


La historia de Emma Swan

by franchiulla38



Category: SwanQueen - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-01 00:32:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 89,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12693363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franchiulla38/pseuds/franchiulla38
Summary: El fic es en portugués y sus autoras son las mismas que Paradojas de sentimientos, es decir, Luna y Dri Azevedo, y se titula La historia de Emma Swan (bueno, le falta una palabra al título, pero sí la pongo desvelo el misterio, así que no la quiero poner)Sinopsis: Regina Mills, psicóloga, sale con el joven médico David Swan desde hace más de 3 meses. El día que la lleva a conocer a su familia es presentada a Emma Swan, hermana de su novio, una mujer valiente y poco común, por quien comenzará a nutrir intensos sentimientos.





	1. Conociendo/conversando con Emma Swan

 

**POV Regina**

David y yo llevamos en la carretera casi cuatro horas, de Nueva York a Boston.

Nos conocimos hace cerca de tres meses, en la Gran Manzana, en un Starbucks que queda cerca de la clínica donde trabajo y del hospital donde él es médico.

Desde que partimos, he estado muy nerviosa para llegar a Boston, pues adoro esa ciudad, que es la más importante de Nueva Inglaterra, donde lo moderno y lo antiguo se complementan, y además alberga dos universidades importantes, Harvard y MIT.

Sus construcciones siguen patrones arquitectónicos hermosos, además de disponer de atracciones para los amantes de la historia, del arte, de la gastronomía y de la música y ser un importante centro económico de los Estados Unidos.

Recuerdo que en mi infancia y juventud pasé algunas vacaciones en la capital de Massachusetts. Siempre adoré la Biblioteca Pública de la ciudad, que queda en Back Bay, en la que me perdía viajando para otros mundos, disfrutando del vasto acerbo cultural que allí habita.

Y, de camino a la biblioteca, solía admirar los bien conservados edificios victorianos del siglo XIX, existentes en el mencionado barrio.

Por culpa de ellos, me convertí en arquitecta, aunque siempre me sentí más inclinada a estudiar los misterios que envuelven la psique humana.

En medio de esos recuerdos, percibo que David estaciona el coche frente a una imponente mansión situada en Beacon Hill, una de las áreas más caras para vivir en Boston, donde su familia reside.

Respiro hondo, cuento hasta diez mentalmente, pues no sé lo que me espera detrás de la gran puerta blanca, delante de la que estamos de pie, esperando a que nos abran.

Mi novio siempre ha sido muy parco al hablar de su familia, prácticamente solo sé que tiene una hermana, Emma, y un hermano, Jefferson, y que sus padres, James y Margaret están separados, pero que ambos estarán presentes en la cena que disfrutaremos dentro de un momento.

A pesar de que el padre de David se ha casado de nuevo con Ruby Lucas, hoy Swan, una mujer mucho más joven que él, la ex pareja sigue manteniendo relaciones cordiales.

Cuando la puerta es abierta por un hombre negro, que visiblemente se ve que se trata del mayordomo, entramos en el gran hall, donde percibo una larga escalera de caracol, que seguramente llevaría a los dormitorios.

Al otro lado, colocada sobre una mesa blanca con un cristal, decorada con arreglos florales, posiblemente jazmines, veo una enorme foto de familia.

Veo a quienes posiblemente sean mis suegros, sentados en imponentes sillones y detrás de ellos, tres chicos, altos, dos rubios y uno castaño.

Enseguida identifico a David en la foto y noto que el otro muchacho rubio es muy parecido a mi novio, incluso podría decir que son gemelos.

Me quedo confusa, ya que no veo a la hermana de David en la foto y no recuerdo que él me haya mencionado a otro hermano.

Antes de poder preguntarle nada, soy presentada a la dueña de la casa, una señora muy elegante, de cabellos artificialmente grises, pero muy bien peinados.

Viste un _tailleur_ negro, es muy educada, y por el tono de su voz noto ascendencia europea, quizás alemana. Se trata de Margaret Bayern, madre de David.

Una de las primeras impresiones que me causa es que, debajo de su educación, esconde una personalidad fría y arrogante.

Somos conducidos hasta la amplia sala de estar donde los otros miembros de la familia nos esperan.

Cuando entramos, mi atención se gira hacia una mujer rubia, alta, bellísima, vistiendo un mono negro, ajustado a sus grandes pechos, que está conversando cerca de la chimenea con una joven morena de mechas rojas.

Pienso que la rubia posiblemente es la mujer más bonita que he visto en toda mi vida y supongo que debe ser Emma, la hermana de mi novio.

La otra supongo que es Ruby, la actual esposa del Sr. Swan.

Emma mira en mi dirección, sin embargo me siento extrañamente incomoda, y desvío la mirada.

Soy presentada a todos los presentes, y se confirman mis sospechas sobre la identidad de las dos jóvenes y observo al Sr. Swan acercándose a nosotros.

-¡Hola Regina! Ahora que has conocido a toda la familia, creo que ya puedo llamarte por tu nombre, ¿verdad?- indaga, simpático y asiento con la cabeza –¡Estoy feliz de saber que David ha heredado mi buen gusto hacia las mujeres!- concluye, bromista

Sonrío de vuelta, agradeciendo el elogio, y noto que él me gana enseguida, con sus maneras extrovertidas y simpáticas.

Nos quedamos conversando sobre amenidades y, una vez u otra, pillo a Emma, que aún conversaba con Ruby, mirando en nuestra dirección, e imagino que está curiosa sobre la nueva novia de su hermano, pero no sé por qué sus miradas me incomodan y no puedo mirarla por mucho tiempo.

Al otro extremo de la sala, veo a la sra. Margaret dialogando con su hijo Jefferson, que está acompañado de su esposa, Tinker, mientras beben whisky, así como todos nosotros.

Tras algunos minutos, el mayordomo anuncia que la cena está servida y salimos de allí para dirigirnos a la amplia sala que estaba al lado de donde estábamos.

La sra. Margaret ocupa la cabecera de la mesa y yo me siento a su lado derecho, mientras Emma se pone en el izquierdo, frente a mí.

David, Jefferson y Tinker en las sillas más cercanas a mí, mientras que Ruby y James ocupan las que están más cerca de mi futura cuñada.

La conversación transcurre con normalidad, mientras son servidos los entrantes.

Cuando ya estamos en el plato principal, escucho la voz glacial de la sra. Margaret dirigirse a Emma

-Eric, cuéntanos como fue tu viaje por el sur de Francia- pide, y me extraña la forma en que ella se refiere a la hija.

Percibo que un malestar se apodera de todos los presentes en la mesa al escuchar la petición de la anfitriona, excepto de mi novio, a quien no parece importarle aquello.

En ese momento, establezco la unión entre el muchacho desconocido de la foto de familia del hall con la hermosísima mujer sentada delante de mí y maldigo a David por no haberme contado que su hermana es una mujer transexual.

Tras algunos segundos, Emma parece controlar su incomodidad y responde a la madre en un tono aparentemente normal

-¡El viaje fue muy productivo, mamá! Además de conocer a personas nuevas y haber contactado con diseñadores franceses, también pasé por varios sitios encantadores, que me inspiraron bastante.

Ella continúa hablando sobre el viaje y me quedo mirando a la señora Margaret, constatando que mi antipatía inicial hacia esa mujer crece considerablemente a lo largo de los minutos, y detesto cómo intenta tirar por el suelo la nueva identidad de Emma, empezando por esa fotografía colocada en la entrada de su residencia, en la cual Emma aún físicamente representaba al otro género y en su insistencia en llamarla por su nombre de nacimiento.

No veo la hora en quedarme a solas con mi novio para cantarle las cuarenta y saber qué más me ha ocultado respecto a su familia.

Después de unos minutos más, la cena termina y la anfitriona nos invita a volver a la sala de estar.

Aprovecho para empujar a David del brazo, llevándolo a una esquina solitaria y comienzo a preguntarle

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que tu hermana es transexual?- lo abordo, directamente

-Regina, ¿piensas que, al comienzo de nuestra relación, iba a sentirme a gusto para hablar de la anormalidad de mi hermano?- contesta de forma grosera y, por primera vez, me doy cuenta de lo intolerante que puede ser David.

-Primero: ¡ella es tu hermana y no tiene nada de anormal! Que sepas que la transexualidad ya fue descatalogada como trastorno mental en Francia y la tendencia es que en otros países a lo largo de los próximos años también lo sea, considerándose algo  natural- digo, indignada

-Mi amor, no me vengas con esa jerga de psicología “moderna” conmigo- responde, irónico, y mi rabia hacia él solo aumenta

-¡Estoy pasmada, David! ¿En solo una noche, además de presentarte como un intolerante con tu propia hermana, también pretendes ridiculizar mi profesión?- cuestiono, dolida

-Amor, no es nada de eso, ¡solo que no entiendo como alguien que compartió la misma placenta conmigo, puede haberse transformado en esa aberración!- dice, enojado, señalando con la cabeza a su hermana, que está al otro lado, conversando animadamente con Jefferson.

-Entonces, ¿sois gemelos como supuse?- pregunto –¡Y, por favor, deja de referirte como esos términos tan odiosos a Emma!- añado, enfurecida

-Regina, frente a “él”, por respeto a que pertenecemos a la misma familia, no uso esas expresiones, e incluso lo llamo por el nombre femenino que ha escogido para sí después de que eligió vestirse como una mujer- hace una pequeña pausa –Pero no me pidas que acepte este absurdo como algo natural. ¡Sobre todo porque quien tiene un pene para mí es un hombre!- afirma, exasperado.

Tardo un poco en digerir su última frase, sin embargo, en un relámpago de entendimiento, me doy cuenta de que, probablemente, Emma aún  no se ha realizado la cirugía de reasignación sexual.

Me quedo reflexionando sobre lo que David me acababa de decir y él me coge del brazo, conduciéndome hacia la sala, donde los demás están reunidos.

Percibo que todos están algo aprensivos por el hecho de habernos apartado y vernos gesticulando mientras hablábamos.

El sr. Swan llama a mi novio y ellos comienzan a conversar acaloradamente sobre asuntos relacionados con sus profesiones, ya que el padre de David también es médico. Usan un lenguaje altamente técnico, que me deja fuera de lugar.

Aprovecho para distanciarme un poco de ellos y me acerco a la chimenea sobre la que están expuestos algunos cuadros de pintores famosos. Enseguida reconozco obras de Caravaggio y Van Gogh.

Sin embargo, me detengo en un cuadro bastante interesante, y observo elementos cubistas y surrealistas en sus trazos, sin embargo no consigo identificar al pintor de la obra.

-¿Te gusta el cuadro?- escucho una cálida voz detrás de mí y cuando me giro, me encuentro con Emma Swan, con una media sonrisa estampada en su rostro y los brazos a la espalda.

-Sí, pero no he conseguido identificar al pintor- respondo, algo intimidad con ese primer contacto directo

-Se llama Portinari, un pintor brasileño. Conocí su trabajo en un viaje que hice a Brasil. Me quedé tan fascinada con su talento que compré ese cuadro a un coleccionista particular- explica

-¿Qué representa la obra?- pregunto, curiosa y asombrada ante el hecho de que me hable de ese país que tanto deseo conocer.

Aprendí a admirar la cultura brasileña conviviendo con algunos nativos de allí, son personas agradables y juerguistas. Por eso mismo, adoro participar en el Brazilian Day, evento que tiene lugar cada año en la calle 46, popularmente conocida por los neoyorkinos como Little Brazil.

-En esta obra, denunció la vida miserable a la que eran sometidos los campesinos, bajo el yugo de los intereses de los grandes propietarios de la tierra- aclara

-¡Muy interesante!- digo, sintiéndome cada vez más a gusto cerca de ella.

-Estoy de acuerdo. Sobre todo porque considero este un tema universal. Portinari pintó aquello que formaba parte de la realidad de su país, pero no podemos decir que no sirva de referencia para los problemas agrarios en cualquier otro lugar del mundo- dice de manera elocuente.

Me quedo fascinada ante la forma desenvuelta con la que habla tanto sobre arte como sobre cuestiones sociales, principalmente porque Emma, así como David, forma parte de una clase privilegiada.

Y esa preocupación por los problemas que afectan a los menos favorecidos nunca había despertado tanta pasión en mi novio.

Me doy cuenta de que lo único que ellos han compartido en la vida es la placenta, pues nunca he conocido a dos personas tan distintas.

Percibo que estoy mirándola fijamente desde hace un momento y noto que ella me mira atentamente también, probablemente esperando una respuesta.

Carraspeo y digo lo primero coherente que se pasa por la cabeza

-¡Es verdad! Porque mientras hablabas de la obra, me he acordado de los problemas que a día de hoy asolan los Estados Unidos, aún tan dependiente de la producción agrícola- digo, demostrando que también estoy enterada del tema

Emma sonríe y dice

-Esta conversación nuestra es muy intelectual, creo que deberíamos tratar temas más amenos, sobre todo después de la indigesta cena que acabamos de tener- me quedo un poco incómoda ante la mención de lo que ha sucedido en la cena- Y sobre todo, porque a partir de ahora formarás parte de esta disfuncional familia- añade, sonriendo, como si quisiera disminuir mi aparente malestar.

-Entonces, te voy a tomar la palabra, pues también formo parte de un familia disfuncional- respondo divertida –Quizás notes la dimensión de lo que estoy diciendo cuando conozcas a mi “adorable” madre- añado, destacando el adjetivo

-Hablas como si fuera una bruja. ¿Qué sugieres cuando vaya a conocerla? ¿Coloco la mano sobre el pecho para evitar que me arranque el corazón?- pregunta, bromista

-¡No sería una mala idea!- contesto, en el mismo tono.

En ese momento, nos echamos a reír y, mientras pienso que nunca me había sentido tan a gusto con nadie en una primera conversación, noto a David acercándose con cara de pocos amigos.

Enlaza mi cintura y me besa inesperadamente, dejándome avergonzada, porque percibo que Emma se siente incómoda ante esa demostración de cariño innecesaria en ese momento.

-Regina, ya es tarde y estoy cansado del viaje. Creo que es mejor que subamos al cuarto- sugiere, tras interrumpir el beso, ignorando la presencia de la hermana y camina arrastrándome fuera de la sala, sin permitir que me despida adecuadamente de ella y de los otros presentes allí.

Cuando ya estamos en la escalera, empiezo a reclamarle a mi novio, criticando su actitud grosera de minutos atrás.

-David, no me ha gustado la forma en que has ignorado a tu hermana y, además, me sacaste de la sala, sin permitirme despedirme de nadie- digo, rabiosa

-Después de que “él” te monopolizara, te eché de menos- dice e ignoro el pronombre que había usado para referirse a Emma

-¡David, hablando así, parece que estás celoso de tu hermana!- respondo, irónica

-¡No estoy celoso! Pero no dudo de que “él” estuviera lanzándose sobre ti- rebate, irritado

Siento curiosidad ante esa afirmación y, cuando entramos en el cuarto, pregunto

-¿Por qué has dicho eso?

-¡Porque aquella aberración decidió vestirse de mujer, pero solo se acuesta con mujeres! Incluso ha tenido una relación de cinco años con una loca pervertida que debía encontrar muy excitante ser penetrada por un hombre llevando ropas femeninas- dice, enojado

-¿Emma es lesbiana?-preguntó, pues pensé que como mujer transexual, preferiría a los hombres, aunque supiera que la orientación sexual y la identidad de género son cosas diferentes.

-¡No sé como un hombre puede ser definido como lesbiana! Pero si quieres pensar eso, tú misma, doctora- dice, irónico, y me enfado ante la forma en que continúa tratando a la hermana y el desdén que usa, por segunda vez, al referirse a mi profesión.

Antes de poder contestarle, me agarra, intentando arrancarme la ropa y, en ese instante, me doy cuenta de que no tengo ánimos para tener sexo, y mucho menos con él.

-David, tengo que ir al baño, pues no me siento bien- afirmo, intentado soltarme de sus brazos

Interrumpe las caricias y me pregunta

-¿Qué te pasa?- dice preocupado

Pienso en una disculpa convincente, que por un lado me libre de su libido en ese momento, y por otro le deje claro que no vamos a tener sexo esa noche.

-¡Tengo cólicos menstruales!- digo fingiendo pesar

-¿Pero no te vino el periodo a principios de mes?-cuestiona, desconfiado

-Mi ciclo menstrual es bastante irregular, “doctor”, pues tengo ovarios poliquísticos- digo, sarcástica, dirigiéndome al baño y dejándolo con expresión frustrada en la cara

Cuando ya estoy en el aseo, apoyo las manos en el lavabo y me miro al espejo, pensando en la persona tan interesante que había conocido esa noche.

Nunca imaginé que mi viaje a Boston me traería a alguien tan particular y que parece tener tantas cosas en común conmigo.

Sonrío, recordando la conversación que habíamos tenido, y que fue bruscamente interrumpida por mi novio, y me quedo preguntándome cuánto más me podría sorprender Emma Swan.

 

 


	2. Encontrando a Emma Swan antes del desayuno

**POV Tinker y Jefferson**

**Aquella misma noche**

-Me ha caído muy bien la nueva novia de tu hermano- afirma la rubia

-A mí también. Pero me ha dado la impresión de que es demasiado buena para David- responde el muchacho

-¡Es impresionante lo que se parece él a tu madre! ¡Tan lleno de prejuicios y arrogante como ella!- dice

-Esa es la razón de que nunca haya tenido con David la relación que tengo con Emma. Cuando éramos más pequeños, mi hermano solía aprovecharse del hecho de ser mayor que yo y me golpeaba constantemente, y Emma siempre venía en mi defensa. Hasta que crecí y un día le di una buena paliza, entonces dejó de hacerse el valiente.

-En esa época tu hermana aún era Eric, ¿no?

-Sí y no. Ya en aquella época, recuerdo que Margaret la pilló poniéndose su ropa. Así que, creo que Emma siempre existió dentro de Eric. Y además, estoy tan acostumbrado a verla así, que raramente me acuerdo cómo nació- aclara el muchacho, llamando a su madre por su nombre, como desde adolescente se acostumbró a hacer, incluso con las protestas de ella.

-Recuerdo la primera vez que me trajiste, y aunque ya me habías advertido de que era transexual, confieso que me sentí algo incómoda en su presencia. Encontré muy extraño, en esa época, que Emma estuviera saliendo con Belle. Pero con el tiempo, se mostró tan agradable, divertida y dulce, y otras tantas cualidades que con frecuencia me olvido de aquel pequeño detalle sobre ella- concluye, sonriendo

-Si te refieres a lo que estoy pensando, diría que no es tan pequeño- dice, divertido

La rubia se acerca al marido, lo abraza por la cintura y le dice, maliciosa

-Hum…¿Es como el tuyo?- pregunta, con una mezcla de curiosidad y excitación

El muchacho entra en la broma de la esposa y responde

-Ya te aviso que Emma es muy seria y no aceptaría un _ménage_ , pervertida- ambos se echan a reír y caen en la cama juntos.

-Pero ahora, hablando en serio, estoy muy triste de que mi hermana no salga con nadie desde que terminó con Belle, ¡hace más de tres años!- dice, melancólico –Ella es un ser tan especial, sin embargo sufre con los prejuicios de la gente que generalmente confunde identidad de género con orientación sexual y no entienden el hecho de que ella, aun teniendo un órgano masculino, se percibe como una mujer y quiere enamorar a otras mujeres- finaliza

-También me parte el corazón verla tan solitaria y, a veces, me gustaría poder hacer algo para ayudarla- dice acariciando el rostro del marido.

-Mi hermana siempre me dice que, después de acabar con Belle, encontró algunas lesbianas y bisexuales, que no hubieran tenido ningún problema en estar con ella sexualmente, sin embargo Emma no se interesa en ese tipo de relación. Ella quiere alguien para salir en serio y quién sabe, tener una familia- explica

La pareja se queda pensando un momento, hasta que el muchacho vuelve a hablar

-He aprendido a entenderla mejor cuando decidí diseñar y coser vestidos de novia y recuerdo incluso a ricachonas entrando en mi taller que al verme, se marchaban porque no creían que yo fuera capaz de hacerles los vestidos a sus hijas por no aparentar ser gay- hace una pequeña pausa –Es una pena que las personas creen tantos estigmas, como por ejemplo, en mi caso, que todo diseñador y estilista necesariamente tiene que ser homosexual- añade

-A pesar de venir de una familia conservadora, tras vivir y presenciar algunas cosas en la vida, me convertí en más tolerante y me di cuenta de cómo esas etiquetas acaban por impedir a las personas ser completamente felices- dice Tinker

Tras pasar algunos minutos más conversando sobre esos temas de prejuicio e intolerancia de la sociedad con quien es diferente, la joven pareja se duerme abrazada, aún vestida.

**Regina**

**Al otro día…**

Me despierto y no veo a David en la cama, me visto y bajo a buscarlo en la planta baja.

Cuando estoy en las escaleras, escucho una hermosa canción, interpretada por una voz encantadora, que me llega desde detrás de una puerta doble, que según me dijo mi novio anoche, daba a la biblioteca.

Percibo que la puerta está entreabierta y me acerco a ella, aún más envuelta por la dulce melodía.

Cuando entro en el sitio, veo a Emma sentada en un sillón victoriano, con los ojos cerrados, probablemente viajando con la voz de la cantante, mientras dos esponjosos gatos, uno negro y otro blanco, están echados mansamente en su regazo, recibiendo caricias.

Me apoyo en el marco de la puerta, cruzo los brazos, y me quedo observando esa dulce escena, sin conseguir controlar la risa.

De repente, como si presintiese que ya no estaba sola, ella abre los ojos y, al verme, se sorprende y visiblemente se avergüenza.

-Discúlpame, no quería interrumpir este momento tan tierno entre tú y los gatos. Estaba bajando y me atrajo esa bellísima canción- digo, divertida, intentando relajar el ambiente.

Ella me mira y sonríe

 **-** Entiendo tu fascinación, porque también estoy enamorada de esta cantante. A pesar de estar cantando en inglés, ella es brasileña y se casó con João Gilberto, el mentor de la Bossa Nova, uno de los mejores géneros musicales del mundo-explica apasionada

Ella me hechiza cuando la escucho hablar sobre la cultura brasileña

-¿Y cuál es el título de la canción y su intérprete, si puede saberse?- pregunto, bromista

-¡Claro! La canción se llama _So nice_ y la cantante es Astrud Gilberto- aclara, levantándose, haciendo que los gatos salten de su regazo, y se dirige a la gramola que queda en un estante lateral.

A pesar de no querer ser una entrometida, siento mucha curiosidad y no consigo evitar preguntar

-¿Por qué te interesas tanto por Brasil?- digo de sopetón

-Como te dije anoche, estuve un tiempo por allá, y acabé enamorándome del país y de su cultura- responde concisa

Percibo, por segunda vez, cierta incomodidad cuando Emma habla de ese viaje y debido a su lacónica respuesta, decido ser más directa, insistiendo en el tema.

-¿Tu deseo por conocer Brasil era solo por hacer turismo o te atrajo algo más de allí?- pregunto, entrometida

Sonríe, como si se sorprendiera ante mi falta de discreción, sin embargo, tras algunos segundos en silencio, resuelve saciar mi curiosidad.

-En realidad, hace casi dos años, conocí a una brasileña por Internet y nos hicimos muy próximas, a pesar de la distancia. Así que, a medida que avanzó nuestra relación, tuve la necesidad de conocerla en persona y viaje a su país- aclara. Por el tono de su voz, noto que recordar ese momento le trae algún pesar. Sin embargo, antes de poder decir algo, prosigue con su relato tras ponerse taciturna un momento-Me enamoré de ella, y creí que era  correspondida, por eso tomé esa actitud. Pero, al llegar allá, descubrí que yo no era exactamente lo que ella esperaba- concluye, desviando la mirada.

En ese momento, percibo que me extralimité con mis maneras entrometidas, y me siento culpable por traer a la superficie ese triste recuerdo de su vida, así que decido volver a hablar de la cantante brasileña.

-Me he sentido elevada con la voz de Astrud. Conocía la Bossa Nova, pero, básicamente, por otros músicos como Sinatra y Stan Getz. También aprecio el trabajo de Sergio Mendes, pero ya lleva tanto tiempo aquí que lo considero americano- digo, sonriendo

Emma refleja sorpresa al percibir que, aunque superficialmente, entiendo del tema. Y me dice, animada

-¡Adoro a Astrud, sin embargo aún me siento más fascinada por esta cantante!-dice cambiando de disco

De repente, escucho unos suaves acordes, seguidos de una voz perfectamente afinada, resonando por todo el ambiente.

Ya no suena el inglés, pero no me cuesta identificar la lengua portuguesa en esa divina canción.

-¿De quién es esta voz meliflua?- pregunto, deslumbrada

-¡De una de las mejores intérpretes que ha conocido el mundo!-contesta, entusiasmada –Infelizmente, este fue su último trabajo, porque murió hace más de 30 años, prematuramente. Según lo que he escuchado sobre su carrera, era bastante perfeccionista y siempre buscaba superarse en cada álbum- dice, dejándome sin respuesta, y noto que Emma tiene cierta tendencia al misterio, lo que la hace una persona más interesante

-¿De tan grandiosa es innombrable?- cuestionó, sarcástica

-¡No! Se llama Elis…Regina- dice, por fin, y me doy cuenta de que es la primera vez que pronuncia mi nombre

-Entiendo por qué es tan especial, pues ese nombre no le cae bien a cualquier persona- afirmo, sonriendo, de forma convencida

-¡Eh! Cuando me fuiste presentada, me sentí feliz al tener a una segunda Regina en mi vida- dice y percibo que, rápidamente, se arrepiente de lo que había acabado de decir, ya que sus mejillas se sonrojan.

La frase de Emma causa en mí una sensación que no consigo entender muy bien y, para amenizar la incomodidad momentánea que se apodera del ambiente, decido hacer una gracia

-Si te revelo que soy una gran fan de Emma Thompson, también sabrás que no eres la primera Emma en mi vida- digo, riendo

-¡Ah! ¡Me encantó su actuación en _Lo queda del día_!- dice, entrando en la broma

Conversamos un poco más sobre música y películas y al cabo de un momento, noto que el gato negro está acariciando su pelaje en mis piernas.

Sonrío, mirando hacia abajo, y Emma le llama la atención.

-¡Ravenna, deja de molestar a las visitas!- dice en un tono divertido

-Ah, ¿es una gata? ¿Y la has llamado como se llama la Reina Malvada en el cuento de Blanca Nieves?-pregunto, curiosa

-Sí, y aquella blanquita de allí- dice señalando hacia la mesa, donde la otra gata duerme mansamente – es Snow White. Ya te habrás dado cuenta cuál era mi cuento preferido en mi infancia, ¿no?- dice, sonriendo

-Snow y Ravenna…supongo que no se llevan muy bien- digo, arqueando la ceja de manera irónica

-Todo lo contrario, son muy amigas, están siempre juntas a mi alrededor, cuidando de mí- responde, mirando tiernamente de una a otra.

Continuamos hablando un poco más sobre los hábitos de las gatitas y, de repente, me doy cuenta de que ya había bajado del cuarto hacía un buen rato, con la intención de buscar a David y que, después de todo, no he ido detrás de él y tampoco he desayunado.

-¿Ya has desayunado?- pregunto

-No tengo por costumbre desayunar, solo tomo algo a partir de las doce- aclara –Pero puedo hacerte compañía, ya que David salió- añade

-¿Salió?- pregunto, curiosa

-Sí. Cuando estaba entrando en la biblioteca, lo vi saliendo con ropa deportiva e imagino que haya ido a caminar- añade

Me quedo tentada de aceptar su oferta, porque detesto comer sola, sin embargo antes tengo algo que pedirle.

-¿Te importaría prestarme el disco de mi tocaya?- pregunto sin rodeos –Pues realmente me gustaría conocer más sobre su trabajo- finalizo

Emma parece reflexionar sobre mi petición durante unos segundos

-¡No me importa! Pero tienes que prometerme que tendrás mucho cuidado con esta reliquia, ¡ya que suelo ser mi posesiva con lo que es mío!- afirma, finalmente, y siento un leve estremecimiento recorrer mi espina por la forma en cómo había pronunciado la última palabra.

Después de garantizarle que soy una persona muy cuidadosa, ella me presta su “reliquia” y nos dirigimos a la mesa donde un banquete estaba servido, esperando a que los ocupantes de la mansión bajen para saborearlo.

No pasa mucho rato, y Jefferson y Tinker se sientan en la mesa y la conversación se hace más colectiva. En seguida, Margaret también se junta a nosotros y, por último, David, que llega todo sudado, y me besa de nuevo cuando me ve al lado de su hermana, repitiendo la escena del día anterior.

A pesar de la insistencia de su madre para que vaya a darse una ducha, mi novio decide sentarse a mi lado, pidiendo permiso de manera grosera a Emma, que se levanta, y tras despedirse avergonzada de los presentes en la mesa, dice que tenía que volver a la biblioteca.

Me irrito, una vez más ante la actitud grosera de David y decido que, cuando acabemos de desayunar, tendría una definitiva conversación con él: o empieza a tratar a Emma con la dignidad que se merece o acabará solo el fin de semana en la casa de su madre.

 

 


	3. Todos los caminos que llevan a Emma Swan

**Regina**

Tras terminar de desayunar, David y yo subimos al cuarto y me llevo conmigo el disco que Emma me había prestado. Me doy cuenta de que él ha notado el objeto en mi mano, pero no dice nada hasta llegar al dormitorio.

-¿Qué disco es ese, mi amor?- indaga, curioso

-Es de una artista brasileña, con mucho talento, que, por coincidencia, también se llama Regina- digo, pues aún tengo dudas de cómo se pronuncia su primer nombre –Tu hermana lo estaba escuchando en la biblioteca antes y quedé encantada. Entonces, se lo he pedido prestado para conocer mejor su trabajo- explico, sonriendo, recordando la conversación que había tenido con Emma hacía unos instantes.

-Muy conveniente por parte de Eric estar escuchando justamente el disco de una cantante que se llama como tú. Parece una artimaña para entablar conversación contigo- dice, enfadado

-Ella estaba escuchando el disco de otra cantante, también brasileña, y fui yo quien se interesó por escuchar algo más de cantantes de esta nacionalidad, pues ya sabes que tengo simpatías por ese país- digo, ocultando algunos detalles para no darle más pábulo a su desconfiada mente

-Ah, ¿Todavía está él con esa fijación por Brasil? Pensé que ya se había sobrepuesto de la patada en el culo que le dio la sensata brasileña que lo rechazó?- dijo, sarcástico

-¿No te cansas de ser cruel con tu propia hermana?- cuestionó, exasperada

-No estoy siendo cruel, ¡es solo la realidad de los hechos! Fue a Brasil lleno de esperanzas, creyendo que había conocido a otra pervertida, como esa Belle, que aceptaría salir con un travesti- subraya, cínicamente, y eso es la gota que colma mi vaso

-¡Ya basta David!- digo, en un tono de voz alterado –Creo que ya he escuchado la cota que podía soportar de prejuicios y falta de respeto venidos de ti sobre Emma- prosigo, airada –O comienzas a tratarla con la consideración y dignidad que ella merece, o hoy mismo regreso a Nueva York y nuestra relación termina aquí- concluyo, guardando el disco en mi maleta y pasándome las manos nerviosamente por el pelo

-¿Vas a terminar conmigo por causa de ella?- pregunta, usando, por primera vez, desde que habíamos llegado, el pronombre femenino para referirse a la hermana y noto inseguridad y preocupación en su voz.

-¡No, David! ¡Si realmente fuera a terminar contigo, sería porque estoy descubriendo lo reaccionario y hasta inhumano que eres!- afirmo, gesticulando con las manos –Porque el hecho de que tu hermana sea transexual no te da derecho, ni a ti ni a nadie, de tratarla de esa forma vil y grosera, por no decir estúpida e ignorante. Tú, como hermano, deberías entenderla y apoyarla, pues ya existe una sociedad opresora y castradora que la juzgará- termino, encarándolo severamente

-¡Tú no lo entiendes! Para mí es muy complicado asimilar que una persona que viste ropas femeninas, se pone pechos, tiene largos cabellos dorados, al contrario de lo que podría esperarse, conserve el pene- responde en un tono más suave- Si ella se ve como mujer, ¿por qué no quiere hacer el cambio total de sexo? Eso, para mía, es lo que caracteriza la perversión- finaliza

-¡Quien no entiende eres tú! Los motivos que   tu hermana para ser como es solo le incumben a ella. Eso forma parte de la impenetrable intimidad del ser humano y define la identidad de Emma- subrayo de forma elocuente

Él se queda mirándome en silencio por un momento, como si estuviera reflexionando sobre lo que yo acababa de decir

-¡Está bien, Regina! Sé que a veces me paso un poco de los límites con ella, pero la mayor parte de las veces no soy así. Solo que he percibido que desde que hemos llegado, Emma busca todos los motivos para acercarse a ti y eso me irrita- dice, poniendo morros

Sonrío, irónicamente, al percibir que David estaba intentando poner el juego a su favor, cambiando el papel de hermano lleno de prejuicios por el de novio celoso.

-¡David, ahórrame tus infantilidades!- digo, pasando por su lado, que se queda mirándome atónito, para después salir del cuarto al ver que no tengo ánimos para su compañía en los próximos minutos.

 

Tras dejar a mi novio solo, me fui a la parte exterior de la mansión. Echo a andar hasta encontrarme con una construcción en mitad del jardín que me llama la atención.

Por fuera, parece un tipo de estudio o simplemente puede ser un refugio de alguno de los moradores de la casa principal.

Al acercarme, veo, por la ventana, a Emma muy concentrada, aparentemente dibujando algo, inclinada sobre una mesa como la de los arquitectos.

Tiene el cabello recogido en un moño alto y algunos mechones caen sobre su rostro. Leva un suéter blanco, largo y holgado, y una falda negra, algo por encima de las rodillas.

Por un instante me quedo mirando el bello perfil de aquella mujer y noto que posee lindas piernas, además de un trasero bien moldeado. Me doy cuenta del rumbo que están tomando mis pensamientos y sacudo la cabeza para apartarlos.

Abro la puerta y ella aún no se había dado cuenta de mi presencia

-Parece que todos los caminos llevan a ti- digo, sonriendo

Emma se asusta y se gira rápidamente, sin embargo, tras el susto inmediato, me dedica una hermosa sonrisa

-Quizás sea como la Roma antigua, con infinitas calles a mi alrededor- dice, divertida, haciendo alusión al viejo dicho.

Es impresionante lo cómoda que me siento cerca de ella y parece que nuestra sintonía es cada vez más evidente.

-Sé que debes creer que soy una entrometida, sin embargo, como parece que vamos a ser amigas, debo alertarte de que soy bastante curiosa- aclaro, acercándome a la mesa y mirando el croquis que estaba haciendo –Déjame adivinar tu profesión: ¿arquitecta o ingeniera?- pregunto, bromista, mirando de ella a la mesa

-En la práctica, ni lo uno ni lo otro-dice, con su tono de misterio-Soy arquitecta de formación, sin embargo, me dedico al Diseño de interiores y al Paisajismo desde que comencé a trabajar en el ramo- explica

-Apuntemos un punto más a nuestra lista de afinidades: también pensé en ser arquitecta, antes de decidirme por la psicología- añado, en tono divertido

-¿Y por qué el mundo ha perdido una posible brillante arquitecta?- pregunta y sonrío con sus maneras galantes

-No sé si la arquitectura perdió una brillante profesional o si la psicología ha ganado una dedicada especialista- digo, reflexiva

-Mirándote, no diría que fueras tan modesta- dice, guasona

-¿Cómo?- pregunto, curiosa

-Soy una persona muy observadora y desde el primer momento que te vi, imaginé algunos adjetivos para describirte y modesta no estaba entre ellos- explica, encarándome con su par de esmeraldas.

-¿Y puedo saber qué adjetivos la señorita imaginó para mí?- pregunto y percibo que estamos flirteando una con otra, pero no consigo resistirme  a esa atmosfera que nos envuelve.

-Altiva, elegante, inteligente, confiada, sensata, bonita y…-interrumpe el rosario de elogios para pensar y, finalmente, añade –atrayente- noto que al pronunciar esa última palabra, su tono de voz sufre una pequeña variación, sin embargo no consigo entender lo que eso significa.

Nos quedamos mirándonos, en silencio, por algunos segundos, hasta que Snow, la gatita blanca de Emma, salta sobre la mesa, tirando los bolígrafos que estaban encima del mueble y sacándonos del trance en que estábamos en lo que nos pareció una eternidad.

-Snow, gata traviesa, ya te he dicho que no entres aquí cuando esté trabajando, ya que siempre pierdo algo tras tus desastrosas visitas- dice Emma quitándola de encima de la mesa con cuidado y olisqueando a la gata con cariño

Después de ese incidente, nos quedamos charlando sobre amenidades y, un poco después, fuimos interrumpidas de nuevo, esta vez por su madre.

-Eric, mi amor, ¿ya acabaste el proyecto de Gertrude Cohen? Pues no deja de llamarme y ya estoy perdiendo la paciencia- dice Margaret, con su habitual manera aristocrática, llamando a Emma, de nuevo, con su nombre de nacimiento.

-¡Ya lo acabé, mamá! Pero aún no he tenido tiempo de llevarlo, ya que sabes cómo es ella: adora sugerir cambios de última hora y tengo que ir personalmente para tomar nota de sus exigencias- explica Emma, sin parecer perturbada con el hecho de que la madre la llame Eric.

-¡Ok! Voy a decirle que vas la semana que viene, para enseñarle el proyecto, pues solo así dejará de llamar tres veces al día para preguntar sobre eso- dice ella y sale, dejándonos a solas de nuevo, y no consigo refrenar el impulso de preguntarle cómo consigue continuar viviendo con la madre tratándola de esa manera

-Perdóname, de nuevo, por la indiscreción, pero desde anoche, después de cenar, me quedé con las ganas de preguntarte algo muy particular- digo

Ella me mira comprensiva y afirma, sonriente

-¡Tengo una idea de lo que puede ser!

-¿Por qué sigues viviendo con tu madre, ya que ella claramente no acepta o no intenta entender tu identidad de género?- pregunto, seria

-Es una situación muy incómoda y creo que oculto muy poco mi molestia y, por eso mismo, hace algunos años, intenté marcharme. Llegué a alquilar un loft en un barrio apartado de aquí y solo avisé a mi padre y a Jefferson dónde me podrían encontrar- hace un pausa –Solo que cuando descubrió que me había marchado, consiguió sonsacarle a Jeff mi dirección y se presentó allí. Hizo una escena digna de una madre superprotectora, armando un escándalo en el pasillo, cuando me negué a recibirla. Dijo que no conocía a Emma, que yo siempre sería su amado y cariñoso hijo Eric, y que si no volvía a casa, acamparía en la puerta del apartamento hasta que saliera- añade y noto que se está divirtiendo recordando ese momento de su vida- Entonces, preferí volver acá, porque a pesar de todo, la quiero y sé que no puedo esperar que todas las personas a mi alrededor entiendan y acepten quién soy. Al final, todo eso sirvió para fortalecerme, ya que como tengo que enfrentarme a los prejuicios dentro de mi propio hogar, acabé creando más valor para encarar el mundo que tengo delante- explica y mi admiración por Emma solo aumenta.

-No logro imaginar a tu madre protagonizando esa escena que acabas de relatar- digo, sonriéndole

-De hecho, la mayor parte del tiempo, es esa mujer refinada, aristocrática y hasta un poco fría. Sin embargo, cuando el asunto son sus hijos, mi madre pierde un poco la compostura y asume el papel de progenitora loca por sus crías- dice, devolviéndome la sonrisa

Tras seguir conversando un poco más sobre la complejidad de las relaciones entre madres e hijos, volvemos a la mansión para almorzar en compañía de los otros ocupantes.

Al entrar juntas en la sala, David nos mira con expresión contrariada, sin embargo, no dice nada grosero sobre la hermana, ni en aquel momento ni durante el resto de nuestra visita.

 

Ya hace cuatro días que hemos regresado a Nueva York y a la rutina de nuestros trabajos.

En este tiempo no he hablado con Emma, a pesar de habernos dado los teléfonos, pero ya me sorprendí varias veces mirando su nombre en mi agenda, pensando en algún motivo que justificara una posible llamada.

Pero al final, no encontraba ninguno que pareciera creíble. Así que pasé a esperar que Emma si pensara en alguno y así, me llamara.

Estoy en la consulta y mientras atiendo al quinto paciente del día, mis pensamientos, cada cierto tiempo, se dispersan y sonrío sola, recordando fragmentos de nuestras instructivas conversaciones.

Me quito las gafas, las coloco sobre las notas, y me siento feliz de que la joven a la que estoy atendiendo esté echada en el diván y no perciba mis distracciones.

Después de atender al último paciente, un soldado que ha estado recientemente combatiendo en la Guerra de Irak, salgo de la clínica y avanzo hacia mi Mercedes, que estaba en el aparcamiento.

Conduzco por Manhattan, y paso por la calle conocida como Little Brazil y me detengo frente a una tienda de discos.

Decido entrar en el local para ver algunos álbumes y quién sabe, aumentar mi colección de artistas brasileños, pues ya casi he rayado el disco que Emma me había prestado de tanto que me habían gustado los arreglos de las canciones y sé que si ella se entera de eso, probablemente querrá matarme, después de haberme recomendado cuidado en el manejo de su “reliquia”.

Entro en la tienda y mis oídos son seducidos por la suave melodía de una canción y aunque no comprendo lo que está sonando, tengo la impresión de que tiene una letra bellísima. Imagino que las personas que no entienden inglés, deben sentirse exactamente así al escuchar _Unforgettable_ de Nat King Cole por primera  vez.

Conversando con el vendedor, consigo descubrir qué CD es el de la música que suena y decido comprarlo así como otros que él me indica.

Cuando ya estoy en casa, preparándome la cena, escuchando uno de los álbumes comprados, escucho el bip de mi móvil y lo cojo. Una sonrisa brota instantáneamente en mi rostro al ver el nombre de Emma en la pantalla.

**“¡Hola! ¿Está todo bien?”**

**E.Swan**

El texto es sucinto, pero no sé por qué, al verlo tengo una sensación muy buena y tecleo la respuesta sintiéndome radiante.

 

**Emma**

**Algunos minutos antes**

Estoy mirando el cuadro de Portinari, recordando a Regina. Desde que se había marchado, no ha pasado un día sin pensar en las conversaciones que habíamos mantenido, y si no fuera por mi inseguridad y timidez, ya la habría llamado.

Ravenna y Snow, para variar, están cerca de mí, cuando, finalmente, decido mandarle un mensaje. Miro a las dos y pregunto

-¿Qué escribo?

Ellas me miran con aire de indiferencia y siguen lamiéndose las patas de forma indiferente

-¡No sois de mucha ayuda!- digo, sonriéndole a mis gatitas

Después de borrar el texto innumerables veces, por no saber exactamente qué escribir, decido enviarle quizás la cosa más idiota que pensé, sin embargo, por ser más impersonal, parece ser lo adecuado.

Tras enviarlo, me siento aprensiva esperando la respuesta, que no tarda mucho en llegar.

**“¡Estoy bien! Escuchando una música brasileña mientras me preparo una deliciosa lasaña. Y tú, ¿qué estás haciendo?"**

**R.Mills**

Me siento feliz con su respuesta y, al mismo tiempo que pienso en el próximo mensaje que iré a escribir, pienso que conocer a Regina Mills se está volviendo una experiencia fascinante e imagino la escena que acaba de describirme, suponiendo que debe ser encantador contemplarla mientras prepara la cena.

 

 


	4. Un agradable paseo con Emma Swan

**Regina**

David y yo acabamos de llegar a la mansión de Margaret Bayern. No veo la hora de reencontrarme con Emma, pues habíamos pasado los últimos días cambiándonos mensajes y descubriendo nuevas cosas en común.

Acordamos, incluso, dar un paseo turístico por Boston, ciudad que ambas apreciábamos.

 _A priori_ , David no reaccionó muy bien cuando le hablé sobre mi amistad con su hermana y que estábamos interactuando bastante virtualmente.

Y cuando le comenté acerca del paseo que haríamos juntas, casi le da un infarto. Sin embargo, le recordé la amenaza que le hice la última vez que estuvimos aquí y él, aunque contrariado, decidió ser más razonable y dijo que durante nuestro paseo, aprovecharía para ver un partido de los Boston Celtics con el padre.

Como la vez anterior, somos recibidos por Margaret, siempre elegantísima en sus impecables trajes.

Tras los corteses saludos, no me contengo y le pregunto

-¿Dónde está Emma?- intentando no demostrar mucho mi ansiedad.

Noto que tanto Margaret como mi novio se ponen incómodos con mi repentina pregunta. Supongo que por motivos diferentes: él por celos y ella por haber llamado a su “Eric” de Emma.

Tras un tiempo en silencio, ella carraspea un poco, recobrando su pose altiva y responde secamente

-Eric está en su estudio, trabajando- me informa

Me doy cuenta de que la actitud de preguntar por Emma nada más llegar había sonado un tanto precipitada, así que decido conversar con ellos un poco más.

Mientras hablábamos sobre asuntos triviales, observo a Jefferson y Tinker entrando en la sala donde estábamos y les sonrío a ambos, pues, incluso habiendo tenido poca interacción con ellos la última vez, sentí que forman una pareja muy simpática y enamorada.

Con la esperanza de que Emma también se junte a nosotros, me quedo charlando con la pareja, al mismo tiempo en que David dialoga con la madre sobre la posibilidad de abrir una clínica en Boston, algo que llevaba planeando desde hacía un tiempo.

En medio de la conversación con Jefferson y Tinker, miro, como no quiere  la cosa, hacia la puerta de la sola donde estábamos, deseando que se abriera y una rubia alta y bonita nos brindase con su encantadora presencia.

Al lanzar una de mis miradas esperanzadoras hacia la puerta, veo que se abre e imagino que mi deseo de ver a Emma será finalmente realizado. Sin embargo, quien aparece es el mayordomo, el sr. Glass, que se dirige, algo nervioso, a la dueña de la casa.

-Señora, “E” se ha herido y está sangrando un poco. Me ha pedido que no le diga nada, pero, he quedado preocupado y creí mejor hacerlo- explica y deduzco que “E” puede ser Emma, aunque no tengo idea de por qué él la llama así

La expresión de Margaret cambia radicalmente, adquiriendo una expresión de terror.

-Ya le he dicho a Eric que deje de manejar objetos cortantes para evitar esos accidentes, ya que tiene un tipo de sangre raro- dice, angustiada –Menos mal que David está aquí para donar, si fuera necesario- añade, un poco más relajada, mirando a mi novio.

A pesar de quedarme también algo aprensiva, pues aún no había visto a Emma, estaba segura de que el caso no llegaría al extremo de donación de sangre, por eso compruebo cómo Margaret es una madre dedicada y protectora.

Vamos todos en busca de la “accidentada” que, según el sr. Glass, había ido al cuarto a curarse.

La matriarca de la familia abre la puerta del dormitorio sin llamar, entrando en la habitación como un huracán, seguida por todos nosotros.

Mira por todo el cuarto y, al no ver a su “Eric” en ningún lado, indaga gritando.

-Hijo mío, ¿dónde estás?- en tono preocupado

-¡Calma, mamá! Estoy en el baño- escuchamos la voz de Emma desde detrás de una puerta lateral, que enseguida es abierta

Cuando sale del aseo, lleva una falda y solo un sujetador en la parte superior, dejando a la vista su definido abdomen.

Mira a su alrededor, y se da cuenta de que su madre no es la única ocupante del cuarto en ese momento. Su mirada se encuentra con la mía y noto el rubor reflejarse en su rostro.

Rápidamente coge una blusa que está sobre la cama, y se cubre sus grandes y bonitos pechos.

-Mamá, ¿era necesario haber preocupado a todo el mundo solo por un corte?- dice irritada –¡Por eso le dije a Sidney que no te dijera nada!- concluye, dedicándole a Margaret una mirada de censura

-¡Hizo bien!¡Podrías haberte desangrado! ¿Dónde está la blusa que llevabas antes? Tiene que estar toda ensangrentada si necesitaste cambiártela- subraya, casi sin respirar, acercándose a la hija, sin importarle sus protestas -¡Enséñame el corte!- ordena, autoritaria

Emma levanta el brazo, exhibiendo una perforación relativamente profunda, pero que no justifica tanto pánico por parte de su progenitora.

Al darme cuenta de que no corre peligro, comienzo a divertirme aún más con la situación, sobre todo cuando Margaret se dirige a mi novio y le pregunta

-David, ¿trajiste tu material quirúrgico? Porque creo que tu hermano necesita puntos- finaliza, afligida

David, que lleva un tiempo con el ceño fruncido, se acerca a las dos y comprueba el brazo de la hermana

-¡No es para tanto, mamá!- dice visiblemente irritado porque Margaret está demostrando tanta preocupación con el bienestar de Emma.

-¡Una sencilla cura resuelve el problema!- añade, encarando a la madre y tengo la impresión de que David no solo siente celos de la hermana conmigo.

Tras hacerle la cura, contrariado, pues es obligado por la madre a realizar la sutura, bajamos a la sala de estar y Emma, que vuelve a actuar conmigo con naturalidad después de haberse sentido avergonzada por haberla visto sin la blusa, conversa conmigo.

Aprovecho para saciar mi curiosidad.

-Emma, ¿por qué el sr. Glass te llama “E”?

Ella me dedica una sonrisa linda, mostrándome sus perfectos y blancos dientes y responde

-Sidney me trata así a causa de un acuerdo que hicimos para que esté bien conmigo y con mi madre. Ella jamás admitiría que su mayordomo me llamara Emma y yo no soportaría que alguien, aparte de ella, me llamara Eric. Así que, le sugerí que me llamara así, agradando o no desagradando ni a griegos ni a troyanos- aclara, risueña

-¡Esa, realmente, fue una salida brillante!- digo, fascinada por su manera chistosa

Al percibir que estamos conversando animadamente, Jefferson se acerca a nosotras y le pregunta a Emma

-¿Eh, hermanita? ¿Ya estás recuperada de tu “profundo corte” o aún tendremos que contar con la buena voluntad de David para una trasfusión de sangre?- finaliza, bromista, dándole un golpecito en el brazo lastimado.

-¡Jefferson, ve a darle la lata a otra persona!- responde, sonriente, claramente divirtiéndose con la broma del hermano

Él le saca la lengua y, acto seguido, se gira hacia mí

-Regina, percibo que estás cada vez más animada en formar parte de esta familia de locos- dice, guasón y, después de una pausa, añade –En serio…espero que la ñoñería de Margaret no te haya asustado mucho y ya te aviso que si pretendes darle nietos, te prepares para ver escenas como esa diariamente- avisa, en un tono falsamente severo.

Le sonrío y digo

-Jefferson, salgo con tu hermano apenas hace tres meses. La boda aún no está en mis planes, mucho menos hijos

-¡Qué pena, cuñadita! Ya estaba imaginando cómo diseñaría tu vestido de boda, pues adoro crear modelos para mujeres con tu tipo- profiere simpático

Me quedo curiosa con ese comentario y pregunto

-¿Eres diseñador? David no mencionó tu profesión- digo, admirada

-¡Muy típico de David no decir que tiene un hermano estilista!- enfatiza, irritado.

En ese instante, Tinker viene a llamarlo para vestirse, ya que se van a ir al cine.

Cuando me quedo sola con Emma de nuevo, recuerdo que tengo dos cosas para ella en mi equipaje: el disco que me prestó y un regalo que le compré.

Subimos hasta el cuarto que comparto con mi novio y Emma está eufórica, preguntando en todo momento qué le había llevado, pareciendo una niña pequeña.

Al entregarle el paquete, sus ojos brillan y parece aún más encantadora.

-¡Regina, cuánta amabilidad de tu parte! No sé qué decir- añade, emocionada al ver que le había comprado una colección de música brasileña

-Me dejaste tan fascinada por esta música que fui a una tienda especializada para adquirir nuevos álbumes que pudieran ampliar mis conocimientos en ese campo. Y no podría salir sin traerle un regalo a la persona  que me enseñó esta música tan rica y apasionante- digo, admirando la belleza de sus ojos verdes llorosos.

Aún está mirándome con expresión tierna y, sin que lo esperase, me abraza.

Siento el delicioso perfume de su cabello invadir mi nariz y su respiración jadeante en mi cuello me provoca una escalofrío por toda la columna. Pero antes de poder devolverle el abrazo, se separa, dejándome confusa.

-Perdóname, creo que me entusiasmé demasiado con el regalo- dice, avergonzada, sin mirarme a la cara.

Me acerco a ella, coloco mi mano en su rostro y cuando su mirada se cruza con la mía, beso su mejilla suave y lentamente, cogiéndola por sorpresa.

-¡No tienes que pedir disculpas! Somos amigas y es natural tener demostraciones de cariño entre nosotras- afirmo, arrebatada por la vulnerabilidad de su mirada –Y ahora, señorita Swan, sugiero que vaya a arreglarse, pues yo iré a hacer lo mismo, ya que alguien me prometió un paseo cultural esta tarde- añado, bromista, haciéndola sonreír y ella se encamina hacia su cuarto para atender mi pedido.

 

Comenzamos el paseo por la parte norte de la zona histórica de Boston, llamada North End. Emma me lleva hasta una calle donde se sitúan unas coloridas casas, demostrando un gran conocimiento sobre la arquitectura de esas pintorescas construcciones.

Me quedé maravillada con los detalles de las edificaciones y recordé mi juventud, cuando paseaba por las calles de Boston y pasaba horas admirando la fachada de los edificios.

Tras ese paseo, decidimos almorzar en Little Italy, aún en North End. Optamos por el restaurante _Saraceno_ y me habría encantado degustar la pasta, pues me gusta mucho la comida italiana, sin embargo, como pretendíamos hacer el paseo andando, escogimos una comida más ligera.

Mientras comemos, ella me habla de los próximos locales a los que pretende llevarme, aumentando mis expectativas y ansiedad.

Al terminar de comer, Emma nos condujo al Jardín Público de la ciudad, estacionando en un área privada, pues haremos el paseo por el césped a pie.

Vemos unas ardillas paseando por el césped, y algunas más osadas, corren alrededor de nosotras, divirtiéndonos.

Observo los pedales en el lago y un deseo pueril me domina. La cojo de la mano, eufórica, y sentencio

-¡Adoro los pedales y la señorita está obligada a dar una vuelta en uno conmigo!

Ella sonríe

-¡A sus órdenes, Majestad!- asiente, haciendo una reverencia

Cuando nos acercamos a la orilla del lago, donde unos de los Swan Boats está parado, ella paga al hombre, sube y me extiende la mano, como una perfecta “caballera”, ayudándome a subir.

En medio de risas alegres y grititos de felicidad, la mayoría emitidos por mí, el bote, con forma de cisne, desliza suavemente por el agua, mientras pienso que el clima no podría ser más romántico.

-Hacía años que no subía en un pedal. Creo que desde que era una niña- dice, de repente

-Y debes estar pensando que soy muy infantil por tanta euforia- replico, soltando las manos de la barra de hierro y llevándomela a los ojos, fingiendo timidez.

-¡De ninguna manera! Pero no deberías soltarte de la barra de protección. No quiero que nuestro paseo termine contigo cayendo en esa agua helada- dice, devolviendo una de mis manos a la barra y sonriendo dulcemente.

-Gracias por cuidar de mí, señorita Swan. ¡Debo estar pareciendo más boba aún!- digo, guasona

-Y yo una abuela de setenta años, cuidando de la nietita traviesa- rebate en el mismo tono

La miro de arriba abajo y sigo con la broma

-¡Para ser una abuela de setenta años, estás muy bien conservada!

-¡Oh, gracias! Pero no sé si eso es exactamente un elogio- remata y ambas nos echamos a reír.

Al acabar el paseo en el lago, nos encaminamos de nuevo al coche, para continuar hacia el Museo de Bellas Artes, próxima parada en nuestra visita.

El Museo es muy amplio y abriga un gran acervo de obras de arte, de todas las épocas y oriunda de todos los continentes. Sabemos que es imposible contemplar todas las piezas en el corto tiempo del que disponemos. Sin embargo, como las dos ya habíamos estado en el museo antes, aunque fuera hacía mucho tiempo, como era mi caso, solo estábamos interesadas en las novedades, sobre todo en aquellas relativas al arte contemporáneo, del que somos grandes entusiastas.

Pasamos más de dos horas andando por las salas, deteniéndonos en las obras más interesantes y esbozando nuestras impresiones sobre las pinturas y esculturas que vemos por el recinto.

Salimos extasiadas y pretendemos usar el ticket que nos regalaron en la entrada para volver en un plazo de diez días, con la intención de continuar la visita de las alas que faltaban.

Ya son cerca de las seis cuando Emma estaciona frente a la Biblioteca Pública de Boston, nuestra última parada.

Soy una enamorada por el acervo literario de la biblioteca desde la adolescencia y aunque está siendo reformada, su estructura, felizmente, ha cambiado muy poco.

Cuando estamos entrando, Emma, una vez más, me deja fascinada con sus conocimientos sobre la arquitectura del edificio, resaltando su importancia histórica para la ciudad.

-Tienes que ver la colección sobre la vida de Juana de Arco que hay aquí- dice entusiasmada –Hubo una época de mi adolescencia que venía todos los fines de semana a la biblioteca a estudiar esos volúmenes- añade, nostálgica

-Ella es mi segunda figura histórica favorita- revelo, algo enigmática

-¿Y quién es la primera?- pregunta con los ojos brillando de curiosidad

-¡Mary Quant! Y antes de que me acuses de frivolidad, debo recordarte la importancia de la minifalda en la liberación femenina- enfatizo, entusiasmada

Ella me dedica su linda sonrisa

-Calma, me has robado el placer de rotularte como pija- dice, poniendo una cara de decepción –Nunca había pensado en ello, pero tienes razón. De una forma diferente, Mary Quant es una figura histórica ilustre-resalta, seria

-Imagino que tu preferida es _La Pucelle d’Orleans_ \- menciono el sobrenombre de la heroína francesa que luchó en la Guerra de los Cien años entre Francia e Inglaterra –Ahora, dime por qué- pido

-¡Por motivos tan feministas como los tuyos!- afirma-Supongo lo revolucionario que debió ser una mujer luchando en el ejército francés, aunque llevara ropas masculinas. Si hoy aún es un escándalo, imagino en aquella época-subraya elocuente, y tengo la certeza de que, en ese instante, Emma se está refiriendo a ella misma.

Mientras charlamos, veo a  una mujer desconocida acercándose, sonriendo.

-¿Emma?- dice al llegar más cerca de nosotras

Mi amiga se gira y responde

-Hola, Belle, ¿cuánto tiempo? ¿Aún trabajas aquí?- inquiere, dándole un beso en la mejilla y recuerdo que David comentó que la ex de Emma tenía ese nombre.

-Sí, no salió muy bien mi viaje a Phoenix- añade

-Lo siento mucho, estabas tan entusiasmada con ese cambio de aires- la rubia dice, en un tono seco y, en ese momento, parece darse cuenta de que no nos había presentado- Belle, esta es Regina Mills, la novia de David- quedo un poco molesta por no presentarme como su amiga –Regina, esta es Belle French, una vieja amiga-concluye, y percibo que a la otra tampoco le gustó la forma de ser presentada.

Nos dimos la mano y sonreímos de forma educada.

A medida que charlábamos, observo que Belle apenas desvía la mirada de Emma y puedo asegurar que aún nutre sentimientos por la rubia.

Esa constatación me deja confusa, porque aún no entiendo el motivo de su separación, e incómoda, pues la manera en la que contempla a Emma de alguna forma me irrita.

Felizmente, Belle tiene que regresar al trabajo y nosotras dos también tenemos que volver a la mansión, ya que se está haciendo tarde.

Cuando estamos en la pequeña escalera exterior de la biblioteca, comienzo a saltar los escalones, como si estuviera jugando a la rayuela. La broma es extremadamente infantil, pero estoy tan feliz por la tarde maravillosa que he pasado al lado de Emma que no me importan las miradas de censura de la gente a nuestro alrededor.

Ella, que está a algunos escalones debajo de mí, al verme hacer esa travesura, avisa

-Creo que es mejor que no hagas eso con esos zapatos

-No te preocupes, siempre jugaba así cuando venía aquí en mi adolescencia- aseguro, confiada y convencida.

-¡Está bien! Sin embargo, creo que a los doce años no usabas tacones-replica, ya al final de las escaleras.

Y antes de poder contestar, piso en falso el penúltimo escalón y no caigo al suelo porque ella me agarra con firmeza.

Siento sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, sustentándome, y su respiración pesada sobre mis párpados.

Al alzar la mirada, lo primero que veo son sus rosados labios entreabiertos y humedezco los míos con la lengua, instintivamente.

Cuando nuestros ojos se encuentran, noto lo que parece ser una mezcla de temor y deseo reflejados en sus iris verdes y su respiración se hace más jadeante.

Cierro los ojos, entrecerrando la boca, en una súplica silenciosa y dándole permiso para que ella haga lo que yo no tengo valor de hacer. Es cuando escucho su voz.

-¡Te dije que no actuaras como una niña con esos tacones!- murmura, ronca, soltándome delicadamente.

Aunque no quería, quedo decepcionada con el rumbo que toma para acabar con ese momento incómodo entre nosotras.

Carraspeo, recuperando la compostura y respondo

-¡Veo que la abuela Swan volvió!

Sonreímos juntas a causa del comentario, y después de agradecerle por haberme salvado y evitado que me hiciera daño, caminamos hasta el BMW amarillo, conversando como si nada, de hecho, hubiera ocurrido.

Al parar frente a la mansión, le agradezco

-Muchas gracias por el paseo divertido e instructivo y por la agradable compañía- exclamo, sonriéndole francamente

-¡El placer ha sido mío! No todos los días una bella morena acepta salir conmigo y, al final, se tira en mis brazos- dice, graciosa

Entramos en casa aún conversando y cuando me estoy poniendo el  pelo detrás de la oreja, divertida con algo que Emma me cuenta sobre su infancia, David me abraza todo satisfecho, porque los Celtics habían ganado, y noto que está algo borracho.

Cuando me besa lentamente, sin poder hacer nada para rechazar el contacto,  percibo que Emma se retira taciturna, caminando hacia el comedor.

Durante la cena no consigo charlar más con ella, pues mi novio me monopoliza todo el tiempo y, tras cenar, sale arrastrándome hacia el cuarto, alegando que me había extrañado mucho el tiempo que habíamos estado separados el uno del otro.

Comienza a desvestirse y quitarme también la ropa a mí y, aunque no tenía muchos ánimos para follar, acabo cediendo a sus embestidas y, durante todo el acto, extrañamente mis pensamientos se dispersan y vuelvo al momento en que estuve en los brazos de Emma, cuando casi nos besamos.

Pensando en ella, en sus labios y en su vigoroso cuerpo, tengo mi primero orgasmo con David en tres meses de relación.

 


	5. En el rancho con Emma Swan

**Regina**

David y yo bajamos para encontrarnos con los otros ocupantes de la casa que ya están sentados a la mesa del desayuno.

Cuando entro en el recinto, sonriendo, deseo unos simpáticos buenos días y tomamos asiento para desayunar.

Margaret, como siempre, ocupa la cabecera de la mesa, siendo flanqueada por Jefferson y Emma, que está muy callada y fue la única que no respondió a mi saludo.

No entiendo el motivo de su rostro serio, pero imagino que puede que no haya dormido bien.

Apenas habíamos comenzado a servirnos la apetitosa comida, cuando la anfitriona pide permiso a los demás, ya que ya había acabado de desayunar y comunica que iría a ocuparse de los preparativos del viaje que haríamos al rancho el Sr. Swan, más tarde.

Con el día de ayer lleno de actividades, me había olvidado completamente que el motivo principal de nuestra visita a Boston era conocer el _Fairy Tale_ , el sitio que, según mi suegro, es el último paraíso en la tierra.

En cuanto Margaret sale, Tinker, que está sentada al lado del marido, como de costumbre, se dirige a Emma

-Ya me estaba olvidando, cuñada. He invitado a una amiga que trabaja conmigo en el albergue a pasar el día con nosotros en el rancho. Le he hablado sobre ti y está muy interesada en conocerte. Ha terminado una relación larga con una conocida abogada y se siente muy sola, necesita nuevas amigas- finaliza, guiñándole un ojo a la rubia, que sonríe sin respuesta.

-¿Qué le dijiste de mí para que me encuentre tan interesante?- pregunta, mostrando por primera vez en el día su linda sonrisa

-Le dijo que eres una rica heredera, alta, rubia, bonita, de ojos verdes, una sólida carrera y de las de casarse- responde Jefferson en tono guasón

Tinker y Emma se echan a reír y la esposa del muchacho aclara

-Aunque nada de eso es mentira, en realidad, le dije que eres una persona amable, bondadosa, inteligente…Pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue el hecho de que hubieras adoptado a Snow y Ravenna, sacándolas del albergue cuando nadie las quería debido a la enfermedad que tenían en esa época- concluye el relato

Yo, que solo estoy siendo espectadora de esa conversación, me sorprendo al saber que las gatitas de Emma, que son tan monas, eran animales de la calle.

Por lo que entendí hablando el otro día con David, Tinker era veterinaria y trabajaba en un albergue que acoge animales abandonados y los cuida para que puedan ser adoptados.

-¡Ok! ¿Y esa muchacha que me encuentra tan interesante, tiene nombre?- continúa Emma, sonriente

-Disculpa, he hablado tanto de ella y no te he dicho lo principal. Se llama Mulan Houston- aclara Tinker

-¿Y cómo llegará al rancho?- pregunta Emma –¿Vendrá para acá? ¿Iréis a buscarla?- hace una pequeña pausa y veo un brillo diferente en sus ojos, dejándome la impresión de un leve trazo de malicia -¿O tengo que ir a recogerla?- remata, riendo.

-Calma, hermanita, de esa manera acabas asustando a la “doncella”. Vamos a buscarla nosotros y la traeremos hacia ti- dice Jefferson guasón.

Normalmente, reiría de ese comentario de él, sin embargo, algo en la visita de esa tal Mulan y en la euforia que eso parece causar en Emma me deja irritada.

Terminamos el desayuno prácticamente todos al mismo tiempo y noto que durante el tiempo que estuvimos en la mesa, Emma ni me dirigió la mirada.

Parece que me está evitando, sin embargo como no hay ningún motivo para justificar eso, resuelvo que en la primera oportunidad, intentaré establecer un diálogo con ella para disipar mis dudas.

La oportunidad surge cuando estamos subiendo las escaleras, una al lado de la otra. Resuelvo sacar el primer tema que me viene a la cabeza y ver cómo Emma reacciona

-Me he sorprendido al verte en la mesa, pues pensaba que no comías nada antes del mediodía- digo, sonriendo

-Como hoy es un día atípico, pues pronto estaremos de viaje y no sé a qué hora podría comer, me obligo a comer antes de salir-esclarece, seria, y ni de lejos parece aquella mujer dulce y afectuosa del día anterior.

Su respuesta evasiva me incita a continuar conversando con ella para entender lo que estaba sucediendo.

-¿Soléis ir al rancho con frecuencia?- escojo un tema neutro

-En realidad hace unos meses que no voy- explica lacónica –Regina, si no te importa, tengo que ir a arreglarme, ya que llevaré a mamá en mi coche y ella no soporta los atrasos- añade, dirigiéndome un mirada fría

Su actitud me deja sin reacción y respondo

-Está bien- viéndola entrar en su cuarto y cerrar la puerta.

Definitivamente esa persona con la que acabo de hablar no es la misma con la que estuve interactuando ayer.

Con esos pensamientos dominando mi mente, abro la puerta del cuarto que comparto con David y que queda al lado del de Emma.

 

Llegamos media hora después al rancho y fuimos calurosamente acogidos por Ruby y James, que ya nos estaban esperando.

Fuimos los últimos en llegar ya que nuestra rueda se pinchó y cambiarla nos retrasó.

Cuando llegamos a la casa, observo a Emma conversando con una morena de trazos asiáticos y deduzco que se trata de Mulan.

-¡Hm…Tinker consiguió una bella mujer para Emma!-murmura David y, extrañamente, percibo que está feliz al ver a su hermana acompañada –Para que no digas que soy una persona con prejuicios, voy incluso a rezar para salga bien-añade, posiblemente porque ha notado mi mirada incrédula, debido a su súbita simpatía por Emma.

Ruby nos lleva al dormitorio para que podamos acomodarnos y guardar las maletas, avisándonos que dentro de poco el almuerzo será servido en el porche y más tarde podríamos cabalgar, cuando el sol estuviera menos fuerte.

Antes de ser servido el almuerzo, voy hasta el porche y me encuentro a Jefferson y Tinker echados en una hamaca, envueltos en un clima de enamoramiento.

Margaret dialoga con James y Ruby elogiando a la actual esposa de su ex por las modificaciones que había realizado en el rancho.

En el lado opuesto, veo a Emma teniendo una conversación que parece bastante agradable con la señorita Houston.

Tengo unas inmensas ganas de acercarme a las dos para saber de qué están hablando, pero en ese momento, James, al verme sola, me llama para que me acerque a él.

-Regina, estamos hablando sobre las reformas que hemos hecho en el rancho. Aunque no lo hayas conocido antes, ahora está muy diferente- dice, simpático –Mi adorable esposa y mi hija estuvieron a la cabeza del proyecto-prosigue y noto que Margaret se incomoda con la manera en que él se refiere a Emma. Es bueno constatar que James, al contrario que ella, respeta la transexualidad de la hija.

-Ruby, no sabía que también fueras arquitecta- digo, dirigiéndome a ella

-¡Sí, lo soy! Emma y yo fuimos compañeras de facultad. Formábamos una pareja perfecta, por eso hasta trabajamos juntas un tiempo. Yo, como arquitecta nata, proyectaba la parte externa, así como los detalles de la obra en sí, mientras que ella cuidaba de los proyectos interiores- explica

Después de charlar acerca de otros temas, el almuerzo es servido y, para mi disgusto, me siento frente a Emma y su más nueva “amiga” que parecen cada vez más próximas.

La indiferencia de la rubia hacia mí me deja irritada y atónita, pues nunca imaginé que ella me trataría así después de toda la afinidad que habíamos alcanzado.

Algo después de acabar el almuerzo, los hombres deciden ir al salón de juegos, a disputar unas partidas de billar.

Ruby, entusiasmada, invita a las mujeres a una cabalgata y la única que declina la invitación es Margaret, que prefiere quedarse en casa, leyendo un libro de Jane Austen.

Ya en los establos, Ruby y Tinker conversan conmigo, mientras, mi atención está centrada en el diálogo que acontece entre mi cuñada y su amiga.

-Entonces, ¿está hermosa yegua caramelo es tuya?- pregunta, acariciando la crin dorada del animal

-Sí, mi padre me la regaló cuando cumplí 15 años- responde, encarándola

-¿Cuál es su nombre?- pregunta enseguida

-Xena- dice, sonriente

-¿No me digas que eres una gran fan de la serie?- pregunta sonriendo también

-Sí, recé mucho para que ella y Gabrielle quedaran juntas- dice nostálgica

-¡Yo también! Creo que nunca habrá otra pareja, que de hecho no lo eran, que provoque tanta conmoción como ellas dos- y ambas ríen mucho con ese comentario y, como yo no veía la serie, no entiendo el porqué de tanta euforia.

-A pesar de ser veterinaria, y haber trabajado en grandes haciendas, nunca aprendí a montar- prosigue

-Si quieres, estás invitada a venir más veces, y puedo enseñarte. Xena es muy mansa e ideal para principiantes- enfatiza, encantadora.

El comportamiento amable que le dedica a la señorita Houston y la forma en que me viene ignorando me motiva a querer salir rápidamente de los establos.

Monto en Rocinante, el corcel negro que había escogido, y cuando estoy pasando por ellas, siento que Emma agarra las riendas del caballo, alertándome

-Si no tienes bastante experiencia montando, aconsejo que no salgas con este alazán, pues es arisco y puedes sufrir un accidente-su semblante denota preocupación y parece percibir mi presencia, por primera vez, desde que llegamos a _Fairy Tale._

Como ya estaba bastante enfadada con ella, su aprensión no me conmueve

-No se  preocupe, señorita Swan, me sé cuidar- respondo seca, y tiro de las riendas que estaban en sus manos, mandándole al cabello que echara a galopar.

 

He salido de los establos hace media hora y como estoy cabalgando sin rumbo, no tengo ni idea en qué parte del rancho me encuentro ahora.

Para empeorar la cosa, se anuncia una tempestad, con relámpagos cortando el cielo y el estruendo de los truenos está poniendo nervioso y agitado al corcel.

En cierto momento, un rayo alcanza un árbol cercano a nosotros y Rocinante, asustado, levanta las patas delanteras, tirándome al suelo. Él sale disparado, en sentido contrario.

Me levanto, pasándome la mano por las partes de mi cuerpo que estaban doloridas, pero, felizmente, nada más grave me había pasado.

La lluvia caía torrencialmente y busco un sitio para refugiarme que no sea un árbol. Sin embargo, no consigo divisar ningún lugar seguro.

Escucho, aunque algo lejos aún, patas de un caballo acercándose y rezo para que “mi” alazán haya regresado, aunque lo consideré poco probable.

Incluso con la neblina intensa dificultándome la visión, consigo reconocer a la yegua “Xena” con su dueña montada en ella.

Lo último que preciso en ese momento es que Emma me eche el sermón sobre el hecho de haber perdido mi montura, así que continúo caminando en sentido opuesto, sin embargo segura de que enseguida me alcanzará.

Como imaginaba, llega hasta mí, disminuyendo el trote del caballo para acompañar mis pasos

-¿Qué ha pasado? Estaba galopando por aquí y vi a Rocinante pasar disparado en dirección a los establos. Creí que podrías haberte hecho daño- dice, pareciendo realmente preocupada.

-¡Como puedes ver estoy bien!- enfatizo, sin mirarla y siguiendo mi camino

-¡Qué bien que estés bien! ¡Pero podrías haberte herido por tu testarudez infantil! Aquel caballo no es de confianza- dice, con tono severo y la forma en que se dirige a mí me irrita aún más.

Me paro y rebato

-Para tu información, se estaba portando bien hasta que un rayo alcanzó la copa de un árbol y se asustó, haciéndome caer.

-¡Otro más que no se resistió a tus encantos!- afirma, con sonrisa irónica

-¿De qué estás hablando?- le pregunto, confusa

Ella ignorando mi pregunta, dice

-¡Sube al caballo, Regina! Tenemos que resguardarnos y esperar que la lluvia pase- pide seria

De hecho, como la tempestad está cada vez más fuerte, tengo miedo de que el próximo relámpago nos alcance a las dos y, aunque a disgusto, hago lo que me pide, subiendo a la grupa de Xena, siendo ayudada por Emma.

Llegamos a una cabaña, que según ella, era usada por los caseros del rancho, pero que después de la reforma fue abandonada, ya que habían construida otra morada para ellos más cerca de la casa principal.

El sitio estaba prácticamente vacío y solo había una mesa y dos sillas en la sala.

Emma lleva puesto unos pantalones de caza y un suéter blanco, largo y ancho, además de las botas de caño alto marrones.

También yo llevo unos pantalones de caza, botas negras y una camisa ajedrez, abierta hasta el medio, dejando transparentar mi top blanco.

Lo ideal sería quitarnos esa ropa y secarnos, sin embargo no hay  toallas, mucho menos ropa seca en la cabaña.

Como no tenemos nada que hacer y el clima entre nosotras no está bien, Emma se queda mirando la lluvia por la ventana, mientras yo arrastro una de las sillas para sentarme.

-Parece que la lluvia no va a pasar tan pronto- dice, mirando hacia afuera

-¡Qué irónico! Me has evitado todo el día y ahora estás encerrada conmigo- digo, sarcástica

Se gira y me mira

-¿Por qué crees que te he estado evitando?- pregunta, entrecerrando los ojos

-Creo que tiene que ver con el hecho de que no me saludaste por la mañana, por haberme respondido secamente cuando intenté entablar un diálogo. O también puede ser porque, desde que hemos llegado al rancho hasta el momento en que salí con el caballo, parece que soy invisible para ti- concluyo, herida

-Disculpa, Regina, por no haberte dado más atención, pero pensé que por estar acompañada de tu novio, ibais a querer hacer algún plan romántico- rebate, secamente

-Nosotros no, pero tú y la señorita Houston parecíais estar viviendo un idilio de amor- replico con desdén, levantándome de la silla

-Solo estaba siendo amable con una invitada y aprovechando para conocer a alguien interesante- responde, encogiéndose de hombros

Me acerco más a ella y digo, furiosa

-Ah, a ver si he entendido….mi tiempo ya pasó. ¿Ahora es el de ella?- pregunto, mordaz

-¿De qué estás hablando?- me pregunta, disminuyendo el espacio entre nosotras

-¡De que tuvimos una tarde maravillosa y hoy solo porque alguien te presenta a otra persona, me ignoras solemnemente!-aclaro, gesticulando con las manos

-¡Es que pensé que la tarde maravillosa se había vuelto insignificante ante la increíble noche que tuviste con tu novio!-subraya, invadiendo mi espacio personal.

Trago en seco

-¿Nos escuchaste?- pregunto, algo avergonzada

-¡Las paredes de la mansión no son tan gruesas como deberían!-destaca, fría –Y no soy una cotilla. Créeme, no querría haber escuchado tus gemidos- añade, con la mandíbula tensa.

-Emma…Perdona…No tenía ni idea de que hubieras escuchado. Estoy avergonzada…-intento justificarme

-No tienes que explicarte, Regina. No te preocupes, ni sé por qué te he comentado esto. A fin de cuentas, no es de mi incumbencia- resalta, entre dientes

-¡Realmente soy una idiota por intentar explicar, si a ti no te importa!- digo, sintiéndome extrañamente herida ante la indiferencia aparente de ella en relación a lo que escuchó

Un brillo diferente surge en su mirada

-¡Sé que no debería, pero me importa!- dice, ronca y, sin esperarlo, me agarra por la cintura, juntando nuestras bocas aún húmedas por la lluvia e, instintivamente, coloco las palmas abiertas en su pecho, sintiendo nuestros labios rozándose suavemente.

De la misma forma en que había comenzado, el beso es interrumpido por ella, que me suelta y me da la espalda.

Le agarro el brazo, haciendo que se dé la vuelta hacia mí de nuevo y la beso.


	6. El toque suave de Emma Swan

 

**Regina**

Si el primer beso fue tierno, este es caliente y ávido. Nuestros labios se rozan entreabiertos y ella responde agarrándome por la nuca. Al mismo tiempo, su otra mano está abierta en la parte baja de mi espalda.

Mis dedos acarician su rostro, deslizándose por la mejilla y agarrando sus suaves y dorados mechones. El aliento de ella es cálido y embriagador. Entro en su boca y mi lengua toca la suya por primera vez.

Ella jadea, a causa de mi atrevido gesto,  y aprovecho para intensificar aún más el contacto de nuestros mojados labios.

Emma me empuja suavemente hasta apoyarme contra la mesa, y a medida que mi lengua desliza sobre la de ella, experimentando y explorando cada recóndito lugar de su boca, siento que me abraza aún más fuerte y su respiración se vuelve más pesada, tan arrítmica como la mía.

Decido provocarla aún más y comienzo a mordisquear y chupar su labio inferior, entre beso y beso, descendiendo mis manos hasta el vuelto de su suéter, colocándolas bajo el tejido suave y húmedo, sintiendo la firme piel de su abdomen, arañándola levemente con mis uñas.

Gime, enrollando sus dedos en mi cabello y tira de mí más hacia ella. Nuestros cuerpos están tan pegados que ni un suspiro pasaría entre ellos. Y es cuando siento la rigidez de su excitación sobre el tejido de montar que uso.

Se aparta de mí, avergonzada, dejándome atónita. Coloca sus manos en la parte baja de su vientre, intentando ocultar lo que mis caricias y los besos dados habían provocado en ella. Su respiración está alterada y la piel de su rostro extremadamente enrojecida, a pesar del frío que debe estar sintiendo por la ropa mojada.

Hago un movimiento en su dirección, pero ella se aparta y, sorprendentemente, sale de la cabaña. Cuando llego a la puerta, la veo ya distante, montada en Xena, marchándose, dejándome allí sola y me asombro ante su inexplicable actitud.

 

Creo que ya hace más de media hora que Emma me dejó sola y me estoy empezando a preocupar, pues la lluvia no pasa y, probablemente, tardaré en encontrar el rancho cuando escampe. Aún estoy intrigada con su actitud. No imaginaba que después de los intensos besos intercambiados, Emma me fuera a abandonar aquí sin decir nada.

Pensando en eso, escucho el trote de un caballo acercándose a la pequeña casa donde estoy. Sonrío, suponiendo que decidió regresar a buscarme. Abro la puerta, pero, enseguida me doy cuenta de que, en realidad, quien está parado frente a la cabaña es David, montado en un caballo blanco. Y no logro evitar sentir un pinchazo de decepción.

-Emma me dijo que te habías caído del caballo y necesitabas ayuda para volver a la casa principal- explica, bajando de la silla y viniendo hacia mí, con aire preocupado –Pero, veo que ha exagerado un poco- dice, cambiando de un semblante preocupado a uno desconfiado, al verme de cerca

Cogida de sorpresa, pues no esperaba que la rubia mandara a su hermano a rescatarme, digo lo primero que se me ocurre

-Le dije que no era nada, pero se quedó preocupada, ya que no podríamos saber si hay algún daño interno a causa de la caída, y como tampoco sabíamos cuánto tiempo íbamos estar aquí por culpa de la lluvia, ella creyó mejor llamar al médico para ver cómo estoy- digo, avanzando hacia el frente, fingiendo cojear, para dar más credibilidad a mi mentira.

David aparenta tragarse el anzuelo. Viene hasta donde estoy, me coge en brazos y me sienta en la silla de montar con cuidado y enseguida sube él. Como la lluvia ya caía más fina, echamos a andar hacia el rancho.

Cuando llegamos frente a la casa, el temporal ya había pasado completamente. David me ayuda a bajar del caballo, mientras continúo con el fingimiento. Entra conmigo en brazos, y me deposita suavemente en el gran sofá que hay en la sala y enseguida veo a Margaret, Ruby y James acercarse, preguntando por lo sucedido, mostrándose aprensivos.

Jefferson y Tinker se acercan y yo me avergüenzo por tener que seguir con el teatro, mientras ellos se muestran tan preocupados con mi bienestar. Incluso Margaret comienza a dar órdenes a los demás, instruyéndolos para que trajeran almohadas, cogieran hielo para ponerme en la pierna, impidiendo que se hinchara, y ordenando a mi novio que fuera a buscar su maletín para hacer una comprobación más minuciosa de mi estado.

Después de todo ese alboroto, percibo que solo Jeff y Tinker quedan en la sala. Como había notado la ausencia de Emma, decido preguntarles por ella antes de que regrese David.

-No he visto a Emma desde que he llegado, ¿sabéis dónde está?- pregunto, intentando sonar natural.

-La rubia entró echa un huracán, diciendo que estabas herida y que David tenía que ir a ver, ya que ella te había dejado en la antigua vivienda de los caseros. Después dijo que tenía que volver con urgencia a la ciudad, pues tenía que trabajar en un proyecto para entregar mañana temprano y, tras tomar un baño y coger su maleta, se marcho, a pesar de las protestas de Margaret que no quedó nada satisfecha por no volver a Boston con su “querido Eric”- aclaro Jefferson con su acostumbrado tono bromista

-Me da la impresión de que todo fue una disculpa, ya que rechazó la compañía de la madre, sin embargo aceptó llevar a Mulan que también tenía que regresar- añade Tinker, maliciosa y sonriente.

-Si yo hubiera dicho eso, me tacharían enseguida de maledicente, pero también vi muy extraña esa repentina vuelta de las dos y presiento que en breve la familia va a aumentar- continúa, en su tono pícaro

Tinker le da un ligera palmada en el hombro y ambos comienzan a hacer algarabía, mientras yo resoplo de rabia, imaginando si lo que ellos están suponiendo, de hecho, fuera verdad. Esa posibilidad me duele.

En ese  momento, los demás ocupantes de la casa comienzan a volver poco a poco, trayendo toda la parafernalia para cuidar de mí. Pero, después de la conversación con la joven pareja, siento unas inmensas ganas de acabar con el teatrillo y regresar a Boston inmediatamente.

Sin embargo, resignadamente, acepto ser tratada por mi médico y “enfermeros”. Me instalan en una cómoda cama, en un cuarto diferente al que iba a ocupar con David.

Ellos se muestran muy solidarios conmigo, ya que hasta el final de la visita al rancho no me dejan sola ni un minuto siquiera, y, a pesar de sentir la ausencia de Emma, acabo divirtiéndome con las historias del Sr. Swan y con las charlas de Jeff y Tinker, además de las conversaciones que tengo con Ruby que son, de lejos, mis preferidas, pues siempre habla de la época en que estudió con la rubia, citando el comienzo de su amistad hasta el momento en que conoció a James, del que se enamoró prácticamente a primera vista.

Al día siguiente, regresamos a Nueva York, ya que David tenía que llegar pronto al hospital, pues tenía una operación importante al final de la mañana, un muchacho de 24 años que había tenido un accidente de coche.

 

Hace tres días que no tengo noticias de Emma. David me dice, irritado, que ella lo había llamado, preguntando si yo estaba bien y me asombro de que no me haya llamado directamente a mí. Como aún no entiendo su nuevo comportamiento, decido esperar a que ella me busque y me explique lo que está sucediendo.

Puedo entender su malestar con lo que vivimos en la cabaña y la forma en la que terminó nuestro beso. Sé que ella también puede estar turbada por haber besado a la novia de su hermano, aunque la relación entre ellos no sea buena.

Sin embargo, aún creo que todo eso no justifica la manera despavorida en que dejó el rancho, sobre todo porque se fue en compañía de Mulan. Me acuerdo de las suposiciones de Jeff y Tinker y pienso que la razón de su distanciamiento puede ser realmente la asiática morena.

 _¿Será que aquel día comenzaron una relación? ¿Y por eso Emma se apartó de mí, evitando incluso llamarme?_ Imaginando esa posibilidad, escucho “Blue Train” de Ton Jobim sonando en mi móvil e instantáneamente sonrío, pues solo una persona puede estar llamándome.

-¡Diga!- contesto feliz la llamada, sin embargo, como no sé de lo que se trata, trato de contener la euforia al contestar.

-Hola Regina…Llamo para saber cómo estás…- dice titubeante

-Estoy bien. ¿David no te lo dijo?- respondo, irónica

-En realidad, fue muy sucinto y hasta algo grosero, pues me dijo que estaba con un paciente en ese momento y no podía darme mayores detalles- dice y percibo, por su tono, que no creyó mucho en la disculpa de su hermano.

Decido bajar la guardia, porque imagino lo rudo que habría sido con ella, y siento pena

-David, como siempre, siendo una flor… -digo, con guasa, y escucho el sonido de su risa al otro lado de la línea –Pero, por cierto, ¿por qué aparentas estar tan preocupada por mi estado si sabes mejor que nadie que la caída de Rocinante no me dejó secuelas? Estaba muy bien cuando me abandonaste en la cabaña- remato

Casi consigo “sentir” la incomodidad vía móvil, ya que tarda en responder.

-Regina, perdóname por haberte dejado de aquella forma- hace una pequeña pausa –Mi actitud no podría haber sido más inmadura, pero entiende que no sabía qué ibas a pensar sobre todo aquello. No sé dónde tenía la cabeza cuando cedí al impulso de besarte, aun sabiendo que estás prometida. Y como supuse que iba a quedarme completamente desconcertada ante tu presencia, decidí marcharme antes de que regresases a la casa principal. Perdóname, de verdad- finaliza, en un tono avergonzado

-¿Estás arrepentida…o solo avergonzada?- pregunto sin rodeos

Noto que su respiración se altera

-Debería decir que estoy arrepentida, ¿no?- cuestiona, con voz suave

Percibo el rumbo que esa conversación va a tener y no sé si estoy preparada para eso en ese momento. Así que, decido cambiar de tema.

Tras un instante en silencio, digo sarcástica

-Escuché decir que saliste del rancho muy bien acompañada…Las apuestas sobre una futura boda ya han sido hechas.

Escucho una risa algo tímida al otro lado y Emma habla enseguida

-Apuesto  a que Jeff es el autor de esas bromas. ¡Consigo ver su marca de sarcasmo en ese comentario!- exclama divertida

-No fue él solo. Otra persona me contó que le dijiste a tu madre que no para viajar a solas con la señorita Houston- menciono, curiosa por su reacción

-Lo que mi cuñada se olvidó de añadir fue que ellos iban a traerla de vuelta, ya que ellos dos fueron los que la habían llevado al rancho. Pero, al verme saliendo,  prácticamente empujaron a la señorita Houston dentro de mi coche para que viniera conmigo- esclarece, subrayando el tratamiento y el apellido de Mulan, imitando mi tono de voz

-¡Vaya! Hablando así parece que la muchacha fue un estorbo. No conozco esa faceta poco delicada de Emma Swan- digo, fingiendo estar asombrada

-¡No estoy siendo poco delicada! Solo dándote mi versión de la historia, para que veas que no sucedió tal y como te la contaron- rebate en tono solemne -¿Iréis a Boston este fin de semana?- pregunta, cortando el asunto Mulan y demostrando cierta ansiedad en la pregunta

-¡Infelizmente no! Pues tu hermano participará en un congreso en Baltimore este fin de semana- aclaro

Ella suspira, pareciendo un poco decepcionada.

-Nunca me has dicho dónde vives en Nueva York…- dice, curiosa

-Vivo en Mifflin Street, cerca de Central Park- digo feliz porque ella parece interesada de nuevo en mí

Tras conversar por unos segundos más, infelizmente tengo que despedirme de ella, ya que mi paciente de las cinco ya había sido anunciado por mi asistente. Emma también dice que tiene que volver al proyecto de la Sra. Cohen, la amiga de su madre que no la deja en paz, y se despide de mí.

Cuelgo el teléfono, sintiéndome feliz por esa llamada inesperada y con la sensación de que volvíamos a tener la misma sintonía de antes.

 

Hoy es sábado y, como solía hacer los fines de semana, antes de empezar a ir a Boston con frecuencia, camino en la bicicleta estática. Ya hace 20 minutos que estoy ejercitándome, escuchando una música bien movida que suena en mi Ipod colocado en unos altavoces.

Como la música no está muy alta, escucho los primeros acordes y las voces que inician _Blue Train_ , viniendo de mi móvil. Siento mi corazón acelerar y miro el monitor de la bicicleta estática, que ya marca muchos latidos por encima de lo normal.

 

 


	7. Extraño sería si no me enamorase de Emma Swan

 

**Regina**

Bajo rápidamente de la bicicleta estática, sin apagarla, y cojo el móvil que está encima de la mesa.

-¡Hola, Emma!- la saludo, aún jadeante debido al ejercicio que estaba haciendo.

-Vaya, estás algo cansada, ¿eh? ¿Estabas corriendo la maratón de Nueva York?- pregunta, jocosa, mientras retrocedo para apagar la máquina de ejercicios.

Decido entrar en la broma y respondo

-¡Casi! Ya he empezado a prepararme para la próxima edición. ¡Qué me esperen las keniatas!- digo, bromista

-¡Genial, si precisas una entrenadora, cuenta conmigo!- dice, en un tono más serio

-¿Te gustan los deportes, señorita Swan?- pregunto curiosa

-David, probablemente, no debe habértelo dicho, pero soy triatleta-explica-Hubo una época en que pensé competir profesionalmente, sin embargo tuve que enfrentarme  a algunos problemas en relación a mi inclusión en una de las dos categorías- añade algo evasiva y melancólica

Imagino las situaciones humillantes y embarazosas que Emma ha debido haber pasado en ese caso. Pues el deporte suele ser un territorio donde los transexuales se enfrentan a muchos problemas, ya que en la mayoría de las modalidades, los únicos géneros aceptados por los comités no incluyen a los transgeneros y, aunque sean permitidos, eso no significa que dejen de estar libres de prejuicios.

-¡Una mujer a la que le gustan las artes, la música y los deportes! ¡Si me dices que aprecias el cine y la literatura también, me caso contigo hoy mismo!- digo, divertida, notando que se había quedado callada y casi consigo ver sus sonrosadas mejillas

A causa del silencio, causado por mi último comentario, escucho el ruido de personas y el canturrear de los pájaros al otro lado de la línea

-¿Dónde estás?- pregunto, intentando retomar la conversación

-¡Estoy en un parque!- responde, aliviada de que volvamos a hablar

-¡Qué envidia! ¡También me gustaría estar en The Public Garden! Posiblemente estaríamos en los pedales- afirmo, eufórica, recordando nuestro paseo

-¿Quién dice que estoy en The Public Garden?- cuestiona con sus famosos aires de misterio

-¿No? ¿Y en qué parque estás, señorita “Misterio”?- pregunto, bromeando con ella

-Voy a darte una pista: ¡queda cerca de tu casa!- responde y, al tomar conciencia de que está cerca de mí, mi corazón vuelve a palpitar frenéticamente

-Señorita Swan, ¿no me diga que está en Central Park?- no quiero creer que esté aquí

-¡Estoy! Mirando a varios a edificios a mi alrededor, intentando adivinar cuál es el tuyo- exclama, con voz dulce

Al escucharla pronunciar la última frase, siento una ternura enorme envolviendo mi cuerpo.

-¡Es verdad! Te estoy viendo desde la ventana de mi cuarto con unos prismáticos de largo alcance, una rubia alta y bonita, usando un vestido floreado y con un enorme sombrero de campesina, además de una cesta colgada en el brazo derecho, dando saltitos y con ardillas alrededor. ¡Creo que eres tú!- digo, divertida

El sonido de su carcajada se apodera de mis oídos

-Lo siento mucho, pero esa no soy yo. Creo que uno de los moradores del edifico de enfrente está viendo algún dibujo de Disney y los prismáticos están enfocados hacia ahí- rebate, en el mismo tono.

En ese momento, bien me gustaría realmente tener unos prismáticos para visualizarla en el parque, pues supongo que, de cualquier manera, debe estar encantadora.

-Bueno, me gusta mucho Central Park, pero no he venido de Boston para visitarlo. ¿Podrías bajar?- pregunta de una manera irresistiblemente encantadora

-¡Pues claro, señorita Swan! ¡Tardo el tiempo de tomar un rápida ducha!- aclaro, ansiosa ante la inminencia de verla de nuevo.

Nos despedimos y corro hacia el baño, pues no quiero dejarla esperando ni un minuto más del estrictamente necesario.

 

Llego al parque y sigo las coordenadas que me había pasado, imaginando más o menos dónde iré a encontrarla. A medida que me acerco más al sitio, mi felicidad aumenta, mientras miro para todos los lados, intentando verla.

No pasa mucho tiempo y  veo a una mujer con largos cabellos dorados, amarrados en una trenza lateral, que cae por el lado derecho de su rostro, vistiendo unos pantalones negros y una blusa ¾ de rayas horizontales negras y blancas.

Está sentada en un mantel ajedrez, extendido en el césped, y a su lado veo una cesta de pic-nic.

Al darse cuenta de que me estoy acercando, sus labios esbozan la más linda sonrisa que he visto y, contemplando los perfectos hoyuelos que se forman en sus mejillas, me doy cuenta, por primera vez, que estoy enamorada de Emma Swan.

_Extraño sería si no me enamorase de ti_

_La sal se volvería dulce en nuevos labios_

_Colón buscó las Indias, pero la tierra la divisó en ti_

_El sonido que escucho son las jergas de tu vocabulario_

Ella se levanta y camina en mi dirección. Cuando está bien cerca, no me aguanto y la abrazo, aspirando su delicioso perfume y sintiendo sus labios suaves tocando tímidamente mis mejillas.

-¿Ya desayunaste? Por la hora que es, supongo que sí, pero estás invitada a tomar un _brunch_ conmigo- dice, apartándose un poco de mí –Una vez más voy a romper mi regla de no comer nada antes del mediodía. Es que cuando pensé en venir al Central Park no resistí la tentación de traer una cesta para hacer un pic-nic contigo- añade, amablemente, agarrándome de la mano y llevándome hacia el mantel.

Es en ese momento que percibo que no estamos solas en el extenso césped del parque, ya que hay parejas y familias haciendo lo mismo que nosotras, sentados en manteles ajedrez, apreciando verdaderos banquetes.

-¿Qué cosas ricas has traído para degustar?-pregunto, sentándome y colocando mis piernas de lado, mientras veo a Emma haciendo lo mismo

-Bueno, señorita Mills, el menú es bien variado: tenemos pastel, ensalada de frutas, jugos, tostadas, tortitas, mermelada y hasta tentempiés salados- dice, señalando todo con la mano

-¿No me digas que tú has preparado todo esto?- pregunto, cogiendo un poco de ensalada de frutas que tiene muy buen pinta

-Siento decepcionarte, pero lo culinario no es uno de mis atributos- afirma, sonriente –Mi única especialidad son los macarrones con queso. Si me das una oportunidad, puedo sorprenderte cualquier día elaborando ese manjar- añade con expresión divertida en el rostro

-¡Creo que vale la pena correr el riesgo porque adoro la pasta!- digo, guasona

-El único riesgo que correrías es viciarte y querer que lo prepare siempre- resalta, orgullosa

Sonrío ante su convencimiento, cogiendo un pedazo de tarta salada para probarla y se me pasa por la cabeza preguntarle por sus dos gatas

-Ah, ¿cómo están Ravenna y Snow?

Me mira con ternura, probablemente feliz de que me acuerde de sus amores, y responde

-¡Están bien! El otro día me preguntaron por ti- dice, bromista –Dijeron así: ¿dónde está aquella muchacha bonita que quedó tan encantada con Elis Regina?- añade, haciendo una voz diferente, imitando la supuesta habla de las gatas.

Intento visualizar la escena en mi mente e indago

-¿Y qué les dijiste a ellas?- embarcándome en su fantasía

Se queda pensativa y, al final, responde

-Les dije que estaba en Nueva York, posiblemente enfadada con alguien que la dejó sola en una cabaña abandonada, por ser demasiado idiota, pero que estaba segura de que esa persona iría a buscarla para pedirle disculpas de la forma adecuada, rezando para que las excusas fueran aceptadas- concluye, mirándome dulcemente

No sé cómo alguien consigue ser tan cautivadora como Emma Swan.

-Quizás en el fondo la muchacha bonita ya haya perdonado a quien la abandonó en la cabaña, sin embargo puede ser que finja que aún está un poco enfadada, para saber hasta dónde la tal persona está dispuesta a ir para conseguir su perdón- entro en el juego de sus insinuaciones

Continuamos conversando y saboreando el contenido de la cesta, hablando de los lugares que podemos visitar ese fin de semana en Nueva York.

Entonces, recuerdo un sitio que adoro: el Hayden Planetarium y Emma se muestra muy entusiasmada en ir, una vez más, al lugar.

Recogemos todo y andamos hacia su BMW amarillo, en dirección al Hayden.

 

El planetario es un oasis para quien le gusta la ciencia y aprecia la arquitectura, pues como queda pegado al Museo de Historia Natural, vemos mezclarse lo moderno con lo antiguo.

Cuando salimos de una de las presentaciones, nos encontramos con la última persona que quería encontrarme allí: mi madre, Cora

-¡Regina, mi amor, qué agradable sorpresa encontrarte aquí!- dice, besando mis mejillas y advierto que está paseando con uno de mis adorados sobrinitos –He traído a August Junior a visitar el planetarium, pues sabes que adora la astronomía, ¿no?-añade, mientras el muchacho se suelta de su mano y corre a abrazar mis piernas, gritando “tía Regina” con su voz infantil.

Por un momento, olvido que Emma está conmigo. Cojo a August en brazos, y distribuyo infinitos besos por sus mejillas, mientras él acaricia mi rostro con sus pequeñas manos.

-¿Quién es esta hermosa muchacha a tu lado?- pregunta mi madre discretamente, haciéndome recodar que aún no las había presentado.

-Disculpa, olvidé presentaros. Esta es Emma Swan, hermana de David. Emma, esta es mi madre, Cora Mills- la rubia mira rápidamente hacia mí, antes de saludar a mamá, probablemente recordando la conversación que habíamos tenido sobre mi progenitora.

Me muerdo el labio, controlando la risa, imaginando que ella podría haber pensado en colocarse la mano en el corazón, como sugerí en aquella ocasión.

Mi madre, para variar, no pierde la oportunidad de mirar a Emma de arriba abajo, y supongo que se está controlando para no ser demasiado indiscreta.

La rubia, por el contrario, pasa a dar su atención al pequeño August, que parece también fascinado por esa diosa bávara.

-¡Se parece mucho a su hermana, Emma!- enfatiza

-¡Somos gemelos!- esclarece, sonriendo

-Ah, siempre quise tener una parejita de gemelos. Me encantaría vestirlos con ropas iguales, solo que de colores diferentes, claro. Azul para el niño y rosa para la niña- concluye, dejándome, sin quererlo, avergonzada.

Sin embargo, al mirar a Emma, percibo que ella permanece impasible, solo escuchando las tonterías de mamá.

Cora se gira hacia mí enseguida y pregunta

-Por cierto, ¿por qué David no está con vosotras, Regina?

-Está en un congreso de medicina en Baltimore, mamá- explico, deseando que se marchase

-¿Y por qué no fuiste con él, mi amor?-continúa con sus intromisiones –Ya sabes cómo son los hombres, no podemos dejarlos mucho tiempo solos- dice y vuelve su mirada hacia Emma –Perdóneme, querida, sé que es su hermano, pero no deja de ser hombre- concluye, queriendo no parecer aún más indelicada.

Si Emma tenía alguna intención de responder al comentario de Cora, le robo la palabra y digo

-Mamá, creo que soy bastante mayor para saber cómo llevar mi relación-y añado enseguida –Perdónanos, pero tenemos que irnos- resalto, dándole un beso y despeinando el cabello de August.

Cojo la mano de Emma y continuamos con nuestro paseo. Ya distante, observo que Cora se había quedado parada en el mismo sitio, mirándonos mientras nos alejábamos.

-Emma, perdóname toda esta escena- digo cuando ya estamos lejos

Me sonríe y dice

-No te preocupes, recuerda que soy hija de Margaret Bayern.

-Cuando salimos a pasear, parece que los Estados Unidos son un pueblo, ¿no? Pues siempre nos encontramos a algún inde…- interrumpo mi comentario, acordándome que el otro encuentro indeseado fue con la ex novia de ella, Belle.

Miro a Emma desconfiada, intentado ocultar mi malestar por el error cometido, sin embargo, percibo que ella está sonriendo de una forma diferente, probablemente porque sabe lo que iba a decir y lo que eso significa.

Al terminar el paseo por el planetario, la invito a ir a mi apartamento, pues tengo una sorpresa para ella. Pretendo invitarla a un plan algo diferente. Solo que como faltan algunas horas para dicho evento, es mejor pasar por el loft para comer algo y darnos una ducha.

Al llegar al apartamento, digo

-¡Como en tu casa!- colocando mi llave en la consola, donde hay algunos libros y dos jarrones con lirios dentro.

-¡Me gusta la decoración de la sala! Adoro los ambientes cleans, imaginé que era tu estilo-dice, caminando hacia la puerta del balcón que da una bonita vista el Central Park

Realmente, mi loft tiene pocos muebles, pues considero que los espacios con muchos muebles son poco prácticos. Nuestras miradas se encuentran y digo, divertida

-Siempre consideré interesante cómo los diseñadores tiene verdadera fijación por los ambientes cleans. ¿No debería ser al contrario?

-El arte de decorar un espacio tiene que ver con dejarlo bonito, práctico y funcional y eso no quiere decir, necesariamente, llenarlo de muebles que solo servirán para que la gente choque con ellos- afirma, en el mismo tono que yo

-¡Puedo decir que estamos de acuerdo en más de un aspecto!- exclamo-Y por hablar de puntos comunes, como hoy me he enterado de que también te gustan los deportes, tengo una sorpresa para ti- añado, sonriente –Tengo dos entradas para un importante partido de la NBA. David y yo las compramos hace algún tiempo, pero le surgió este compromiso el fin de semana. Sola no quería ir, pero has aparecido inesperadamente y el partido es hoy, a última hora de la tarde, adoraría tener tu compañía- concluyo.

-¡Claro, adoro el baloncesto! ¡Es uno de mis deportes favoritos!-destaca, satisfecha

-Ah, entonces de verdad te gusta el baloncesto-digo, animada-Solo que no me digas que eres fan de los…

-¿Celtics?- interrumpe mi pensamiento -¡Sí! Pero, por tu cara, imagino que no era eso lo que querías escuchar- añade, bromista

Coloco las manos en mi cara, fingiendo un enorme pesar y digo

-¡Sabía que tenías que tener algún defecto!- y ella se echa a reír, y yo la sigo

Le digo que el partido que vamos a ver será justamente entre los Knicks, mi pasión, y los Celtics, la de ella.

Después de comer algo ligero, preparado por mí, tomamos un baño, una después de la otra, y nos vestimos para ir al partido.

Yo llevo pantalones vaqueros, tenis, una camiseta blanca, un  jersey y una gorra de los Knicks, para completar mi equipamiento de fan. Emma ríe al verme vestida de esa forma, y me doy cuenta de que está hermosa como siempre, usando una falda negra por encima de las rodillas, una blusa blanca y chaqueta del mismo color que la falda, además de sandalias bajas.

-Perdona no estar vestida para la ocasión, como tú, pero no sabía que correría el riesgo de verme invitada por Regina Mills a un partido de baloncesto- dice, guasona

Esta vez vamos al Madison Square Garden en mi Mercedes.

Ya en las gradas, mientras esperamos a que comience el partido, percibo que dos fans están mirando de forma descarada a Emma.

-¡El partido ni ha comenzado y creo que mi entrada ya ha sido amortizada!- dice comiéndosela con los ojos.

Emma, sin embargo, parece estar ajena a las miradas e insinuaciones por su parte, ya que mira distraídamente la pantalla donde están pasando algunos trechos de partidos anteriores.

-¡Qué hombre atrevido y grosero!- dejo escapar, sin querer,  mi irritación por su actitud.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunta, preocupada, recuperando su atención tras mi comentario.

-¡Nada importante! ¡Olvida!- afirmo, encarándola –Prepárate para conocer una faceta mía que solo se manifiesta aquí: ¡la seguidora fanática y camorrista!- y ella calienta mi final de tarde sonriendo ante mi declaración.

Instantes después, los jugadores dejan de calentar y el partido no tarda en empezar. Aprovecho, entre un sorbo y otro de cerveza, que habíamos comprado en la entrada, para provocar al centrocampista del Celtics.

-¡Rondo, no le llegas a Calderón a la suela de los zapatos!- incito, citando el nombre del jugador que juega en la misma posición pero en los Knicks

Emma sonríe, divirtiéndose con mis provocaciones.

-¡El fin del mundo, una mujer opinando sobre baloncesto!- refunfuña un joven que está de pie a nuestro lado, llevando una gorra de los Celtics.

Me levanto para encararlo y le pregunto, desdeñosa

-Eh, macho-sabihondo, ya que eres un experto en este deporte, dime quién fue el jugador que poseía un lanzamiento de tres puntos casi infalible, que hacía pases increíbles y tenía agilidad para robar la pelota, además de haber sido uno de los principales jugadores de la dinastía de los Boston Celtics en sus años dorados

La cara que pone es un poema y aprovecho para añadir

-Enseguida me di cuenta de que eres un fan más de esos que no sabe nada de los equipos que siguen y vienen  a los estadios solo cuando el club está bien en el campeonato o disputando un partido importante- digo, arqueando la ceja –Para que no pases más vergüenza, te aclaro que estaba hablando de Larry Bird, uno de los mayores ídolos de tu equipo- destaco, percibiendo que varias personas a nuestro alrededor comienzan a reírse de la forma en cómo lo había dejado callado.

El muchacho, irritado, como no puede rebatir mis provocaciones, me empuja, haciéndome perder el equilibrio. Sin embargo, antes de caer, siento los brazos de Emma alrededor de mi cuerpo.

-¿Estás bien?- me pregunta, seria y preocupada

-Sí, no fue nada- aseguro, encantada por sus lindos ojos verdes, sintiendo su respiración sobre mis labios y adorando estar, una vez más, agarrada por sus fuertes brazos.

Ella me aparta, delicadamente, y se acerca al joven

-¡Esa conducta tuya fue mi inadecuada! Es por culpa de actitudes como la tuya ahora que suceden tantas peleas en los estadios o gimnasios teniendo como consecuencias personas hospitalizadas o incluso muertas. Peleas esas ocasionadas por algo que debería unir a las personas- dice, severa, y el muchacho, intimidado por el tono y por el tamaño de Emma, que es más alta que él, pide disculpas y se sienta sin decir nada más.

En ese momento, consigo vislumbrar en ella la austeridad heredada de sus antepasados alemanes. Reflexiono sobre lo que había dicho y me avergüenzo, pues sé que también he tenido mi parte de culpa en la confusión, cuando lo provoqué. Al final, no está bien vanagloriarse solo porque sabemos que tenemos la razón.

A pesar de ese pequeño incidente, la noche estuvo bien. Es impresionante cómo la compañía de Emma es agradable en cualquier circunstancia. Los Knicks ganaron el partido y todo está perfecto.

Cuando llegamos al aparcamiento y avanzo hacia el asiento del conductor, algo alegre por el alcohol en mis venas, escucho la voz de Emma

-¿Dónde piensa la señorita que va? ¿Veré también ahora tu faceta irresponsable?- su voz es seria, pero sus ojos compasivos amenizan el tono de reprimenda –Ponte en el asiento de pasajeros. ¡Yo conduzco!- decreta autoritaria

-¡Ya echaba de menos a la abuela Swan!- digo, jocosa y ella me hace una mueca, mientras coge las llaves de mi mano.

Volvemos al apartamento y le digo a Emma que está como en su casa, mientras voy a la cocina a preparar unas bebidas.

Le señalo algunas revistas y libros que están sobre una mesita al lado del sofá, para que se distraiga durante mi ausencia.

**Emma**

Mientras espero el regreso de Regina, me siento en el sofá, y estiro mi brazo, cogiendo una revista para hojear. Al tirar de ella, una especie de agenda cae en la alfombra de la sala.

Me levanto para cogerla y en la hoja que está abierta, reconozco la misma caligrafía de la nota que acompañaba la colección de discos que Regina me regaló.

Observo que no se trata de una agenda, sino de un diario. Miro rápidamente para la puerta y escucho sus movimientos aún distantes, probablemente en la cocina.

Cuando veo mi nombre de refilón en la hoja, la curiosidad toma cuenta de mí y siento una necesidad apremiante de leer lo que allí hay escrito:

_“Ayer tuve un agradable paseo con Emma. Hace mucho tiempo que no me sentía tan feliz solo por estar en compañía de alguien. Almorzamos juntas, fuimos a The Public Garden, andamos en los pedales, y terminamos con un paseo en la Biblioteca Pública de Boston, y después estuvimos en el Museo._

_Al salir de la Biblioteca, tropecé mientras me hacía la niña, bajando los escalones saltando, y fui agarrada por Emma. Cuando me vi en sus brazos, pensé que íbamos a besarnos y, extrañamente, creo que hasta lo deseé._

_Lo que sentí, al estar tan cerca de ella, fue tan fuerte que, al no poder evitar a David, acabé pensando en Emma, en su olor, en sus brazos, en su boca…durante todo el acto y tuve mi primer orgasmo con él en tres meses de relación”_

Cierro el diario bruscamente, con una confusión de sentimientos dominándome, porque percibo que Regina también puede estar enamorada de mí, como sé que yo lo estoy de ella.

Al abrirlo de nuevo, con manos trémulas, noto que lo que acababa de leer, había sido escrito la mañana del día en que visitamos el rancho de mi padre. Y antes de poder releer el fragmento, para tener la certeza de que no estaba soñando, escucho los pasos de ella acercándose y cierro el diario, dejándolo debajo de una revista en la mesita donde estaba.

**Regina**

-Emma…- la llamo, al volver a la sala con las bebidas en la mano. Aproveché y también me cambié de ropa. Ahora llevo solo un ligero  y cómodo vestido y estoy descalza –Para acompañar las bebidas, vendría muy bien una buena música. Haz los honores…- concluyo, señalando mi acervo de vinilos y CD’s, claramente sugiriendo que escogiera uno de los discos y lo pusiera.

Me sonríe de manera encantadora, cogiendo la copa y va hasta el estante donde los guardo.

Me quedo sin palabras cuando reconozco la música que había escogido

-Podrías haber puesto cualquier álbum, sin correr el riesgo de equivocarte, pero tenías que escoger mi preferido- añado extasiada, caminando hasta el interruptor y bajando la intensidad de la luz -¡Esta música exige un baile! ¡Así que vamos a hacerle justicia!- afirmo, cogiendo su copa y dejándola al lado de la mía, sobre la consola.

Mi acostumbrada falta de inhibición, unida al alcohol, me impulsan a enlazar mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, arrastrándola hacia el centro de la sala.

Emma coloca las manos en mis caderas y bailamos suavemente al ritmo suave de la voz de Nat King Cole.

Nuestras cabezas están pegadas y siento el aroma de su delicioso aliento que escapa de entre sus labios. Noto que su respiración está algo jadeante y esa cercanía despierta en mí el deseo de besarla de nuevo.

-¡Bailas muy bien, señorita Swan!- digo, intentando apartar esos pensamientos, pues temo que ella se asuste y salga corriendo del apartamento como la otra vez.

-¡No tanto como tú!- dice, graciosa

Seguimos envueltas por la suave y distintiva voz de Nat y, a esa altura de la canción, siento las manos de Emma atraerme más hacia ella, apretándome con más fuerza.

_When I give my heart_

_It will be completely_

_Or I’ll never give my heart_

_And the momento_

_I can feel that_

_You feel that way too_

_Is when I fall in love with you_

 

Me mira intensamente y siento su cuerpo cada vez más tenso. Cierro los ojos y suspiro profundamente, esperando el encuentro de nuestros labios, humedeciendo los míos con la punta de la lengua.

Aún con los párpados cerrados, escucho la voz de ella, un poco ronca

-¡Estoy enamorada de ti, Regina!

Cuando me doy cuenta de lo que Emma acaba de decir, abro los ojos, sorprendida, y le decido una sonrisa de felicidad.

-¡Pensaba que solo yo me sentía así!

En ese instante, su expresión se suaviza, y me besa apasionadamente. Mi mano izquierda sube hasta su nuca, presionándola, al mismo tiempo en que sus brazos envuelven mi cintura, alzándome un poco del suelo. Siento su sabor en mi saliva, mientras su lengua se desliza sobre la mía.

Las respiraciones se vuelven más desacompasadas y nuestras cabezas se mueven en direcciones opuestas. Parece que ninguna de las dos tiene la intención de interrumpir ese contacto tan cálido, intenso y deseado.

Y ahora tengo la certeza de que ella no huirá, todo lo contrario, estoy convencida de que esa noche nos entregaremos finalmente la una a la otra.


	8. El placer de estar con Emma Swan

**Regina**

Nuestros labios aún están unidos en un beso insaciable y húmedo. Mi lengua, osada, busca la de ella mientras las respiraciones se hacen cada vez más irregulares. Emma me pone en el suelo y, lentamente, la empujo hacia el sofá, haciéndola sentar en el mismo.

 

**Yo estaba aquí en lo mío y tú fuiste a aparecer**

**Derramando estrellas sobre mi soledad**

**Yo sé, no quería ni de lejos conocer**

**A alguien para ilusionar de nuevo a mi corazón**

Me coloco con las piernas abiertas sobre sus muslos, sintiendo sus manos subir y bajar por mi espalda. Apoyo las mías en su rostro, atrayendo su boca hacía mí, aprovechando para agarrar su labio inferior con mis dientes.

Su olor, su piel y su sabor instigan mi deseo y recuerdo del día en que me acosté con David pensando en ella. Sin embargo, probarla en la realidad es mil veces mejor que en mis fantasías.

Podría engañarme imaginando que mi falta de timidez es provocada por el alcohol, sin embargo tengo consciencia de que soy una mujer naturalmente desinhibida en momentos como este, sobre todo cuando la lujuria me domina, como sucede ahora.

Deslizo mis dedos por debajo de su chaqueta y jadeo al sentir la textura de su piel. Bajo la prenda por sus hombros y brazos, experimentando la firmeza de sus músculos. Nuestras bocas solo se separan cuando jadeamos de deseo o necesitamos respirar.

Mis manos encuentran la parte baja de su blusa blanca y comienzo a subirla, ansiosa por ver sus bonitos pechos solo cubiertos por el sujetador y contemplar su torso desnudo.

-Calma…¿No crees…que estamos yendo demasiado…rápido, Regina?- pregunta suspirando, al mismo tiempo que agarra mis manos y yo deposito besos en su cuello.

 

**No podrías surgir ahora**

**Ni deberías mirarme así**

**Alguna cosa dice que debería marcharme**

**Y otra dice que te quiero solo para mí**

-¿Sinceramente? ¡No!- respondo, incisiva, librándome de su agarre –Necesito sentirte físicamente como ya lo he imaginado algunas veces- digo, sincera, y continúo por donde había parado, subiendo la blusa y exponiendo su barriga.

Pone aquella hermosa sonrisa que siempre me derrite y le sonrío de vuelta. Ahora, ella ya sabe que hace algún tiempo que puebla mi imaginación. Entre besos y sonrisas, consigo, finalmente, quitarle la vestimenta.

Sus pechos son perfectos, simétricos, apretados y no resisto la tentación de tocarlos por debajo del tejido de algodón que los cubre parcialmente.

Emma echa la cabeza hacia atrás, entregándose a mis caricias y dejo al descubierto uno de los pezones, paso mis labios por él, sintiendo su suavidad a la vez que acaricio el otro bajo la lencería.

Ella enrosca los dedos en mi cabello y alza mi mentón, haciéndome soltar el pezón que estaba agarrando, captura mi boca en otro beso arrebatador.

-¡Vamos a mi cuarto!- decreto, enlazando su cuello y ella, sorprendentemente, se levanta y me ato a su cadera, “abrazándola” con mis piernas.

Cuando me doy cuenta, ya estamos en mi dormitorio y la única luz que ilumina el ambiente es la de la luna, entrando por las puertas de cristal que conducen al pequeño balcón que hay en la habitación.

Emma me conduce hasta el borde de la cama y me deja en el suelo. Pasa sus manos por mis muslos, subiendo el vestido que llevo y alzo los brazos para ayudarla a librarse de él, experimentando un escalofrío en cada parte de mi cuerpo que sus dedos tocan.

Percibo que su respiración se altera, cuando constata que solo llevo unas braguitas de encaje negro debajo del vestido.

La abrazo, encajando mi cuerpo al de ella, viendo cómo mis rígidos pezones tocan su caliente piel.

Encuentro la cremallera lateral de su falda y la bajo, notando cuando la prenda cae encima de nuestros pies. Ella usa unos bóxer femeninos blancos y su excitación es tan visible como palpable.

No contengo el impulso y paso la mano de forma desvergonzada por la zona, percibiendo su rigidez al tacto.

Jadea en respuesta y me atrae hacia ella, dejándome aún más excitada cuando sus labios saborean mi boca y descienden hasta mi cuello, marcando la piel con un rastro mojado, provocando que todo mi vello se erice.

Ella gira, se sienta sobre las sábanas de seda que cubren el lecho, tira de mí y hace que yo quede de nuevo encima de sus piernas.

Su lengua suave, cálida y húmeda juguetea con uno de mis pezones, mientras toca el otro pecho con sus largos y habilidosos dedos.

Es inevitable no sentir su erección en el vértice de mis muslos, y la magia que su boca y manos hacen por mi cuerpo me está dejando cada vez más atontada.

Su toque es al mismo tiempo tierno y caliente y me siento totalmente acariciada por él.

Mete una de sus manos en mis bragas, y comienza a masajear mi clítoris endurecido y, como respuesta, me enredo en sus cabellos, gimiendo, mientras espasmos de placer recorren mi cuerpo aun sin llegarme a penetrar.

Sus dedos, por fin, me invaden y comienzo a mover mis caderas, disfrutando de sus uñas clavadas en la piel de mi trasero.

Muerdo el lóbulo de su oreja, reprimiendo los gritos de éxtasis, chocando mi vientre contra su abdomen, escuchándola susurrar bajo junto a mi oído

-¡No sabes cuánto he deseado tenerte así!

Su declaración me excita aún más y un fuego abrasador se difunde por mí, concentrándose en mi entrepierna.

La beso, gruñendo en sus labios, chupando su lengua, entregándome a un violento y envolvente orgasmo, que domina todos mis sentidos, gritando su nombre.

Solo me doy cuenta de que ya estoy echada sobre el blando colchón cuando siento la tela de las bragas descendiendo por mis piernas.

Emma rehace todo el recorrido de la prenda, besándome desde los tobillos hasta la cara interna de los muslos.

Lame mi clítoris, chupando los resquicios del extraordinario gozo que acabo de experimentar y arqueo la pelvis, buscando el contacto de sus labios en mi vagina.

Ella me saborea como un catador degustando un raro vino.

Tiro de sus mechones dorados, pues quiero sentir mi gusto en su boca y vuelvo a besarla, rodeándola con mis piernas, notando que sigue llevando sus bóxer, mientras su excitación es más que evidente.

Deslizo los dedos por su espalda, acariciándola, y los paso por debajo del tejido, bajando la prenda, palpando los músculos torneados de sus culo.

Agarra mis muñecas y se sienta, medio arrodillada, entre mis muslos.

-¡Mírame!- me pide, con voz ronca

 

**Yo estaba aquí pensando en todo menos en ti**

**Y creí tan gracioso haber prestado atención**

**En tu distraída intención de entenderme**

**Como si ya supieras la llave de mi prisión**

Mis ojos se encuentran con los suyos. Su mirada ardiente también denota la inseguridad y vulnerabilidad y no quiero echar a perder este momento que sé que aún es tan delicado para ella.

Solo siento cuando su miembro finalmente toca el mío, ya que estoy hipnotizada por sus ojos esmeraldas. Ella, sin embargo, no me penetra.

En realidad, el glande roza mi hinchado nervio y Emma se apoya con las manos colocadas al lado de mi torso, restregando su miembro en el mío, sin jamás penetrarme.

La abrazo, encarándola de modo que su respiración se vuelve arrítmica cuando vuelvo a enlazarla por las caderas.

Aumenta el ritmo, acariciando mi clítoris con su erecto miembro, haciéndome experimentar una sensación diferente a todo lo ya vivido, algo extremadamente erótico.

Su cuerpo se tensa y no tarda mucho en derramar sobre mi vientre un líquido caliente y viscoso, estremeciéndose de placer sobre mí, demostrando que había alcanzado el clímax.

Soy envuelta por sus cabellos rubios cuando se echa con cuidado, empujándome contra el colchón, emitiendo un fuerte gemido mientras sigue friccionando su sexo en el mío.

Nuestros jadeos se confunden y araño su espalda con las uñas al ser alcanzada por el segundo orgasmo de esa noche, en un espacio tan corto de tiempo.

El sudor salado que moja ambos cuerpos se desliza hacia las bocas y nuestras pieles disfrutan de un contacto tan íntimo como si fuéramos dos páginas de un mismo libro.

Estamos aún echadas, intentando calmar los latidos frenéticos de los corazones y recuperar el aliento.

Emma rueda suavemente hacia un lado y ya siento la falta de su peso sobre mi cuerpo. Cambio de posición también, quedando cara a cara con ella, y aprovecho para apartar unos mechones mojados de su rostro.

Ella me sonríe, en medio de un bostezo y pego la punta de mi nariz a la de ella

-¡No te duermas!-suplico, intentando vencer el cansancio que también me domina, pues me encantaría ver amanecer a su lado.

Cuando sus párpados se cierran, insisto

-Por favor, no te duermas- sacudo ligeramente su hombro.

-¡No estoy durmiendo! Estoy segura que tú serás la Bella Durmiente antes que yo- responde, guasona –Pero no te preocupes, mañana te despierto con un beso-añade, somnolienta

Sonreímos al mismo tiempo, pero el sueño nos vence casi inmediatamente.

 

**Pero yo no podría huir ahora**

**Ni deberías intentarlo**

**Algo me dice que me marche**

**Y algo me dice que te quiero para mí**

**Ni sé si quiero pensar en nada más. Nada…**

 

Me despierto sintiendo una esencia cítrica peculiar e inconfundible invadiendo mi olfato. Cuando abro los ojos, me encuentro a un ángel rubio durmiendo serenamente a mi lado, con los labios entreabiertos. Y escucho el ruido de coches y personas característico de una mañana de domingo en Nueva York.

Rodeo con los dedos las curvas de su cuerpo desnudo, sin tocarla, pues no quiero despertarla aún. Mis ojos contemplan cada centímetro de su piel que había quedado oculta por la parcial oscuridad de la noche anterior.

Observo que tiene unas adorables pecas en el cuello y en los hombros, además de una marca en forma de huella en la parte superior izquierda de su abdomen.

Su cuerpo está moldeado, como el de una deportista profesional, probablemente fruto de años de ejercicio, ya que Emma era triatleta, una modalidad que combina natación, ciclismo y carrera, o sea, el que lo hace necesita tener mucha resistencia y un vigor físico envidiable.

Al visualizar, por primera vez, su cuerpo enteramente desnudo, pienso que tengo  mi propia Diosa Hermafrodita, y suspiro extasiada ante su magnífica belleza.

La cubro con la sábana hasta la cintura, pues sé lo vergonzosa que es y nuestra intimidad aún está siendo construida.

Me acerco lentamente, y deposito un cálido beso en sus suaves labios, pasando mi lengua sobre ellos  y la veo pestañear, abriendo los ojos lentamente.

-Hummm…Por lo visto, le ha tocado a la Bella Durmiente despertar con un beso a la princesa- ronroneo, en tono apasionado

-Estamos en un cuento de hadas de Neil Gaiman, así que  no hay problema si los hechos son alterados- rebate, con buen humor y adoro cómo Emma siempre me sorprende con su vasto conocimiento sobre cultura general

-Entonces, ¿dormiste bien, mi princesa?- pregunto, jugando con sus rizos

Coge mi mano, me besa los nudillos y responde

-¡Sí, mi bella! Mejor, imposible- afirma, galante

-Sé que no comes nada antes de mediodía, así que no me opongo a que pasemos el resto de la mañana aquí, en la cama- sugiero, pues de hecho a su lado no siento necesidad de nada más

-Creo que es una idea perfecta- hace una pequeña pausa –Pero…Regina, quería preguntarte una cosa y espero que no te lo tomes a mal- añade, seria

Algo en su tono me hace tener la certeza de que sé exactamente sobre qué me va a preguntar, sin embargo contesto calmada

-Pregunta lo que quieras. Creo que en esta situación no hay espacio para melindres- concluyo

-Podría darle millones de vueltas para preguntarte esto, pero como no hay espacio para melindres, tampoco lo hay para rodeos. Lo que pasó entre nosotras, anoche, fue una de las cosas más bonitas que me ha pasado en la vida. Ya no es secreto que estoy enamorada y pude percibir que mis sentimientos son correspondidos, sin embargo no eres una mujer libre y jamás tuve la intención de interponerme entre mi hermano y tú- se calla un momento y apoya la cabeza en su mano, para después finalizar- Así que, ¿qué pretendes hacer, Regina?

-Nunca tuve la pretensión de colocarte en una situación así. No sería nada justo contigo y, a pesar de que David no es, en la mayoría de las veces, una persona agradable, tampoco sería justo con él- digo, categórica y prosigo –Creo que jamás he estado enamorada de tu hermano. Cuando lo conocí, me mostró que era una persona interesante, amable y acabó cautivándome de alguna manera. Sin embargo, con el pasar del tiempo, pude notar que David tiene serios problemas de cambios de humor, sobre todo después de haberte conocido y haber visto la manera grosera en que te trata- hago una pequeña pausa, viendo su triste expresión –Me enamoré de ti y por eso voy a romper con él en cuanto regrese de viaje. Mi relación con tu hermano no tendría futuro- sentenció, enfática y su semblante se suaviza ante mi último comentario.

-Estoy segura de que me amará mucho más después de esto- destaca en un tono tragicómico

-Infelizmente, eso es algo a lo que tendremos que enfrentarnos. Porque, por más que, _a priori_ , no le diga el verdadero motivo de nuestra ruptura, tarde o temprano se tendrá que enterar- respondo, sonriendo para aliviar la tensión.

-No te preocupes, ya estoy acostumbrada a las adversidades, y, por más que yo, asombrosamente lo quiera, no voy a desistir de mi felicidad por él- declara

La beso, pues no me resisto a esos labios suaves tan suculentos. Cuando nos apartamos, ella vuelve a hablar

-Hay algo que nunca te he preguntado, y me intriga, especialmente ahora. ¿Tú ya habías…estado con mujeres…antes?- pregunta, vacilante

Sonrío debido a sus recientes descubiertas maneras curiosas y ante su pregunta “llena de dedos”

-No, señorita Swan. Ayer fue la primera vez que me acosté con una mujer. Sencillamente porque nunca me he sentido lo suficientemente atraída por ninguna otra- aclaro-Sin embargo, que sepas que siempre he estado abierta a enamorarme de personas, no de géneros, pues me considero una mujer resuelta- concluyo firme

-Hummm… Eres una mujer única, Regina Mills- responde, acariciando mi rostro –Le agradezco al destino por haberte traído a mí. Aunque “Cupido” no haya sido muy amistoso- afirma, divertida y me imagino a David con alas, tirando flechas hacia nosotras con cara de pocos amigos.

Esa visión también me provoca una débil sonrisa y nos quedamos algunos minutos más en la cama sencillamente disfrutando de la mutua compañía.

 

Después de tomar una ducha y vestirnos, voy a la cocina a preparar un sándwich de pavo, con queso light, ensalada y salsa agridulce para las dos, además de jugo de piña con hortelana, pues tenemos que comer algo rápido, ya que Emma tiene que irse dentro de poco.

Cuando terminamos de comer y estamos en el pasillo del loft, ella me abraza por detrás y me besa la nuca, cogiéndome desprevenida, provocándome un escalofrío en mi espina.

Aún con la nariz enterrada en mis cabellos, pregunta

-¿Qué hay detrás de esta puerta, Regina? Pues no recuerdo que ayer me enseñaras esta habitación- afirma, curiosa, señalando la puerta de la biblioteca - ¿No me digas que aquí guardas los cadáveres? ¡Sabía que tenías que tener algún defecto escondido, señorita Mills!- añade, bromista y me giro hacia ella, agarrando su rostro entre mis manos

-¡Qué ofensa grave, Emma Swan! Voy a abrirte la puerta y verás que aquí solo está guardado   _El tesoro de Rackham, el terrible_ \- rebato en el mismo tono usado por ella

Se queda incrédula y entro en la estancia. Voy hasta uno de los estantes y retiro _Le trésor de Rackham, le Rouge_ , enseñándoselo

-¡Veo que la señorita no conoce el trabajo de Hergé! ¡Finalmente, algo que Emma Swan no conoce!- apunto, riéndome de ella

-Muy maduro por tu parte. No sabía que estábamos en una competición sobre quién tiene más conocimientos acerca de la cultura popular- rebate, irónica

En una actitud bastante infantil, le saco la lengua y le digo

-No tengo culpa si fuiste una niña que solo leía cuentos de hadas y te perdiste las mágicas aventuras de Tintin y su inseparable perro Milú-respondo provocativa –Como imagino que tu francés es fluido, voy a prestarte este libro para que no pases más vergüenza cuando el tema Tintin salga en una de las elegantes cenas de la mansión Bayern- digo, sarcástica

Ella sonríe y pasea su mirada por la biblioteca hasta detenerse en un retrato que está colgado al lado de uno de los estantes.

-Bonita foto, ¿dónde la conseguiste?-pregunta, con una expresión intrigada

-Fui a una exposición de esa fotógrafa, hace un tiempo, pues me encanta la fotografía. Y un amigo mío tenía un amigo que la conocía y fui presentada a ella durante el evento en la galería-explico, curiosa por su interés –Conversamos bastante y ella acabó regalándome esa foto, cuando mencioné que la consideraba la Ansel Adams con faldas- concluyo mi relato

-Interesante…¿Cuál es el nombre de la artista?- pregunta

-Mary Nolan. ¿la conoces?

Me sonríe y responde

-¡Sabía que ese paisaje me era familiar! Creo que esa foto fue sacada hace algunos años en Tara, la hacienda de mi tía, Eva Swan-Nolan, hermana de mi padre- aclara –Mary es mi prima- añade, divirtiéndose ante mi asombro.

-¡Vaya! ¡Estoy pasmada! Tu familia está llena de artistas, cada uno a su modo, en sus profesiones- digo, admirada –Por lo visto desde siempre he estado rodeada de Swan. Seguro que dentro de poco descubro que tu hermano Jefferson fue el diseñador del vestido de novia de mi hermana- digo, sonriéndole

-Hablando de hermanas, sé muy poco de tu familia-enfatiza, abrazando mi cintura –Pero la saga del clan Mills quedará para otro momento, ya es tarde y tengo que irme- dice, rozando sus labios entreabiertos en los míos, y aprovecho para deslizar los dedos entre sus finas madejas rubias, besándola con voracidad y sintiendo nuestras lenguas encontrándose dentro de las bocas.

Me despido de ella frente al edificio, dejando claro que ya la echo de menos y suspiro al ver su BMW amarillo girando la esquina.

Entro en el apartamento, imaginando la difícil conversación que esa noche tendré con David.

 

 


	9. Un difícil comienzo con Emma Swan

**Regina**

David había vuelto de viaje hacía cerca de dos horas y, cuando me llamó, le pedí que viniera a verme a mi apartamento. Intenté esconder, al máximo el motivo de la invitación, pero estoy tan tensa que no dudo que haya desconfiado de algo.

Sé que estoy enamorada de Emma y que mi relación con mi futuro ex no tiene sentido desde algún tiempo. Sin embargo, confieso que no tengo idea de por dónde comenzar esta conversación con él, pues imagino que su reacción será de las peores.

David llega puntualmente a las 20:00 y al recibirlo en la puerta del apartamento siento sus labios sobre los míos y le escucho decir que me había echado de menos, como siempre hacía cuando regresaba de un viaje. Pero la conversación que tendríamos hace que esta actitud me incomode.

-Disculpa por no haberte traído ningún souvenir de Baltimore, pero el evento fue tan acaparador que ni tiempo tuve de salir del hotel para comprar algo- dice, simpático y eso empeora mi estado de ánimo -¿A qué se debe este urgencia, amor? ¿Vamos a tener una cena romántica?- prosigue, sonriendo

Carraspeo un poco para esconder mi malestar

-Es mejor que entres…y te sientes- digo, seria, permitiéndole pasar

Me mira, confuso, y su expresión antes alegre, asume una apariencia tensa. Sin embargo, acata mi pedido y se acomoda en el sofá.

Me siento a su lado y lo miro fijamente

-Antes de nada, tengo que disculparme. Sé que debes estar cansado, pero no podía esperar hasta mañana para tener esta conversación contigo, porque no quiero pasar un día más sin resolver nuestra situación- digo de un tirón, buscando valor para entrar ya en el asunto

Él se remueve en el asiento, demostrando su incomodidad

-¿De qué estás hablando, Regina? Me estoy asustando con tu tono- dice, frunciendo el ceño

-David, quiero terminar- sentencio, yendo al grano, pues a estas alturas no existe protocolo correcto a seguir para dejar la situación menos tensa y, además, no quiero torturarlo con suspense, porque sé que de cualquier forma para él sería difícil.

Se pasa las manos por el cabello, nervioso

-¡Solo puedes estar de broma!- dice, agitado

-¡Desafortunadamente, no, David! Estoy hablando muy en serio- prosigo y cojo una de sus manos en un acto reflejo, intentando consolarlo

Él aprovecha para agarrar la mía y preguntar

-¿Qué he hecho mal? ¡Estábamos bien cuando salí de viaje! ¿Qué ha pasado en este corto período de tiempo en que he estado fuera?

-Tú podrías estar bien, pero yo no. Ya hace un tiempo que me siento incómoda y poco satisfecha con nuestra relación- respondo sincera

Suelta mi mano y se levanta, exasperado, restregando sus palmas en el rostro y despeinándose el pelo.

-¿Me estás dejando por culpa de aquel enfermo loco? ¿Lo has visto, verdad?

Apenas salen las preguntas por su boca, siento mi sangre helarse en mis venas, pensando en cómo se había enterado de que Emma había estado aquí.

-¿De quién estás hablando?- intento fingir

-¿De quién estaría hablando, Regina? ¡De tu ex novio loco, Daniel!- esclarece, irritado

Respiro aliviada ante esa mención de Daniel, ya que me deja más claro que no sabe que Emma estuvo aquí.

-David, mientras hemos estado juntos, te he hablado muchas veces de la importancia de respetar a las personas. Pero ahora considero innecesario darte lecciones de moral. Pero hay dos errores en lo que dices: primero, Daniel no es ningún loco, solo tiene TOC; segundo, no te dejo por él. Es más, no  existe una tercera persona en medio de nuestra relación-miento, porque no quiero entrar a hablar del tema Emma con mi futuro ex estando él en el estado en que está –Mi motivación para terminar contigo es pura y sencillamente que no te quiero y que no veo que eso pueda pasar en algún momento- completo objetiva

Apenas acabo de hablar, él se acerca a mí otra vez y se arrodilla cogiendo mis manos.

-¿Y por qué tiene que pasar ahora?- me pregunta, mirándome –Solo llevamos juntos cuatro meses y el amor viene con la convivencia- resalta en un tono desesperado –Mira, tampoco yo puede decir que te amo, pero sé que me gustas perdidamente- dice con honestidad –Estoy seguro de que aunque ahora no te ame, es una cuestión de tiempo que eso ocurra y también pasará contigo- concluye, esperanzado

Suspiro para aliviar la tensión

-No va a suceder, David. No te lo tomes a mal, pero nunca he estado, ni estaré apasionada por ti- enfatizo –Al comienzo de nuestra relación, creí que eso podría pasar, pero el tiempo fue pasando y vi que somos diametralmente opuestos. Una pequeña diferencia entre los miembros de una pareja hace que la relación sea más consistente, sin embargo cuando las personas son completamente diferentes, como nosotros, eso imposibilita la convivencia y acaba minando cualquier posibilidad de sentimientos más profundos- finalizo, taxativa

Él, que estaba con la cabeza gacha, se levanta, va hacia un estante y lo golpea, soltando un grito de rabia.

Me levanto también y me acerco a él, temerosa

-Calma, David- digo, intentando tranquilizarlo

Sin embargo, él no me mira y sale del apartamento rápidamente, golpeando la puerta. Lo sigo con la esperanza de alcanzarlo, pero al llegar a la entrada del edificio, veo su coche arrancando a gran velocidad, y me quedo sin saber qué hacer.

**David**

Desde que he dejado el apartamento de Regina, estoy conduciendo como un loco por la calles de Nueva York. No tengo ni idea de por dónde voy, pues toda esa conversación me ha dejado desconcertado.

No creo que en esa historia de que no hay una tercera persona y, aunque lo haya negado, sé que ha vuelto a ver a su ex.

Me vuelvo más loco cuando imagino que he sido engañado y cambiado por un hombre tan ridículo como Daniel.

Mientras reflexiono sobre eso, paso por delante de un bar lleno de gente y decido parar, porque creo que solo bebiendo conseguiré colocar los pensamientos en orden, o por lo menos, emborracharme lo suficiente y olvidar por un rato todo lo que Regina había dicho.

Al entrar en el local, veo que están pasando por la tele, en diferido, el último partido entre los Knicks y los Celtics y, por un instante, pienso en marcharme, ya que sé que mi equipo había perdido, aunque no vi el juego.

Sin embargo, estoy tan acabado y sin ánimos, que al pensar en volver al coche y conducir por la ciudad buscando otro bar, desisto y me siento en la barra. Pido un whisky doble, solo y sin hielo, e intento concentrarme solo en lo que estoy bebiendo.

Al tomar el primer sorbo, escucho a dos hombres comentando el maldito partido.

-Tío, estuve ayer en el Madison y vibré mucho con la victoria de los Knicks- dice uno de los idiotas

-Yo no puede ir, porque mi jefe me obligó a hacer un maldito informe en pleno sábado- responde el otro

-¡Pues te perdiste un pedazo de partido! Calderón jugó muy bien- continúa su relato –Pero lo mejor fue ver a una morena y a una rubia dejando parado a un fan idiota de los Celtics que ni sabía quién había sido Larry Bird- concluye

-¿De verdad? ¿Y ese estúpido aún dice que es fan de los Celtics?- pregunta y los dos se echan a reír

-¡Hablando de ellas, mira ahí! Filmaron el momento de la discusión. ¿Me ves, un poco más atrás de la morena?- dice, en tono eufórico

En ese instante, no contengo el impulso y mira hacia el gran televisor que está cerca de nosotros, encima de la barra. Súbitamente, interrumpo el gesto de llevarme el vaso a la boca cuando veo a Regina siendo empujada por un hombre y amparada por Emma en la pantalla.

-¡Mira, en ese momento creí que ellas se iban a besar! ¡Adoro ver a las mujeres agarrándose!- dice y tengo ganas de romperle la cara.

Me enfado tanto con el comentario estúpido del hombre que tengo al lado, que por un segundo me olvido de que Regina y yo habíamos terminado por un motivo no muy bien aclarado.

Cuando vuelvo en mí y recuerdo eso, se me enciende una bombilla: _Regina decía la verdad cuando afirmó que Daniel no había sido el causante de nuestra ruptura. Pero mintió al asegurar que no existía una tercera persona. El único motivo probable para que no me hubiera comentado que Emma la había visitado durante mi ausencia y que fueron a ver el partido juntas es el hecho de que mi hermana es la razón principal de la conclusión de nuestra relación._

Me levanto y doy un gran trago, bebiéndome todo el contenido que había en el vaso y salgo del local, tras haber dejado un billete de cincuenta dólares sobre la barra, creo que más que suficiente para pagar mi consumición.

Al entrar en el coche, veo que había varias llamadas perdidas en el móvil, todas de Regina. Sin embargo, no tengo la menor intención de devolverlas. Ajusto el espejo retrovisor y me encuentro reflejado en él a un payaso, pues es así como me siento en ese momento.

_¿Cómo no pensé en Emma cuando Regina me dijo claramente que quería acabar conmigo?_

Siempre sospeché que ella estaba tras mi novia. Pero cuando la vi coqueteando con la veterinaria morena que Jefferson y Tinker le habían conseguido, no le di más importancia a su “amistad” con Regina.

Incluso noté que las dos se habían distanciado desde que estuvimos en el rancho y pensé que mis iniciales sospechas no pasaban de tonterías, ya que empecé a encontrar ridícula la idea de una mujer como mi novia interesándose por una aberración.

Ciego por la descomunal rabia que me está dominando, decido tomar la dirección de Boston, pues quiero encontrar a alguien esta noche.

**Emma**

Son las dos de la madrugada y camino hacia la cocina a tomar un vaso de leche caliente, ya que me quedé esperando la llamada de Regina durante toda la noche, pero como no he recibido ninguna hasta el momento, pienso que la conversación puede haberse extendido más de lo que ella imaginaba, o, peor aún, que Regina no ha tenido el valor de terminar con  mi hermano.

Esas suposiciones rondan por mi cabeza, aumentando aún más mi inseguridad, y no me dejan dormir.

Cuando estoy en la sala, cerca de las escaleras, escucho el timbre  y me pregunto quién será a esa hora.

Camino hacia la puerta, y veo, por la mirilla, a David, con expresión ceñuda.

Le abro, confusa, y al quedar frente a él, le pregunto

-David, ¿qué ha pasado?

Él me encara, furioso, y me empuja hacia dentro de la mansión, cerrando la puerta con un golpe.

-¡Dímelo tú, Emma!- subraya mi nombre con un tono de claro desdén –Pasas el fin de semana con mi novia y, cuando vuelvo, ella quiere terminar conmigo. ¿Qué has hecho con ella durante mi ausencia?- pregunta, prácticamente escupiendo las palabras

Doy unos pasos hacia atrás, sintiéndome intimidada por su tono y su agresividad

-¿Qué te ha dicho ella?- pregunto, temerosa, pues no esperaba esta confrontación ahora

-¿Qué me debería haber dicho?- frunce el ceño, respondiéndome con otra pregunta

-David, ¿no crees que sería mejor que subieras y te calmaras? Mañana podemos continuar esta conversación…- sugiero, pues nunca lo he visto con esa expresión tan sombría

-¡NO, QUIERO HABLAR CONTIGO AHORA!- grita, alterado, agarrándome por el brazo con fuerza -¿QUÉ HICISTE CON ELLA, ANORMAL?- prosigue, gritando, mientras siento sus dedos clavados en mi piel, lastimándome

-David…No fue algo que premeditáramos, sencillamente sucedió…nos enamoramos- digo, intentando soltarme de su agarre, pero cuando pronuncié la última frase, su expresión asumió un aspecto demoníaco y, sin darme tiempo a defenderme, me golpeó con fuerza en el rostro.

Caí al suelo, sintiendo el gusto de la sangre en la boca y él se lanzó sobre mí, mientras yo esquivaba sus golpes.

-¡DAVID!- escucho la voz de nuestra madre -¡SUELTA A TU HERMANA!- y me asesta otro puñetazo.

**Margaret**

Escuché unos ruidos extraños en la casa y decidí bajar para ver qué estaba pasando. Ya cerca de las escaleras, escuché los gritos de David y al llegar al comienzo de las escaleras, lo vi encima de Eric, golpeándolo.

Al verlo de aquella manera, frágil, en el suelo, siendo golpeado por su hermano de una forma tan salvaje, conseguí, por primera vez, verlo como una mujer y exteriorizo eso en un grito desesperado, y veo a Jefferson acercarse a mí y bajar los escalones rápidamente para contener a David.

Solo me doy cuenta de que Tinker está a mi lado cuando descendemos juntas las escaleras, viendo a David y a Jefferson golpeándose, mientras Emma permanece en el suelo con el rostro todo ensangrentado.

-Cobarde…- dice mi benjamín, golpeando al hermano, que cae sobre la mesa de vidrio, rompiéndola

Tinker y yo nos acercamos a Emma y, para mi alivio, veo que está consciente.

-¡Llama a un médico!- ordeno a mi nuera, que está llorando.

-Mi amor, ¿duele mucho? ¡El médico ya viene!- digo, levantando su cabeza, mientras las lágrimas resbalan descontroladas por mi rostro –David, ¿qué te ha pasado por la cabeza para hacer esto?- pregunto, furiosa, aún amparándola en mis brazos.

En vez de responder, él mira a su hermana

-Siempre tienes que estar metida entre las mujeres de mi vida y yo, ¿verdad? ¡Primero, mamá, después, Mary y ahora, Regina!- dice, trastornado, y creo que comienzo a entender el motivo de tal violencia.

No es de hoy los eternos celos que David nutre y la rivalidad con Eric por casi todo: mi atención, la de James y el cariño de Jefferson, que claramente siempre fue mayor por Eric.

Pero, sin sombra de duda, el gran problema fue Mary, la hija de Leopold y Eva. La mayor pasión de David, desde la infancia, decidió poner su atención en su gemelo y aunque, aparentemente, Eric nunca haya correspondido ese sentimiento, David quedó profundamente resentido y jamás ha perdonado al hermano por eso.

Ahora, lo de Regina es novedad para mí.

El médico, menos mal, llega rápidamente y a pesar de los varios cortes de David y los hematomas de Emma, el estado de ambos no requiere mayores cuidados y, gracias a Dios, no tendrán que ser hospitalizados.

**Regina**

He llamado muchas veces a David, sin éxito, y me he quedado muy preocupada, sobre todo por la forma en la que salió de mi loft. Fui a su apartamento y el portero del edificio me informó de que había salido alrededor de las ocho y que aún no había vuelto.

Decidí buscar en algunos bares que David suele frecuentar, pues es de su estilo beber para enfriar la cabeza.

Como no lo he encontrado en ninguno de esos lugares, decido buscar en las comisarías y hospitales, rezando para no esté en ninguno de esos sitios.

Mi búsqueda tarda mucho más de lo que imaginaba, y cuando me doy cuenta, ya son casi las tres de la mañana y sin noticias de él.

Más afligida que antes, llamo a Emma, aunque no tengo esperanzas de que él esté en Boston o de que ella sepa algo.

El teléfono suena varias veces y supongo que está durmiendo. Cuando estoy a punto de colgar, escucho la voz de Jefferson al otro lado de la línea y pregunto, sorprendida

-¿Le ha pasado algo a Emma? ¿Por qué has atendido tú su móvil?

-David llegó hecho una furia y golpeó a nuestra hermana, tras despertar a la casa entera con los gritos. Y por lo que entendí, todo este jaleo tiene algo que ver contigo- explica, serio

-¿Ella está bien o está muy herida?- pregunto, angustiada

-Tiene algunos hematomas y el rostro golpeado, pero está bien. Mamá, Tinker y yo escuchamos la pelea y bajamos a tiempo de evitar que algo más grave pasara- completa y, acto seguido, me llevo la mano a la boca, horrorizada, imaginando lo que podría haber pasado si ellos no hubieran llegado pronto

-Jefferson, sé que quizás no entiendas muy bien lo que está pasando…y ahora tampoco es el momento de explicaciones, sin embargo quiero pedirte un favor- digo, objetiva –Querría mucho poder ir a Boston y estar al lado de tu hermana. Pero, como David también está ahí, creo que mi presencia solo traería más problemas. Entonces, por favor, mantenme informada y dile a Emma que me llame en cuanto esté en condiciones- concluyo con un tono de súplica

Él dice que encuentra mi actitud muy sensata, porque David aún está bastante trastornado y puede volverse agresivo conmigo.

Jefferson me garantiza que me dará noticas del estado de la hermana, y que le pasará el recado.

Vuelvo a mi apartamento con los nervios hechos pedazos, sintiéndome culpable y sospechando que mi relación con Emma aún pasaría por grandes baches.

Me tomo un calmante para intentar dormir un poco, ya que dentro de algunas horas tengo compromisos que no puedo aplazar.

Cuando estoy reposando la cabeza en la almohada, pienso en algo en que no había pensando antes: _¿Cómo David supo que Emma fue el detonante de nuestra separación si yo le había ocultado ese detalle?_

 


	10. Una serpiente que rodea a Emma Swan

**Emma**

Ya hace dos días que David reaccionó violentamente al descubrir mi relación con Regina. En ese período hablamos varias veces y ella está muy preocupada por no poder verme.

Ninguna de las dos tiene idea de cómo mi hermano supo de nuestra relación, ya que Regina no le reveló el real motivo para terminar con él.

Felizmente, mis hematomas ya están menos visibles, hinchados o doloridos. El clima en la mansión no es de los mejores en este momento, pues mi hermano continúa aquí, ya que, por orientación médica David no puede volver a Nueva York, no tanto por las heridas, sino por el ataque psicótico diagnosticado por el doctor Robert Gold, un psiquiatra amigo de la familia, que vino a conversar con él a petición mi madre.

Papá y Ruby, al saber lo ocurrido, han venido a vernos con más frecuencia, y, tanto David como yo, estamos rodeados de cariño, atención y cuidados.

Recordando que no hablo con la causante de nuestra pelea desde temprano, cojo el móvil, apartando esos pensamientos y busco en los contactos el nombre formado por seis letras que provoca risas bobas y apasionadas en mí. Al encontrarlo, marco.

Cuando Regina atiende, hablo enseguida sin darle oportunidad para que me salude

-¡Estaba pensando en ti, aunque indirectamente y decidí llamarte!- comento, demostrando todo mi entusiasmo

-¿Y qué pensabas indirectamente?- pregunta, sagaz

-En toda esta confusión en la que se ha vuelto el comienzo de nuestra relación- respondo, pensativa

-¿Cómo te sientes, querida?- pregunta algo formal

-¡Bien, doctora! Sin embargo, necesito cuidado psicológicos- digo, intentando parecer seria –Necesito a una psicóloga que me cuide…Pero tiene que ser morena y bonita- añado, bromista -¿Me indicarías a alguien con esas características?- finalizo y escucho su encantadora risa

-Déjame ver…- pone algo de suspense –Creo que la doctora Eva Zambrano, mi amiga, encaja perfectamente en ese perfil. Te voy a pasar su número- añade, entrando en la broma

-Ya…¿Pero ella es neoyorkina y es fan de los Knicks?- pregunto, continuando con nuestra tonta conversación

-No. Creo que es de Miami y es fan de los Heat- responde y noto que está controlando la risa –Emma Swan, aclárame una cosa: ¿estás buscando una profesional o una mujer para casarte?- pregunta, en un falso tono de censura

-Depende…si, además de todo eso, encima vive cerca de Central Park, corre un gran riesgo de convertirse en una Swan en breve- provoco, dejando de lado mi timidez

-¡Tonta!- dice, riendo –Nunca pensé que fuera a ver la faceta atrevida de Emma Swan- comenta, aún riéndose

-No te asombres, estoy bajo los efectos de los medicamentos. Cuando vuelvas a verme, estaré sonrojándome de nuevo- concluyo, feliz, como si estuviera en un anuncio de pasta de dientes

En ese instante, me pide un momento y me quedo esperando a que vuelva a hablar conmigo.

Es cuando escucho una voz masculina al otro lado de la línea, diciendo

- _Regina, discúlpame que te interrumpa…Surgió un problema en la universidad y me están llamando con urgencia._

Entonces, escucho la voz grave de mi novia respondiendo al extraño

_-¡Está bien! Después seguimos hablando_

Tras eso, no consigo escuchar nada más de lo que sucede al otro lado, pues mamá entra en el cuarto preguntándome qué deseo para cenar, con su habitual parloteo.

Cuando se marcha, finalmente, Regina está de vuelta a la línea diciendo “Oiga, oiga” varias veces.

-Ah, pensé que me habías abandonado- dice en tono guasón

-¿Con quién estabas hablando hace un momento, Regina?- pregunto, y no consigo ocultar el tono seco y rudo de mi pregunta

-Era Daniel, mi ex novio, que pasó para que charláramos- explica, seria, mostrándose incómoda, posiblemente a causa del cambio en mi comportamiento.

Nos quedamos calladas un instante que parece una eternidad y me controlo para no demostrar aún más mis celos.

Cuando el silencio se está haciendo insoportable, digo

-Bueno…tengo que colgar, pues mamá ha venido a avisarme que ya es hora de tomar la medicina- miento, diciendo la primera tontería que se me ocurre -¿Podemos hablar más tarde?- pregunto, dominada por la inseguridad

-No tienes que pedirme autorización, puedes llamarme cuando quieras, Emma- responde y por su timbre helado, percibo que aún está irritada conmigo

-Entonces…hasta más tarde- digo y tras ella despedirse también, cuelgo

En ese momento, tengo rabia de mí misma por tener tan poca confianza en mí, pues el hecho de que Regina reciba a su ex en su apartamento puede no significar nada, a fin de cuentas, no hay mal alguno en que sean amigos.

Además, aunque yo ya la considere mi novia, no sé si ella también me ve de la misma manera, ya que no hemos hablado abiertamente aún sobre eso.

Así que, no tengo motivos reales para estar sintiendo tantos celos y haberme comportado de forma tan posesiva con lo que aún no sé si es mío.

En el fondo, ella tiene razón en haberse irritado con mi pregunta indiscreta y algo grosera.

Querría tener la certeza de que no iba a comportar así de nuevo, pero conociéndome como me conozco, puedo decir que es casi imposible.

**David**

**Tres días después.**

Veo a mi “adorable” hermana sentada en una de las tumbonas que están cerca de la piscina. Lleva gafas, aparentemente absorta en la lectura de un libro, pues no se da cuenta de que estoy acechándola.

Felizmente, he conseguido diez días libres en el trabajo y he decidido permanecer en Boston. El tratamiento con el sr. Gold ha surtido efecto, ya que, en estos momentos, no siento la necesidad de ser agresivo con ella, aunque aún no haya dado la batalla por perdida, solo voy a cambiar de estrategia, pues no pienso rendirme con Regina tan fácilmente.

Me acerco a ella como la serpiente acercándose a Eva en el paraíso, o sea, lleno de malas intensiones.

-Emma…- la llamo. Cuando estoy cerca, me doy cuenta de que ella se encoge, probablemente temiendo que le haga algún mal- Calma, solo quiero hablar contigo y pedirte disculpas por haber reaccionado de manera violenta la otra noche-prosigo en una actuación digna de un gran actor –Quizás te extrañe mi actitud, pues no soy de los que voy disculpándome de mis actos- añado, percibiendo que ella sigue en una posesión defensiva –Sin embargo, hasta yo asumo que lo que hice fue muy grave- concluyo, haciendo aparecer algunas lágrimas en mis ojos para coronar mi interpretación.

-No tienes por qué disculparte, David. Entiendo que, en esas circunstancias, te debiste haber sentido doblemente traicionado…Pero, nunca fue nuestra intención herirte- dice en un tono pesaroso, bajando la guardia

Sin embargo, sus disculpas, por más sinceras que parezcan, no apaciguan mi sufrimiento e, infelizmente para ella, estoy verdaderamente apasionado por Regina y estoy dispuesto a mantenerla a mi lado.

-¿Puedo sentarme?- pido, señalando la tumbona de al lado

Ella asiente con la cabeza y me acomodo, pensando en qué decir a continuación

-Puede que no haya sido vuestra intención, pero me engañasteis totalmente- prosigo con la conversación y, para suavizar el comentario, le dedico una sonrisa ladeada –Si no hubierais aparecido en las imágenes del partido entre los Knicks y los Celtics y yo no hubiera visto una reposición del partido, creo que aún estaría pensando que Regina me había dejado por Daniel, su ex-añado, notando que ella se sorprende al mencionar la forma en que descubrí sobre las dos y, más aún, al citar el nombre de Daniel, denunciando que ya debe haber oído hablar de él.

-¿Por qué pensabas eso?- pregunta, curiosa, y percibo que mi estrategia está comenzando a dar sus primeros frutos

-¿Sobre Daniel?- pregunto en un tono falsamente desinteresado –Porque siempre están juntos- digo y miro de soslayo hacia ella, percibiendo que Emma, así como yo, es bastante celosa.

Pero descubrir ese aspecto en ella no me sorprende, ya que somos gemelos, y sé que compartimos algunas características.

-¿Lo conoces bien?- pregunta, intentando ocultar su malestar

-En realidad, no- digo y esta vez estoy siendo absolutamente sincero –Nunca quise tener mucho contacto con él, sin embargo Daniel es ese tipo de hombre sensible que las mujeres, generalmente, adoran. Sin hablar de que es profesor universitario y un intelectual- concluyo, sintiendo la bilis subirme por la garganta al recordar las pocas veces que estuve cerca de él.

-¿Sabes por qué ellos lo dejaron?- pregunta, quitándose las gafas y mirándome con expresión tensa

-Creo que tuvo algo que ver con su enfermedad. Está lleno de manías y rarezas- explico encogiéndome de hombros –A veces, pienso que Regina perdió el interés en mí porque yo no puedo ser objeto de estudio para ella- añado, venenoso, mirándola de frente

-¿Qué quieres decir exactamente?- cuestiona, algo irritada, pues noto la ironía en su último comentario

-Ya sabes…Regina es una fanática del trabajo y, a veces, no consigue separarlo de la vida personal. Es por eso que no se aparta de Daniel y…-hago una pausa, preparándome para dar el jaque mate -….cuando te conoció, quedó fascinada y no hablaba de otra cosa, solo en lo interesante que sería estudiar a un transexual a fondo para entender cómo actúa su mente en las situaciones cotidianas y cosas así…- digo, lanzándole una fingida mirada de compasión y observando cómo ella está cayendo en mi trampa –Disculpa, pero tuve la impresión de que ella te quería como cobaya- finalizo y “su rey está ya muerto” –Claro que todo eso ha cambiado ahora, Regina está enamorada de ti y no debes pensar en eso- añado, sonando apaciguador para no levantar sus sospechas acerca de mis reales intenciones.

Sin embargo, siento que he plantado la semilla de la duda en la mente de mi ingenua e insegura hermana, que se queda pensativa, cuando la dejo tras haber cumplido mi misión, con la disculpa de que no podía permanecer mucho tiempo expuesto al sol, por culpa de los medicamentos que estaba tomando.

**Emma**

Cuando David se marcha, aún estoy en shock por lo que me había dicho. No puedo creerme que Regina me esté engañando. Pero, al mismo tiempo, él parece tan seguro y sincero que me ha dejado llena de dudas.

En  medio a todo esto, encima, está Daniel, una persona aparentemente problemática, con quien ella tuvo una relación y que continúa en su vida.

_¿Será que Regina de verdad tiene tendencia a acercarse a personas que le puedan proporciona material de estudio?_

Con mi historial de desilusiones amorosas, tengo miedo de decepcionarme de nuevo y temo arrepentirme de haber roto la promesa que me hice cuando Camila me rechazó: nunca más entregarse totalmente a alguien.

Hasta conocer a Regina no tuve ningún problema en mantenerme fiel a lo que había decidido. Sin embargo, desde la primera vez que conversamos, sentí que mi promesa estaba amenazada y ahora, hago una súplica silenciosa para que no me haya vuelto a equivocar.

 


	11. La otra cara de Emma Swan

**Emma**

Después de la conversación mantenida con David hacía unos días, me quedé muy preocupada e insegura. Nada del comportamiento de Regina me había llevado a creer que él tuviera la razón, pero ya he estado en varias situaciones malas que me inducen siempre a esperar lo peor de las personas.

Regina está bastante metida en mí para correr el riesgo de ser de nuevo herida. Por eso, acabé recurriendo a un método que usé cuando salía con Belle. En aquella época, sospeché que el comportamiento de mi ex novia estaba raro y, aunque le preguntara miles de veces qué ocurría, Belle siempre me salía con evasivas.

Como último remedio, contraté a un detective para que la siguiera y su investigación me dio la peor decepción que había tenido en mi vida.

Aun así, el dolor fue mejor que la duda, ya que nunca conseguí lidiar muy bien con la inseguridad y la inestabilidad en mis relaciones. Como Graham Humbert se había mostrado muy cauteloso, discreto y eficiente en aquella ocasión, decidí contratarlo de nuevo y espero que mis sospechas con relación a Regina y Daniel sean infundadas.

Soy consciente de que no estoy actuando correctamente, sin embargo no quiero descubrir dentro de unos días o meses que no he pasado de un “experimento científico” para una psicóloga. El hecho de vivir en ciudades diferentes fue decisivo para tomar esta actitud extrema, ya que no sé nada sobre su rutina diaria, aparte de lo que ella me cuenta.

Este fin de semana ya me siento curada completamente de la gripe que cogí mientras me recuperaba de los golpes de David, y pretendo hacerle una visita sorpresa a Regina. Precisamente hoy, en la víspera de mi viaje, Graham me ha enviado un email con su informe, tras pasar una semana investigándola en Nueva York.

Creo que ya he pasado más de media hora mirando aquella bandeja de entrada, buscando valor para leer el contendido del mensaje aún no abierto. Snow y Ravenna se dan cuenta de mi inquietud, pues una está rozándose en mi pierna y la otra echada en mi regazo.

En el tocadiscos, la voz de Chico Buarque resuena por la biblioteca, mientras interpreta _Ligia_ , una de las más famosas canciones de Tom Jobim.

Respiro hondo y, finalmente, le doy al icono del sobre con la intención de leer el texto que aparece en la pantalla:

_Querida Emma Swan,_

_Como me había pedido, envío, en el documento adjunto, el informe de la investigación solicitada hace siete días y, antes de que lo lea, me gustaría resaltar que el resultado fue inconcluso. La persona investigada, a pesar de haber ido a algunos encuentros con el hombre en cuestión, en ningún momento se puso en situación realmente comprometedora. Así que, en caso de que lo quiera, contacte conmigo para continuar el trabajo._

_Att_

_G.H._

_PD: el documento se abre con la contraseña que le pasé personalmente._

Más aliviada, abro el documento y leo el contenido detallado de los últimos siete días de la vida de Regina Mills. Mi alivio inicial, rápidamente se enfría, pues en el archivo hay también algunas fotografías de ella con un hombre de trazos bonitos y enseguida deduzco que se trata de Daniel. Una de las fotos llama mi atención: él agarrando la mano de ella y los dos riendo francamente, mientras están sentados en una mesa de un restaurante.

Tal imagen me hace cuestionar el juicio de Graham sobre la inconclusión de los hechos. Regina y Daniel me parecen demasiado íntimos en la fotografía. Sin embargo, ya que Humbert es un profesional especializado y con experiencia voy a intentar tener en cuenta su análisis.

En el documento consta que se han encontrado tres veces en los últimos días. Hubo, incluso, una ocasión en que Daniel la visitó en el apartamento y se quedó allí hasta las 23:00.

Con rabia, cierro la pantalla del ordenador y me quito las gafas, tirándolas bruscamente encima de la mesa. Al levantarme, Ravenna salta al suelo, asustada con mi impulso.

Me acerco al piano de cola y me siento en el banco para tocar algo, ya que eso es uno de los hobbies que me calma cuando estoy irritada, como ahora.

Mientras punteo _Ligia_ en las teclas del instrumento, tomo una decisión: voy hoy mismo a Nueva York, pues, saliendo a final de la tarde, debo llegar allí alrededor de las 21:00, y pienso si la sorprendida será Regina o lo seré yo.

 

Dentro de media hora más o menos, estaré en el apartamento de ella. Cansada de mi playlist, sintonizo una emisora de música francesa y, para empeorar mi estado de ánimo, la canción que está sonando es la melancólica _Ne me quitte pas_ , de Jacques Brel.

Aunque esa no sea la mejor banda sonora para el momento, la visceral interpretación de Jacques siempre me ha gustado y no logro cambiar de emisora, tal es mi fascinación con esa letra tan triste, que habla de un amor desesperado.

He repasado en mi cabeza algunas situaciones con las que podré encontrarme al llegar al loft. La peor de ellas consiste en que Daniel esté allí y no sé como mi naturaleza posesiva va a reaccionar ante tale escenario.

No consigo imaginar nada que justifique el hecho de que Regina siga viendo con tanta regularidad a su ex. Recuerdo que desde que me separé de  Belle, hace más de tres años, poco la he visto y nuestros encuentros siempre han sido absolutamente formales, como si fuéramos dos extrañas que no tuvieran un pasado en común.

Finalmente, veo el edificio donde ella vive y estaciono en frente. Sin embargo, me quedo unos minutos más en el coche, intentando calmarme, ya que el nerviosismo no me ha abandonado un segundo desde que salí de Boston.

Camino indecisa y, tras saludar al portero que me reconoce, permite que suba hasta el apartamento 801, y le pido que no avise que estoy aquí, pues deseo darle una sorpresa a mi “amiga”

Salgo del ascensor y camino hasta su apartamento, con los oídos atentos, intentando identificar algún sonido que denuncie que Regina está acompañada, sin embargo, nada oigo y toco el timbre, prendiendo la respiración a causa de la ansiedad.

Suelto el aire cuando la puerta se abre y ella aparece con un vestido azul, además de zapatos de tacón. La expresión de sorpresa en su rostro es nítida.

-Emma…- la forma en que pronuncia mi nombre subraya la impresión que acabo de tener -¡Qué sorpresa! ¿Por qué no me has dicho que ya estabas bien?- pregunta, frunciendo el ceño

-¡Te echaba de menos y decidí darte una sorpresa!-respondo, intentando parecer natural, pero fallando estrepitosamente

Por un instante, nos quedamos mirando en silencio y, al no soportar más esta situación algo incómoda, pido, finalmente

-¿Me invistas a entrar?

-¡Sí, claro!- y ella abre toda la puerta, dándome paso

Ya en la sala, miro hacia el sofá y me quedo pálida. Sentado, en el extremo derecho, reconozco al hombre que estaba en las fotografías con Regina. Él acaba de dejar en la mesita de centro una copa de vino al lado de otra, que está algo vacía. Cuando giro la cabeza, percibo que la mesa aún está puesta y, probablemente, los dos habían acabado de cenar, ya que las velas en los candelabros de vidrio continúan encendidas.

-¡Emma, este es Daniel Horseman, un viejo amigo!- ella habla, calmada –Daniel, esta es Emma Swan…- añade, sin atribuirme ninguna etiqueta, cosa que me deja aún más incómoda

Él se levanta y se acerca a donde estoy. Lleva un traje gris, con camisa blanca abotonada hasta el cuello. Sus cabellos son castaños y los ojos azules. Daniel me direcciona una simpática sonrisa, pero no extiende la mano para saludarme.

Respondo con un movimiento de cabeza y observo que él parece ajeno a todo a su alrededor.

Algunos instantes después, Daniel mira el reloj y dice

-Señorita Swan, discúlpeme, pero ya estaba yéndome- aclara en un tono formal, aunque la copa en sus manos cuando llegué dijera lo contrario.

-Regina, muchas gracias por la cena. ¡Maravillosa como siempre! ¿Cuándo nos vemos de nuevo?-pregunta, mirando para ella y yo me siento desconcertada y celosa por todo esto.

-Después te llamo- responde acompañándolo hasta la puerta.

Giro la cabeza cuando los dos se están despidiendo en el pasillo, dándose unos besos en las mejillas. Mientras miro la llama trémula de la vela, escucho la puerta cerrarse. En seguida, siento los brazos de ella envolviendo mi cintura y sus labios besando mi nuca.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que veías, mi amor, cuando hablamos esta mañana?-cuestiona, con voz serena

Me aparto bruscamente de ella

-Perdóname, no tenía intención de interrumpir tu cena cuando decidí venir a Nueva York- replico, mordaz

Mis ojos chocan con los suyos y percibo que Regina se ha quedado confusa con mi agresiva reacción.

-¡No lo digo porque hayas interrumpido nada!- responde, adoptando una actitud defensiva –Daniel, realmente, ya estaba marchándose- prosigue, aún en el mismo tono

-¡Ah, entiendo! ¡Si hubiera llegado más temprano, realmente habría interrumpido tu cita!- afirmo, alterando el tono de voz, sin conseguir esconder mis celos

-¿De qué estás hablando, Emma? ¿Has bebido? ¡Porque nunca te he visto así antes!- enfatiza, incrédula

-¡Yo no! ¡Pero tú y tu amante parece que os habéis dedicado a aumentar la fortuna de la familia Gallo!- rebato, irónica, señalando las copas y la botella de vino sobre la mesa –¡Pero ahora que lo pienso, la amante debo ser yo! ¡Mejor aún, debo ser tu experimento del mes!- escupo, furiosa, mostrando mi cara más oscura a ella

-Emma…¡Intenta calmarte un poco, porque estoy empezando a creer que has asumido la personalidad de tu hermano!-dice, y su mirada divertida traiciona su tono serio de voz

-¿Encuentras gracioso todo esto?- pregunto, intimidante –Pensé que te tomabas más en serio tus experimentos- completo, entre dientes, acercándome a ella

-Mi amor, ahora me estás dando miedo- dice, retrocediendo, pero choca contra la mesa del comedor

-¡No lo tengas, amor!- devuelvo, sarcástica –Solo quiero enriquecer tus experiencias- finalizo, enfática, usando mi cuerpo para acorralarla contra el mueble.

**Regina**

Emma me agarra con la agilidad de una gata capturando a un pájaro y me besa. Sus labios presionan los míos con violencia y siento, en aquel contacto, toda la furia que la consume. Diferente a los besos que nos hemos dado en otras ocasiones este no es suave, ni amable.

Su boca desliza por la mía de una manera más audaz y agresiva. Una de sus manos agarra mi trasero y la otra me agarra por la nuca, impidiéndome que intente esquivar el beso.

Nuestras lenguas se tocan mientras continúa atrayéndome más hacia ella, presionándome contra la mesa con sus fuertes caderas.

El miedo que sentí al principio, gradualmente, es sustituido por la excitación que me domina en ese momento y enrosco los dedos en sus mechones dorados, inclinando la cabeza de ella hacia atrás y pasando mis labios por su cuello, mordisqueando con fuerza su delicada y suave piel.

Emma me alza un poco, haciendo que me siente en la mesa, y me empuja por los muslos, clavando las afiladas uñas en mi carne, dejándome un rastro enrojecido y abrasador en la piel. No pasa mucho tiempo para escuchar los platos, los cubiertos, todo, tirado por el suelo cuando ella tira del mantel.

Me recuesto en el mueble y ella me arranca las bragas de encaje negro en un gesto brusco, lame mi vagina inmediatamente encendiendo llamas por todo mi cuerpo.

Me chupa con deseo, inmovilizando mis muslos con las manos e impidiendo que yo eleve la pelvis. Su lengua pasea por la abertura de mi vagina, dejándome aún más mojada y, de vez en cuando, prende mi clítoris entre sus dientes, arrancándome gritos de dolor.

No sé exactamente lo que ha pasado para que Emma esté tratándome así, aunque imagino que la visita de Daniel tiene algo que ver. Sin embargo, estoy absolutamente entregada a su pasión furiosa y no puedo decir que no me esté gustando esta faceta, hasta ahora desconocida.

Noto cuando me levanta y se desabotona y baja la cremallera de sus pantalones, quitándoselos inmediatamente junto con su blusa y su sujetador. Por fin, se quita los bóxer femeninos, dejando a la vista su latente erección. Rápidamente, se sube a la mesa y levanta mi vestido hasta la cintura, pasando los dedos por mi vagina, como si estuviera fascinada con lo que ve: probablemente debo estar brillante de deseo.

Se lleva los dedos a su boca y comienza a lamerlos, en el mismo momento en que mete los dedos de su otra mano en mi boca para que yo haga lo mismo.

Sin más contemplaciones, me agarra por la cintura y me penetra con fuerza hasta el fondo. Grito y me contraigo entera, sintiéndola, por primera vez, totalmente dentro de mí.

Ella cae sobre mi cuerpo, atrapándome bajo ella. Comienza a embestirme, al principio lentamente, pero luego acelera el ritmo, entrando y saliendo de mí, una, dos, tres…incontables veces, mientras siento mis nalgas chocando contra la mesa de roble.

Mis gemidos se intensifican y ella me besa, ahogándolos y enfilando su lengua en mi boca, provocando que me pierda en el sabor de aquel beso. Su espalda está tan mojada de sudor que mis dedos se deslizan hasta su trasero, instigándola a que me penetre con más fuerza.

Su cuerpo se tensa y me doy cuenta de que Emma está a punto de alcanzar el clímax, pero, inesperadamente, se gira, llevándome con ella, haciendo que quede sentada sobre su vientre.

Nuestros sexos continúan unidos y comienzo a moverme, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, deleitándome con aquella sensual e intensa invasión. Ella levanta la cadera, profundizando las estocadas, mientras sus manos agarran mi cintura.

Sin soportarlo más, me veo envuelta en el éxtasis y agarro mis pechos, que aún están cubiertos por el vestido y sujetador, gimiendo su nombre.

Sus dedos se entierran en mi cadera y Emma inclina la cabeza hacia atrás, al mismo tiempo que sigue penetrándome, mordiendo con fuerza el labio inferior y cerrando los ojos, entregándose también al placer.

Consumida por el cansancio y jadeante, me dejo caer sobre ella, sin embargo, no tengo mucho tiempo para quedarme en esa posición, ya que Emma se sienta y se gira en la mesa, bajando de ella, conmigo en los brazos, llevándome al cuarto.

No pasa mucho tiempo y ya estamos acostadas en la cama, amándonos de nuevo. Las prendas que aún cubrían mi desnudez son arrancadas y tiradas en cualquier sitio del dormitorio. No sé por cuánto tiempo nos quedamos rodando sobre las sábanas, totalmente desnudas, solo sé que me quedé dormida en sus brazos, después de una exhausta e inesperada noche de placer.

 

 


	12. El pedido de Emma Swan

**Regina**

Me he despertado hace unos minutos y me he sorprendido al ver que Emma no estaba a mi lado. Me he quedado un rato más en la cama repasando mentalmente los momentos que vivimos anoche.

Un ruido venido de fuera del cuarto llama mi atención e imagino que Emma debe estar en la cocina preparando nuestro desayuno, o por lo menos el mío.

Sonrío y cubro mi desnudez con una sábana. Rápidamente salgo del cuarto, siguiendo el sonido.

Cuando paso por la sala, me encuentro a Emma vestida con los pantalones que llevaba anoche y, aparentemente, buscando algo detrás del sofá.

Al verla así, pregunto

-¿Qué está haciendo, señorita Swan?- uso un tono de broma y me doy cuenta de que ella se asusta

-Estoy buscando mi blusa, que debe haberse caído por aquí anoche- la rubia responde seria y lacónica

-¿Acaso estabas pensando marcharte sin decirme nada?- pregunto, frunciendo el ceño, costándome creer que de verdad estaba intentando hacer eso

-No quiero interponerme en tus planes para el resto del día. Puedes estar esperando a alguien o puedes tener alguna cita marcada- Swan dice sin mirarme y la ironía en sus palabras me hiere profundamente

-Emma, ¿toda esta escenita es porque te encontraste a Daniel aquí? Él solo estaba…- intento explicar, pero soy interrumpida por ella

-No me debes explicaciones, Regina. A fin de cuentas, solo soy una de tus cobayas. O mejor, lo he sido, porque no me interesa participar en experimento alguno- replica, irritada

En ese instante, me doy cuenta de que ha encontrado la blusa y apresuradamente se la pone, mientras camina hacia la puerta, sin embargo, soy más rápida que ella y corro, colocándome entre ella y la salida

-¿Piensas que te voy a dejar salir así, sin darme mayores explicaciones? ¿Qué te imaginas que soy, Emma, una prostituta?- pregunto, furiosa- Es más, ¿debería volver al cuarto para ver si me has dejado dinero en la mesilla?- concluyo, irónica

-¡Regina, deja que me vaya!- pide, sin mirarme

-¡No!- respondo, incisiva –Solo hay tres maneras de que salgas de aquí: saltando por la ventana, arrancándome la llave de las manos con violencia o calmándote y conversando conmigo sobre toda esa historia de cobaya y experimento, porque no estoy entendiendo nada- digo, seria- Así que, ¿cuál eliges?

Me mira con rabia y se acerca aún más, intentando intimidarme con su altura, usando su cuerpo para acorralarme contra la puerta. Está tan cerca de mí que siento su respiración entrecortada contra la piel de mi rostro.

-¡Dame la llave!- dice, extendiendo la mano abierta y contrayendo la mandíbula, evidenciando su furia

-¡No creas que tu tamaño va a amedrentarme!- enfatizo, atrevida –Sé que no tienes valor para pegarme. Pero ya que tampoco eres capaz de escoger la opción correcta, lo haré por ti- digo, levantando la mano y acariciando su bello rostro.

Ella se estremece y cierra los ojos y, por un momento, parece olvidar la rabia, como si estuviera aprovechando el contacto de mis dedos en su piel. Sin embargo, al abrirlos de nuevo, da unos pasos hacia atrás, distanciándose de mí y, en silencio, se dirige al sofá. En ese instante, me parece una niña rebelde que ha sido castigada.

Me siento a su lado y me quedo mirándola, mientras sus ojos están fijos en el suelo.

-Regina…respóndeme francamente: ¿por qué decidiste comenzar algo conmigo?- murmura y observo que sus labios están temblando

Agarro su mentón y giro su cara hacia mí

-Porque te encontré una mujer interesante, inteligente, bonita, amable, delicada, cautivadora, atrayente…¡Podría estar un largo rato enumerando tus cualidades, Emma! Pero, lo más importante que hay que decir es que todas esas características que reúnes hicieron que me enamorase de ti- resalto, sin desviar mis ojos de los suyos.

-¿El hecho de ser transexual te motivó a acercarte a mí?- pregunta, en un susurro

-¡Claro que no, Emma! Acuérdate de que fuiste tú quien me abordó el día en que nos conocimos- respondo, calmadamente –En aquel momento, ya sabía que tú eras transexual, sin embargo no forcé la aproximación. Todo entre nosotras sucedió de una forma espontánea. Pero, ¿por qué me preguntas esto ahora?- cuestiono, curiosa

-¡Porque soy una persona extremadamente insegura y hace días que no paro de pensar en una conversación que tuve con David!- dice y se levanta, pasándose la mano por el pelo, despeinándolo –Mi hermano sugirió que tú sueles interesarte por personas que puedan servirte de experimento y por eso te acercaste a mí- explica y me quedó estupefacta ante la capacidad de manipulación de mi ex.

-¡Emma, nunca he escuchado algo tan ridículo! Me sorprende que te no hayas dado cuenta de que tu hermano quería vengarse y, al decirte todo eso, solo pretendía sembrar la discordia entre nosotras- digo, controlando la risa

-Pensé en eso, pero parecía tan sincero cuando habló conmigo que me quedé confusa- intenta justificarse –Y cuando me encontré a Daniel aquí, mi lado celoso me dominó y todo lo que David me dijo parecía tener sentido.

-Pero, ¿por qué el hecho de que Daniel estuviera aquí te ha puesto tan celosa?- pregunto y cuando ella me mira, su mirada refleja cierta angustia y presiento que me va a hacer una confesión muy seria

-David me dijo que tenías un ex novio problemático con quien nunca has dejado de verte. Entonces, yo…contraté a un detective privado para investigar hasta qué grado llegaba tu relación con él- explica, con voz titubeante, y me quedo pasmada con esa revelación –Regina, sé que me equivoqué al actuar así, pero yo…- hago un gesto pidiéndome que se calle y me levanto, colocando una distancia considerable entre nostras.

En ese momento, siento una mezcla de asco y rabia. Me revuelve el estomago saber que durante unos días un extraño ha estado siguiendo mis pasos, anotando detalles de mi rutina…Y todo eso a petición de Emma.

-¿Por qué en vez de tomar esa actitud no hablaste conmigo?- escupo, irritada

-¡Porque soy una idiota! Siempre me es más fácil creer que las personas me están engañando a causa de mi relaciones pasadas- dice en tono melancólico –Tienes que estar de acuerdo conmigo en que nos conocemos desde hace poco y aún no sabemos muchas cosas de la vida de la otra. Y para empeorar, también vivimos en ciudades diferentes y, en fin, sé que nada de esto justifica lo que he hecho…Pero, por un momento, realmente consideré la hipótesis de que me estuvieras usando-dice y percibo que sus ojos están llorosos.

Suspiro y no consigo evitar sentir empatía por Emma en ese momento. Es obvio que esa mujer con expresión abatida, frente a mí, ya ha pasado por muchas situaciones humillantes y decepcionantes en su vida y, probablemente, si yo estuviera en su lugar, también estaría más inclinada a desconfiar de las intenciones de la gente que se acercase a mí.

Dedico buena parte de mi tiempo a analizar las acciones y motivaciones de los individuos y esa actitud de Emma puede parecer absurda e imperdonable para la mayoría, sin embargo, entiendo que, en su caso, fue una medida desesperada de alguien que está cansada de ser herida. Sin embargo, decido dejar bien claro que no voy a permitir que vuelva a actuar así en el futuro.

-No voy a negar que me he enfadado mucho, pero entiendo tus motivos y no voy a tenértelo en cuenta…Pero, si vamos a continuar con esta relación, tienes que aprender a confiar más en mí. No tengo intención de herirte y mucho menos engañarte. Estoy realmente enamorada de ti, Emma, y espero que lo creas de aquí en adelante- enfatizo, acercándome a ella otra vez –Y ahora  creo que mereces una explicación de lo que Daniel representa en mi vida- añado, cogiendo su mano y llevándola al sofá para tener una conversación franca sobre mi ex, pues no quiero que volvemos a pelearnos por su causa.

En líneas generales le cuento que Daniel es una persona muy querida, con quien estuve saliendo tres años, le explico que él padece de diversas fobias y que hasta a mí me costaba convivir con ellas. Y por eso, y porque ya no lo amaba, nuestra relación terminó, aunque una amistad nació tras nuestra ruptura.

Le explico que lo veo con frecuencia, porque como amiga, intento ayudarle a convivir mejor con sus fobias y su TOC, sobre todo ahora que Daniel está interesado en una nueva profesora de la universidad y se muestra temeroso en abordarla, porque tiene miedo de que ella no quiera relacionarse con él por su enfermedad.

-Así que, Emma, si hay alguna cobaya en esta historia soy yo. Pues, lo que tu detective registró, lo que tú misma viste anoche, fueron encuentros y cenas donde él entrena lo que hará cuando invite a salir a la chica que le gusta. Puede parecer extraño, pero para una persona con los problemas de Daniel, ganar confianza es un proceso muy difícil y él es tan inseguro como tú. Como ya me conoce, está a gusto conmigo, pero tiene miedo de exponer ante otras personas sus fobias. Desde que terminamos, Daniel nunca ha vuelto a relacionarse con nadie, precisamente porque tiene miedo a ser rechazado. Entonces, decidí ayudarlo, pues me entristece mucho verlo tan solo-concluyo mi relato y ella parece haberse emocionado.

-¡Vaya…parece que estás describiéndome a mí!- comenta, con voz tomada

-Solo que en el caso de él hay un agravante: Daniel tiene una enfermedad aún poco comprendida por la mayoría de la gente. Es una enfermedad tan seria que limita mucho la vida del individuo, dificultando su socialización y convivencia con otras personas-prosigo, acariciando su mano –Él, por lo menos, aún sale de casa, trabaja, pero ya he tratado a pacientes que tenían miedo de salir a la calle, pues creían que alguna cosa terrible les pasaría-concluyo y percibo por su semblante que está bastante avergonzada.

-Regina, estoy tan avergonzada por la manera en cómo he actuado y te trate ayer…- ella confirma mis sospechas –Creo que merezco el premio de idiota del año por haber dado crédito a las palabras de mi hermano

-¡Estoy de acuerdo contigo!- digo, seria y ella clava su mirada triste en nuestros dedos entrelazados –Pero te perdono porque eres la idiota más adorable del mundo- levanta la cabeza y me dedica una larga sonrisa al escuchar mi última comentario.

Después de unos instantes, mirándome en silencio, vuelve a hablar

-Mi comportamiento de anoche, cuando te agarré…sobre la mesa- dice, vacilante –fue digno de una salvaje. Podría haberte hecho daño- completa y veo que su sonrojo se esparce por su rostro.

Sonrío y coloco unos mechones de su cabello tras la oreja

-En cuanto a eso, no te preocupes…Adoré ver el lado más agresivo y celoso de Emma Swan- la provoco y sello nuestros labios con un beso caliente, deseando que ella me muestre ese lado más veces.

Subo en su regazo y continúo besándola. Aunque sé que no llevo nada bajo la sábana, la suelto revelando mi desnudez y me estremezco al sentir sus manos deslizándose por mi espalda desnuda, mientras continúo probando su sabor.

-Regina…creo que te debo un pedido de disculpas- susurra, agarrando mis manos y huyendo del contacto de nuestros labios

-¡Tienes que mejorar tu _tempo_!- resalto, frustrada –Creo que el hecho de que esté desnuda encima de ti ahora, ya indica que te estaba perdonando- añado, intentando sonar divertida

Ella me mira con aquel rostro de perrito abandonado

-Discúlpame, pero quería pedirte perdón por haber actuado como una idiota y una loca celosa de una manera más romántica- explica de manera dulce

-Emma Swan…¿qué voy a hacer contigo, eh?- digo y suelto una de mis manos de su agarre, dejándola resbalar “sin querer” hacia dentro de sus pantalones.

Cuando encuentro el “objeto” de mi deseo, comienzo a acariciarlo y murmuro en su oído

-Más tarde puedes sorprenderme pidiéndome disculpas de manera más romántica, pero eso no te impide hacerme ahora el amor de una forma más salvaje.

Ella me mira y noto, con placer no oculto, que su respiración está irregular y sus pupilas se dilatan, mientras continúo masajeando su miembro que empieza a reaccionar a mis caricias.

-¿Lo quieres hacer aquí?- pregunta, con voz ronca, señalando el sofá

-¡Quiero donde tú quieras!- susurro, humedeciendo mis labios con la punta de la lengua, loca de deseo.

Ella se levanta rápidamente y me aferro a su cintura con las piernas mientras soy conducida una vez más a mi cuarto. Sin embargo, cuando entramos en el dormitorio, Emma sigue andando y enseguida me veo dentro del baño, bajo la ducha, pegada al mármol frío de la pared.

En medio de besos y caricias, nos libramos de la ropa y nos amamos de forma intensa sintiendo el agua bañando nuestras pieles. En el intervalo de pocas horas, fui de Emma Swan y ella fue mía algunas veces. Lo que comenzó en la sala del apartamento continuó dentro del baño y terminó sobre las sábanas suaves de mi cama, que quedó mojada a causa del agua y del sudor que resbalaba de nuestros cuerpos.

En aquel mismo día, al final de la tarde, Emma me invitó a un paseo. No sé lo que estaba tramando, pero lo sospecho por la ropa que llevábamos.

Cuando llegamos al Rockefeller Center, no contengo mi alegría, mientras me arrastra hacia la pista de patinaje y alquilamos los patines.

-Solo espero que, después, no me acuses de que mi pedido de disculpas fue algo frío- dice, bromista, ayudándome a colocarme los patines.

-Humm…Miren quién está toda graciosa- rebato, en el mismo tono –No te preocupes, la primera parte del pedido ya fue lo suficientemente caliente- añado, robándole un beso y entrando en la pista, siendo seguida por ella.

Estaba tan exultante que perdí la noción del tiempo que pasábamos allí, dando vueltas y bromeando en el hielo, pareciendo dos niñas de diez años. Nuestras risas y los besos que, de vez en cuando, nos dábamos, llamaban la atención de algunas personas, sin embargo, estábamos tan entretenidas divirtiéndonos, que no les dimos mucha importancia a esas miradas curiosas.

Cuando Emma me dice que tenía otra sorpresa esperándome en lo alto del Rockefeller, siento tanta curiosidad que comienzo a sentir una comezón por todo el cuerpo. Subimos hasta la septuagésima planta del edificio, desde donde se puede apreciar la ciudad de Nueva York en un ángulo de 360 grados.

Nos quedamos, por algunos instantes, extasiadas, admirando los últimos rayos de sol reflejándose en las ventanas de los rascacielos que rodean el imponente edificio.

-Me ha encantado la sorpresa…Nunca me canso de contemplar esta vista, al final, estoy enamorada de Nueva York- digo, dejando claro el amor que siento por la ciudad donde nací.

-La vista es realmente linda, pero solo es el escenario, no es la sorpresa- dice, con su ya famoso tono enigmático mientras la miro confusa

Se acerca más a mí y me coge la mano. Cuando su mirada apasionada se encuentra con la mía, dice en tono serio

-Regina Mills, sé que ya nos hemos dicho todo lo que teníamos que decirnos y ya estamos seguras de nuestros sentimientos…Pero lo único que aún no tenemos es un día preciso para que yo pueda mandarte flores en el futuro o llevarte a cenar…Así que, sugiero que el día de hoy, 20 de diciembre, sea nuestra fecha. ¿Quieres ser mi novia?- pregunta, por fin, y suelto una exclamación de sorpresa, recordando que hasta ahora no éramos oficialmente novias.

Emocionada, respondo la primera imbecilidad que se me ocurre

-¡Sí! Pero ya te digo que quiero un regalo de aniversario y otro de Navidad. No voy a admitir que te aproveches de la cercanía de las fechas para darme solo uno.

Ella abre una hermosa sonrisa y comenta, en tono guasón

-¡Qué novia más materialista y poco romántica me he ido a buscar!

-Ya que parece que te has conformado con la idea, debo decir que voy amar ser la nueva novia de Emma Swan- afirmo y la besó con deseo, pensando que, a partir de ese momento, el 20 de diciembre acaba de ganar un significado especial en mi vida.

 

 


	13. Pasando la Navidad con Emma Swan

**Margaret**

Después de darle las últimas instrucciones a Sidney sobre lo que será servido en la cena, subo a mi cuarto a arreglarme, pues hoy Emma volverá de su viaje a Nueva York y traerá consigo a Regina. Ellas cenarán conmigo, Jefferson y Tinker dentro de poco. Según me comunicó la última vez que telefoneó, la ex de David ahora es su actual novia.

Vienen a la cena de Navidad y solo estuve de acuerdo porque David salió de viaje dos días atrás para pasar las vacaciones esquiando en Aspen, ya que no tenía humor para pasarlas aquí, probablemente a causa de la presencia de la hermana.

En un día como este, cuando celebramos la paz y la armonía, lo que menos necesitaba era ser testigo de otra escena lamentable como la protagonizada unas noches atrás por él y Eric, por eso no puse ninguna objeción.

Para mí aún es muy difícil entender que Eric optó por ser una mujer por fuera y, sin embargo, continúa interesándose por mujeres. Sería tan bueno si hoy estuviera recibiendo a mi hijo y a mi futura nuera y recuerdo que esa fue la misma sensación que tuve hace siete cuando Emma trajo a Belle para cenar con nosotros y nos la presentó como su novia.

**Flashback**

Aquella noche nevaba mucho en Boston, James y yo estábamos mal, pero aún no estábamos separados. David había traído a su novia, Ariel, una estudiante de medicina que había conocido hacía poco en la universidad. Jefferson estaba echado en el sofá con unos vaqueros rasgados y una camiseta negra inmunda de los Kiss. En esa época, su cabello era mayor y siempre se ponía una gorra roja que le daba una apariencia de loco y sucio.

-Jefferson, estaría muy bien que te levantases y fueras a darte un baño…David ya llegó con su novia y Eric llegará dentro de poco con su amiga y estaremos todo listos para cenar…Si sigues así de sucio y desastrado a la hora de la cena, no te sentarás a la mesa con nosotros y le diré a Sidney que te sirva la cena en el cuarto- dije, en tono severo

-¡Margaret, EMMA llegará con su NOVIA, no amiga!- replicó, con aquellas maneras rebeldes y atrevidas –Eric no existe hace mucho tiempo. ¿Cuándo lo vas a entender?- continuó levantándose del sofá y andando en mi dirección

-¡Posiblemente nunca! ¡Yo parí a Eric y sé lo que él es!-solté y Jefferson sonrió, abrazándome y arrugando mi traje, en una clara intención de irritarme porque debió haber visto mi expresión de asco

-Está bien, Margaret, continúa engañándote…¡Dicen que en el caso de las madres es lo mejor!

-Jefferson, deja de molestar a tu madre y sube a arreglarte- habló James entrando en la sala, demostrando que había escuchado nuestra conversación. A pesar de su tono ríspido, noté que él estaba controlando la risa cuando habló con nuestro hijo pequeño.

-¡Está bien, Big Daddy!- respondió Jefferson, sonriendo tontamente a los dos y saliendo de la sala

Instantes después, Eric llegó llevando un vestido verde con un bonito cinto negro alrededor de la cintura y calzando unas delicadas sandalias con tacones bajos. Suspiré y tuve que reconocer, en aquel momento, que mi hijo había heredado mi elegancia y mi buen gusto para vestir. Estaba guapo aquella noche, o mejor dicho, guapa.

La tal Belle agarraba su brazo y llevaba un vestido negro. Sus cabellos castaño rojizos estaban sueltos, cayendo por sus hombros. Me cayó mal a primera vista, pero hoy sé que eso se debió a los celos que tengo de mis hijos, especialmente de Eric.

-Emma definió muy bien a la señora al decir que es un símbolo de elegancia- la joven dijo al serme presentada, sonriendo de forma bonita e intentando ganarme con elogios

-¡Gracias, señorita French!- respondí, educadamente y le dediqué una fría sonrisa

-¡Papá, esta es Belle French, mi novia!- dijo Eric, dirigiéndose a James, que saludó a la muchacha con euforia, pues desde el comienzo, él había aceptado la transexualidad de nuestro hijo mucho mejor que yo.

Aquella noche la cena transcurrió en un clima tenso. Belle estaba visiblemente avergonzada, a pesar de los intentos de James y Jefferson por hacerla sentir a gusto. Eric estuvo callada buena parte del tiempo y por más que me doliera tratar a mi hijo de aquella manera, no conseguía comportarme como si él fuera una mujer y siempre lo llamaba por su nombre de nacimiento, incomodando a las demás personas de la mesa, sobre todo a Ariel que, en cuanto la cena acabó, pidió a David que la llevara, alegando que trabajaba pronto al otro día, ya que era residente en uno de los hospitales de Boston.

Al final de la noche, aún no satisfecha, dejé claro que no iba a permitir que Belle durmiera con él y mandé a Sidney que preparara uno de los cuartos de huéspedes, donde ella fue instalada. Nunca me importó que mis hijos trajeran a sus novias a la mansión, pero, aquel día, no conseguí ver aquella situación como normal o aceptable y solo después de algunos meses, y cuando él decidió marcharse, fue que dejé que Eric y su novia pudieran compartir la misma habitación aquí en casa.

**Fin del flasback**

Soy arrancada de mis pensamientos al escuchar el sonido del timbre y presiento que Emma y Regina han llegado. Termino de arreglarme el pelo y me paso un poco de labial, bajando enseguida.

Cuando estoy en lo alto de las escaleras, las veo en el hall de entrada. Emma está radiante, linda como siempre, y me doy cuenta de que hacía unos años que no la veía tan feliz. Bajo los escalones para ir a su encuentro, decidida a, esta vez, ser una anfitriona y, sobre todo, una madre más agradable, pues ya me he cansado de ser una persona tan poco comprensiva e intolerante con los sentimientos de mi hija.

Aunque no entienda las opciones que Eric ha escogido, quiero volver a ver más veces esa expresión feliz y serena que ahora tiene en el rostro.

**Regina**

Entramos en la mansión para mi primera cena como novia de Emma. Confieso que hoy estoy más nerviosa que la noche en que estuve aquí por primera vez acompañada de David, pues no sé cómo los Swans y, sobre todo, Margaret, van a recibirme en este regreso.

Me sorprendo cuando, al contrario de lo que me imaginaba, soy recibida por la dueña de la casa enarbolando una sonrisa acogedora en su rostro. Por eso estoy tan fascinada con el estudio de la mente y de la personalidad humana, porque es increíble cómo las personas pueden sorprendernos: desde que empecé a venir a esta casa, jamás presencié a Margaret sonriendo de una forma tan sincera. Ahora, en esta incómoda situación, después de todo lo que ha pasado, ella actúa de una forma extrañamente simpática.

-¿Tuvisteis un viaje tranquilo?- pregunta Margaret amablemente

-¡Sí, mamá!- responde Emma de inmediato y mira de ella hacia mí, con una expresión que claramente quiere decir: ¿qué han hecho con mi madre?

-Jefferson y Tinker bajarán en breve para juntarse a nosotras y entonces podremos cenar- la madre de Emma comenta aún sonriente

 _¿Será que ha sido abducida y hay otra persona en su lugar?_ Comienzo a creer en el relato de algunos pacientes míos que aseguran haber tenido contacto con vida extraterrestre.

-Vamos a charlar a  la biblioteca hasta que bajen-la anfitriona dice, conduciéndonos hacia allí

Cuando estamos caminando hacia la biblioteca, Margaret explica que James y Ruby prefirieron pasar la Navidad en el rancho, donde probablemente recibirán a algunos íntimos amigos.

-Sí, mi amor, como te dije por teléfono, tu hermano no vendrá- continúa, dirigiéndose a su hija

Mi novia ya me había dicho que David no estaría aquí, por eso mismo no me opuse a pasar las vacaciones en Boston. Si hubiera habido la más remota posibilidad de que él estuviera presente en esta cena, no habría aceptado la invitación de Emma.

Tras algunos instantes, Jefferson y Tinker se juntaron a nosotras en la biblioteca. Mi cuñado, con su habitual amabilidad, me abraza efusivamente y deja claro que es una alegría verme de nuevo en la mansión, susurrándome al oído: “¡Ahora sí, sé que diseñaré tu vestido de novia, cuñadita!”, recordándome el comentario que hizo cuando aún estaba con David, y Jeff sugirió que crearía mi vestido.

Recuerdo que, aquel día, dije que aún no estaba pensando en boda, pero hoy, solo me limité a sonreír ante su propuesta.

Tinker nos ofrece champán, mientras esperamos a que Sidney venga a avisarnos de que la cena está lista. Solo Margaret rechaza y dice que no beberá nada.

Escuchamos el timbre y mi suegra frunce el ceño, comentando

-¿Quién podrá ser? No estoy esperando a nadie más

Su observación me sobresalta y comienzo a imaginar que David podría haberse inventado que iría a Aspen solo para atraerme hasta Boston y armar la de Troya en la mansión, ya que mi ex ciertamente habría deducido que yo no vendría si él estaba aquí.

Cuando miro a Emma, observo que ella también está preocupada y se acerca más a mí, agarrando fuertemente mi mano como si quisiera transmitirme apoyo y seguridad.

De repente, la puerta doble de la biblioteca se abre de par en par, dando paso a la última persona que esperaba encontrar esa noche: Mary Nolan, la famosa fotógrafa, prima de Emma. Al identificar a la invitada inesperada,  suelto un suspiro de alivio y percibo que mi novia hace lo mismo.

-¡Tía Maggie, os echaba tanto de menos!- dice Mary, corriendo a abrazar a la tía que la mira asombrada –Espero que no te hayas enfadado por la sorpresa que he decidido darte- completa, sonriendo

-Mary, ¿hace cuánto que estás en Boston?- Margaret pregunta, en su tono más educado

-Llegué anoche, pero esta mañana, después de discutir con papá y mamá sobre el yerno y los nietos que aún no les he dado, decidí venir a pasar la Navidad con vosotros, porque, además de no estar de humor para estar con Eva y Leopold, estoy segura de que la cena en la hacienda será extremadamente aburrida por esos amigos pesados que invitan todos los años- la prima de Emma explica, de una forma algo teatral.

-Bien, entonces sé bienvenida- dice Margaret, sonriendo ligeramente –Ya los conoces a todos, menos a Regina Mills, la…- noto que duda un poco cuando me mira y, finalmente completa -…novia de Emma- en ese instante, desorbito los ojos asombrada, y tengo la certeza de que mi suegra realmente ha sido abducida.

Mary Nolan me mira con bastante interés y comenta

-Me eres familiar…

-Ya nos hemos visto antes…En una exposición que hiciste en Nueva York- aclaro, sonriendo

Ella me sonríe de vuelta y saluda a todos, distribuyendo besos en nuestros rostros. La última en ser saludada es Emma y percibo que Mary dispensa un trato diferente a mi novia.

Ella la abraza y la besa con más entusiasmo y dice

-¡Cada vez que vengo, estás más guapa, prima!-comenta, radiante, mientras se queda de puntillas y rodea el cuello de Swan con sus brazos

No me gusta mucho ver esa demostración exagerada de amor “fraternal” y me irrito cuando Emma responde

-¡Lo mismo puedo decir de ti!- supongo que mi novia está siendo amable, sin embargo, aún así, me planto al lado de las dos, para que ese abrazo interminable acabe.

Mary percibe mi sutil aproximación y, finalmente, se aparta de Emma. Aprovecho para agarrar la mano de Swan, entrelazando nuestros dedos y ella me mira de una forma tan afectuosa que rápidamente olvido la escena que acabo de presenciar.

En ese momento, Sidney entra en la biblioteca y anuncia que la cena está servida y todos seguimos hacia el comedor, donde un verdadero banquete nos estaba esperando.

 

La cena transcurrió con normalidad y me divertí bastante con los graciosos comentarios de Jefferson, que estaba especialmente animado. Mary y él no pararon de hablar un minuto y varias veces la pillé mirando a Emma que, por su parte, no apartaba los ojos de mí.

Después de cenar, Margaret pidió disculpas y se retiró a su habitación, pretextando que tenía algo de jaqueca e iría a descansar, pero dijo que podíamos quedarnos a gusto allí. Nos fuimos, entonces, a la sala de estar y volvimos a beber champán.

Al mismo tiempo en que Jeff y Tinker hablan sobre la posibilidad de ir a pasar el fin de año a Times Square, mi atención se vuelve a una esquina específica de la sala, donde Emma y Mary están conversando. Para mi sorpresa, en una de esas miradas soslayadas, noto que Nolan estaba abriéndose la blusa y que Emma se puso roja casi al momento.

Intentando ocultar mi incomodidad, me bebo de un sorbo el contenido de mi copa y centro mi atención en mi cuñado y su esposa, preguntándome cuál sería la motivación de Mary para acercarse de esa manera a mi novia, como si estuviera coqueteando en todo momento con ella, desde que hubo entrado en la casa.

Felizmente, instantes después, Emma se sienta a mi lado y dándose cuenta de que estoy algo seria, pide licencia a los demás, y salimos de la sala, después de desearles buenas noches a los tres que continúan animados, bebiendo y charlando.

Estoy un poco mareada a causa del champán e irritada debido a las actitudes inconvenientes de Mary Nolan antes, durante y sobre todo, después de la cena. En ese estado, apenas terminamos de subir las escaleras, cuestiono a Emma

-¿Es impresión mía o tu prima ha estado coqueteando contigo toda la noche?

-¡Impresión tuya, mi amor!- responde rápidamente –Mary siempre es así: bastante extrovertida- explica en tono calmo

-Solo que no vi esa personalidad extrovertida manifestándose con los otros de la misma manera que se manifestaba contigo- replico con un ligero tono irónico

-Creo que estás exagerando un poco-dice abriendo la puerta de su cuarto y apartándose para que yo entrara primero- Pero, necesito decirte algo sobre ella y es mejor que lo aclare ahora, para que no lo comenten delante de ti y pienses que te lo estaba ocultando- prosigue, ya dentro del cuarto

Se apoya en la puerta cerrada y se queda mirando con expresión seria

-Mary forma parte del pasado de Eric. Fue la primera mujer con quien él estuvo…sexualmente- dice, por fin, y me siento en la cama, sorprendida ante la revelación

Tras unos segundos digiriendo la noticia, arqueo la ceja y pregunto

-¿Y Emma? ¿Ya ha estado con ella?

-No, creo que ella es heterosexual…¡No debe sentir atracción hacia mí!- contesta

-Por tu respuesta me parece que si ella sintiera atracción, tu estarías con ella…- observo, quitándome los zapatos –Por cierto, ¿qué te estaba enseñando en la esquina de la sala?- pregunto, recordando el momento extraño que había presenciado hacía algunos minutos

Emma me sonríe y viene a donde estoy, se sienta en la cama

-Un piercing que se ha puesto en el pezón derecho mientras estuvo en las islas Fidji- responde, con mirada pícara

-Hummm…¡A la señorita le gusta sentir dolor! ¿Y a ti, también te gusta?- indago, incorporándome y usando el otro pie para quitarme el otro zapato.

Me levanto y me siento en su regazo, apartando algunos mechones dorados de su rostro.

-Depende…¿Qué pretendes hacer conmigo?- replica con otra pregunta, mirándome con expresión entre divertida y curiosa, ostentando una sonrisa desvergonzada en los labios

-Estás a punto de descubrir que la mirada a los pechos de tu primita te va a costar caro- enfatizo, sonriéndole malvadamente y empujándola contra el colchón.


	14. Los regalos de Emma Swan

**Regina**

Rodamos por la cama, besándonos y arrugando las sábanas, mientras, poco a poco, nos vamos quitando la ropa. Cuando solo llevo puestos el sujetador de media copa y las bragas negras, mientras Emma sigue con los pantalones y la parte de arriba de su lencería, me siento sobre su vientre y decido que ya es el momento de profanar esa noche tan sagrada.

-¿Lista para ser castigada, señorita Swan?- pregunto, con voz grave, cogiendo el pañuelo, que, hasta hacia pocos minutos, cubría su cuello.

-Hum…¡Nunca he sido castigada sexualmente!- responde, media guasona y desciendo mi dedo índice por su garganta, sintiendo la nuez que generalmente esconde bajo los pañuelos y bufandas que usa.

-¡Entonces, me va a encantar introducirte en esta práctica!- enfatizo, maliciosa, dejando mi dedeo deslizarse hasta en medio de sus pechos, mientras veo que acompaña mis gestos con su mirada.

-¿Y qué me va a pasar?-  pregunta, con fingido tono de inocencia

-¡Shhh! ¿Quieres que hable o que te lo enseñe?- digo, autoritaria, colocando el dedo en sus labios y besándola después, al mismo tiempo que cojo su mano derecha.

Rodeó su muñeca con el pañuelo y hago un lazo, alzo el brazo y paso la tela  por detrás de las barras de hierro de la cama hasta atar la mano izquierda con la otra punta de la delicada prenda.

Ella comprueba los nudos que he hecho, echando los brazos hacia delante, intentando librarse de las amarras, sin embargo el tejido no cede

-¡No sirve de nada que intentes huir! Esta noche voy a hacer contigo todo lo que quiera!- murmuro en su oído y, en seguida, muerdo suavemente el lóbulo, escuchándola gemir.

Emma se retuerce debajo de mí y trazo con la  punta de la lengua la línea de su mandíbula, desciendo por su garganta hasta llegar a sus pechos, los chupo por encima del sujetador que aún lleva puesto.

-¡Me rindo!- afirma, jadeante, alzando la pelvis y sonrío, satisfecha. Saco uno de sus pezones y lo succiono con mi boca, al mismo tiempo en que mis dedos se ocupan del otro, masajeando y pellizcándolo, percibiendo cómo se quedan erectos a causa de mis caricias.

Continúo mi camino por su cuerpo, tocando, besando y lamiendo sus recodos más íntimos. Por primera vez, tengo a mi novia así, totalmente entregada y abandonada a cada estímulo que provoco en su piel usando las manos, los labios y la lengua.

Mi boca toca la presilla de su pantalón y, sin dudar, abro el botón y bajo la cremallera dejando a la vista la prenda interior. Le quito los pantalones y noto que su cuerpo se tensa más, pues ya debe haber entendido lo que pretendo hacer. Con las manos bajo los bóxer, revelando toda su desnudez y rápidamente me levanto para coger de dentro de mi bolso, que está encima de un sillón, un preservativo.

Cuando vuelvo, comienzo a estimular su miembro con la lengua y veo que sus ojos se cierran y su respiración se vuelve más irregular mientras sube y baja los pies por las sábanas de seda que cubren el colchón, moviendo sus brazos que siguen atados a las barras de la cama.

Agarro la base de su miembro y veo cómo se retuerce cuando deslizo mis labios suavemente por toda su erección. A media que intensifico las caricias, siento que su miembro se pone más rígido y comienza a latir.

-Regina, por favor…voy…en tu…boca- sus palabras salen entrecortadas y percibo que está a punto de alcanzar el clímax. Súbitamente interrumpo la estimulación oral y le pongo el preservativo, me levanto inmediatamente y me quito las bragas.

Uso la mano para continuar acariciando el miembro y vuelvo a sentarme sobre su vientre, colocando la punta de su pene en la entrada de mi vagina. Desciendo lentamente, sintiendo cómo Emma me llena entera. Ella alza la cadera y me muevo, subiendo y bajando, facilitando la penetración.

Inclino el tronco hacia atrás y hacia delante, mientras gotas de sudor humedecen nuestros rostros y cuerpos. Cuando estoy a punto de correrme, deshago uno de los nudos que la atan a la cama, liberando sus dos muñecas, y ella se sienta, rodeándome por la cintura con los brazos y se echa encima de mí.

Su lengua resbala dentro de mi boca cuando nuestros labios son sellados en un delicioso beso, y Emma se mueve, embistiéndome una…tres…cinco…incontables veces, ahogando mis gritos de placer en su boca.

Si darme cuenta, el orgasmo nos alcanza casi a la vez, liberándonos de la tensión que aprisionaba nuestros cuerpos e incitándome a gemir alto, al mismo momento en que aprieto los muslos alrededor de sus caderas, prendiéndola en aquella posición hasta que el último espasmo se apodera de nuestros sentidos.

Emma jadea y sale de dentro de mí, echándose caer hacia un lado. Incluso somnolienta, veo cuando se quita el preservativo, dejándolo caer al suelo, y me abraza después, anidándome en sus brazos. Siento sus largos dedos acariciando mi espalda y el contacto de nuestras pieles desnudas, sudadas y ardientes, bajo las sábanas, me calienta en esta deleitosa noche de Navidad.

 

Al día siguiente despierto con el ronroneo de Ravenna y noto sus patas palpándome la barriga, como si estuviera “ablandándome” para, después, echarse sobre mí.

Miro a un lado y me encuentro el lugar de Emma vacío. Entonces, le hago una caricia en la cabecita a la gata

-Tu dueña te ha dejado para que me hagas compañía, ¿eh?- pregunto, bromista

Ella abre la boca, bostezando y se echa sobre mi abdomen. Sonrío y miro a la mesilla a mi lado, donde hay un reloj. Sin embargo, una cajita roja adornada con un lazo dorado, que está sobre el mueble, atrae mi atención.

Encima hay una nota, en la que se lee: _Pasa ser abierto por Regina Mills._ Mi sonrisa se amplia y pienso qué sorpresa me aguarda dentro de esa caja.

Deshago el lazo y la destapo, deparándome con un hermoso collar de zafiros y oro blanco y un par de pendientes, del mismo material, también hermosos. Observo que la caja tiene el logotipo de _Tiffany & Co_. , by Paloma Picasso.

Me llevo una mano a la boca, ahogando una exclamación de asombro ante la belleza, el refinamiento y la delicadeza de esos regalos. La puerta se abre y veo a Emma entrando en el cuarto, llevando en sus manos la bandeja con el desayuno.

-¡Buenos días, mi amor! Ya veo que has encontrado tus regalos. ¡Dos, como estaba previsto!- comenta, bromista, trayendo a colación lo que le había dicho el día que me pidió que fuéramos novias –Aunque aún no hayamos completado un año de relación, esta es la prueba de que estoy dispuesta a cumplir la promesa que te hice- completa, sonriendo, colocando la bandeja en la cama -¡Ah, veo que has dejado que otra esté en mi lugar!- continúa, mirando a la gata que permanece bien acomodada encima de mi barriga –Ravenna, Snow te está esperando abajo para desayunar- dice Emma sacándola de mi regazo y dejándola en el suelo.

La gata nos maulla y sale caminando elegantemente del cuarto, como si hubiera entendido lo que la dueña le había dicho.

Mi novia se sienta en el borde de la cama y me besa suavemente en los labios

-Espero que te guste lo que te he hecho- dice, colocando la bandeja en mis piernas

Sonrío en respuesta y comienzo a degustar.

-Hum…Está todo una delicia, mi amor. En cuanto a los regalos…Aquel día estaba bromeando, pero me encanta que te hayas tomado en serio mis palabras, porque son hermosos- digo, completamente feliz y encantada no solo con las joyas, sino también con la forma cuidadosa en la que Emma me trata –También tú ganarás un regalo. Es algo que pega contigo- digo, levantándome y yendo a buscar mi bolso.

Ella me mira con curiosidad y cuando le entrego el paquete, lo abre lentamente, poniéndose nerviosa. Miro su rostro, angustiada, y suelto un suspiro de alivio al notar que sus ojos están brillando de felicidad mientras admira el _songbook_ de Bossa Nova que le he dado.

-Regina, ¿dónde has conseguido este _songbook_? Hacía tiempo que buscaba algo así y en las tiendas en que he estado buscando siempre figuraba como fuera de catálogo- comenta, mirando la relación de canciones en uno de los cinco discos de la colección

-Tuve la ayuda del dueño de una cierta tienda especializada en música brasileña, de quien me he hecho amiga. Dijo que tardaría un poco para encontrarlo, pero que haría todo para conseguirlo antes de Navidad. Deseé besarlo en la boca cuando, ayer por la mañana, me llamó avisándome que lo había encontrado- explico, animada

Ella deja los cds y el libro encima de la cama y se levanta, caminando hacia mi dirección. Me atrae hacia ella, pegando nuestros cuerpos y me besa, dejándome casi sin aliento.

-¡Esta ya está siendo una de las mejores Navidades de mi vida!- afirma, pegando su cabeza en la mía

-¡Sin miedo a equivocarme puedo decir lo mismo!-enfatizo, sonriendo y devolviéndole el beso

-¡Por increíble que parezca, hace buen día! Ni parece que estamos en invierno. Jeff, Tinker y Mary están en la piscina, ¿te gustaría ir?- me pregunta, después de que nuestros labios se separen.

-¡Me encantaría!- respondo, pensando en qué ponerme y cómo será encontrarme a Mary esta mañana

 

Acabé optando por un bañador negro y un pareo blanco. Me puse gafas negras y una pamela de alas anchas para protegerme del sol. Emma se recogió el cabello en un moño y también llevaba gafas. Pero prefirió ponerse una blusa holgada que dejaba su hombro derecho desnudo y unos shorts vaqueros.

Cuando llegamos a la piscina, de manos dadas, somos ovacionadas por Jefferson, que dice

-¡Querría que David estuviera aquí para que os viera juntas!

Pongo una débil sonrisa, mientras Emma y Tinker se quedan algo incómodas con su afirmación. Mary, por su parte, demuestra no entender el comentario del primo y pregunta

-¿Cuál es el problema con David?

-Prima, me he olvidado que estás fuera de los cotilleos de la familia Swan. Hace unos meses, David nos presentó a Regina como su novia. Sin embargo, cuando la mirada de Regina se cruzó con la de Emma, David quedó fuera del guion, pues un lindo romance surgió entre ellas- relata él, de una manera teatral, gesticulando con las manos –Solo que el ogro de nuestro hermano, cuando descubrió el amor entre las dos, decidió resolver todo con los puños, en una actitud típica de David, como debes recodar muy bien- finaliza

-¡Joder, parece que estás contando una película de Almodóvar, llena de comedia y drama!- dice Mary, con los ojos como platos, evidenciando su sorpresa con la historia

-Jefferson, gracias por el relato de los hechos con esa riqueza de detalles- farfulla Emma, sarcástica –Ahora que ya nos has avergonzado, vamos a sentarnos- concluye mi novia, tirando una silla para mí y sentándose a mi lado

-Emma, Mary es nuestra prima y ya está acostumbrada a nuestros dramas familiares- rebate mi cuñado, sonriéndole a la hermana

-No te preocupes, prima. Toma un poco de este delicioso margarita- dice Mary y noto que ya está un poco ebria, lo que hace que me pregunte si lleva bebiendo desde anoche

Emma se dirige a la mesa donde hay algunas bebidas ya preparadas y coge una, ofreciéndome otra enseguida, cosa que acepto prontamente.

Entonces Mary retoma la conversación, preguntando

-Ya que estamos hablando sobre cuestiones familiares, ¿alguien puede explicarme qué ha sucedido con tía Maggie que ya no se dirige a Emma como Eric?

Mi novia encara a la prima y después desvía la mirada hacia el hermano, comentando

-También he encontrado el comportamiento de mamá algo extraño. Hace algunos días, sin motivo aparente, comenzó a llamarme Emma la mayor parte del tiempo. Ayer cuando traje a Regina, temí que le diera un patatús a causa de la situación con David. Pero, al contrario de lo que esperaba, nos recibió muy bien y fue hasta simpática…lo que no es normal en ella- dice y dejamos escapar una risita con su último comentario sobre la personalidad de su madre

-¡Emma, no seas injusta con Margaret! ¡Ya la vi siendo simpática una o dos veces en mis 32 años de vida!- Jefferson añade y me llevo la mano a la boca para ahogar la risa pues, diferente al comentario de Emma, el suyo estuvo cargado de sarcasmo.

-Jefferson, deja de hablar de esa manera de tu madre. Hablando así, la gente va a pensar que no la quieres, lo que no es verdad- Tinker lo reprende, dándole una leve palmada en el brazo

-Sabes que amo a Margaret, pero también me gusta meterme con ella- responde y le aprieta las mejillas a su esposa, besándola apasionadamente enseguida

Emma y yo nos miramos, suspirando con la demostración de afecto de los dos y Mary comenta

-¡Si vais a empezar a agarraros aquí, es mejor que vayáis al cuarto!-sugiere, mirando para la joven pareja

-¡Listo, ya llegó la censura!- dice mi cuñado, haciéndole una mueca a la prima

-Gente, me gustaría recordaros que ya tenéis más de treinta años. Así que, portaos con madurez- Emma censura a ambos, portándose como una anciana

-¡Abuela Swan ha regresado!- murmuro, bromeando con ella

Los otros ríen de mi comentario y Tinker dice

-Volviendo al asunto Margaret…El día que salimos a hacer las compras de Navidad, sucedió una cosa extraña…- dice la rubia, en tono enigmático, atrayendo la atención de todos –Estaba todo normal, ya habíamos comprado la mayor parte de los regalos, entonces ella vio a una mujer rubia, elegante, bonita, más o menos de su misma edad, observando un escaparate en una tienda frente a la que estábamos nosotras y noté que mi suegra se quedó pálida, como si estuviera viendo un fantasma- hace una pequeña pausa – Sin tener tiempo de preguntarle, agarró mi brazo y dijo que ya era tarde y que teníamos que irnos. Intenté rebatir, diciéndole que faltaban algunos regalos por comprar, pero Margaret dijo que ya resolvería más tarde- completa y nos quedamos pensando en quién sería esa rubia misteriosa que asustó a la señora Bayern.

-Vaya…Si sucedió como dices, esa mujer debe ser alguien muy importante para haber dejado a Margaret de esa manera- observa Jefferson, con el ceño fruncido y la mirada preocupada -¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?- cuestiona mirando a la esposa

-No le di mucha importancia al hecho, hasta que comenzasteis a hablar de que está diferente- responde Tinker con aire tranquilo-Además, la Navidad se acercaba y tenía que pensar en los regalos que os daría a ti, a mi suegra, a mi querida cuñada y a David- añade, sonriendo

Estamos tan metidos en el relato de Tinker, que no nos damos cuenta de la llegada de otra persona a la piscina. Como si se hubiese materializado al ser invocado por la cuñada, David aparece cerca de nosotros y pregunta

-¿Estáis hablando de mí?

Emma y yo que estamos de espaldas a él, nos asustamos al escuchar su voz y nos dimos la vuelta al mismo tiempo. La mirada de él pasea entre ella y yo y noto la rabia apareciendo en sus ojos verdes.

-¡Hola David! ¿No vas a saludar a tu prima?- escucho la voz de Mary y veo que ella se levanta y camina hacia él, como si hubiera percibido el tenso clima que se había instaurado y le agradezco silenciosamente su intervención.

-¡Mary…No te había visto! Es más, no sabía que estabas en Boston- comenta él y percibo, por su tono de voz, que está feliz por reencontrar a su prima.

David la abraza con mucho entusiasmo y después de intercambiar besos y palabras de cariño, Mary lo invita también a sentarse a la mesa. A partir de ese momento, la atención de mi ex se centra completamente en ella, a quien contempla con mirada encantada. Parece que ni se acuerda o nota mi presencia o la de Emma. En ese momento, me doy cuenta de que la visita de Mary ha acabado por transformarse en un milagro de Navidad.

 

 


	15. Embriagada de amor por Emma Swan

**Regina**

Tras la llegada de David, el ambiente se enrareció, a pesar de los esfuerzos de Mary, incluso de Jefferson, por intentar relajarlo con bromas sobre otras Navidades ya celebradas en la mansión, cuando aún yo ni pensaba formar parte de esta excéntrica y divertida familia. Sin embargo, con el pasar del tiempo, Emma y yo nos fuimos, poco a poco, relajando y volviendo a interactuar normalmente con los demás ocupantes de la mesa.

Mi ex, a pesar de ignorar a la hermana, una u otra vez, charla conmigo de alguna tontería y ya da indicios de estar algo borracho, ya que tanto él como Mary se habían acabado los Margaritas y ahora estaban bebiendo tequila como si fuera agua.

Incluso yo, que no tengo mucha resistencia al alcohol y ya he protagonizado algunas embarazosas escenas bajo sus efectos en fiestas en casa de mis padres, no me resisto a los deliciosos cócteles que Sidney ha preparado y me dejo seducir por esas bebidas.

-¿Estás bien, mi amor?- le pregunto a Emma, que está pensativa, observando a los demás bañándose en la piscina

-¡Sí! Solo estaba imaginando hasta cuándo va a durar esta desagradable situación con David- respondo, medio abatida

-Creo que no pasará mucho tiempo…¡Me da que tu hermano tiene ahora otros intereses!- digo, mirando hacia Mary

Ella acompaña mi mirada y comenta

-¡Ah, sí! ¡Eso viene de lejos!- dice, sonriendo –Mary es uno de los principales motivos, si no el principal, del odio que David siente hacia mí- esclarece, suspirando y volviendo a mirarme

-¿No me digas que también le robaste a Mary?- pregunto, en tono divertido

-¡Yo no!- responde, estirándose en la silla y estirando las piernas-David, en secreto, siempre ha estado enamorado de Mary…Sin embargo, tenía miedo de declararse y ser rechazado por ella, o que nuestros padres no permitiesen la relación de los dos por ser primos. Cuando se enteró de que ella y Eric estaban saliendo juntos, formó un gran escándalo, acusándolo de traidor y revelando su odio hacia su hermano- afirma, hablando de su yo pasado en tercera persona, como si se tratara de otra persona, lo que en cierta medida no deja de ser verdad.

-¡Típico de David, desde siempre,  ponerse como la gran víctima de las circunstancias!- enfatizo, mirándolo cómo juega con Jefferson en la piscina, demostrando que ya había hecho las paces con el hermano.

Las dos nos quedamos un rato observando la escena y percibo un brillo de melancolía en la mirada de mi novia. Supongo que esa imagen le recuerda momentos parecidos, cuando compartía juegos y bromas con los hermanos.

-Regina, voy a buscar algo para comer- dice, levantándose –No es bueno que la señorita siga bebiendo esos cócteles con el estómago vacío, te pondrás mala y no quiero que tengas ningún recuerdo desagradable de tu primera Navidad a mi lado- dice, pareciendo la más severas de las mujeres, aunque su tono sea suavizado por el tierno beso que deposita en mis labios –¿No te importa quedarte un momento sola, verdad?- me pregunta con expresión seria

Cuando respondo que no, añade

-Voy a aprovechar y ver cómo está mamá. Aun no la he visto hoy y anoche antes de ir a dormir se estaba quejando de jaqueca- su voz suena preocupada y observo que Emma, además de una excelente novia, también es una optima hija, pues cada vez más, me doy cuenta de cuánto se dedica a las personas que ama.

Apenas Emma entra en la casa, soy sorprendida por una mojada, roja y sonriente Mary Nolan que se sienta en la silla antes ocupada por mi novia.

-¡Estaba allí observándoos juntas a Emma y a ti! Debo confesar que formáis una pareja linda- afirma, mirándome con expresión sincera

-¡Gracias! También estaba observando lo encantado que está David por ti- rebato con franqueza

Ella sonríe de oreja a oreja y, mirando hacia mi ex, comenta

-¡Lo adoro! Pero David aún es muy inmaduro…Fue eso lo que hizo que prefiriera a Eric cuando éramos más jóvenes. ¿Ya sabes que estuvimos juntos, no?- pregunta, sin rodeos

-¡Sí, lo sé! Emma me lo contó-respondo, tranquilamente

-¡Por lo que he entendido, no solo Eric, también Emma le ganó la partida a David!- comenta, apenas ocultando una sonrisa –Perdona, pero tengo que preguntarte una cosa: ¿es pesada como novia? Porque Eric era irritante a veces…- dice, sin darme tiempo a que responda a su primer comentario

-Es divertida, culta, cariñosa, atenta, inteligente…Aunque a veces tengo la sensación de estar saliendo con una anciana de 70 años- digo, dejándome llevar por la franqueza que el alcohol provoca

Mary ríe con ganas y observa

-Sé bien de lo que hablas…Recuerdo que también tenía esa impresión de que salía con un general de la Gestapo cuando estaba con Eric

-Bueno, creo que en Emma ese trazo se ha suavizado más. Es menos austera- explico, comiéndome una de las gambas que decoran la copa –pero admito que encuentro un encanto todo esa seriedad germánica que en algunas ocasiones deja traslucir- concluyo sonriendo

-Heredó esa característica de Margaret. Siempre vi a Eric más parecido a mi tía y en eso Emma no ha cambiado. Admito que conviví con mi prima muy poco, en los últimos años, por causa de mis viajes, pero percibo que hoy ella es una persona mucho más liviana. Ciertamente porque también está mucho más a gusto consigo misma- hace un pausa y añade -¿Has pensado lo angustioso que debe ser estar en un cuerpo que no reconoces como tuyo?- concluye con expresión pensativa

-Pues en verdad he estudiado mucho sobre el tema, porque soy psicóloga…Sin embargo, creo que los científicos están muy lejos aún de entender toda la complejidad de la mente humana. Sueño con el día que aun no entendiéndolo, las personas puedan tolerar lo que es diferente y todos puedan convivir pacíficamente- digo, percibiendo que huyo un poco del asunto –Ya estoy poniéndome sentimental, señal de que debo rebajar los cócteles- añado, sonriendo

-Tonterías…Creo que debes aumentar el ritmo. Desde ayer estoy bebiendo y ya he mezclado champán, vodka, margaritas, tequila y cócteles y el día aún no ha acabado para mí- dice, guasona

Jefferson, que está en la mesa de al lado, sirviéndose más tequila, comenta

-Regina, no escuches lo que dice esta loca, ella tiene dos hígados…Nadie consigue seguirle el ritmo con el alcohol- dice y corre, tirándose a la piscina, esquivando el flotador que Mary le lanza.

-Me has hecho una pregunta curiosa, ahora es mi turno para hacerte una también- digo, cogiendo otro cóctel -¿Por qué terminasteis?

-¿Eric y yo?- responde con otra pregunta y muevo la cabeza positivamente como respuesta –Éramos muy diferentes…Pero, básicamente, mientras él prefería quedarse en casa, viendo películas o escuchando música, yo quería diversión. Cierta ocasión, peleamos porque falsifiqué nuestros documentos porque quería arrastrarlo a una fiesta donde solo se permitía la entrada a mayores de 21 años…¡teníamos 16!- comenta y le da un ataque de risa al recordar el momento.

Me imagino a mi Emma, toda seria, reprendiendo a la prima chalada, y comienzo a reír.

Ella continúa

-El concepto de plan divertido y romántico para Eric se resumía en quedarnos echados frente a la chimenea, leyendo un libro o viendo una peli, solo que yo soy demasiado hiperactiva y entonces me di cuenta de que no saldría bien. Felizmente, él también lo notó y diez meses después de comenzar a salir, terminamos amigablemente, al final, éramos primos y no tenía ningún sentido pelearnos- completa más comedida

-Es gracioso…lo que te hizo terminar con Emma es una de las características que más me encanta de ella. También soy muy reservada, tranquila y adoro esos planes caseros- observo, quitándome las gafas y poniéndomelas encima de la cabeza

-Aquel viejo dicho de que los opuestos se atraen no se aplica a todos. Es más, creo que es por su culpa que ocurren tantos divorcios…En muchas casos las personas pretextan diferencias irreconciliables cuando se separan- Mary comenta, apartando una abeja que sobrevolaba su bebida

-Pero también una buena parte de esas personas se rinde muy rápidamente. A la primera discusión, ya están hablando de divorcio- digo, y percibo que Emma está volviendo, acompañada de un Rottweiller enorme, que acaba de comerse un bocado que ella le ha dado

Mary no responde mi último comentario y mira hacia la misma dirección. Después se gira, sonriendo

-¿Ya conoces a Ferris?- me pregunta

Digo que no con la cabeza y antes de que ella pueda decir nada más, Emma llega y dice

-Regina, este es Ferris Swan. Aún no te lo había presentado porque ya está viejito y generalmente pasa la mayor parte del tiempo durmiendo en su rinoncito.

A pesar de su tamaño, Ferris es muy dócil y enseguida le estoy acariciando sus orejas.

-¿Por qué ese nombre?- pregunto, curiosa

-¿Has visto “Ferris Bueller’s Day Off”? Porque Jefferson lo ha visto cerca de cincuenta veces- mi novia responde, con expresión divertida

-Sí…se tomó la filosofía de Ferris muy en serio en la adolescencia y siempre estaba inventándose alguna enfermedad para saltarse las clases e ir a hacer skate por las calles de Boston- añade Mary, también jugando con el perro.

Mientras estamos distraídas, conversando y dando atención al Rotweiller, David se acerca a nosotras

-Vengo a buscarte, Mary Nolan, porque por lo visto no aprendes a volver al agua- dice y coge a su prima en brazos. Ella grita protestando, pero él no titubea y la tira a la piscina, saltando después en seguida, salpicando agua a todos lados.

-Amor, pensé que habías dicho que me ibas a traer comida- observo, pareciendo una mujer hambrienta -¿O acaso Ferris es el plato del día?- digo, frotándome las manos y mirando al perro con expresión malévola

-Calma, mi brujita comilona…No había nada interesante en la cocina y le he pedido a Sidney que te prepare algo especial- aclara, divirtiéndose con las carantoñas que le hago a Ferris –Parece que te gustan mucho los perros, ya que no dejas de jugar con Ferris- añade, dirigiendo su mirada al can.

-¡Los adoro! Cuando era más joven, mis hermanos y yo teníamos dos Golden Retrievers que nuestro padre nos regaló- respondo, recordando aquella época feliz.

Le hablo un poco a Emma de mi familia, sobre todo de Zelena, mi hermana, destacando que ella tiene una personalidad eufórica, muy parecida a la de Mary y que, probablemente, se llevarían bien. Mi novia ríe cuando le cuento que mi hermana ya ha estado presa varias veces y siempre está envuelta en protestas, porque pertenece a Greenpeace, además de estar especializada en derecho ambiental.

Después de devorar el banquete que Sidney me había preparado, espero algunos minutos y decido tomar un baño en la piscina, sin embargo Emma no me acompaña, a pesar de mi insistencia, y se queda sola observando mientras me divierto con los otros en el agua.

Ya al final de la tarde, me siento muy mareada y vuelvo a sentarme a su lado. El mundo comienza a girar y no tardo en caer en el césped, cerca de la piscina, y vomitar parte de la comida tomada horas antes.

Emma, rápidamente, agarra mi cabello y comienza a masajear mi espalda.

-Perdóname…amor- digo, sintiéndome muy avergonzada por hacer que presencie esa lamentable escena

-Déjate de bobadas, mi amor. Esto le pasa a todo el mundo- dice, intentando consolarme, y dudo que ella haya pasado por esto, teniendo en cuenta que siempre ha tenido ese comportamiento responsable, según relató la propia Mary.

-Emma, ¿qué le ha pasado?- reconozco la voz preocupada de Tinker y noto que los otros también se están acercando, hecho que hace crecer mi vergüenza.

-Creo que ha bebido demasiados cócteles y yo no debería haberla dejado entrar en el agua en ese estado, sobre todo después de comer- mi anciana sacada de una obra de Balzac responde

En medio de mi malestar, todavía puedo reírme de las maneras serias y cuidadosas de mi novia.

-Es mejor que la llevemos adentro- sugiere David –Probablemente solo ha sido una bajada de tensión- explica

Jefferson se anticipa y me coge en brazos, y es seguido por los demás. Margaret, que estaba en la sala y vio mi estado deplorable, comienza a dar órdenes, diciéndole al hijo que me lleve al cuarto de Emma, donde ella ayudaría a cuidarme.

Después de recibir la atención de todos, incluso de David, que se mostro atento y, en determinado momento, hasta conversó con la hermana, finalmente me quedo a solas con mi amor.

-Perdona por haber estropeado nuestra primera Navidad juntas- digo, mientras ella me está lavando en la bañera

Sonríe de forma afectuosa y dice

-¡No seas exagerada, Regina! Este incidente no ha estropeado nada el día maravillosos que he pasado a tu lado. Será una historia más que contar a nuestros nietos- concluye, bromista, mientras coloca un poco de jabón en la esponja.

-¿Aún no hemos hablado de hijos y ya estás pensando en nietos, Emma Swan?- replico, sonriente –Creo que la historia de la abuela que casi cae en coma etílico en las primeras  vacaciones al lado de la otra abuela sería un buen cuento de Navidad-añado, entrando en la broma y ella sonríe, enjabonando mis pechos.

Continuamos bromeando y comenzamos a inventar oralmente el cuento. El baño termina y Emma me seca con mucho cuidado. Después, me lleva de vuelta a la cama, me ordena que me quede quieta, mientras se recoge el pelo y dice que va a darse una ducha rápida.

Cuando regresa, extiende la manta sobre nosotras y me envuelve en sus brazos. Su perfume a jazmín me calma y sus dedos masajean mi cuero cabelludo. Inesperadamente, una curiosidad surge en mi cabeza

-¿Por qué Emma?- pregunto, de repente. Mirando para ella, veo su mirada confusa, y aclaro -¿Por qué escogiste ese nombre?- y su expresión se suaviza

-Pensé que nunca me lo preguntarías… Cuando escuché ese nombre por primera vez, tenía unos diez años y me enamoré de la mujer que lo tenía- comienza, en tono enigmático –Pero, infelizmente, ella era más vieja que yo y murió de cáncer- continúa y percibo que mi expresión cada vez más curiosa la divierte -¿Has oído hablar de Emma Greenway Horton?- pregunta con aire travieso

Aquel nombre me suena familiar e, instantes después, sonrío, dándole una leve palmada

-¡Ya leí _La fuerza del cariño_ y vi la película también, enterada! Pero, por un momento, pensé que me estabas contando una historia que te había ocurrido a ti- respondo, acariciando el hoyuelo de su mentón –Entonces, ¿aún estás enamorada de Debra Winger?- pregunto, citando el nombre de la actriz que interpretó a Emma en el film.

-No, hoy estoy enamorada de Regina Mills- responde seria y sin vacilación.

Me quedo un momento mirándola y, prendida de las esmeraldas de su mirada, murmuro

-¡Te amo, Emma Swan!

Una expresión de pura alegría surge en sus labios y ella me besa. Siento todo el amor que nutre por mí siendo expresado a través de ese contacto que, poco a poco, se vuelve más exigente y posesivo.

Envuelta en esas emociones intensas y delirantes, enrosco mis dedos en su cabello dorado y pierdo la noción del tiempo, mientras el gusto de Emma Swan embriaga mis sentidos.

 

 


	16. En el Country Club con Emma Swan

**Regina**

El domingo, día 28, decidimos ir al _Country Club_. David se había marchado el viernes, porque tenía algunos compromisos de trabajo inaplazables. A pesar de que la presencia de Mary y de que su actuación frente a mi malestar en la piscina habían demostrado que, poco a poco, va aceptando nuestra nueva situación, confieso que su partida me dejó menos aprensiva, ya que, en las veces en que mi ex estaba cerca, me controlaba mucho para no tocar temas que pudieran irritarlo.

Nos vamos en dos coches. Jefferson lleva a Tinker y a Mary, que aún sigue de visita, y posiblemente, solo se marchará después de Año Nuevo. Confieso que en estas largas vacaciones en que estoy con los Swan me he divertido mucho con las historias que Mary cuenta y hasta me ha dado algunos consejos de fotografía cuando mencioné que era uno de mis pasatiempos preferido.

Emma, Margaret y yo vamos en el BMW de mi novia. Swan está seria, con gafas de vista y con toda su atención centrada en el intenso tráfico. Desde el viernes, cuando una de sus lentes se rompió, se puso esas gafas de montura gruesa y, obviamente, no perdí la oportunidad de decirle cuánto se parecía a una bibliotecaria solterona y empollona.

Como castigo, decretó que me quedaría sin acceso al cuerpo sexy de la bibliotecaria empollona durante una semana, pero su promesa solo duró hasta la noche de ayer, cuando me puse una _négligée_ y la convencí para que dejara esa huelga de sexo, usando todos mis “argumentos”

Sonrío pensando en que hacía tiempo que no me sentía tan cómoda y feliz al comienzo de una relación. Es tan instigador y divertido estar en compañía de Emma y tener conversaciones que sobrepasan a esos diálogos insípidos, que no es raro que nos quedemos dormidas después de la una de la mañana tras hablar sobre todo tipo de temas, desde los más triviales a los más profundos.

-¡Llegamos!- avisa mi novia, al estacionar, trayéndome de regreso a la realidad.

Cuando descendemos, Jefferson dice que ya ha llamado a James y que él y Ruby nos están esperando cerca del bar. Ya dentro del club, percibo la acogedora y bonita atmosfera del sitio, observando que se pone a disposición de los socios diferentes actividades de ocio. Después de saludar a James y su joven esposa, mi cuñado pregunta

-Papá, ¿qué tal una partida de golf?

-¡Amor, dijiste que hoy jugaríamos al tenis!-Tinker se queja al marido

-Mi hadita, no te pongas rabiosa, pero solo dije eso para agradarte…no tengo la intención de formar pareja contigo, porque eres una pésima tenista- responde, bromista, arrancando sonrisas de los demás

La rubia pone una mueca, enfurecida y empuja al esposo que estaba abrazándola

-¡Entonces, ve! ¡Pero te aviso, me vas a pagar caro por esto, Jefferson Swan!- dice, amenazadora y viene hasta donde estamos Emma y yo, ignorando el pedido de disculpas de él -¿Me acompañáis, chicas?- nos pregunta y decimos que sí con la cabeza. En seguida, Ruby y Mary también se ofrecen para venir a jugar con nosotras, mientras Margaret dice que se quedará en la piscina. Emma pregunta si no prefiere acompañarnos, para no quedarse sola, pero mi suegra besa la cabeza de la hija de manera cariñosa y le garantiza que estará bien, tomando un Dry Martini y cotilleando con algunas conocidas.

Seguimos hacia las pistas de tenis, y Emma, que no ve casi nada sin gafas, se ofrece para ser la juez. Tinker forma pareja con Ruby, y yo, con Mary. Tras las bromas sobre un posible trato de favor por parte del árbitro para con mi equipo, comienza el juego y enseguida veo que Jefferson tenía razón, ya que Tinker no consigue darle prácticamente a ninguna pelota.

Sin embargo, ese detalle no se demuestra en ventaja para nuestro equipo, ya que mi compañera está más interesada en llamar la atención de algunos trabajadores que están arreglando la pista de tierra batida de la pista de al lado.

-Juez, si mirases menos las piernas y el culo de tu novia y más a la pista, te darías cuenta de que esta última pelota estaba en la línea- se queja Ruby, después de que Emma señalara bola fuera que daría punto de empate con respecto al otro equipo.

Swan sonríe de manera traviesa y se gira hacia mí, guiñándome un ojo. Le devuelvo el gesto, besando la palma de la mano y soplando en dirección a ella.

-¡Ay cómo me gusta estar en el equipo que vencerá!-provoca Mary a la pareja adversaria, levantándose la falda y haciendo tonterías

-¡La próxima vez solo juego si el árbitro es James!- dice Ruby, intentando sonar irritada, pero fallando miserablemente, ya que aprieta los labios para no reír.

Pasamos media hora más jugando y mi novia, después de ver su vida amenazada por su cuñada y por su madrastra más de una vez, decide dar por concluido el partido, declarándolo en empate.

Al volver a la recepción del club, decidimos ir al encuentro de Margaret en la piscina. Mientras la buscábamos, mirando en todos lados, Tinker se para de repente y comenta, en un tono de sorpresa

-Chicas, no os lo vais a creer…¿Os acordáis de la rubia misteriosa que dejó a Margaret tan asustada en el centro comercial?

-¿Qué rubia?- pregunta Ruby, mirándonos a cada una, al mismo que nosotras afirmábamos.

Tinker, entonces, le cuenta resumidamente la misma historia que nos relató en la piscina, y al final, añade

-Pues bien, ¡está allí!- dice haciendo una discreta señal, indicando a una mujer de cabellos cortos, que viste una falda de playa negra y fuma un cigarrillo de boquilla.

Ella está sentada en una de las tumbonas al otro lado de la piscina y la miramos, curiosas, hasta que Emma comenta, en un tono de censura

-¡Vamos a acabar llamando su atención!

Nos giramos rápidamente.

-Guapa, ¿verdad? ¿Qué será que le hizo a tía Maggie para asustarla tanto?- cuestiona Mary y nos miramos. Probablemente, varias hipótesis pasan por la cabeza de cada una de nosotras, pero no decimos nada, solo sonreíamos y nos marchamos en sentido opuesto.

Al comprobar que Margaret no está en la piscina, volvemos al hall de la entrada y la vemos charlando con Gertrude Cohen, su vieja amiga, que saluda a Emma, felicitándola por el excelente trabajo paisajístico que le había hecho en su casa.

Nos quedamos allí, conversando un poco con ellas y creo que Emma, Mary, Ruby y Tinker se están haciendo la misma pregunta que yo: _¿acaso Margaret vio a la rubia misteriosa en la piscina y vino a refugiarse aquí para no tropezársela?_

Sin embargo, mi suegra parece tan calmada que lo dudo. Tomando en cuenta la forma en que actuó al verla en el centro comercial, ya nos habría llamado para marcharnos si eso hubiera sucedido. Tras algunos minutos, James y Jefferson se juntan a nosotras y nos vamos a almorzar al restaurante del club, acompañados de la señora Cohen, que acepta la invitación hecha por Margaret de unirse a nuestro grupo.

Cuando el almuerzo acaba, Emma informa que tenemos que irnos, para tristeza de todos, pues mi vuelo a Nueva York sale en menos de dos horas. Margaret pide irse con nostras, porque dice estar cansada, y nos despedimos de los demás.

Ya en la mansión, tomamos un baño y nos vestimos rápidamente. Les deseo un Feliz Año Nuevo a Margaret y Sidney, ya que lo más seguro es que solo vuelva a verlos después de Fin de año, y entramos en el coche apresadas. Felizmente, el tráfico hasta el Aeropuerto Internacional de Boston está tranquilo y llegamos a tiempo.

-Si te dijera que ya te echo de menos y que no veo la hora de que llegue el 31 de diciembre, ¿lo encontrarías exagerado?- pregunto, rodeando su cuello con mis brazos y pegando mi cabeza a la de ella

-¡No! ¡Y confieso que estoy muy ansiosa por conocer a la familia de mi novia!- responde, rozando sus labios en los míos

Sonrío y la beso en mitad de la sala de embarque. Al escuchar la última llamada para mi vuelo, digo

-¡Recuerda que estaré a tu lado y no permitiré que nada, ni nadie, te haga daño durante tu visita  a la mansión de los Mills!

Ella me mira con expresión guasona y comenta

-Hum…¡Ahora estoy más tranquila!

Entonces, con aquel gesto tranquilo que es solo suyo, Emma me besa con tanta calma que hasta mi alma se siente besada. Cuando nuestros labios se separan, me aparto de ella, aún agarrando su mano. Poco a poco, nuestros dedos entrelazados se sueltan y me giro, andando en dirección al embarque.

Vuelvo a mirar hacia atrás y la veo parada en el mismo sitio. Muevo la cabeza y ella me manda un beso. Suspiro y entro en el pasillo, sonriendo como una boba, pensando en lo muy enamorada que estoy de esa mujer tan encantadora, llamada Emma Swan.

 


	17. ¡Feliz Año Nuevo, Emma Swan!

 

**Regina**

Hace media hora que estoy en LaGuardia, esperando a que Emma llegue. El vaivén de los pasajeros, que abarrotan el aeropuerto en este último día del año y la fuerte nevada que cae hoy sobre Nueva York, aumentan mi impaciencia y ansiedad.

Cuando miro de nuevo al panel, finalmente veo el aviso de que el avión en el que viene Emma acaba de aterrizar. Me siento aliviada y la espero sentada. Algunos minutos después, la veo acercarse, mirando el móvil sujetado en su mano izquierda, arrastrando la maleta con la otra. Está tan distraída que no se da cuenta de mi presencia en la sala de desembarque, obviamente porque tampoco le dije que vendría a buscarla.

-¡Emma Swan, tenemos que revisar su equipaje de nuevo!- digo, con voz engolada, agarrando su mano

Ella se gira rápidamente, pero, en una fracción de segundo, su expresión asustada adquiere un aire de sorpresa y, de repente, aquella sonrisa hermosa que me encantan surge en sus labios.

-Realmente la seguridad en los aeropuertos de Estados Unidos tiene que ser mejorada…Pues no tiene sentido una revisión después de desembarcar- responde, bromista, abrazándome

Sonrío ante su comentario y le pregunto

-¿Qué tal el viaje, mi amor? ¿Alguna turbulencia?- recordando que ella siente algo de miedo a viajar en avión.

-¡Sí! Pero las azafatas se portaron muy bien conmigo. Siempre que me ponía tensa o empalidecía con cada sacudida del avión, una venía y agarraba mi mano, diciéndome que todo estaba bien- dice, con expresión picarona en el rostro

-Muy graciosa tú, Emma Swan…¡Si hubiera estado yo ahí, esas azafatas correrían un gran riesgo de no volver a pisar tierra otra vez!

-Te pones aún más hermosa cuando muestras ese lado violento y sanguinario, y eso me provoca pensamientos nada puros que escandalizarían a nuestra conservadora sociedad- afirma, llena de segundas intenciones

Cuando intenta besarme, esquivo su rostro, poniendo morritos, y ella agarra mi nuca, prendiéndome con el otro brazo contra su cuerpo. Sus labios finalmente aprisionan los míos y me agarro al cuello de ella, adorando ese contacto que me quita el aliento.

Antes de que nuestro beso se convierta en un atentado contra el pudor, Emma se aparta, aunque sigue abrazándome, y comenta

-¡Menos mal que aún faltan algunas horas para ir a la fiesta en casa de tus padres! Hasta ese momento, podemos recuperar el tiempo perdido, ¿no?-pregunta, con ojos maliciosos y ya tengo una leve sospecha de cómo vamos a aprovechar el tiempo.

-¡Pues no sé que estamos haciendo aún aquí!- murmuro, mirándola

Ella coge mi mano y salimos a paso largo hacia el aparcamiento.

 

Horas después, el taxi estaciona cerca de la mansión Mills, en Long Island. Bajo del vehículo y miro hacia la isla de Manhattan. Observo los fuegos artificiales estallando en el cielo y es que probablemente la fiesta de fin de año ya ha dado comienzo en Times Square.

Al girarme, Emma ya está detrás de mí y ya no veo al taxi

-¿Nerviosa?- pregunto

-¡Un poco!- admite

-¡Estás muy guapa!- digo, admirando su look: pantalones blancos y blusa del mismo color, sin mangas, que dejan su espalda parcialmente expuesta.

Yo, en cambio, he optado por un vestido blanco, cinto y accesorios plateados.

Emma teje elogios hacia mi elegancia, afirmando que tuvo que esmerarse en su look, pues iba a acompañar a la mujer más hermosa de la fiesta. Sonrío ante sus galanteos y enlazo mis dedos a los de ella, notando lo frío que están a causa del nerviosismo que debe estar sintiendo.

Antes de identificarme a uno de los guardias de seguridad que estaban vigilando la entrada, escuchamos a los mariachis cantando _Cielito lindo_ y ella comenta

-¡No sabía que la fiesta sería mexicana!- soltando mi mano y extendiendo los brazos, bailando la famosa canción de México

Me divierto con su payasada y observo

-¡Está bien saber que aprecias la cultura de mis antepasados!

Deja de bailar y habla con tono firme

-Con razón sospeché que tenías sangre latina. Pero, ¿es de ascendencia materna?- pregunta, interesada

-¡No! Todos los antepasados de mamá estuvieron en el Mayflower como siempre deja caer, sobre todo cuando pelea con papá. Mi abuela paterna, Guadalupe, es quien era mexicana y vino para acá de adolescente- explico, ya dentro de la propiedad de mi familia.

Cuando estamos subiendo los escalones, nos encontramos con mi hermano, August, y su esposa, Ingrid, recibiendo a algunos invitados. Aprovecho para presentarles a Emma y, después de saludarla simpáticamente, finalmente entramos en la mansión.

El salón está abarrotado. Además de parientes que hacía algunos años que no veía, también diviso rostros desconocidos y supongo que son amigos aristocráticos de mi madre. Zelena, que está cerca de la escalera, conversando con uno de nuestros primos, al verme entrar con Emma, camina hacia nosotras y me abraza calurosamente.

-¿Esta es la famosa Emma Swan?- pregunta, mirando a mi novia de arriaba abajo con sus ojos azules –Entonces, es verdad…¡Llegué a dudar de que la correcta de mi hermana estuviera saliendo con una mujer!- continúa, admirada, arrancando una sonrisa de la rubia -¡Muy bien, chicas! Apoyo totalmente el amor entre iguales y si queréis conocer el movimiento gay en Nueva York, podéis contar conmigo para contactar con la gente. Adoro las manifestaciones LGBT del Village- concluye, entusiasmada, demostrando todo su lado activista.

-Emma, esta es mi hermana Zelena, que se salta las presentaciones, porque ella misma lo hace-digo y las dos se saludan-Es mejor que sigamos andando, antes de que saque los formularios de las ONG’s y nos inscriba como mínimo a tres antes de media noche- añado, burlándome de la pelirroja

-¡Ya entendí el recado, Regina! Pero espero que quieras comenzar el año elevando tu espíritu y aceptando mi invitación para participar en aquella agradable carrera de bici de la que te hablé el otro día- comenta, citando un evento que tendrá lugar al día siguiente, que tiene que objetivo recaudar fondos para un albergue de animales que está a punto de ser cerrado.

Zelena extiende la invitación a Emma y mi rubia que, además de amar a los animales, también adora los deportes al aire libre, garantiza que participará en la carrera y que también me llevará, aunque sea contra mi voluntad.

Enseguida me doy cuenta de que las dos serán buenas amigas y, después de charlar un poco más con Zelena, subimos las escaleras, ya que pretendo enseñarle mi antiguo cuarto a Emma, aprovechando que Cora aún no me ha encontrado para echarme el sermón sobre haber traído a Emma y no a David a la fiesta, ya que solo mi hermana está al tanto de las novedades.

Cuando entramos en el cuarto, Emma observa todo con atención y percibo que sus ojos se detienen en los posters de diversos actores colocados en la pared.

-Hum…Tom Cruise, Richard Gere, Harrison Ford…Por lo visto, estoy saliendo con una perfecta chica hetero- observa, girándose hacia mí -¿Era en esta cama donde soñabas con el capitán del equipo de fútbol del colegio?- añade, señalando mi antigua cama, aún repleta de osos de peluche, y cubierta con una colcha rosada con lazos en las puntas.

-He percibido un tono celoso en tu comentario- afirmo, riéndome de ella -¡Realmente fui una adolescente muy romántica! Confieso que también quería colgar fotos de Sharon Stone, Madeline Stowe y Michele Pfeiffer, pero, en esa época, aún estaba en el armario y no podía airearlo mucho- prosigo, guasona.

-¡No sabía que habías estado en él!- señala, arqueando las cejas de forma irónica –Cualquier lesbiana que entrara en esta habitación, se sentiría empujada a cambiar de orientación al ver a tantos hombres guapos…- me pincha, refiriéndose a los posters.

Muevo la cabeza, divertida con su sarcasmo y tengo la leve impresión de que Emma realmente está celosa, así que decido provocarla más.

-En cuanto al capitán de fútbol, no me gustaba. Prefería al de baloncesto, y tuve muchas fantasías eróticas con él en esta cama…- comienzo, sentándome en el colchón y cruzando las piernas- ¡Una pena que nunca pudiera realizar ninguna!- continúo, acariciando la colcha y fingiendo un verdadero pesar.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cómo eran esas fantasías?- pregunta, acercándose a la cama, y, por su expresión seria, sé que he alcanzado mi objetivo

Suspiro y miro hacia el techo, pensando en una historia que parezca verosímil.

-Quería que él escalase la pared de mi casa y entrara por la ventana y me hiciera el amor aquí, en medio de los ojos de peluche. Obviamente, no podría gemir muy alto, porque mis padres duermen en el cuarto de al lado- digo, intentando contener la risa al notar que su respiración se aceleraba más

-¿Te excitas con la posibilidad de ser pillada follando?- me pregunta, de pie delante de mí, y yo alzo la cabeza para mirarla a la cara -¡Porque, si no te has dado cuenta, la casa está abarrotada!- murmura, ronca y con mirada lasciva

Coloco las manos hacia atrás, apoyándome en el colchón e inclino la cabeza hacia la izquierda, devolviéndole la mirada

-¡No me puedo creer que Emma Swan me esté proponiendo eso!- hago una pausa dramática y añado -¡Pero me encanta la idea!

Apenas las palabras salen de mi boca, ya siento el peso de ella sobre mi cuerpo, empujándome contra el colchón.

-¡Sabía que te iba a gustar!-dice, convencida, levantando un poco mi vestido y apartando las bragas, pasa los dedos por mi vello y desciende hasta la entrada de mi vagina.

La beso, enroscando mi lengua con la suya y moviendo mis caderas. Sus labios descienden y comienzan a chupar la piel del cuello

-¡Tenemos…que ser…rápidas, mi amor!- digo, jadeante, escuchando el ruido de las personas que están fuera de la casa, y me excito más ante eso.

Cuando intento bajar la cremallera de sus pantalones, ella me agarra por las muñecas, prendiéndolas encima de mi cabeza y haciéndome un gesto de reprobación. Con la mano libre continúa estimulándome, dejándome cada vez más lubrificada y palpitando de deseo.

Sus caricias me torturan y quiero que me penetre enseguida. Sin embargo, ella solo introduce un dedo en mí y lo saca, repitiendo el acto varias veces, mientras permanece agarrando mis muñecas y observando mis reacciones ante sus suaves embestidas en mí.

Me muevo, haciendo que el vestido se suba más y noto su erección. Apenas tengo tiempo de alegrarme ante esa constatación, porque la puerta de mi cuarto se abre y una Zelena algo exasperada entra, haciendo que Emma y yo nos levantemos de un salto de la cama.

-Perdonad si he interrumpido algo…-dice, mirándome, mientras me bajo el vestido y me pongo delante de Emma, tapando su erección –Pero Cora te está buscando, hermanita, y como os vi subiendo al cuarto, me imaginé que podríais estar disfrutando de un momento más íntimo. ¡Por lo visto, acerté!- enfatiza, con expresión divertida -¡Pensé que era mejor que os pillara yo que ella!- explica y tengo que estar de acuerdo con mi inoportuna, pero salvadora hermana.

-¡Está bien, Zel!- digo, sintiendo la dureza de Emma en contacto con mi cadera.

Me asombra el hecho de que ni el impacto de haber sido pilladas ha sido capaz de disminuir el “entusiasmo” de ella. Suspiro, frustrada, viendo a Zel salir, pues, infelizmente, no podré “satisfacer” a mi novia.

-Mi amor, es mejor que te quedes aquí- sugiero, mirando sutilmente hacia su erección.

Ella concuerda conmigo y salgo del cuarto, dejándola sentada en la cama, mientras intenta “calmarse”. Me quedo unos segundos parada, apoyada en la puerta, pues, además de toda la emoción vivida con Emma hace unos segundos y de la frustración que sentí al ser interrumpidas, ahora tendré que enfrentarme a mi madre y sé que no será nada fácil.

Cuando estoy bajando las escaleras, ya me encuentro a Cora, subiendo los primeros escalones, y agradezco, silenciosamente, la interrupción de Zelena, pues tenía razón al pensar que podríamos haber sido pilladas por nuestra madre.

-Querida, te estaba buscando. ¿Por qué no fuiste a hablar conmigo al llegar?- pregunta, desconfiada

-Porque quise enseñarle mi cuarto a Emma…

-¿Emma?- interrumpe, frunciendo el ceño -¿La hermana de tu novio? Zelena me dijo que había venido con vosotros

Por el uso del pronombre en plural, imagino que está suponiendo que David también había venido con nosotras y decido comenzar a esclarecer la situación.

-Mamá, en realidad, David no ha venido, es más, no vendrá nunca más- destaco, seria

Ella me mira, asombrada, y pregunta

-¿Cómo es eso? ¿Habéis terminado? Entonces, ¿por qué está Emma aquí?

Miro a nuestro alrededor y veo que aquel no es el lugar adecuado para tener esa conversación, pues el salón está cada vez más lleno de invitados. La cojo de la mano y bajamos los escalones, yendo hacia el despacho.

-Mamá, Emma está aquí porque ahora ella es mi novia-aclaro de una vez, cuando ya estamos en otro espacio

-¿Qué?- dice, y su voz sale estrangulada, mientras da dos pasos hacia atrás, como si hubiera sido alcanzada por un objeto –¡Regina, estás loca! ¡No te crié para eso!- afirma, enfadada

-¿Y para qué me criaste, mamá? Pensé que era un ser con autonomía, no alguien que ha sido criada para una finalidad específica- replico, indignada, pero para nada sorprendida con su reacción

-No me vengas con esas teorías tuyas modernas. ¡Sabes muy bien lo que pienso sobre esa anormalidad! ¡La mujer fue creada para el hombre…Dos mujeres juntas es algo abominable, antinatural y contra las leyes de Dios!- escupe, en un tono más elevado.

-No me vengas tú con esos argumentos estúpidos, reaccionarios y del tiempo del Arca de Noé. No vale la pena sacar ahora cuántas especies animales tienen comportamientos sexuales “fuera de la normalidad”- rebato, haciendo comillas con los dedos en las últimas palabras –Así que no hables de lo antinatural, y para ser aún más honesta contigo, deja aclararte que nunca he creído en Dios, así que las leyes de Él nada representan para mí.- concluyo furiosa

Parece que acabo de decirle el mayor insulto que ha escuchado en su vida. Mi madre está pálida y temblorosa, probablemente espantada también, pues nunca me había enfrentado a ella así.

-¡Ay, Dios mío! Ya tengo una hija hippie, ¿qué he hecho para merecer otra atea y…- hace una pausa y se coloca la mano en el corazón, pero su drama no me conmueve en absoluto.

-¿Bisexual? Sí, mamá, aprende a decir esa palabra, porque a partir de hoy tiene que formar parte de tu vocabulario- resalto, ácida

-¿Cómo cambias a un hombre como David, un médico prometedor por una…una…?- intenta encontrar un adjetivo para calificar a Emma y sé que no será nada lisonjero.

-¿Una hermosa mujer que posee muchas cualidades además de ser una profesional con gran talento?- la interrumpo bruscamente -¿Alguien a quien ni te has molestado en conocer antes de juzgar?- continúo, sintiendo la vena de mi cuello latiendo con fuerza.

Ella da un largo suspiro, me mira con ojos furiosos y afirma

-Por lo que puedo ver, ya has sido contaminada por esa…esa perversión, así que solo me queda pedirte que no vuelvas a esta casa mientras sigas con esa inmoral- ordena y sale del despacho, golpeando la puerta.

Me apoyo en la mesa, intentando recuperarme de la discusión acalorada que acababa de tener. De repente, recuerdo que Emma está en mi cuarto, sola, y que mi madre lo sabe. Salgo del despacho y subo las escaleras rápidamente, temiendo que Cora hubiese ido a buscarla y, en ese momento, estuviera tratándola mal.

Felizmente, al entrar, veo que Emma está sentada frente al tocador, distraída, leyendo mi antiguo diario. Cierro la puerta y suspiro, aliviada, acercándome a ella. Su expresión está serena, en contraposición con mi estaba de ánimo, que está por los suelos.

-Eh, eso es invasión de privacidad, ¿sabes?- digo, intentado olvidar que, hacía pocos minutos, había tenido la peor de las peleas con Cora.

-Perdóname, pero no conseguí resistir la tentación de saber un poco más de la adolescente romántica con quien salgo- responde, sonriendo

Esa sonrisa es como un bálsamo para mis dolores y, viéndola así, tan inocente, divirtiéndose con mis memorias juveniles, tengo la certeza de que no quiero que Emma pase la última noche del primer año de nuestras vidas juntas en una casa donde no es bien recibida, y donde corre un serio riesgo de ser humillada por la anfitriona de la fiesta.

La forma en que Cora me había tratado en el despacho había hecho que me sintiera como una ciudadana de segunda clase, a quien se le prohibía amar, sencillamente porque las convenciones sociales han acordado que el amor entre personas iguales no está permitido y debe ser rechazado, ¡como si fuera tan fácil negarse a un sentimiento!

-Emma, mi amor…Estaba pensando…¿qué te parece que abandonemos esta fiesta aburrida y partamos el año en Times Square? Hace muchos años que no lo hago y ya sabes cuánto amo Nueva York y sus tradiciones- digo, intentando parecer natural, aunque el nudo que se había formado en mi garganta cuando Cora sugirió que me fuera de la fiesta aún no se había ido.

-¿Estás segura, mi amor?- me pregunta, pues le debe haber extrañado el cambio repentino de planes

-¡Totalmente!- digo, enfática

Entonces, ella me mira profundamente como si quisiera desvendar mi alma. Repentinamente, un brillo de entendimiento surge en sus ojos verdes y tengo la certeza de que Emma ya sabe lo que ha pasado y comprende mi deseo de salir cuanto antes de ahí.

Se levanta y me abraza. Aprovecho para quedarme unos segundos con el rostro apoyado en su hombro, sintiéndome protegida en sus brazos.

Instantes después, ya estamos saliendo de la mansión. Felizmente, en el recorrido de mi cuarto a la puerta de salida, no nos encontramos con ninguno de mis hermanos, ni con mi madre. Quedo triste, pues no he tenido oportunidad de hablar con mi padre, pero, ante las actuales circunstancias, tampoco sé cómo él iba a reaccionar al conocer a Emma.

 

Llegamos a Times Square faltando apenas media hora para la medianoche. Estaba teniendo lugar el espectáculo de Carly Simon, una de las más ilustres neoyorquinas, en el escenario montando en mitad de la plaza.

La cantante interpreta diversos éxitos de su repertorio y, cerca de la medianoche, ella interrumpe el show y le dice al público

-¡Qué bello y heterogéneo público tenemos esta noche…!- comenta, sonriendo-¿Ansiosos por la llegada del año?- pregunta y la multitud responde con silbos y gritos de entusiasmo –Para terminar mi participación en este grandioso evento, voy a cantaros una de mis baladas preferidas, que fue lanzada en 1979, cuando la mayoría de los presentes ni habíais nacido…-añade, simpática, arrancando risas del público.

-¡Mira Emma, esa la conoces, es de tu época!- bromeo con mi novia que me está abrazando por detrás, sintiéndome más liviana en este ambiente tan festivo y alegre

-¡De la nuestra, amor, porque soy apenas tres años más vieja que tú!- replica, besando mi nuca

Cuando la suave melodía de _Just like you do_ comienza, ella me gira de frente, me envuelve por la cintura y bailamos agarradas, murmurando la letra de la canción, con las cabezas pegadas, mientras varias parejas a nuestro alrededor hacen lo mismo. Aquí somos solo dos personas enamoradas, perdidas en mitad de esa multitud, sin importarnos el juicio de nadie.

Cuando el reloj marca las 23:59, la bola del tiempo comienza a descender por el mástil y el show es interrumpido, para que el público comience a recitar la cuenta atrás. A media noche en punto, ella llega a la parte inferior del poste y una lluvia de confeti cae sobre los millares de personas que están en el cruce de Broadway con la 7ª Avenida, mientras fuegos artificiales estallan en el cielo, saludando la llegada del Año Nuevo.

-¡Feliz Año Nuevo, Emma Swan!

-¡Feliz Año Nuevo, Regina Mills!

Decimos a la vez y nuestros labios se juntan en un beso que me inunda de felicidad y fuerza para luchar por nuestro amor.

Cuando Norah Jones, la otra atracción neoyorkina de la fiesta, sube al escenario y comienza a cantar _Come away with me_ , nuestras bocas aún están selladas y, en ese momento, recuerdo todo lo que hemos tenido que superar.

Entonces, inspirada por el amor que siento hacia Emma y por esa letra tan linda, decido que mi deseo de Año Nuevo es: ¡a la mierda David, a la mierda Cora y cualquier otra persona que se interponga entre nosotras!

Mi lema a partir de hoy será: “¡Emma y yo contra el mundo!”

 


	18. En el camping con Emma Swan

**Emma**

Después del magnífico fin de año que pasamos ayer, Regina y yo vinimos a su apartamento y coronamos la noche haciendo el amor hasta que los primeros rayos del sol surgieron en el cielo de Nueva York.

Como no tengo costumbre de dormir hasta tarde, a las nueve me levanto y, tras cepillarme los dientes, voy a la cocina a preparar el desayuno de mi novia, que sigue durmiendo abrazada a una de las almohadas.

Recojo mi cabello en una cola de caballo y comienzo a preparar unos sándwiches ligeros. Lavo algunas hojas de col y las meto dentro de la licuadora, mezclándolas con jugo de naranja y linácea.

Cuando estoy cortando la sandía, escucho que tocan al timbre y voy a la sala, a saber quién es. Miro por la mirilla e identifico a Zelena acompañada de un hombre moreno de cabellos grises.

Abro la puerta y la pelirroja me saluda

-¡Feliz Año Nuevo, Emma!- me dice abrazándome y besándome la mejilla –Este es mi padre, Marco Mills, a quien, infelizmente, no pudiste conocer anoche- añade, medio avergonzada, mirando al padre que permanece parado en el pasillo, encarándome

Saludo a los dos y los invito a entrar, sintiéndome algo extraña, pues aún no he asimilado muy bien que ahora también, a veces, hago las funciones de la dueña de ese apartamento.

-Disculpa, Emma, pero me estoy muriendo de hambre, pues papá ni me dejo comer, tal era su ansiedad por venir para hablar contigo y con Regina. Así que, voy a ver qué hay de interesante en la cocina- dice, frotándose las manos y desapareciendo de la sala, sin darme tiempo a responder nada.

Vuelvo a mirar a mi suegro y debo estar transpirando puros nervios por mis poros

-¿No quiere sentarse? ¡Voy a llamar a Regina!- digo, deseando que ella venga pronto a salvarme de esta incómoda situación

Él me sonríe de manera simpática y se sienta en el sillón individual que hay en una de las esquinas de la sala.

Entro en el cuarto y me tiro sobre mi novia, que duerme mansamente, con los cabellos desparramados por una de las almohadas, aún abrazada a la otra

-¡Despierta, amor! ¡Tu padre y tu hermana están aquí!-digo, acariciando su rostro

Abre los ojos, asustada, y se pasa las manos por los cabellos, sentándose enseguida en la cama

-¿Qué han venido a hacer?

-¡Zelena vino a comer!- bromeo –En cuanto a tu padre, no sé- concluyo, entre aprensiva e intrigada

Ella bosteza y se levanta, se pone las bragas, se acerca a mí y me rodea por la cintura comentando

-¡Parece que alguien le tiene miedo al suegro!

-¡Realmente sí!- admito –Y creo que deberías vestirte antes de que entre aquí y te vea semidesnuda abrazada a mí. ¡Aún soy muy joven para morir!- digo, con humor

-¡Calma, amor! Si conozco bien a mi padre, ya sé lo que ha venido hacer y no hay nada de lo que preocuparse- responde, dándome un piquito.

Se aparta y se pone un albornoz que había sobre el puff, a los pies de la cama

-¡Vamos, miedica mía!- dice, estirando la mano que agarro de buen grado.

Cuando entramos juntas y dadas de la mano en la sala, el señor Mills se levanta y dice

-¡Hija mía, cuando tu madre me contó lo que había pasado anoche, me enfadé tanto que no veía la hora de venir a verte!- comienza, cogiendo su mano libre y apretándola –Qué sepas que siempre apoyaré tus decisiones…Lo único que espero de la persona con la que estés es que te haga feliz- afirma, y en ese momento, me mira a mí –Sé que tu madre te ha prohibido volver a casa mientras sigas con Emma, sin embargo, le he dejado claro lo absurdo que lo considero y que no voy a apoyarla en esa decisión- enfatiza

Me asombro ante esa información. Ya sospechaba que Cora había peleado con Regina por mi causa, pero no imaginé que hubiera ido tan lejos.

-Papá, me siento feliz de que hayas venido a decir eso, pues tu apoyo es muy importante para mí- afirma Regina, sonriéndole –En cuanto a lo otro…Si Cora continúa con esa intolerante postura sobre mi relación con Emma, es probable que esté un tiempo sin acercarme a la mansión, porque considero que pelear con mamá es innecesario y agotador- explica, categórica

Siento algo de culpa y me quedo preocupada de que Regina haya tenido una discusión tan fuerte con la madre a causa de nuestra relación. Les doy una disculpa a los dos y decido salir de la sala para dejarles que hablen a gusto. Noto que ella se da cuenta del cambio de mi comportamiento y aprieto su mano con fuerza, esbozando una sonrisa forzada, pues no quiero afligirla.

Sé que apenas estamos en el inicio del noviazgo y que tendremos que superar muchas adversidades para seguir juntas, pero confieso que, a pesar de haber presenciado todo tipo de mezquindades, el odio y la intolerancia de las personas aún me afectan más de lo que me gustaría. Infelizmente, hay ciertas actitudes de las que, sencillamente, no podemos abstraernos.

**Regina**

Cuando Emma me deja a solas con papá, me pregunto en qué estaría ella pensando en ese momento, al enterarse de lo fuerte que había sido mi conversación con Cora. Me hubiera gustado explicárselo personalmente, pero después de dejar la mansión y al ser rodeada por ese clima de paz y amor de la fiesta en Times Square, acabé olvidándome de todo eso.

-¡Tu novia es muy bonita, mi amor!- comenta papá, atrayendo mi atención –Además de muy educada y simpática-afirma y abro una sonrisa de oreja a oreja ante la forma en la que habla de ella, pareciendo realmente encantado –¡Muy diferente de aquel imbécil de David!- completa

Recuerdo que David estuvo en la mansión en dos ocasiones, pero fueron suficientes para despertar la antipatía de papá, que es un defensor de las ideas del Partido Demócrata, mientras mi ex  tiene una filosofía política más acorde con los preceptos republicanos. Por eso mismo, cayó a bien a Cora, otra simpatizante del partido de los Bush.

-¡Papá, no hables así de David! ¿Sabías que Emma su hermana?- pregunto, mirándolo

-Me lo ha dicho Zelena- responde, abrazándome y besando la parte alta de mi cabeza –¡Pero de igual manera es un idiota, no era la persona indicada para ti, ojitos negros!- dice, llamándome con el apelativo cariñoso que usa desde que era una niña –Nunca te vi mirando a David de la forma en que te he visto mirando a Emma- subraya y tengo que concordar con papá.

-¡Bueno, no tengo cómo rebatir tu último comentario!- respondo, suspirando -¡Estoy perdidamente enamorada de ella!- digo de manera bobalicona, pero no hay otra forma de admitir a uno mismo, o para los demás, que se está enamorada sin parecer boba.

-¡Lo sé, mi ángel! ¡Estoy tan emocionado de que mi princesita haya encontrado a su alma gemela!- exclama, dejando relucir todo el sentimentalismo latino que lleva dentro

-¡Ya, papá! Pareces un guionista de telenovela mexicana- digo, pinchándole

Cuando mi novia y Zelena vuelven a la sala, nos estamos riendo, aún abrazados.

-¿Qué te dije, Emma, de que Regina era su preferida?-refunfuña mi hermana, mirándonos, pareciendo celosa

-Déjate de tonterías, mi pelirroja…¡Sabes muy bien que amo a mis tres hijos de la misma manera!-responde él, yendo a mimarla

Emma camina hasta donde estoy yo, mordiéndose el labio inferior

-¡También quiero un abrazo, ojitos negros!- pide, guasona, y me pregunto si escuchó a mi padre llamarme así, o si fue mi hermana quien le contó del apelativo de la infancia.

Pero ni le doy a importancia a eso cuando percibo, por su expresión serena, que ya no debe estar enfadada por lo que hizo Cora, y aprovecho para robarle un beso, mientras mi padre está de espaldas aún abrazado a mi hermana.

 

Tras dejar a papá en una parada de taxi, Zelena pisa a fondo el acelerador de su SUV, porque ya íbamos bastante atrasadas a la carrera de bicicleta en la que vamos a participar. Mientras conduce, explica que hoy recorreríamos 20 kilómetros hasta un camping en el que pasaríamos la noche.

-¡No te preocupes, en la tienda que he traído cabemos las tres!- avisa, mientras estaciona cerca de una tienda donde se lee: “Alquile su bicicleta aquí”

-¡Esto es tan típico de ti, Zelena! Avisar a última hora que tendremos que pernoctar en mitad del bosque- me quejo, bajando del coche

-Regina, ¿escuchaste lo que dicho? Cabemos las tres en la tienda, por eso no vi la necesidad de contarte ese detalle- replica, poniéndose en la fila para alquilar la bicicleta.

Felizmente, Zelena, además de la tienda, había traído algunos accesorios extras para prestarnos y los saca de la mochila, entregándonoslos.

-Mi amor, deja de discutir con tu hermana y ponte el casco- Emma me reprende, sería, poniéndose los guantes.

-¿Estás muy confiada, no Swan?- pregunto, haciendo lo que me había pedido

-¡Claro, nunca entro en una disputa para perder!- responde, toda orgullosa

Sonrío ante su talente competitivo.

-¡Genial! Es probable que sea una de las últimas en llegar, pero me alegraré mucho con tu victoria- digo, guasona

-¡No, señora! Tienes que llevar mi ritmo…El equipo Swan Mills va a impresionar al público allá por donde pase

-Amor, por si no te has dado cuenta, es la una del mediodía del primer día del año…Creo que nadie saldrá del confort de sus casas para asistir a este oscuro evento. El único público que hay está formado por los propios competidores- apunto, sarcástica

-¡Venga, perezosas!- Zelena pasa a nuestro lado, ya montada en la bicicleta -¡Soy la reina del mundo!- grita, abriendo los brazos y casi cayendo al suelo, debido a su imprudente actitud.

-¿Tu hermana siempre es así?- pregunta Emma, riendo con las locuras de la pelirroja, que ya está colocada en la línea de salida

-Cuando no toma la medicación, sí- respondo bromista, y entramos en la fila para también alquilar nuestras bicis.

 

Horas después llegamos al camping, donde algunos participantes ya están montando las tiendas. Durante todo el trayecto, mi novia se daba la vuelta para acompañarme, pues, como sospechaba, no tuve aliento para seguirla.

El local escogido quedaba cerca de un lago y voy con Emma hasta allí para refrescarnos. Obviamente entramos vestidas, aunque algunos participantes más lanzados estaban tomando un baño en ropa interior.

Cuando volvimos, vemos a Zelena intentando montar nuestra tienda  y Emma acaba ayudándola. Ya dentro del abrigo, nos quitamos la ropa y nos secamos, poniéndonos otras prendas. Colgamos las prendas mojadas en una cuerda extendida afuera y nos vamos a sentar alrededor de la hoguera, donde mi hermana está tocando la guitarra y cantando _Baby, can I hold you_ , junto con otros participantes.

-Entonces, ¿ya habéis estrenado la tienda?- pregunta, pasándole la guitarra a un muchacho que estaba cerca de ella, y centrando su atención en nosotras, mientras ellos siguen “destrozando” la famosa canción de Tracy Chapman.

-Quizás sí, quizás no. Nunca lo sabrás…- respondo, maliciosa, mientras Emma sonríe, enigmática

-¡Muy bien, hermanita! Quien habla mucho de sexo, generalmente es porque lo practica poco. ¡Lo digo por experiencia propia!- responde, de buen humor

-¿Lance y tú habéis roto de una vez?-pregunto, refiriéndome al hombre con quien mi hermana se había casado en Las Vegas, tres años atrás, y noto cómo Emma se divierte ante cada nota desafinada del “cantante oficial” del campamento.

-¡No! ¡Aún nos vemos de vez en cuando! Y eso me deja algo confusa e insegura para comenzar otra relación- explica –Así que, acabo follando menos de lo que me gustaría.

-En realidad, aunque estuvieras en otra relación, seguirías follando menos de lo que te gustaría. Nunca he conocido a alguien con una libido tan insaciable…Creo que solo te calmarías si tuvieras un esclavo sexual- digo, divertida

-¡Regina, no hables así de tu hermana!- replica, fingiendo que me censura –Emma va a pensar que soy una ninfómana o una depravada que sale por ahí acostándose con cualquiera de la calle- termina, mirando a mi rubia que parecía estar más interesada en un marshmallow que asaba en la hoguera que en nuestra conversación.

-¡No te preocupes, Emma no suele juzgar a las personas!- respondo, viéndola morder la golosina con gusto

-Cambiando de tema…¿Ves a aquel muchacho con la camisa negra, sentado cerca de la muchacha pelirroja?- susurra Zelena y miro alrededor, intentando no llamar la atención, identificando rápidamente al hombre

-¿Qué pasa con él?- pregunto, curiosa

-¿Te acuerdas de Kayla Jones, aquella judoca que fue echada del equipo americano de las Olimpiadas de 2004 porque encontraron hormonas masculinas por encima de lo normal en sus pruebas?- pregunta y Emma nos mira a las dos, demostrando que no está tan ajena a lo que hablábamos

-Me acuerdo…- respondo, ya imaginando lo que diría ahora

-Pues bien, ahora atiende por el nombre de Killian Jones y está aquí delante de nosotras- susurra, como si estuviera contándome un secreto de estado –Aquella pelirroja que está a su lado es su esposa- continúa y Emma mira a la pareja sentada al otro lado de la hoguera –Siento curiosidad por saber cómo queda el “equipamiento” y si funciona bien tras el cambio de sexo…- dice de repente y mi novia deja el plato con los dulces a nuestro lado y se levanta, pretextando que está cansada por la carrera y que se va a acostar.

Sé muy bien que Emma acaba de dar una disculpa, porque probablemente se ha sentido incómoda con el rumbo de la conversación. Zelena también percibe el cambio en su comportamiento y me pregunta

-¿He dicho algo malo?

Suspiro y miro a mi hermana

-Sí, pero la culpa es más mía que tuya- explico, preparándome para hablar, por primera vez, de la transexualidad de Emma a alguien de mi familia –Emma también es transexual, Zelena- revelo de una vez y la pelirroja desorbita los ojos, dejando claro su sorpresa

-¿Estás de broma, no?- me pregunta, asombrada –No porque ella sea transexual, sino porque acabo de cometer la mayor metedura de pata  de mi vida- explica, preocupada

-No has cometido exactamente una metedura de pata, porque tu curiosidad es normal…Pero para ellos, esos cuestionamientos que haces son como una invasión a su privacidad.

-Pero, ¿ella realmente ha hecho el cambio?- pregunta, llena de dudas

-¡No totalmente! Al principio, también tuve deseos de conocer los motivos por los cuales no ha hecho la transición completa, pero después de que empezamos a salir, esa curiosidad fue disminuyendo, pues la veo como una mujer tan femenina que hasta me olvido que ese no fue su sexo de nacimiento.

-¿Se lo contaste a Cora?- pregunta mi hermana, frunciendo el ceño

-¡No! Formó un escándalo cuando descubrió que estoy saliendo con una mujer, que no pude comentar nada. Eres la primera de la familia que lo sabe- revelo y ella se queda pensativa

-Creo que debería ir a pedirle disculpas a Emma…- comenta algo avergonzada

Cojo su mano

-¡No es necesario! Yo voy a hablar con ella y no tienes de qué preocuparte, pues estoy segura de que no se ha enfadado contigo- consuelo a mi hermana que muestra una sonrisa triste.

Le doy un beso en la cabeza y me levanto, yendo a la tienda. Al entrar, veo a Emma dentro del saco de dormir, contemplando una luciérnaga que anda por su brazo.

-Hey, ¿todo bien?- pregunto, echándome a su lado y abrazándola por detrás

-¡Sí! Perdóname por haberme ido de esa manera –responde, cogiendo mi mano y apretándola

-Todo bien…Zelena no estuvo muy acertada con ese comentario. Pero, ella es así…¡Le encanta un cotilleo!- digo, sonriendo, intentando relajar el clima

Ella se gira y queda frente a mí

-De todas maneras, mi actitud fue infantil. Ella podría estar hablando de una traición, de la orientación sexual de alguien…Todas esas cosas que a las personas les encanta comentar sobre la vida de los demás y yo estaría allá, pacientemente escuchando y quizás riendo. Pero, como el tema también me toca, acabé reaccionando de forma inmadura- se justifica, como siempre, mostrándose muy sensata.

-Emma, tu reacción fue bastante natural. Cuando algo nos afecta personalmente es normal tener una actitud defensiva- observo, acariciando su rostro –Pero, vamos a dejarlo…-pido, acurrucándome aún más contra su cuerpo –Tenemos que aprovechar que estamos solas en la rienda y que Zelena no tiene hora de regreso, porque la dejé conversando con un guapo moreno…-prosigo, metiendo la mano por debajo de su chándal y acariciando su definido abdomen.

-Amor…¿qué tomas para tener tanto fuego, eh? ¡Porque desde que empezamos a salir ya he adelgazado dos kilos!- murmura mientras me echo sobre ella

-¡Tienes suerte de  comer algo sabroso como yo y encima, adelgazar!- resalto, distribuyendo engreimiento y besos por su cuello

Suspira y se gira, usando el peso de su cuerpo para prenderme bajo ella

-Eres tan perfectamente sexy y convencida…Y lo mejor, ¡toda mía!- susurra, posesiva, encajándose entre mis piernas y besándome

Su lengua provocativa juguetea con la mía, inflamándome y dándome la certeza de que esa tienda será palco de una intensa noche de amor, llena de suspiros, gemidos y estrepitosos placeres.

 

 


	19. Solo un poco de Emma Swan al final

**Narrador**

**Flashback. 45 años atrás**

La lluvia caía torrencialmente mojando todo el patio de la escuela. Una joven rubia de ojos castaño verdosos aguardaba impacientemente la llegada de su novia al campanario de la torre de la Iglesia que había en el recinto escolar.

Cuando se acercó al muro, vio a una persona, usando un chubasquero amarillo y subiendo las escaleras de la Iglesia. Sonrió y se quedó esperando a que llegara a la torre.

-¡Connie, pensé que habías desistido de venir a verme!- dijo Margaret y fue a abrazar a la otra rubia que llevaba los cabellos al estilo channel.

-Disculpa, Margaret, pero la madre superiora me dejó castigada después de la clase, porque encontró aquel libro de poemas eróticos de Bocage debajo de mi colchón- Constance explicó sonriendo

-Te dije que lo iba a encontrar y que lo pagarías. Por lo menos, el castigo fue corto- comenta, aliviada

-¡De corto nada! Voy a estar castigada durante dos semanas, todos los días, después de clase y la bruja encima va a llamar a mis padres para hablar con ellos sobre “mi comportamientos inmoral”- dice Connie, imitando la manera de hablar de la madre, mientras se sienta en el muro.

-No te pongas así, mi amor- comenzó Maggie, sentándose al lado de su novia y acariciando su mano –Eso es una tontería…-iba a seguir argumentando, pero Constance cogió su mano e interrumpió su discurso

-¡Aún no te he dicho todo! La bruja insinuó, sutilmente, que sabe algo sobre nosotras y me dijo que si no nos apartábamos, lo iba a revelar todo a nuestras familias- explicó, sin mirar hacia Margaret

-¡Qué absurdo! Siempre hemos tenido cuidado…Siempre nos hemos encontrado en sitios escondidos, sin hablar que apenas nos besamos o tocamos. Estoy segura de que no tiene ninguna prueba de nuestra relación. ¿Cómo puede contar nada?- dijo, algo preocupada

-Maggie, no seas ingenua…La madre sabe todo lo que pasa aquí dentro. Y además, ¿crees que ella  no obligaría a una de las novicias a decirles a nuestros padres que nos ha visto durmiendo juntas, aunque jamás haya pasado?- replicó, gesticulando nerviosamente con las manos

-¿Y vas a permitir que te chantajee? ¿Vas a apartarte de mí?- dijo, en tono angustiado –¡Connie, no eres solo mi novia, eres también la única amiga que tengo! Las otras chicas me detestan porque soy media alemana. Me llaman nazi y asesina de judíos- soltó, ya llorando, recordando de las veces que había sido perseguida por las otras alumnas en el patio de la escuela o en el comedor.

Hasta la llegada de Constance al colegio interno, Margaret ya se había acostumbrado a comer sola. Además, también pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en la biblioteca, leyendo libros clásicos y viajando a otros mundos, en un intento de disminuir la soledad que sentía en aquella escuela.

Tras algunos instantes en silencio, mirando sus manos, Connie habló, pero aún sin valor para mirar a su joven novia

-Maggie, mi padre es general del ejército americano. Un héroe de guerra, lleno de condecoraciones…

-¿Y eso qué importa?- gritó, interrumpiendo el relato de la otra

Constance se acercó un poco más y le agarró de la mano

-Estoy intentando decir que, aunque la madre superiora no nos delate, nuestra relación no tiene futuro. Somos dos adolescentes de 15 años, hijas de familias conservadoras, y estudiamos en un colegio interno, donde debemos aprender a ser buenas esposas para nuestros futuros maridos…¿Creíste de verdad que nuestra relación iba a sobrevivir fuera de aquí?- preguntó, acariciando los largos cabellos dorados de Margaret

Los ojos castaño verdosos miraron a los de Constance

-¿Cómo puede alguien ser tan fría?- murmuró, llena de rabia

-Maggie, mi ángel, no soy fría, el mundo es quien es implacable con quien es diferente. Amo tus maneras soñadoras y románticas, pero el amor que sentimos la una por la otra no es respetado, ni entendido por la mayoría de las personas…Probablemente solo nos haríamos aún más daño si insistimos en esta locura. Es mejor que entiendas ahora cómo funciona la cosa que de aquí a dos años, cuando nos graduemos y cada una tome por su lado. Por lo menos, aún no tenemos tantos momentos para recordar y la separación será menos dolorosa- Connie terminó, aguantando las lágrimas, sin querer demostrar lo duro que estaba siendo para ella abandonar a aquella dulce muchacha, de quien se había enamorado casi instantáneamente en cuanto había llegado ahí.

Margaret le dio la espalda y se enjugó las lágrimas con el puño de la chaqueta con fuerza. Aquella fue la última vez que ellas hablaron. La futura madre de Emma intentó durante algunos días hablar con su ex para convencerla de retomar el noviazgo, sin embargo Connie siempre la esquivaba y se escondía de ella.

Semanas después, Maggie supo, escuchando los murmullos de algunas compañeras durante las clases, que Connie estaba saliendo con un muchacho de 18 años, hijo de un importante congresista americano y aquella noticia enterró cualquier esperanza que aún le quedaba en su partido corazón.

Llevando la contraria a lo que Constante había afirmado, Margaret sufrió durante años por ese amor mal resuelto. Los recuerdos del romance, aunque fueron pocos, aún eran dolorosos. Y las palabras duras de Connie la afectaron tanto que tuvieron el poder de  moldear su personalidad, transformando a la joven romántica de esa época en una mujer austera y realista que se casó sin amor, segura de que las convenciones siempre son más fuertes que los sentimientos de las personas.

**Fin del flashback**

**Margaret**

Los empleados están ocupados haciendo la limpieza mensual en la mansión. Yo, por mi parte, estoy observando la fotografía de la familia que está en el hall de la entrada. Hasta hoy, nunca había pensado en cómo debe ser doloroso para Emma tener que ver siempre una foto de la época en que aún era Eric nada más entrar en casa.

No puedo sopesar cuánto mal he hecho ya a mi hija, a causa del miedo que se había alojado en mí desde que me di cuenta de que Eric era diferente a los hermanos. Tenía tanto pavor solo de imaginar cómo las personas podrían ser crueles con _él_ que me ha costado entender que _mi hijo_ ya era víctima de la perversión humana dentro de su propia casa. Maldades estas provocadas por mí misma.

-¡Sidney!- llamo a mi leal y servicial mayordomo

-¡Sí, señora!- él aparece a mi lado con un reflejo

-Quiero que esta fotografía sea retirada de aquí- pido-El cumpleaños de David y Emma se acerca y ya es hora de renovar la foto de familia- digo, recordando que necesito empezar a pensar en los preparativos para la fiesta de los gemelos.

Este año pienso hacer una cena más íntima, con pocos invitados.

-¿Puedo quitarla ahora?- él pregunta, señalando el gran marco

-¡Claro!- respondo, cogiendo un libro y yendo a sentarme en el sofá.

Cuando me estoy poniendo las gafas, suena el timbre y le digo a Sidney que no se preocupe, que yo misma iría a atender, dejándolo a él encargado de quitar la foto.

Mientras camino, aprovecho para arreglarme el cabello, recordando que tengo que ir a la peluquería, a retocarme el tono gris que adopté algunos años atrás.

Al abrir la puerta, tengo una especie de _déjà vu_ y reconozco inmediatamente a la mujer rubia parada ahí. Alguien que, hacía algunos días, había decidido regresar a mi vida, después de años, como un fantasma indeseado.

-¡Hola, Maggie!- me saluda, quitándose las gafas de sol

-Perdone, ¿pero quién es usted?- finjo no reconocerla, sintiendo mi pulso más acelerado. Recuerdo que tuve la misma reacción al verla en el centro comercial, días atrás, cuando estaba de compras con Tinker.

Esboza una media sonrisa y dice

-Imaginé que no me reconocerías- comienza, pero por la manera que subrayó la última palabra, estoy segura de que está siendo irónica –Mi nombre es Constance Langdon, pero tú solías llamarme Connie, cuando estudiábamos juntas en el colegio católico de St. Louis- concluye, mordiendo la punta de la montura de sus gafas, de la misma manera que hacía con los bolígrafos.

-Hmmm, ya creo que recuerdo…en esa época, salías con el hijo del congresista Langdon y, dado el apellido que usas, debes haberte casado con él- aprovecho para pincharla, aunque me esfuerce por mantener una postura de indiferencia.

Ella suspira y comenta

-Sí, me casé con él. Mi marido se hizo diplomático y, durante años, hemos vivido en Inglaterra. Ha fallecido recientemente y he decidió volver a los Estados Unidos. Pero, ¿no me vas a invitar a pasar?- pregunta, seria

-Sí, aunque no sé qué te ha traído aquí, después de tantos años- intento no parecer grosera, pero el recuerdo de nuestra última conversación no me permite actuar de otra forma

Me aparto y la dejo entrar. Al pasar por mi lado, derrama su perfume por el aire y noto que es bien diferente al aroma cítrico que solía usar cuando era más joven.

-¡Siéntate, por favor!- digo, cuando ya estamos en la sala y ella se acomoda en un sofá, mientras yo me siento en el otro, más distante –Bien, ahora que estamos adecuadamente instaladas, me gustaría saber por qué te has molestado en buscar mi dirección- voy derecha al grano, mirándola con expresión dura

-¡Cuánta solemnidad! Estás muy diferente a la muchacha que conocí años atrás- observa, sin embargo no se inmuta ante mi actitud hostil

-Por si aún no te has dado cuenta, ya no soy una adolescente de quince años- rebato, irritándome cada más con esa visita

Vuelve a sonreír y dice

-¡Imposible no notar tu cambio, Maggie!- subrayando mi apodo –No me ha costado mucho trabajo encontrarte. El otro día estaba saliendo del Country Club y te vi en el aparcamiento acompañada de dos hermosas muchachas, una de ellas, por cierto, muy parecía a ti- prosigue, juntando las manos y mirándome fijamente –No tuve valor para abordarte en ese momento, días después, volví al club y tras conversar con uno de los trabajadores, y darle una propina el muchacho me reveló tu dirección.

-¡Pero qué ultraje…! Exijo saber quién es ese trabajador- suelto al enterarme de que mi privacidad había sido cambiada por unos míseros dólares –Tiene que ser severamente amonestado- continúo, rabiosa

-Lo lamento, pero no pretendo darte esa información- responde y parece estar divirtiéndose con mi enfado

-Entonces, ¿qué quieres?- pregunto, ya sin paciencia

-¿Está prohibido querer visitar a una vieja amiga?

-¡No! Pero, ¿desde cuándo somos viejas amigas? Si no me equivoco, dejamos de ser amigas aún estando en el colegio- replico, un tanto acida

-Sé que aún no me has perdonado por la decisión que tomé, pero hice aquello por nuestro bien, Margaret. ¿Acaso nunca entenderás que, en aquella época, no había la menor posibilidad de estar juntas? Aunque solo fuéramos amigas, correríamos el riesgo de ser separadas, pues la madre superiora nos iba a delatar a nuestros padres- argumenta, más seria –Date cuenta de que, hasta hoy, el amor entre dos mujeres aún no es comprendido, ni siquiera por aquellos que te dan palmaditas en tu espalda y fingen aceptarte- continúa y su semblante se entristece –Ya no estoy en edad de reprimir mis impulsos, Maggie, por eso he venido a buscarte. Fue extraño volver a verte después de tantos años…Sentí como si la vida estuviera dándome una nueva oportunidad para rescatar algo precioso de mi pasado y, ahora, que somos dos mujeres adultas e independientes, lo que nos separó ya no existe…Así que, pensé que podríamos, al menos, ser amigas- concluye, esbozando una ligera sonrisa

Me quedo callada, reflexionando sobre todo lo que Constance acaba de decir. No sé si la quiero de vuelta en mi vida. Nuestra historia terminó mal y me acarreó tan dolor y tristeza _…¿Qué piensa ella? ¿Que solo con llamar a la puerta de alguien, después de casi medio siglo y tener una conversación leve y melodramática todo será olvidado?_

-Sé exactamente lo que estás pensando y no pienses que para mí ha sido fácil venir a tu casa y tener esta conversación después de tanto tiempo. Pero cree que me sentiría peor si no lo hubiera hecho. Mi pecado en el pasado fue haberme callado y ser cobarde, no quería incurrir en el mismo error otra vez- confiesa, levantándose –Tienes el tiempo que quieras para pensar en lo que te acabo de decir y si deseas verme de nuevo solo tienes que llamarme a este número- dice, extendiéndome una tarjeta.

Como no hago amago de cogerla, ella sonríe y la deja encima de la mesa, cerca de un jarrón rojo. Me levanto también y la acompaño a la salida.

-Fue un placer volver a verte, Maggie, y espero sinceramente que esta no sea la última vez- dice, ya afuera, colocándose sus gafas negras.

-¡Qué tenga un buen día, señora Langdon!- respondo y prácticamente le  cierro la puerta en las narices

Camino hasta la sala y cojo la tarjeta para romperla. Mi mirada resbala sobre ella y veo el número. Mis dedos dudan y no consigo romperla.

-¡Qué infierno!- blasfemo, ya subiendo las escaleras para ir a mi cuarto, maldiciendo al maldito trabajador que le dio mis señas a Constance Langdon.

**Regina**

**Febrero- Nueva York**

Aún estoy jadeando por el orgasmo que Emma acaba de darme

-¡Mi amor, voy a patentar esa lengua!- afirmo y ella levanta las sábanas, que aún cubrían su rostro entre mis piernas y apoya el mentón sobre mi vientre, mostrándome su sonrisa más pícara.

En ese momento, deberíamos estar viendo _Mujer contra mujer,_ pero, tras la primera historia de la película, que además es muy triste, ya que una señora pierde al amor de su vida y comienza a sufrir las consecuencias de no ser vista como familia por los parientes de su fallecida compañera, nos entusiasmamos con las escenas de sexo entre Michelle Williams y Chloe Sevigny en la segunda trama, y ahora estoy aquí, aún contrayéndome y sudada a causa del descaro de mi novia.

-¡Tus pechos están más grandes!- comenta, paseando los dedos por ellos.

-¿Estás insinuando, sutilmente, que estoy más gorda?- replico, arqueando una ceja y riéndome de ella -¡Para mí están iguales! Además, tampoco eres tan atenta para darte cuenta de cuando el cuerpo de tu novia cambia un poquito- digo y Emma sube, distribuyendo besos por mi barriga y pechos

-No he insinuado que estés gorda, mi amor. Pero tus pechos sí están más grandes- insiste, besuqueando mi boca –Y yo ya conozco tu cuerpo como la palma de mi mano-garantiza, toda convencida –Sé, por ejemplo, que tienes cosquillas aquí…- comienza, deslizando los dedos por el lateral de mi torso, provocándome escalofríos ….que te gusta cuando te beso aquí…- prosigue, girándome mi rostro y acariciando con sus labios mi nuca -…y te excitas mucho cuando respiro, suspiro o murmullo cosas obscenas a tu oído- añade, colocando en práctica todo lo que dice y arrancándome gemidos de placer

-¡Amor…la tercera historia de la peli ya comenzó!- avisó, viendo a Degeneres y Sharon Stone conversando en la enorme pantalla de LED que hay en mi cuarto

-Dentro de un momento harán el amor al compás de Dido…¿Por qué no precalentamos el ambiente?- sugiere, después de mirar a la tele

Entonces, sin esperar por mi respuesta, se levanta y me coloca sobre sus muslos, haciendo que note su erección.

-Hummm, alguien está hoy muy suelta- exclamo, riendo y agarrando su rostro, atrayéndola hacia un beso mojado e indecente

El rozar de las lenguas en nuestras bocas acompaña el vaivén de mi cuerpo yendo al encuentro del suyo. Los pechos se tocan, aumentando la excitación y los gemidos se vuelven más agudos cuando el ritmo sensual de _Thank you_ comienza en la película.

Ella me agarra por el trasero, atrayéndome más hacia ella y haciendo que su glande roce mi clítoris. Aún reteniéndome en esa posición, me agarra por el pelo con la otra mano, inclinándome levemente hacia atrás, mientras su boca se cierra sobe uno de mis pezones, presionándolo ligeramente, entumeciéndolo.

Sin más preliminares, me penetra de una única embestida y siento su miembro acomodándose dentro de mí, haciéndome gritar por el dolor y por el éxtasis que ese  momento de invasión me provoca.

A medida que ella se inclina hacia arriba, estocándome de una forma más fuerte, pero no menos deliciosa, también me besa y mis gemidos de éxtasis se pierden dentro de su boca. Nuestros cuerpos deslizan, cada vez más mojados por el sudor y clavo las uñas en su nuca, sacándole bramidos de dolor.

Cuando siento la inminencia de otro orgasmo en el mismo día, ella me empuja contra el colchón, echándose sobre mí. Mis manos bajan hacia sus nalgas, apretándolas y alentándola a aumentar el ritmo de las estocadas.

Emma pierde el control y los murmullos de placer se mezclan, al mismo tiempo en que cada musculo de nuestros cuerpos sudados se contraen, evidenciando que ambas hemos llegado juntas al clímax de nuestra pasión.

 


	20. Las canciones que Emma Swan escogió para mí

**Margaret**

**Febrero-En Boston**

-Mamá, ¿quién es CL?- Jefferson me aborda, entrando en la cocina y llevando consigo un ramo de lirios blancos en una de sus manos y una tarjeta en la otra.

-¿Para quién son esas flores?- le pregunto, ignorando su pregunta

-¡Para ti! De un tal CL…- dice, sonriendo –Entonces, ¿quién es tu admirador secreto, Margaret?- vuelve a preguntarme

-¿Qué falta de educación es esa, Jefferson Swan?- lo reprendo -¿Quién te enseñó a leer tarjetas que acompañan a flores que no son para ti?- prosigo, arrancándole la tarjeta de la mano

-Solo estoy representando el papel de buen hijo que se preocupa por la vida amorosa de su madre- responde, jocoso –No pienses que voy a dejar que cualquiera de tire los tejos- prosigue, en el mismo tono, pero lo ignoro y me pongo a leer lo que está escrito en el delicado papel con un olor ya familiar

_“Sé que los gustos de la gente pueden cambiar con el tiempo, pero espero que los lirios aún sean tus flores preferidas. Rezo para que entiendas por qué escogí los blancos”_

_CL._

El mensaje es corto y, antes mismo de leerlo, ya imaginaba quién había mandado el ramo que sigue en las manos de Jefferson. Mi hijo me observa con curiosidad, mientras intento ocultar la emoción que siento al darme cuenta de que Constance aún recuerda ese detalle mío.

Recuerdo que solo le conté una vez que los lirios eran mi flor preferida, cuando estábamos estudiando en la biblioteca y vi una ilustración de ellos en un libro de Biología. Sé que enviar flores blancas simboliza una petición de perdón y creo que es eso a lo que se ha referido en la nota.

-Entonces, Margaret, ¿me vas a decir sí o no quién es CL?- Jefferson insiste y lo conozco muy bien para saber que no va a dejar de perturbarme hasta que no le dé una respuesta.

-¡No tengo ni idea!- miento, ya recuperada del sentimiento nostálgico que me había acometido –Debe ser alguna broma o un equivocación- continúo, girándome de espaldas y llenando un jarrón con agua –Toma, pon el ramo dentro de este jarrón y dáselo a tu esposa –sugiero, aunque por algunos instantes haya pensando en tirarlo a la basura, pero eso solo serviría para aumentar su desconfianza.

Mi hijo me mira, como si estuviese intentando encontrar algún indicio de mentira en mis palabras, sin embargo, hace lo que le he mandado y comenta

-Hmm, los padres no deberían tener secretos con sus hijos. Pero voy a fingir que creo en tu historia, mamá- concluye, saliendo de la cocina y llevándose los lirios, dejándome sola con mis pensamientos.

-¿Por qué esa mujer no me deja en paz?- murmuro, bajito, mirando al vacío e imaginando si Constance pretende mandarme más regalos.

**Emma**

Nada más entrar en la mansión me sorprendo al ver que la gran foto de familia, que presidía el hall de entrada, había sido retirada y el único vestigio que quedaba del retrato era la pared más descolorida en el sitio donde había estado colgada la foto durante años.

-Pues sí, hermanita, muchas cosas han cambiado en esta semana que has pasado en Nueva York con Regina- comenta Jefferson al verme llegar –Mamá raramente te llama “mi hijo” cuando te menciona en nuestras conversaciones y es posible que tengamos un nuevo papá en breve- completa, acercándose y besándome el cabello

-¿De qué estás hablando?- pregunto, andando abrazada a él hasta la sala

-Margaret recibió ayer flores de alguien que firmó solo como CL, y fingió que todo no era más que una broma o un equívoco- explica, sentándose en uno de los sofás y colocando los pies en la mesa de centro

Realmente mamá saliendo con alguien es una novedad que no esperaba al volver a casa.

-¿De verdad?- pregunto, aún pasmada

-Por increíble que parezca, sí- dice y, a pesar de la sonrisa estampada en su rostro, sé que no está mintiendo –La expresión de David cuando se lo conté fue igual que la tuya. Él llegó anoche y no deja de importunar a mamá, queriendo saber quién es el hombre misteriosos con quien está saliendo, o sea, mostrando el complejo de Edipo que siempre ha tenido en relación a Margaret- observa, sarcástico –Y tú, ¿también tienes celos?- me pregunta –Porque yo estoy feliz ante la posibilidad de que deje de ser definitivamente la persona amargada que ha sido desde que éramos pequeños- añade, más serio –Y el amor siempre da un nuevo sentido a la vida de la gente, ¿no, Emma?- mi hermano más afirma que pregunta, probablemente refiriéndose al cambio que Regina ha provocado en mi vida.

-¡Estoy de acuerdo, Jefferson! Pero tenemos que saber quién es ese hombre- enfatizo –Puede ser un aprovechador o una persona de mala calaña- digo, pensativa, avanzando al otro sofá

-¡David también piensa igual! Es impresionante cómo sois al mismo tiempo tan diferentes y tan iguales-afirma, sonriente -¿Por qué no podéis creer que Margaret pueda gustarle de verdad a alguien?- dice, inclinándose hacia delante y entrelazando los dedos –Es una mujer guapa, elegante, inteligente…En suma, tiene muchas cualidades. Y, en verdad, veo extraño que, desde que se separó de papá, no haya salido con nadie. Ya era hora de que conociera a otra persona, a fin de cuentas, nadie quiere terminar sus días solo- argumenta y no recuerdo haberlo visto nunca hablar tan seriamente

-Jeff, reconozco que mamá tiene sus encantos…Pero me preocupa el hecho de que ella, según tú, esté negándose a revelar la identidad de ese hombre- explico-No logro entender el motivo de tanto misterio- aclaro, mirándolo de frente.

-Espera un momento…- dice, levantándose de un salto -¿Te acuerdas de la rubia misteriosa de la que Tinker habló? ¿Será ella CL?- dice tan entusiasmado que quien lo viera ahora, imaginaría que acaba de descubrir la cura para el cáncer.

Me levanto también y afirmo

-Venga Jefferson…Ahora te estás columpiando- sonrío y paso por delante de él de camino a las escaleras

-¿Por qué? ¿No me vas a decir que no te gustaría tener dos madres? ¡Sería tan “familia moderna”!- prosigue, siguiéndome

-Jefferson, estamos hablando de nuestra madre, probablemente una de las personas más conservadoras de los Estados Unidos o quizás del mundo. Incluso con los sutiles cambios que ha venido mostrando recientemente, no creo que un romance lésbico sea algo que considere ella vivir- argumento, abriendo la puerta del cuarto y encontrándome a Snow y Ravenna echadas en mi cama, durmiendo.

-¡No seas tan escéptica, Emma! Algo me dice que Margaret aún nos sorprenderá- insiste, echándose en la cama y despertando a las gatas –Si lo que supongo, realmente es verdad, creo que David no se recuperará nunca del trauma cuando descubra que mamá también folla con una mujer- continúa con sus especulaciones y recuerdo que tengo que llamar a Regina, para avisarle de que ya había llegado a Boston.

**Regina**

Estoy pensando en qué haré de cenar mientras escucho la playlist escogida por Emma para el Ipod que me regaló en San Valentín. La selección es bastante ecléctica, aunque  predominen las canciones brasileñas.

Solo hace cinco horas que mi novia se fue, pero parece que no hablo con ellas hace días. Como si adivinara cuánto la echo de menos, mi teléfono suena y por la toque de llamada sé quién me está llamando.

Suelto el cuchillo con el que estaba cortando una manzana y atiendo antes de que suene por tercera vez.

-¡Ha llamado usted a la casa del amor y del sexo, su satisfacción es nuestro placer!- digo, poniendo una voz más sensual y escucho su encantadora risa al otro lado

-¡He alcanzado el éxtasis tan solo escuchando ese saludo!- responde, entrando en la broma –Escucha, ¿tu novia sabe que tienes ese otro “empleo”? Porque, por lo que me consta, este número pertenece a una psicóloga seria que está saliendo con una arquitecta de Boston.

-¿Es necesario que diga que ya te echo de menos?- digo, dejando la broma de lado

-Sí, siempre es bueno escuchar de la persona que más se ama cuánto siente la falta de una- afirma tan amable que me emociono

-Entonces, prometo que nunca dejaré de echarte de menos, Emma Swan- enfatizo más emotiva de lo habitual

Ella suspira y pregunta

-¿Qué estabas haciendo antes de llamar?

-La cena. Tengo unas ganas locas de comer tarta de manzana y decidí hacer una. Ah, también estaba escuchando _Voce é linda_ \- comento y ella ríe, probablemente divertida ante la dificultad en pronunciar esas palabras en portugués –Señorita Swan, no es bonito reírse de las limitaciones de las otras personas. Tú tardaste casi dos años para aprender a hablar en portugués- la censuro

-¡No me río de eso, amor! Puse casi 500 canciones en tu Ipod y precisamente tenías que estar escuchando una de las que más me recuerda a ti cuando la escucho- se justifica en un tono de disculpa

-Hmm…¿Y cuáles son las otras?- pregunto, curiosa

-Hay muchas, sin embargo tres son las más especiales: _O trem azul,_ no tengo que explicar el motivo- comienza y sonreímos juntas – _Voce é linda_ , porque es una composición muy poética e intensa, donde la pasión del yo lírico por su amada es enaltecida en cada verso- prosigue, sorprendiéndome con su sensibilidad –Y _Vieste_ , que es una oda al amor sereno y sencillo, aquel que llega inesperadamente, pero en el momento justo, nos arrebata sin reservas y trae consigo la certeza de la eternidad- concluye y, si es posible, aún estoy más enamorada de ella.

-¿Yo te traje la certeza del amor eterno?- murmuro emocionada

-Sí. A pesar de ser una persona romántica, nunca imaginé que encontraría a alguien con quien me gustaría estar para siempre…- responde sincera –Incluso, en el momento de mi vida en que tú apareciste, no tenía ninguna esperanza de encontrar a una mujer que quisiera estar conmigo en serio. Después de separarme de Belle, las pocas mujeres que conocí no me querían como novia, solo una aventura pasajera.

-Nunca me has dicho por qué terminó tu relación con Belle- comento abruptamente antes de perder el valor, pues Emma raramente menciona a su ex y no quería perder la oportunidad de saber por qué ellas se separaron, ya que tengo la impresión de que esa ruptura no fue muy amistosa.

-Porque me engañó- replica de forma lacónica, tras un súbito silencio.

Algo en su respuesta y en el tono de su voz me hace percibir que no me está contando todo, sin embargo, la manera brusca en que responde y su evidente malestar no me animan a proseguir con el asunto.

-¿Sabes? De todas las mujeres que ya han pasado por tu vida la que más celos me despierta no es Belle, por increíble que parezca, sino la brasileña sin nombre que te marcó tanto que te hizo enamorarte de la cultura brasileña- observo, intentando traer la naturalidad de nuevo a la conversación.

La oigo reír y parece que he escogido la estrategia correcta.

-No sé por qué te sientes así en relación a Camila- dice, mencionando por primera vez el nombre de la otra –Tendríamos que darle las gracias, pues las conversaciones sobre la cultura brasileña fue lo que acabó por acercarnos- argumenta-Si no hubieses estado mirando con tanto interés el cuadro de Portinari, posiblemente no habría tenido el valor para abordarte aquel día, teniendo en cuenta mi timidez y el hecho de que eras la novia de David y que él me detesta- termina, guasona

-¿De verdad?- cuestiono, recordando de cómo vi adorable nuestro primer contacto

-Recuerdo que lo primero que pensé cuando te vi a su lado, fue: _Emma Swan, ya tienes muchos problemas con tu hermano_ \- revela- Pero, secretamente te seguía con la mirada, rezando para que él no se diera cuenta de mi interés por ti, porque eso podría significar mi sentencia de muerte- concluye, en tono divertido

-Aunque Camila haya actuado como una especie de Cupido involuntario en nuestra relación y como los celos no son un sentimiento racional, sigue sin gustarme. Por cierto, ¿cómo es ella?- pregunto, repentinamente

-Amor, no creo que las características de Camila sean relevantes para nuestra relación- responde, intentando parecer tajante, pero el sonido de su risa muestra que le está encantando saber que me siento insegura con respecto a la brasileña

-¡Déjate de rodeos, Swan, y responde lo que te he preguntado!- rebato, cada vez, más curiosa

Suspira y dice

-¡Está bien! ¡Es negra, alta, bonita y una zorra sin corazón!

-Ahora dices eso, pero apuesto a que cuando cogiste el avión y viajaste no sé cuántos miles de kilómetros debías estar loquita por ella, ¿no?- la pincho, despechada

-No voy a negarlo…lo estaba- responde rápidamente aumentando mis celos –Pero lo que viví con ella fue una ilusión, algo platónico e idealizado, muy diferente a lo que siento por ti: un sentimiento real, pleno y correspondido. ¡Eres el amor de mi vida, Regina Mills! Y si quisieras esconderte en el lugar más remoto de la tierra, viajaría millares de kilómetros hasta encontrarte- enfatiza, en tono apasionado

-¡Me lo voy a pensar!- respondo, haciéndome la interesante-¿Recuerdas que tienes que estar aquí el día 21, no amor?- cambio de tema –Zelena dice que seremos las invitadas de honor de la cena que va a ofrecer a unos amigos que pretende presentarnos.

-Sabes que de cualquier manera estaría ahí. No logro pasar más de una  semana sin verte- afirma, dulcemente

Sus galanteos me dejan toda boba y nuestra conversación se extiende durante una hora más hasta que el hambre me obliga a colgar, pues, infelizmente, no puedo vivir solo del amor de Emma Swan. Desisto de hacer la tarta de manzana y pido comida china. Devoro los rollitos de primavera hasta sentirme saciada y me sorprendo un poco con mi repentina glotonería, sin embargo recuerdo que he pasado un largo tiempo sin comer, lo que justifica mi voraz apetito.


	21. Una novedad para Emma Swan

**Regina**

**21 de febrero- Nueva York**

-¿Acaso sabes quiénes son los otros invitados?- pregunta Emma, cuando ya estamos de camino al apartamento de Zelena, en el Village

-No sé, pero ciertamente deben ser amantes del medio ambiente, artistas conceptuales, gays, demócratas, intelectuales, entusiastas del cine francés y del arte suco…- respondo, con expresión seria

-¿De verdad?- ella me mira, asombrada

-No, mi amor…No tengo la menor idea. Pero seguramente va a haber algunas personas aburridas discutiendo del problema del calentamiento global y de por qué no hay más directores como Truffaut o Bergman en el cine actual- aclaro, sonriendo, mientras ella estaciona el Mercedes frente al edificio de mi hermana –Y no te asustes cuando, durante la cena, uno de los invitados se levante de repente para declamar algún poema de Baudelaire- añado, destrabándome el cinto de seguridad

-¡Vaya, qué critica y de mal humor estamos hoy!- comenta, también quitándose el cinturón

-Solo pienso que hay un momento para todo. Hay días en que no tengo la menor paciencia para comederas de cabeza y asuntos políticos. Si Zelena no me hubiera molestado tanto para que viniéramos, podríamos estar en mi loft ahora, tiradas en la cama, comiendo dulces, follando y viendo alguna película que no fuera demasiado seria- explico, haciendo amago de bajar del coche, pero ella me sujeta el brazo, impidiéndomelo

-Espera…¡creo que tu idea es más interesante! Sobre todo la parte de dulces y sexo. Ahora tengo ganas de mezclar los dos- dice, con un tono bastante malicioso -¿Qué tal si le decimos a Zelena que algún terrorista ha liberado gas tóxico en tu barrio y no podemos dejar el apartamento en los próximos días?- completa, divertida

-¡Hum…me gusta! Parece el guion de una peli de acción científica. Sin hablar de que cosas así pasan todos los días en Nueva York- bromeo, acercando mi rostro al de ella y besándola.

-¡Nuestro primer beso frente al edificio de tu hermana! Nunca olvidaré este día- afirma, toda romántica con la cabeza pegada a la mía

-Eh, este es un edificio decente. No se admiten besos lésbicos en nuestra puerta. ¡Voy a llamar a la policía!-mi hermana interrumpe nuestro momento íntimo, chillando desde la ventana del segundo piso.

-Podría aceptar que fuera un edificio decente si tú no hubieras sido aceptada en él- rebato y Zel responde sacándome la lengua -¡Cuánta madurez…!- ironizo

-¡Subid ya, solo faltáis vosotras! ¡Dejen el folleteo para más tarde!- sugiere en tono guasón, inclinándose sobre el parapeto de la ventana

Le digo que ya estamos subiendo y cuando pasamos por la portería, Emma observa los pequeños jarrones de cerámica con plantas violetas colgados en la pared pintada de amarillo y comenta

-¡Me gusta el edificio! Tiene una decoración bastante alternativa

-¡Entonces, te va a encantar el apartamento de Zelena! Todo puesto siguiendo el Feng Shui. La mayoría de los muebles son reciclados, incluso las lámparas están hechas con botellas de plástico- mientras hablo, estamos subiendo las escaleras, cada escalón pintado de un color diferente simulando el arco iris –No tengo que decir que ella tuvo una gran participación en la decoración de la parte externa del edificio, ¿verdad?- añado, sonriendo

-Ya, se ve a distancia que Zelena Mills vive aquí-mi novia observa, también riendo

Apenas subimos el último escalón, ya vemos a la pelirroja esperándonos, apoyada en el marco de la puerta

-¡Emma, querida, qué bien volverte a ver!- dice Zelena, simpática –Espero que Regina te haya dicho que la cena será a la moda tailandesa- añade, besándole en la mejilla

-¿Cómo se lo podría haber dicho si tú no me has dicho nada?- me quejo –Por favor, dime que no hemos venido a comer insectos- suplico, temerosa y ya asqueada de pensar en esa hipótesis.

Mi hermana adora las cosas exóticas y desde que viajó a Tailandia vive afirmando que los grillos a la plancha son una de las mejores delicatesen que ha probado en la vida.

-¡No te preocupes, persona de mente cerrada! El entrante será una ensalada de papaya verde. Y como platos principales, tenemos dos opciones: Gaeng Kiew Warn Goong, que viene a ser gambas al curry verde, y el tradicional Khao Pad de pollo, que mi amado Lance me ha ayudado a preparar- habla llenándose la boca de florituras, pero no tengo la certeza de la corrección en la pronunciación

-Entonces, ya podríamos estar dentro y comiendo, y no viéndote ahí parada,  exhibiéndote- me burlo de ella, y mi hermana abre una gran sonrisa, dejándonos pasar

Enseguida veo a Lance conversando con Frederick y Kathryn, viejos amigos de Zelena y, así como ella, también abogados y defensores del medio ambiente. Sentados en un sofá, cerca de ellos, están Killian Jones, el muchacho transexual que me señaló en el camping, acompañado de la pelirroja que Zelena señaló como su esposa.

Soy presentada solamente a la joven pareja del camping, pues aún no los conocía personalmente. En cambio Emma es presentada a todos, incluso a Lance, con quien ella siente una afinidad inmediatamente, ya que mi cuñado también es arquitecto y ambos comienzan a conversar sobre arquitectura orgánica.

Un rato después, Ariel, esposa de Killian, se acerca a nosotros tres y pregunta

-Emma, no te acuerdas de mí, ¿verdad?

 _¡Ah, no! ¡Era solo lo que me faltaba, una ex de Emma como acompañamiento en esta cena!_ , pienso contrariada.

-Perdona, ¿ya habíamos sido presentadas antes?- pregunta Swan, frunciendo el ceño, y quedo feliz de que no reconozca a la tal Ariel.

-¡Sí! Hace siete años, yo salía con tu hermano David, y él me llevó a cenar a vuestra casa- responde, dejándome aún más aliviada.

En ese momento me pregunto cuál sería la reacción de David si supiera que otra de sus ex ha acabado con un transexual. No consigo evitar una risita irónica al pensar en ello. Pero, felizmente, nadie se da cuenta.

-¡Ah, claro! Aquel no fue uno de los días más felices de mi vida, creo que debes recordar por qué- explica Emma, en tono de justificación

-Sí, lo recuerdo y entiendo que hayas preferido olvidar aquel día. Además, también he cambiado un poco desde entonces- aclara, sonriendo

-¡Queridos, la cena está servida!- anuncia Zelena, cortando nuestra conversación y todos nos sentamos en pequeños pufs alrededor de la mesa estilo japonés.

De modo diferente a lo que pensaba, la cena transcurre de manera agradable y las conversaciones varían desde la posibilidad de que Hillary Clinton sea candidata a la presidencia de los EEUU, hasta asuntos más triviales como las cirugías que Angelina Jolie se está realizando para evitar el cáncer.

Cuando las conversaciones sobre la cirugía plástica y la necesidad de ponerse o no botox ya están en su punto álgido, Zelena trae un licor de cássis a la mesa y sugiere que cambiemos de tema, ya que no llegaríamos a un consenso sobre el asunto.

Mi hermana llena los ocho vasos de bebida, sin embargo, rechazo el licor, ya que me siento con nauseas, posiblemente porque me he pasado la hora de cenar y he comido demasiado de la versión tailandesa de las gambas al curry, que realmente estaban deliciosas.

-Disculpad mi curiosidad, pero ¿cómo os conocisteis?- pregunta Zel, sin mucha delicadeza, cuando les pasa los vasos a Killian y Ariel.

La joven pareja intercambia una media sonrisa y la muchacha bebe un poco de licor, antes de comenzar a hablar

-Hace algunos años desistí de ser médico, y decidí estudiar psicología. Tras licenciarme, empecé a ir a grupos de apoyo a personas transexuales y transgéneros, pues quería especializarme en identidad de género. Killian participaba en uno de esos grupos, y, en esa época, él aún no se había hecho la cirugía de reasignación. Pasamos a vernos diariamente y nos hicimos amigos- mientras habla, Ariel agarra la mano de su marido, que la observa con mirada apasionada –Un día, cuando uno de los otros participantes del grupo, que era transgénero y amigo de Killian, fue asesinado mientras dormía dentro de un autobús, sencillamente porque usaba prendas de mujer y de hombre a la vez, él vino a mi apartamento, completamente por los suelos y, en el intento de consolarlo, acabé besándolo…- relata conmovida –La tragedia nos unió, pues fue aquel día que entendí que estaba enamorada de él, pero tenía miedo de admitirlo porque sabía que ni la propia familia aceptaría nuestra relación- finaliza y recuerdo cómo Cora reaccionó al saber de mi relación con Emma. Supongo que su reacción será aún más violenta cuando descubra que mi novia es trans.

Por algunos segundos, todos en la mesa se quedan callados, sin embargo Zel rompe el silencio al comentar

-Pero, ¿tú familia ya acepta la relación?

-No- responde Ariel con expresión triste –A pesar de que esa intolerancia me duele un poco, ya no me importa tanto como al principio y, además, Killian y yo planeamos tener nuestra propia familia- afirma con una radiante sonrisa en los labios.

-Fred y yo los estamos ayudando en la parte burocrática y esperamos que, en muy poco tiempo, Killian y Ariel puedan adoptar un niño- comenta Kathy, entrando en la conversación

-No tenéis idea de cómo la adopción es un proceso lento y difícil, a pesar de que los orfanatos están llenos de niños que sueñan con formar parte de una familia. Y cuando la pareja no es de las llamadas convencionales, la burocracia es aún mayor- añade Fred, algo abatido

-Pero estoy segura de que conseguiréis encontrar a un niño para esta linda pareja- comenta Zelena, sonriendo optimista –Al final, Frederick y Kathryn Stone son los mejores especialistas en derecho de familia en Nueva York- afirma con sinceridad, alzando el vaso y proponiendo un brindis por toda forma de amor, lo cual es rápidamente secundado por todos los ocupantes de la mesa, incluso yo, que brindo con agua.

**Mañana del 1 de marzo, día del cumpleaños de Emma**

Estoy preparando la maleta que llevaré a Boston cuando escucho el timbre.

Meto el cepillo y el set de maquillaje en el compartimento lateral de la maleta y corro a abrir la puerta.

Miro por la mirilla y veo a Zelena andando impaciente de un lado a otro.

-¡Qué bien que aún no te hayas ido, pues necesito mucho tu apoyo en este momento!- dice, entrando en el apartamento como un huracán, llevando una bolsa

-¿Qué has hecho esta vez, Zelena? ¡Sabes que dentro de poco cojo un avión para Boston!- enfatizo, de vuelta al cuarto, pues aún tengo que decidir que ropa me pondré en la fiesta del cumpleaños de Emma y David, que tendrá lugar esta noche en Boston.

Recuerdo que todavía no había metido los regalos de ellos en la maleta y abro una de las puertas del armario, cogiendo los dos paquetes.

-¡Creo que estoy embarazada!- suelta, repentinamente, sentándose en la cama

La miro, atónita, y pregunto

-¿De Lance?

-¡No, Regina, del Espíritu Santo!- responde con sarcasmo y me doy cuenta de que su sentido del humor sigue intacto

-¡Por lo menso es de él! Teniendo en cuenta tu sospecha, debes haber follado sin preservativo y podría ser de cualquiera- la reprendo, metiendo los regalos y volviendo al armario para escoger un vestido

-¡Un momento, reina de la sensatez!- comienza, burlándose de mi actitud –No follo con cualquiera sin condón, pero con Lance es diferente. Es mi marido, aunque nuestra relación ya no sea tan estable, a veces, en el calor del momento, nos olvidamos ponernos protección- argumenta encogiéndose de hombros

-¿Qué tienes en esa bolsa?- pregunto, curiosa

-¡Pruebas de embarazo! ¡Para eso he venido!- aclara, con expresión preocupada –No he tenido el valor de hacerlo sola y decidí buscar tu apoyo y comprensión- se justifica soltando la última palabra de modo irónico

Me siento a su lado, tras guardar el vestido escogido en la maleta, y agarro su mano.

-Perdona si he sido grosera, cariño. Pero, últimamente, mi humor está demasiado cambiante…Creo que estoy trabajando mucho y que también necesito terapia- digo, sonriendo y ella me devuelve el gesto –Pero, ¿por qué tantos test?- pregunto, viendo la bolsa llena

-¡Porque pretendo hacer cada uno hasta que salga negativo!- explica divertida –Sabes que no tengo la menor vocación para ser madre…Apenas se cuidar de mí misma, imagínate de un ser tan pequeño que dependerá tanto de mí- añade, asustada

-Pues tengo la certeza de que serías una gran madre…- digo, intentando disminuir sus temores –Pero, puede ser solo una falsa alarma- completo y su expresión se suaviza

-¡Qué Buda te oiga!- exclama, bromista –Bien…No voy a aplazar más lo inevitable- dice, levantándose y sacando uno de los test de la bolsa –Cruza los dedos- pide, de camino al baño, mientras yo la sigo.

Cinco minutos después, escucho un grito eufórico

-¡Negativo!

Zelena me pide otro test y el resultado se repite

-Estoy casi cien por cien aliviada, pero no sé si esa marca que he escogido es de verdad buena…Deberías hacértelo tú también. Si da negativo, tendremos la certeza de que es buena- sugiere, sacando un test de la cajita y pasándomelo

-Eso no tiene nada que ver, Zelena…- replico, desdeñosa –Pero si te va a dejar más segura, lo hago- completo, cogiendo el palito y bajándome las bragas.

Minutos después, aparecen dos rayas rosadas en el palito y nos miramos, asustadas

-Creo que tienes razón en sospechar de la calidad de esta marca- afirmo, sacando el palito del vaso

-Sí…puede ser- dice, medio dubitativa y con aire de desconfianza -¿No quieres repetirlo? Hay más de quince dentro de la bolsa- sugiere, pasándome otro

Lo cojo, ya medio nerviosa, y rehago el procedimiento. Las dos rayitas vuelven a aparecer y se repite por tres veces más.

-Cinco resultados positivos, hermanita…Creo que voy a ser tía- dice Zelena, asombrada

-¡No es posible!- replico, mirando perpleja los cinco palitos en el lavabo del baño

-Realmente…descubrir que estás embarazada de David después de haber cortado con él, y ahora que tu relación con Emma está tan perfecta, es una tragedia- afirma, con voz pesarosa

-¡No, Zelena, no puedo estar embarazada de David! No me acuesto con él desde hace más de cuatro meses y mi barriga estaría apareciendo. Además, siempre usamos condón- argumento, mirando su reflejo en el espejo, ya que mi hermana estaba detrás de mí

Ella abre una enorme sonrisa

-Pues claro…-comienza como si hubiera tenido una epifanía –me olvidaba de que tu novia es una mujer diferente…Estás embarazada de Emma, ¿verdad?- pregunta, mirándome con expresión feliz

-Parece que sí…- balbuceo –Estoy embarazada…embarazada de Emma Swan- repito, divida entre la felicidad ante la posibilidad de estar llevando un hijo de ella en mi vientre y la inseguridad de cómo reaccionará ella ante esta novedad cuando aparezca más tarde en Boston.

 

 


	22. ¡Felicidades, Emma Swan!

**Regina**

**1 de marzo, en el avión de camino a Boston**

Es gracioso cómo los ojos nos gastan malas pasadas o engañan a nuestra mente. Nunca se me pasó por la mente que Emma pudiera dejarme embarazada. Siempre he pensado en ella tan femenina, tan mujer que, solo ahora, tras cinco test de embarazo positivos, me he dado cuenta de que algunas veces hicimos el amor sin preservativo y yo tampoco me estaba tomando ningún anti conceptivo, y mucho menos me tomé la píldora del día después.

Estamos cerca de completar tres meses de noviazgo y, durante este tiempo, nunca hemos hablado de hijos. En fin, ¿quién habla de hijos al comienzo de un romance?

Sé que Emma no va a huir de sus responsabilidades, mucho menos montar un escándalo cuando le cuente la novedad. Solo tengo miedo de cómo va a procesar el hecho de ser la madre de un bebé, cuando, biológicamente, ella es el padre.

Suspiro y miro hacia el asiento de al lado, donde una muchachita rubia está concentrada, intentando formar el cubo de Rubick. Instintivamente, coloco mi mano sobre mi vientre, preguntándome, en silencio, si nuestro bebé será una niña y a quién se parecerá más, o si será una mezcla de las dos.

Vuelvo a mirar a la niña rubia y percibo que ahora ella también me observa. Sus ojos son atentos, verdes, muy parecidos a los de mi novia. Repentinamente, sonríe y noto que unos hermosos hoyuelos enmarcan su rostro, haciendo que se parezca más a Emma.

Definitivamente, estoy teniendo una visión de mi bebé en el futuro. Le sonrió también y me doy cuenta de que la idea de ser madre, aunque haya sido de forma no planeada, comienza a agradarme más de lo que me esperaba.

El piloto anuncia que en quince minutos aterrizaremos en el aeropuerto de Boston y cierro los ojos, apoyando la cabeza en el respaldo del asiento, repasando mentalmente la conversación que tendré con Emma hoy mismo.

Después de pasar por el desembarque, camino hacia la salida y la veo apoyada en su BMW amarillo: está tan atractiva con gafas oscuras y con una blusa de cuello alto roja con pantalones negros.

Ella sonríe al verme, mete las manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones y camina tranquilamente hacia mí. La contemplo de arriba abajo, admirando su metro ochenta de belleza, pensando en lo hermoso que será nuestro bebé.

-¡Hola, invitada de honor! ¡Ahora que has llegado, la fiesta puede comenzar!- bromea, abrazándome

-¡Pensaba que la fiesta solo comenzaría esta noche!- respondo, acurrucándome en sus calurosos brazos y apretando mi cuerpo al de ella

-¡No me refiero a la cena, sino a mi fiesta particular!- afirma, con una hermosa sonrisa

-Entonces, ¿cómo no sentimos a las treinta y seis?- le pregunto, guasona

-Un poquito más vieja, pero mucho más sexy- responde, de buen humor

-Hummm, y también mucho más creída- añado en el mismo tono

-Es verdad, me siento mucho mejor ahora que a los dieciocho cuando era una friki larguirucha con veinte mil grados de miopía- replica, exageradamente

-Apuesto a que incluso en aquella época ya tenías tu encanto- afirmo, poniéndome un poco de puntilla y besándola

-Pues yo estoy segura de que ni me mirarías, teniendo en cuenta tu heterosexualidad y tu gusto por los atletas cachas- dice, apretándome más contra su cuerpo

-¿Hasta cuándo sentirás celos de mi pasado?

-¡Es probable que aún lo recuerde en nuestras bodas de oro!- declara-¿Dónde está mi regalo?- pregunta, abruptamente, pareciendo una niña pequeña

Sonrío con su entusiasmo y respondo

-¡Calma, amor! ¿Recuerdas que teníamos un acuerdo en que siempre me darías dos regalos en diciembre?- afirma con la cabeza y me mira con ojos curiosos- Pues, también yo te traigo dos regalos: uno, estoy segura de que te va a encantar…y el otro, aún tengo dudas, pero espero que también te deje feliz- completo, con misterio.

-¡Cuánto suspense!- exclama, frunciendo el ceño y mirándome con expresión confusa

-Vas a controlar tu curiosidad y llevarme a la mansión, porque estoy cansada del viaje y querría dormir un poco antes de la cena- pido, melosa, frotando la punta de la nariz en su cuello

Ella suspira, huele mi cabello y murmura

-¡Tus deseos son órdenes, mi reina!- coge mi maleta en una mano, pasando la otra por mis hombros y caminamos juntas hasta el coche.

Durante todo el viaje hasta la casa, pido fuerzas y valor para saber identificar el momento idóneo para contarle todo a Emma.

 

El pincel resbala por mis pestañas y observo por el reflejo del espejo a Emma, aún en sujetador y bóxer blancos, revolviendo en el armario, buscando una ropa para esta noche.

Cuando saco el lápiz labial del estuche, ella me aborda

-Amor, tengo dudas sobre cuál de estos usar- comienza, enseñándome dos vestidos blancos -¿El ladylike o el péplum?-pregunta, enseñándome uno de cintura bien marcada y con falda de vuelo y otro de corte largo.

-Me encara el péplum, y estoy asombrada con tus conocimientos sobre vestidos. Ni yo, que adoro la moda, sabría decir el nombre correcto de esos modelos- confieso, admirada, volviendo a mirarme al espejo para pintarme los labios.

Mi novia me mira, sonriendo creídamente, y pregunta

-¿Sabrías decir el nombre del que llevas puesto?

-¡No, sabionda!- replico inmediatamente, cogiendo del neceser las joyas que Emma me regaló en Navidades

-¡Es un vestido cóctel!- aclara, ayudándome a colocarme el collar y besándome la base del cuello -¡Y estás hermosa con él!- añade, dulcemente, mirándome en el espejo

-Déjame adivinar…¿Todo estos conocimientos es porque saliste con alguna super modelo famosa?- pregunto, poniéndome de frente y jugueteando con algunos mechones dorados que se están soltando del moño

-No, siempre me encantó la moda y soy hermana de un diseñador- responde, perdiendo la oportunidad de provocarme con celos –Es mejor que acabe de vestirme, porque no queda bien que la cumpleañera baje a la fiesta en ropa interior- comenta, guasona

-Además, has olvidado que la novia de la cumpleañera tampoco permitiría que ella bajara así- enfatizo, ganándome como respuesta su divertida carcajada

Le ayudo a ponerse el vestido y a maquillarse. Cuando ya estamos listas, escuchamos dos golpes en la puerta

-Emma, he venido a buscaros porque Margaret ya está estresada y sabes cómo ella se empeña en que David y tú estéis abajo cuando comiencen a llegar los invitados- explica Jefferson, de pie en el umbral de la puerta, en cuanto Emma abre -¡Y no podemos echar a perder una tradición de treinta y seis años!-ironiza- ¡Dejad que os diga que estáis muy guapas!- expresa, derramando amabilidad -¡Quiero conduciros hasta la sala!- dice, ofreciéndole a la hermana un brazo y a mí el otro.

Nos miramos, sonriendo, y aceptamos el gesto caballeroso de mi cuñado. Cuando terminamos de bajar las escaleras, veo a David, en un traje negro, agarrando una copa de champán y conversando con el padre.

Desde que había llegado a la mansión, no lo había visto, y comento con Emma

-Creo que voy ahora a darle el regalo a David. ¿Quieres venir conmigo o es mejor que vaya sola, amor?- pregunto, pues noto que aún está recelosa cuando está cerca del hermano

-Es mejor que vayas sola. No quiero que el clima se enrarezca esta noche- comienza, mirándolo de soslayo –Es prudente que mantenga cierta distancia, a pesar de que se mostró amable cuando esta mañana le fui a llevar el regalo y de que de un tiempo a esta parte no hemos tenido más choques. Pero sé que aún debo pisar con pies de plomo en ese terreno- explica, sensata.

-Tienes razón. ¡Con David tenemos que andar con cautela!- concuerdo, apretando su mano y dándole un ligero piquito.

El Sr. Swan y mi ex se giran para mirarme, cuando se dan cuenta de que me estoy acercando.

-¡Regina, querida, cuánto tiempo!- James me saluda con su habitual simpatía -¡Estás linda como siempre!- expresa, abrazándome, mientras David solo nos observa, con una de las manos metidas en el bolsillo de los pantalones y agarrando la copa con la otra -¡Disculpadme, pero voy a felicitar a mi amada hija!- dice, dejándome sola con mi ex y caminando hacia Emma

La situación no podría ser más embarazosa, sin embargo, como uno de los dos tiene que hablar, decidió tomar la iniciativa y romper el hielo

-¡Felicidades, David!- digo, extendiendo la mano para saludarlo –Espero que te guste el regalo que te compré- digo, mientras él coge el paquete.

Mi ex coloca el paquete en una mesita cercana, junto con la copa de champán, y se gira hacia mí

-¡Claro que me va a gustar!- murmura, esbozando una sonrisa -¿No merezco un abrazo?- pregunta, abriendo los brazos

-¡Claro!- respondo, sintiéndome algo incómoda mientras lo abrazo

-¿Estás bien?- pregunta al separarnos

-Sí…¿Y tú?- contesto de forma evasiva, pues no creo que sea buen gusto, y mucho menos prudente, restregarle mi felicidad por la cara

-¡Tal vez no tan bien como vosotras!- afirma, enfatizando el pronombre en plural –Pero eso es una cuestión de tiempo…-añade, algo misterioso

Cuando aún estoy procesando su respuesta, llega otra invitada, usando un vestido rojo con un enorme escote y una abertura lateral en la pierna derecha, atrayendo la atención de todos, mientras corre a abrazar a Emma.

Se trata de Mary Nolan, la prima casquivana de mi novia. Percibo que no solo yo, sino David también, sentimos celos de la escena que acontece en mitad del salón. Incluso, la expresión de rabia reflejada en su mirada es idéntica a la que mostraba cuando me veía cerca de Emma, en la época en que salíamos.

Me despego de mi ex, que sigue con la mirada vidriada en las dos, y me acerco a ellas, dispuesta a poner punto y final a esa interminable salutación y evitar que David arme un escándalo, esta vez, no por mí, sino por Mary.

-¡Hola, Mary! No sabía que aún estabas en Boston-me entrometo en la conversación de ellas, enlazando mis dedos a los de Emma y poniéndome al lado de mi novia.

Sé que ya no hay nada entre ellas, sin embargo, además de ser por naturaleza celosa, mis hormonas están bastante agitadas por el embarazo, dejándome más agresiva de lo normal.

-¡No, querida! Estoy aquí desde diciembre. Le he dado un descanso a los viajes. Solo fui a Utah en enero a participar en el Sundance- explica, amable, refiriéndose al festival de cine.

A medida que el tiempo pasa, otras quince personas llegan, entre parientes y amigos de David y Emma. Tinker y Ruby se juntan a nosotras tres y nos quedamos charlando hasta que la cena fuera servida.

Tinker comenta que Margaret está recibiendo, casi diariamente, flores y tarjetas de CL, el “admirador secreto” del que Emma ya me había hablado.

-Lo más interesante es que, al contrario que las primeras veces, ahora ella está mandando poner las flores en los jarrones y distribuirlos por la mansión. Y uno de estos días, la pillé releyendo las tarjetas y sonriendo. Pero, cuando se dio cuenta de que la observaba, fingió y las guardó en un cajón con llave, en la biblioteca- la esposa de Jeff revela, en un susurro de confidencia.

-Emma, ¿qué te parece tener un nuevo padre?- pregunta Ruby, divertida

-Solo tengo un padre, se llama James Swan, y sus iniciales no tiene nada que ver con CL- responde mi novia, secamente

-¡Vaya, qué humor! ¿Eso es la crisis de los 36?- dice Ruby, en tono guasón, provocando risas en todos, menos en Emma que continúa seria

Desde la primera vez que me habló de CL, me di cuenta de que sentía celos de ese probable pretendiente de su madre. Nunca imaginé que mi novia fuera tan posesiva y no me sorprendería que quisiera colocar a nuestro hijo o hija en una burbuja.

Instantes después, nos sentamos a la mesa y quedo al lado de uno de los primos de Emma. Es muy simpático y comienza a charlar conmigo, mientras resisto la tentación de devorar yo sola todo el magnífico y suculento banquete preparado bajo las orientaciones de Sidney.

 _Si no empiezo a controlar mi gula, es posible que llegue al final de la gestación pesando unos cincuenta kilos más_ , pienso, al mismo tiempo que me meto porciones modestas en la boca.

Felizmente, la cena termina y me siento satisfecha por haber conseguido dominar a la fiera insaciable que controla mi apetito, comiendo apenas lo necesario.

Al regresar al salón, un súbito arranque de valor me invade y decido que ya es la hora de darle mis “regalos” a Emma.

-Mi amor, voy a buscar tus regalos- le digo, susurrando en su oído –Pero quiero que me esperes en el invernadero- pido, pues la mayoría de los invitados aún siguen en la mansión, bebiendo y conversando a nuestro alrededor.

-¡Pensé que este momento no iba a llegar!- admite, feliz -¡No dije nada porque no quería presionarte! Pero, por culpa de tu misterio, no he dejado de pensar en eso desde que salimos del aeropuerto- confiesa, ansiosa

-Entonces, mi niña pequeña, ve a esperarme al jardín que, en un momento, tu curiosidad será saciada- afirmo, mirándola intensamente e intentando controlar mis propios nervios.

Ella sonríe y, tras robarme un beso, camina hacia la puerta lateral que conduce al jardín. Subo las escaleras rápidamente, entro en nuestro cuarto y saco de la maleta el regalo y uno de los test de embarazo, que metí dentro de una cajita de cartón.

Cuando llego al jardín, ella está dentro del invernadero de vidrio, donde Margaret cultiva algunas flores y plantas.

-¿Lista?- pregunto, sintiéndome extrañamente calmada

-¡Sí!- responde, con las manos entrelazadas frente a la boca, demostrando ansiedad

Con dedos temblorosos, abre la pequeña caja y sus ojos brillan cuando descubre  lo que hay dentro: una joya

-Te acordaste…- susurra, emocionada, dándose cuenta de que es el mismo anillo que vimos en el escaparate de una joyería en Nueva York, hace casi tres semanas, por el que ella quedó encantada

-Fui allí al día siguiente y lo compré. Desde entonces, estaba guardado bajo siete llaves para que no lo encontraras- digo, satisfecha ante su felicidad -¿Puedo ponértelo?-pregunto, mientras cojo el anillo y lo dejo deslizar por su dedo.

-¿Esto significa que ahora soy de verdad tu novia?- pregunta, con expresión dichosa

-En realidad, creo que eres más que eso…-respondo, pasándole el segundo regalo

Ella coge la caja, le quita la tapa y me mira, sonriendo

-¿Un test de embarazo es mi segundo regalo?- dice, frunciendo el ceño, cogiendo el palito en sus manos

-Sí, mi amor…- comienzo, volviéndome a sentir insegura –Eso significa que, con noventa y siete por ciento de fiabilidad, serás la madre de mi hijo- concluyo, más suelta

-¿Noventa y siete por ciento?- repite pareciendo no entender

-Es la probabilidad de que los cinco test que me he hecho esta mañana sean realmente correctos y de que yo, de hecho, esté embarazada…de ti

-¿Hablas en serio, Regina?- vuelve a preguntar, asustada

-Tengo un gran sentido del humor, pero no bromearía con esto- respondo, acercándome más a ella –Entiendo que para ti esta noticia es un shock, porque también me sentí así al descubrirlo. Ni sé si aún he procesado totalmente el hecho, pero ambas sabemos, aunque no hayamos pensando en su momento, que era posible- afirmo, cogiendo su mano -¿Recuerdas que algunas veces nos hemos acostado sin condón?- ella permanece callada y yo sigo hablando sin parar –Solo tendremos la certeza cuando me haga las pruebas de laboratorio, que es cien por cien seguro. Sin embargo, como tú misma has podido percibir, ha habido cambios en mi cuerpo, casi imperceptibles, pero que son indicios de embarazo. Mi apetito también es mayor y ahora tiene sentido…- hago una pausa para ordenar mis ideas en la cabeza –He estado pensando, desde que lo supe, en cómo reaccionarías…Si estabas preparada para esto…- prosigo, comenzando a llorar

-¡Calma, mi amor!- pide, interrumpiendo mi discurso y rodeándome con sus brazos. Con la punta de los dedos acaricia mi rostro, besándome alternativamente en los ojos y en los labios, hasta que me calmo –No voy a decir que no me haya sorprendido con todo lo que me acabas de contar. No esperaba esto y no sé decir si estoy preparada…Pero si tu embarazo se confirma, ambas descubriremos juntas cómo criar a ese bebé- enfatiza, en tono suave, acariciando delicadamente mi vientre.

-¡Te amo!- confieso, con voz estrangulada, intentando contener el llanto y mis sentimientos a flor de piel

Pega su cabeza a la mía y proclama

-¡Yo también te amo! Y de una cosa estoy segura: amaré a este bebé incondicionalmente, de la misma manera que amo a su madre

Sonrío, acurrucándome aún más en sus brazos, intentando “robarle” un poco de su calor corporal en esa fría noche de Boston

-¿Cuál de ellas?

-¡Sabes cuál!- susurra y me besa de una forma a la vez dulce y sensual, deslizando las manos por mi espalda y provocando un ola de calor por mi cuerpo.

Nos quedamos algunos minutos allí, sintiendo el aromo de las flores de Margaret y la suave brisa que la noche traía. Cuando estoy más calmada y tranquila, le cuento a Emma sobre la forma graciosa en la que descubrí la novedad. Ambas nos echamos a reír con la historia de Zelena y sus quince test de embarazo y de cómo mi hermana pretendía hacérselos todos hasta que diese negativo.

En ese momento recuerdo que solo le había dado las felicidades a ella por teléfono, antes de coger el avión. Así que, con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro, murmuro

-¡Felicidades, mi amor!

 

 


	23. Emma Swan: hija, hermana, novia, madre…¿y tía?

**Regina**

-¡Mi reino por tus pensamientos!- declaro, al percibir que mi novia está absorta, mirando fijamente hacia el techo.

Antes de que la fiesta terminara, subimos a nuestro cuarto y nos echamos, abrazadas, bajo el edredón. Permanecemos así, solo sintiendo el contacto de nuestras pieles desnudas y miradas apasionadas, hasta que Emma parece quedarse ajena y mirar al vacío.

Ella sonríe y se pone de lado, mirándome a los ojos, mientras se pone una mecha dorada tras las orejas

-Estaba pensando en nuestro bebé…en cómo su llegada cambiará nuestras vidas…y en las posibles dificultades que vamos a tener- suspira, haciendo una pausa –Por ejemplo, ¿ya has pensado en cómo reaccionará Cora? ¿O incluso Margaret que, a pesar de haber cambiado de un tiempo a esta parte, puede que no esté preparada para una noticia como esta?- confiesa sus temores

Me acero más a ella, recostándome sobre su cuerpo y pegando mi cabeza a la de ella

-Creo que no hay manera alguna de que Cora reaccione bien, pero no lo voy a tomar en cuenta porque ya hace mucho tiempo que decidí romper las ataduras que me prendían a mi madre. Los conflictos comenzaron todavía en mi adolescencia, cuando me incliné a estudiar psicología y me fui a una residencia de estudiante en Yale.

-No sabía que habías vivido en una residencia de estudiantes en Yale- ella me interrumpe, deslizando la mano bajo la sábana que nos cubre, acariciando mi trasero –Apuesto a que la montaste mucho, bebiendo y yendo a fiestas del pijama- afirma, apretando aún más mis nalgas, haciéndome sentir su miembro endurecido contra mí.

-Fui una estudiante normal, mi amor. Sí, frecuenté algunas fiestas donde rodaba de todo, pero también era una alumna disciplinada y seria- replico, guasona –Y, aunque parece que te excitas cuando piensas que he tenido un hipotético pasado turbulento, prefiero dejar que tu fértil imaginación actúe sola…- digo, agarrándola por las muñecas y perdiéndolas sobre la almohada, recibiendo como respuesta un gruñido frustrado porque interrumpí su travesura –Volviendo al asunto Cora, cuando terminé la carrera y empecé a trabajar, no tardé mucho tiempo en comprarme el apartamento, ya que una vez lejos de mi madre, no quería volver a vivir bajo el mismo techo que ella. El día que la invité a conocer mi futuro hogar, yo me sentía tan orgullosa de mis logros que tuve la tonta ilusión de que ella también se sentiría así al ver a su hija creciendo. Sin embargo, Cora se limitó a mirar con cara desdeñosa todo a su alrededor y preguntar hasta cuando pretendía vivir en aquel cubículo- digo, sintiendo aún una punzada de tristeza al recordar ese día.

Emma se suelta de mi agarre y me abraza cariñosamente, provocándome la misma sensación de protección y amor que experimento cada vez que me rodea con sus fuertes brazos.

-No voy a ir a buscarla para contarle mi embarazo, pues no preciso mendigar por una aprobación que, a fin de cuentas, sé que no tendré. Ya le di a Cora una última oportunidad de formar parte de mi vida el día que te llevé para presentarte como mi novia, pero ella ni siquiera se molestó en considerar la situación. Por tanto, si viene a cuestionarme sobre el asunto, sencillamente le diré que en una intensa noche de amor, algo mágico y sublime sucedió, quedé embarazada de mi novia- digo y, a pesar de mi tono guasón, mi lado más romántico y soñador me hace percibir lo poético y excepcional que es estar embarazada de una mujer.

-Amor, creo que existe una gran posibilidad de que tu madre crea en esa explicación siempre y cuando sea una gran fan de la ficción científica- responde y sus cejas arqueadas, además de su timbre de voz, denuncian la broma de su afirmación.

Sonrío y le devuelvo la ironía

-Es ese tipo de sarcasmo que salpimenta nuestra relación

Sus manos vuelven a agarrar mi trasero

-¿Sabes lo que también salpimenta nuestra relación?- me pregunta, maliciosa, mientras muerdo el labio inferior y digo que no con la cabeza, adorando la osadía de sus caricias –Tu libidinosa desnudez sobre mis sábanas- gime, invirtiendo las posiciones, reteniéndome entre su fuerte cuerpo y la blandura del colchón –Creo que ya es hora de que me des el tercer regalo de la noche, señorita Mills- afirma, ronca, rozando la punta de su miembro en mi clítoris, dejándome aún más excitada con ese estímulo.

-¡Me vuelves loca cuando me tocas así!- susurro junto a su oído, alzando las piernas y prendiéndola entre las mías, aprovechando para lamerle su lóbulo derecho –Sabes cómo darle placer a una mujer…incluso sin penetrarla- confieso, entre suspiros, sintiendo sus labios ascendiendo por mi cuello.

Emma gruñe al escuchar lo que he dicho y le arrebata a mi boca un beso mojado y hambriento, aplastando sus pechos contra los míos. Me ato a ella no solo con las piernas, sino también con brazos y manos, sintiendo nuestros cuerpos tan unidos que no sé dónde comienzo yo ni donde acaba mi novia.

En ese instante, estoy plena de deseo y felicidad, segura de que ese tercer regalo vendrá en forma de mucho placer.

**Emma**

Al día siguiente, me despierto escuchando el canturrear de los pájaros en los nidos que hay en los árboles plantados en el jardín de la mansión. Regina sigue aún dormida, echada de lado y la serenidad de su expresión la deja aún más bonita y encantadora. Mis ojos vagan por su cuerpo desnudo y se detienen en la mano izquierda que descansa sobre su vientre.

La notica de su embarazo me cogió completamente desprevenida, pero, aunque sé que esa noticia puede sorprender a nuestros familiares, quedo deslumbrada ante la posibilidad de que dentro de unos meses nuestro bebé estará en mis brazos, jugando con sus pequeños deditos y balbuceando cosas incomprensibles.

Coloco mi mano sobre la suya, emocionada, y beso suavemente su cabeza.

-¡Os amo!- susurro, en un tono casi inaudible, pues quiero que ella siga durmiendo mientras voy a prepararle una bandeja con el desayuno.

Bajo de la cama y me pongo mi pijama ajedrez de franela, salgo del dormitorio y cierro la puerta silenciosamente.

En el pasillo, me encuentro a Mary dejando furtivamente el cuarto de David, vistiendo unos vaqueros y una camisa blanca que sospecho pertenecen a él

-¡Buenos días, prima!- digo, sonriendo

-¡Buenos días, rubia!- me contesta, pasando la mano por sus despeinados cabellos -¿Qué noche, eh?- añade y no comprendo su último comentario -¡Las paredes son finas, Emma!- concluye, señalando hacia mi cuarto que queda al lado del de David.

Cuando vuelvo a mirarla, las dos nos echamos a reír y recuerdo que durante la madrugada también había escuchado unos ruidos extraños provenientes del dormitorio de mi hermano. Sin embargo, como Regina y yo estamos en pleno acto no le di más importancia.

-Imagino que hemos tenido la misma idea de ir a alimentarnos para recuperar las energías- comenta, mientras bajamos juntas las escaleras

-¿Olvidaste que nunca desayuno?

-¿Ni después de pasar toda la noche…?- hace un gesto con la mano cerrada, como si estuviera golpeando el aire

-¿Qué porquería de analogía es esa para el sexo, Mary?- la reprendo, imitando su gesto “golpear al vacío” –Pero, respondiendo a tu pregunta…- continúo, mientras ella se ríe de mi censura –Me quedaría tres días en la cama con Regina sin necesitar alimentarme para reponer energías, solo comiéndola a ella- digo, llena de malicia

-Vaya…Nunca pensé que fuera a escuchar a Emma Swan, a la persona más intelectual y seria del mundo, usando el término “comer” refiriéndose al sexo. Esto solo viene a confirmar mis sospechas de lo bien que te hace estar con Regina. Nunca te he visto tan ligera, tan suelta…- observa y por el tono de su voz, percibo que parece aliviada y alegre por verme feliz.

-Pues sí…Nada de _Pretty Woman_ , la historia de Emma y Regina es el verdadero cuento de hadas moderno- respondo, entre broma y seriedad –Pero, ¿tú y David finalmente os habéis arreglado?- pregunto, curiosa

-Digamos que nos estamos conociendo mejor- replica, con aire de misterio –Ya sabes cómo es, convivir con David es misión imposible, pero como no creo en el amor a primera vista, he decidido darle una oportunidad. Sin embargo, le he dejado claro que nuestra relación solo tendrá futuro si se vuelve una persona mejor, más tolerante, menos agresiva…¡Quién sabe si no consigo transformar a ese sapo en un verdadero príncipe azul!- concluye, arqueando las cejas en una expresión guasona

En ese momento escuchamos un grito en lo alto de las escaleras

-¡VOY A SER PADRE!- grita Jefferson, asustándonos y haciendo que mi corazón palpite frenéticamente

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué gritería es esa?- aparece mamá en la sala, mirándonos  asustada a Mary y a mí.

-¡Vas a ser abuela!- responde mi hermano, señalando a mamá y bajando las escaleras deslizándose por el pasamanos.

Al llegar abajo, corre hasta donde estamos y levanta a Margaret, dando vueltas con ella por la sala, mientras mamá sonríe, besándolo en la cara.

-¡Qué bien, hijo…! ¡Felicidades! ¿Dónde está Tinker?- pregunta, cuando finalmente la suelta

-En el cuarto, de rodillas y llorando de felicidad, ya que había perdido las esperanzas de que la dejara embarazada- replica, bromista- Mary, Emma, ¿no vais a abrazarme?- pregunta, viéndonos paradas, solo observando la escena entre él y mamá.

Nos juntamos a los dos y nos damos un abrazo colectivo, felicitándolo por la  buena nueva. Miro a mi madre que aparenta estar feliz y tranquila con la noticia. Aunque haya pensando en contarle el embarazo de Regina dentro de unos días, me invade una oleada de valor y sospecho que quizás ese sea el mejor momento para contarle la novedad, ya que, de cualquier forma, tiene un nieto en camino.

-Mamá, ¿puedo hablar contigo?- pregunto, cuando percibo que Mary y Jeff se apartan, abrazados, hacia la cocina, mientras mi hermano no deja de hablar de lo feliz y asustado que está ante la idea de ser padre.

-¡Claro, mi amor!- responde, cortando los tallos de algunas flores y colocándolos en un jarrón sobre la consola que hay en un lado de la sala

-¿Puede ser en la biblioteca?- pregunto, intentando no mostrar mi aprensión.

Ella me mira con curiosidad, pero acata mi pedido, siguiéndome hasta la estancia.

-Es mejor que nos sentemos- sugiero, acomodándome en el sofá blanco de dos plazas

Ella hace lo mismo

-¿Tienes algún problema, hija mía?- pregunta y siento un nudo en la garganta al escucharla llamarme así.

Cojo su mano y me quedo un momento contemplando sus uñas bien hechas, pintadas de azul. Cuando vuelvo a encararla, sus ojos están fijos en mí, esperando con evidente ansiedad lo que tengo que decir.

-¡Mamá…Regina está embarazada!- anuncio y esbozo una leve sonrisa, intentando disminuir el impacto de mi revelación.

Ella me mira como si hubiera entrado en estado catatónico. No sé si ha pasado un minuto desde que he soltado la noticia, pero debido a su completa mudez y falta de reacción, parece que hace una eternidad.

-¡Por favor, no me hieras de nuevo!- suplico, con voz embargada –Ya me había acostumbrado a la idea de que realmente estuvieras haciendo un esfuerzo por aceptarme como soy- admito, dejando caer las primeras lágrimas –Vi lo feliz que te pusiste con la noticia de que Jefferson va a ser padre…No sé por qué el hecho de que Regina y yo vamos a tener un bebé puede parecer tan diferente- intento argumentar, pero ya empiezo a desesperarme ante una posible negativa reacción de su parte.

-¡No es eso, cariño!- finalmente ella habla, disminuyendo un poco mi aflicción –Jefferson y Tinker están casados hace mucho años y era lo esperado, que en cualquier momento decidieran tener un hijo o que sucediera casualmente, sin planearlo- explica-Pero, tú y Regina estáis juntas hace pocos meses y no imaginaba que fuera a suceder esto tan rápido- aclara, sonriendo nerviosamente –Realmente he intentado entenderte y ya acepto quién eres más de lo que piensas- asegura apretando mi mano –Y puedes creer que nunca más pretendo herirte, porque tengo consciencia de cuánto mi incomprensión ya te ha hecho sufrir. Me arrepiento de cada uno de los momentos en que no supe ser una madre tolerante- afirma, comenzando a llorar también y, sin decir nada, me abraza, hundiendo su rostro en mi cuello, mientras me pide perdón.

Beso sus cabellos, apretándola en mis brazos y estoy tan conmovida que no consigo decir nada más. De todos los escenarios que imaginé cuando le contara la noticia, en ninguno de ellos terminábamos abrazándonos y llorando, después de tener, por primera vez, una verdadera y franca conversación entre madre e hija.

**Margaret**

Emma ha salido de la biblioteca hace algunos minutos, diciendo que iba a prepararle algo de desayunar a Regina, dejándome sola con mis pensamientos.

Al contrario de lo que ella pueda haber pensado en un primer momento, mi taciturna reacción al saber del embarazo de Regina no tuvo nada que ver con ningún prejuicio por mi parte. Y eso porque, con el entendimiento que tengo hoy, no existe ninguna razón para que no ame de la misma manera a esos dos bebés que van a llegar.

Lo que me había dejado turbada fue constatar que la relación entre Emma y Regina es lo suficientemente seria para que en breve mi hija deje esta casa y construya una vida y una familia fuera de aquí. No sé por qué, pero siempre tuve la certeza de que Emma sería mi compañía cando envejeciera.

Sonrío al percibir la ironía que existía en ese pensamiento mío: en el fondo, siempre vi en mi Eric a la mujer en que se transformó. Al final, esa es una actitud que se espera más de una hija, que cuide de los padres en la vejez.

Recuerdo que cuando James y yo llevábamos a los muchachos al rancho, David y Jefferson querían salir a cabalgar o bañarse en el riachuelo con el padre, mientras _Eric_ se quedaba conmigo en casa, observándome cocinar, ayudándome a lavar la loza o sencillamente manteniendo la lana mientras hacía punto.

 _Siempre fue tan dulce y amable, mi ángel rubio_ , pienso, levantándome del sofá y metiendo la mano en el bolsillo del pantalón. Siento la textura de un papel y recuerdo que aún no había leído la tarjeta que acompañaba el ramo de flores enviado por Constance hoy por la mañana

La saco del bolsillo, identificado su hermosa caligrafía

_Margaret_

_Hoy he llegado a la conclusión de que mi abordaje (y me refiero a las “miles” de flores que te he enviado) ha sido un poco infantil._

_Incluso me divierto escribiendo estas tarjetas que nunca son respondidas. Es como escribir un diario y dejar que tu mejor amiga lo lea. Pero, con cada respuesta que no llega, tengo más certeza de que todo esto acabará en nada._

_Aprovechando el valor que la falta de contacto visual me da, debo confesar que al tomar la osada actitud de buscarte en tu casa, no estaba buscando reavivar la amistad y el compañerismo que tuvimos en el pasado._

_Creo que muchas personas pasan por la vida sin saber lo que es amar a alguien y hay otras que defienden que es posible tener un amor en cada puerto. Pero yo formo parte del tercer grupo de personas, de aquellas que solo han tenido un amor en toda su vida. Y, aunque nunca lo vivan plenamente, consiguen guardarlo, a pesar de la distancia._

_No pienses que mantuve, por todos estos años, la esperanza de volver a verte. Cuando nos despedimos hace cuarenta y cinco años, imaginé que era la última vez que nos veríamos. Mi vida siguió, pero aquel amor que juzgué como una locura adolescente siempre ha estado “ahí”, impidiendo que amara a otras personas, incluso a mi marido, Patrick, a quien admiré mucho, sin embargo jamás consiguió hacer palpitar mi corazón de forma tan intensa a como lo sentí cuando te vi en aquel club._

_Esa fuerte emoción que experimenté fue lo que me motivó a ir tras de ti, incluso teniendo asegurado tu rechazo. Ese sentimiento también fue el responsable de los innumerables ramos y tarjetas que te he enviado y con los cuales pretendía mostrarte mi arrepentimiento y derrumbar tus defensas para conmigo._

_Pero hoy, me he dado cuenta de que, probablemente, tú ni las estás leyendo y posiblemente tiras las flores a la basura, lo que hace de esta última tarjeta una inutilidad. Aún así, he querido desahogarme, aunque sea en el papel, de todo lo que siento._

_En fin, ya no voy a molestarte, ni a buscarte, pero no puedo prometer que no vaya a pensar en ti._

_¡Espero que tengas una buena vida, mi amor!_

_C.L._

-¡Maldita Constance Langdon y su don para hacerme llorar!- murmuro, entre lágrimas, releyendo la última frase de la carta y pensando en qué buena vida podré tener, ahora que estoy segura de que me quedaré sola en esta enorme mansión.

Salgo de la biblioteca, enjugando las lágrimas, y subo apresuradamente las  escaleras, rezando para no encontrar lo que voy a buscar en mi cuarto.

 

 


	24. Aquel momento en que Emma Swan me lleva al ginecólogo

**Flashback**

**Eric/Emma Swan a los ocho años**

Frente a los padres y los hermanos, Eric admiraba, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su chaqueta roja forrada, la fila de muñecas, de diversos tamaños, expuesta en el escaparate.

David y Jefferson empujaban a Margaret y James, respectivamente, dentro de la tienda, pidiendo con euforia todos los juguetes que veían: desde el escaléxtric hasta los monopatines.

Una de las vendedoras, rubia, alta y con el cabello recogido en un moño perfecto, advirtiendo que el muchacho no apartaba la mirada de las Barbies y de los accesorios que acompañaban a las muñecas, se acercó a él y le dijo

-Vaya, qué niño tan guapo tenemos aquí…- comenzó con voz afectada, apoyando las manos en las rodillas y agachándose un poco para quedar casi a su altura –Pero creo que estás en la sección equivocada, muchachito. Los juguetes para niños quedan allí- dijo, señalando el lado contrario de la tienda.

-Lo sé- respondió Eric, aún mirando el escaparate –Pero me gustan más las muñecas- añadió con aire inocente

Ella entonces se levantó, entrecerrando los ojos, y cruzándose de brazos, se llevó un dedo a los labios. La mujer comenzó a mirarlo de manera extraña como si estuviera analizando el comportamiento del pequeño.

Debido a la poca edad, Eric era incapaz de comprender que, en aquel momento, estaba siendo juzgado por algo sobre lo que aún no tenía consciencia.

-¿No prefieres un G. I. Joe?- insistía la vendedora –Mira, tu hermano está jugando con uno- dijo, cogiéndole el mentón y girándole la cara, algo bruscamente, hacia donde estaba David.

Margaret, que hasta ese momento parecía ajena a uno de sus primogénitos, al darse cuanto de la actitud grosera de la vendedora, se acercó a ellos

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- cuestionó, apoyando las manos en el hombro del hijo en una actitud protectora y encarando con hostilidad a la otra mujer.

-¡Nada! Solo estaba intentando mostrarle a su hijo que sería más interesante para él jugar con G. I. Joe en lugar de con Barbies- dijo, enfatizando el adjetivo, mientras esbozaba una falsa sonrisa

-¡Ah, sí! ¿Y puedo saber a usted qué le importa eso?- inquirió, poniendo una mueca irritada

-Solo pensé que…

-¡Pues no piense!- interrumpió la explicación de la otra -¡Quién tiene que pensar sobre la educación de mi hijo soy yo!- dijo contundentemente

-¡Claro, disculpe!- la vendedora replicó, elevando el mentón y dándose la vuelta para ir a atender a otros clientes, dejando a madre e hijo solos.

Margaret pasó la mano por el pelo del pequeño y él la miró, ansioso

-Mamá, ¿puedo llevarme la muñeca?- pidió con sus ojos brillando por la expectativa

Ella se agachó, poniéndose a su altura

-Mi amor, ¿no hemos hablado sobre eso ya? ¿Recuerdas que tu padre y yo te prometimos regalarte una bicicleta cuando cumplieras ocho años?

El muchacho hace una señal afirmativa con la cabeza, bajando los ojos

-¿Qué prefieres: la bicicleta…o esta muñeca?- preguntó, algo recelosa, a pesar de estar casi segura de cuál sería la elección del hijo, pues tener una bicicleta era un sueño que tenía desde los cuatro años.

El rubito lanzó una última mirada hacia la Barbie, sin entender por qué no podía llevarse los dos y, aunque intentara optar por la muñeca, algo en el tono de voz de su madre le decía que ella estaría más contenta con la primera sugerencia. Miró a sus hermanos que estaban agarrados a los juguetes de “niños” que ya habían escogido y volvió a mirar a Margaret

-La bicicleta…- susurró, recibiendo como respuesta una gran sonrisa, un abrazo afectuoso y un beso en la mejilla, denunciando que su madre se había puesto feliz con su elección, lo que para el dulce y dedicado Eric era muy importante.

Margaret se levantó exultante, y se dirigió a la sección de las bicicletas como si fuera a escoger una para ella misma, dejando al pequeño Eric algo atrás.

James, que había asistido todo sin manifestarse, cogió cariñosamente la mano del hijo y le dijo bajito

-La muñeca será el regalo de papá. Pero no le vamos a decir nada a mamá de momento- dijo, guiñándole un ojo al muchacho en un secreto paterno.

El rubio sonrió, satisfecho, pensando que jamás olvidaría su octavo cumpleaños.

**Fin del flashback**

**Margaret**

Ya hace 15 minutos que el taxi me ha dejado frente a un edifico de estilo gótico, en Back Bay, uno de los barrios más ricos de Boston. Acabé encontrando lo que no quería encontrar en mi cuarto: la tarjeta con el teléfono y dirección de Constance. Ahora, estoy bastante cerca de ella, pero sin valor para llamar a su puerta.

Miro hacia las ventanas, intentando adivinar cuál es su apartamento. Por el número 203, supongo que sea el primero de la derecha. Me echo la bronca por no haber traído flores, ya que estoy a punto de hacerle una visita sorpresa a una mujer que lleva meses mandándome ramos. Sin embargo, ya es tarde, pues si me voy de aquí, seguramente no tendré el valor de regresar.

-Es mejor que entres, Margaret- me digo a mí misma –Pues estás protagonizando una escena que si para una adolescente ya es cursi, para una mujer de sesenta años es ridícula- me hago una autocrítica, mientras los tacones de mis Jimmy Choo resuenan en el hall de entrada.

Aviso al portero que voy a visitar a Constance Langdon en el apartamento 203 y él, providencialmente, me confunde con una de sus amigas, que parece que tiene “entrada libre” al edificio.

 _Incluso habiendo regresado recientemente a la ciudad, por lo visto Constance ya ha conquistado una gama de amistades íntimas_ , pienso de repente incómoda.

Rápidamente llego a la puerta de su apartamento y toco el timbre, para después llevarme la mano al cuello y rascarlo, ya que siempre que estoy muy nerviosa, una especie de prurito surge en esa zona de mi cuerpo.

Segundos después, la puerta se abre y una Constance con expresión confusa aparece, llevando puesto un vestido negro con manga corta y falda con algo de vuelo

-Margaret…¡qué sorpresa!- exclama

-¿Me invitas a entrar?- pregunto, intentando disimular una seguridad que aún no tengo

-¡Claro!- responde, dándome paso, pero todavía con la expresión estupefacta, como si yo fuera la última persona que esperaba ver allí -¡Siéntate, por favor!- pide, señalando un sofá de cuero blanco puesto sobre una alfombra negra -¿Quieres beber algo?- pregunta, repentinamente

-Generalmente no bebo, pero aceptaría un wisky…solo- afirmo y ella sonríe, de camino a preparar la bebida.

-En ese caso, me prepararé otro para mí- dice, y está bien saber que no soy la única con los nervios a flor de piel en este apartamento –Aunque me ha encantado verte, para ser sincera, es lo último que esperaba hoy- afirma, ratificando mi impresión.

-Has dicho hoy…¿esperabas mi visita en algún otro día?- cuestiono, un poco irónica

-¡No! Solo fue una expresión…No esperaba que me buscaras- replica, dándome el vaso y nuestros dedos se tocan, causándome un ligero escalofrío

-¿Qué pretendías mandándome tantas flores y tarjetas?- pregunto, antes de beber un poco del amargo líquido, adoptando una postura fingida

Ella, que aún está de pie, sonríe y mira hacia abajo, girando el vaso en la mano

-¿Las leíste?- pregunta, mirándome intensamente

-Sí…algunas- digo una media verdad, las había leído todas

-Entonces me asombra el hecho de que aún me preguntes cuáles eran mis intenciones-contesta, pasándose una mano por la nuca, mientras que con la otra se llevaba el vaso a la boca

No tengo manera de rebatir esa última afirmación, pues he entrado en un agujero sin salida, ya que sé muy bien cuáles eran sus intenciones y que estas son las que me han traído aquí. De esa forma, me limito a encararla y, durante unos minutos interminables, nos quedamos mirándonos en silencio, mientras siento la tensión creciendo dentro de mí.

-Margaret, llevo meses esperando una visita tuya o una llamada y precisamente cuando me estaba convenciendo de que eso no sucedería, apareces e insistes en fingir que no tienes nada que decirme- ella quiebra el silencio, sonando muy tranquila –Sé que no saldrías de Beacon Hill solo para tomar una copa de whisky solo. ¿No crees que ya es hora de acabar con este juego del gato y el ratón?- sugiere, frunciendo el ceño en una expresión seria

-Tienes razón. No he venido solo a tomar un vaso de whisky…He venido para saber por qué no te quedaste en Europa o, ya que has decidido regresar a Boston, por qué no pensantes que dejarme en paz era una buena idea- suelto, dejando el vaso aún medio lleno en la mesita de centro -¿Por qué todo esto…por qué tantas flores y tarjetas? ¿Por qué traer de nuevo a la superficie algo que tú misma quisiste encerrar años atrás?- prosigo con mis preguntas, levantándome y alzando el tono de voz, apuntándola con el dedo -¿Tienes ideas de cuán dolorosa fue para mí aquella separación? Mi vida puede haber seguido hacia delante, pero aquel sentimiento mal resuelto destruyó mis sueños, transformándome en un mujer amargada, dura, intransigente…y que, sin darse cuenta, pasó mucho tiempo volcando sus frustraciones en quién no se lo merecía- digo, con la voz estrangulada, recordando a Emma inmediatamente –¡Entonces, Constance Langdon, he venido para decirte que no puedo perdonarte ni quiero hacerlo!- afirmo, intentando parecer fría, aunque estaba haciendo un enorme esfuerzo para no dejar caer las primeras lágrimas.

Durante todo mi discurso, ella permaneció callada, agarrando el vaso de whisky en la mano y mirándome como si me viera por vez primera.

Cuando se da cuenta de que ya no diré nada más, habla

-Tienes todo el derecho a no perdonarme, Margaret, porque me ves como un verdugo en esta historia, pero no comprendes que también fui una víctima. Mi actitud pareció cobarde, sin embargo quería protegerte. ¿Preferías ser separada de mí a la fuerza? ¿Crees que así tu vida hubiera sido diferente o menos traumática? ¡Porque esa era la alternativa en aquella época!- destaca, poniendo el vaso en la mesita al lado del sofá y echándose a llorar –No pienses que para mí fue fácil dejarte un día y al siguiente estar saliendo con Patrick. Al principio, lo odiaba, y cuando él me besana o me abrazaba, cerraba los ojos y pensaba en ti para soportar aquellas caricias…Sin embargo, después, él se mostró tan paciente y cariñoso que, poco a poco, aprendí a admirarlo, a respetarlo y, obviamente, acabé siento afecto por él, pero amor…- hace una pausa, desviando la mirada -¡solo he sentido por ti!- confiesa, en un murmullo, sentándose en el sofá y llevándose las manos a la cara, cayendo en un compulsivo llanto.

Al verla así, tan frágil, recuerdo cuando teníamos quince años y éramos dos extrañas en el aquel colegio conservador y riguroso, cuando solo contábamos la una con la otra. Recuerdo las confidencias en la biblioteca, los besos robados en el campanario de la Iglesia…En ese momento, siento unas ganas inmensas de consolarla y disminuir su sensación de desamparo.

Llevada por ese impulso, me siento a su lado y alzo la mano para acariciar sus cortos cabellos, suaves y aún tan rubios.

Poco a poco, sus sollozos se espacian y ella retira las manos de su rostro, mirándome con los ojos hinchados y rojos, aún húmedos a causa de las lágrimas

-Perdóname…-pide en tono de súplica

En su semblante veo tanto sufrimiento y remordimiento que, sin dudar, me acerco más y la beso. El contacto de nuestros labios es tan casto que parece que estamos reviviendo uno de los besos que nos dábamos en la adolescencia.

Sin embargo, segundos después, uno de sus brazos se cierra en mi cintura, mientras sus dedos presionan mi cuello y no tarda mucho para que sienta su lengua invadiendo mi boca. Intento apartarme, empujarla por los hombros, pero su atrevimiento me instiga, volviendo a encender una llama que pensé que estaba apagada para siempre y, en vez de seguir luchando, me rindo al deseo, entregándome al ardor de ese acto.

El beso es interrumpido cuando el aire se hace necesario, pero solo se separan nuestros labios, pues permanecemos con las cabezas pegadas y respirando con dificultad.

-¡Voy a ser abuela!- digo y ella me mira con expresión seria, analizando mis palabras.

No obstante, enseguida comienza a reírse, como si yo hubiera dicho la mayor de las tonterías. El sonido de su risa es tan reconfortante que acabo contagiándome y junto a ella, sonrío ampliamente, como no hacía desde hace tiempo.

**Regina**

**3 de marzo- todavía en Boston**

-Realmente, es un milagro que estés embarazada, Regina- la Dra. Montgomery comenta, observando la pantalla de su portátil –Teniendo en cuenta que tú padeces de ovarios poliquísticos y que Emma toma andrógenos desde la adolescencia…-continúa, mirándonos por encima de sus gafas de vista -¡Este bebé es casi fruto de la magia!- concluye, bromista, haciéndonos sonreír.

-Pero, ¿su embarazo es de riesgo?- pregunta Emma, mostrándose preocupada

-Por lo síntomas que Regina ha dicho tener, creo que no. De cualquier forma, vamos a hacer la ecografía para estar seguras de que todo está bien con vuestro bebé- explica, en un tono reconfortante

Al día siguiente de contarle a Emma lo del embarazo, ella puso en marcha sus contactos para conseguir cita con la Dra. Addison Montgomery, una de las mejores ginecólogas de Boston, y me garantizó que no me dejaría volver a Nueva York antes de saber cómo está el bebé.

Sinceramente, me está encantando ser mimada por ella las veinticuatro horas del día, por eso mismo, llamé a mi secretaría y le pedí que cancelase todas mis consultas marcadas para esa semana, ya que pretendo solo volver con mis pacientes la semana que viene.

Cuando ya estoy echada en la camilla, recuerdo que tengo que resolver una duda

-Doctora, en cuanto al sexo, ¿hay alguna restricción?

-¡Regina!- Emma me reprende, con los ojos como platos

La doctora mira a mi tímida novia y sonríe

-Emma, no hay ningún problema, esa duda de Regina es muy normal- aclara y se gira hacia mí esparciendo el gel en mi vientre-No hay ninguna restricción en el sexo, a menos que te sientas incómoda o que haya algún sangrado. En esos casos, te sugiero que evites la penetración y vengas a verme inmediatamente para que podamos descubrir la causa- explica, ya deslizando el ultrasonido por mi barriga –Pero no os preocupéis, porque generalmente el saco amniótico y los músculos del útero protegen al bebé y, lo máximo que podría ocurrir, es que se agite cuando la mamá alcance el orgasmo, a causa del aumento de los latidos – dice, guiñándome un ojo, en un gesto de complicidad.

Me quedo satisfecha con sus explicaciones y cuando miro a Emma, que estaba agarrando una de mis manos, sus mejillas estaban bastante enrojecidas.

-Estás de casi once semanas…Generalmente mucha gente se queda embarazada a finales de diciembre por las fiestas, bebidas, el entusiasmo de la llegada de un año nuevo…-prosigue, en tono divertido, mirando la pantalla del equipo, mientras “escanea” mi útero.

Tras un tiempo, en que todas nos quedamos observando atentamente el monitor, la Dra. Montgomery vuelve a hablar.

-¿Recordáis que hace un momento dije que este bebé es una especie de milagro?- asentimos –Pues bien, es un milagro doble, porque estoy viendo dos corazoncitos- dice, señalando una zona especifica de la pantalla

Emma aprieta mi mano con más fuerza, mientras nos inclinamos hacia el equipo, mirando fijamente el punto que la doctora nos señala

-Ya podéis empezar a llorar, seréis madres de gemelos.

 

 

 

**Como es normal, cuando hay antecedentes en la familia, es más probable que se dé un embarazo de gemelos. Lo de milagro que dice la doctora es porque las mujeres trans cuando toman hormonas sufren efectos como afinación de la voz, le crecen los pechos, y también se reduce drásticamente la producción de espermatozoides, de ahí que muchas mujeres congelen el semen antes de empezar el tratamiento por si en un futuro desean tener hijos.**

 

 

 


	25. ¡Te amo, Emma Swan!

**Margaret**

-¿Dónde aprendiste estas cosas?- pregunto, mirando a Constance que se cepilla los cabellos, sentada frente a un tocador blanco, estilo vintage

-¿Qué cosas?- me devuelve la pregunta, mirándome a través del reflejo del espejo con expresión fingida

-¡Sabes a lo que me estoy refiriendo, no te hagas la inocente!- replico, cambiando de posición en la cama, apoyando la cabeza en la mano, mientras con la otra me subo las sábanas hasta cubrir mis pechos.

-Me gustaría poder decirte que nunca he estado con una mujer hasta hoy, pero sería mentira…- comienza, levantándose de la banqueta y caminando de vuelta a la cama –Sin embargo, siempre he pensado que el sexo es instintivo…Supongo que tú jamás has estado con una mujer antes, pero no te has cohibido y tus reacciones a mis caricias han sido tan naturales que me he quedado asombrada con nuestra primera vez- completa, echándose a mi lado y colocándome suavemente un mechón de mi cabello tras la oreja.

-Hummm…Por tu respuesta, imagino que ya has estado con muchas mujeres- afirmo, experimentando cierta inseguridad al constatar ese hecho

Ella me mira con expresión seria y tras algunos segundos en silencio, me responde

-Sí. Tras veinte años de matrimonio, el sexo se volvió monótono y cada vez más escaso, aunque Patrick y yo nunca dejamos de tener una relación de compañerismo y cariño- hace una pequeña pausa y me mira como si estuviera queriendo adivinar la reacción que tendré a lo que viene –Entonces, tuvimos una franca conversación sobre relaciones extraconyugales y decidimos abrir nuestro matrimonio. Fue cuando comenzamos a frecuentar clubs de swingers y, a veces, también pagábamos a chicas para salpimentar nuestra relación- finaliza y su voz suena preocupada

Me siento y apoyo mi espalda en el cabecero del lecho

-De cierta manera, ya sabía que  yo no había sido la primera mujer en tu vida…-comienzo, sintiendo cómo un gusto amargo invadía mi boca –Cuando llegué, el portero me dejó subir sin avisar, porque me confundió con una de tus “amigas” que tienen acceso libre al apartamento-prosigo, en tono medio caustico –Imagino que también han dormido en esta cama- resalto, asqueada al comprobar que soy solo una más de sus amantes.

Dicho eso, hago amago de salir de la cama, pero ella, que también estaba sentada, es más rápida y se sienta en mi regazo, impidiéndome moverme

-Margaret, por favor, deja de sacar conclusiones precipitadas…-pide, agarrando mi rostro con las manos y alzándolo –Yo no amaba a Patrick, así que, para mí era normal verlo con otras mujeres, pues no había ningún sentimiento de posesión envuelto en mi matrimonio. Pero contigo, mi amor, es totalmente diferente, jamás voy a proponerte algo semejante. Desde que llegué a Boston he tenido algunos encuentros, sí, no voy a mentir, pero me he relacionado con algunas de esas “amigas” porque me sentía sola y a fin de cuentas solo era sexo, ya que la única mujer que me interesa más allá de la cama eres tú- enfatiza, mirándome de manera intensa con sus expresivos ojos color miel.

Desvío mi mirada de la suya y murmuro

-Perdóname… No quería parecer una idiota puritana, a fin de cuentas, es normal que tuvieras tu vida en estos años que hemos pasado sin vernos. Sin embargo, no he tenido una existencia tan estimulante como la tuya. No he sido un ejemplo de esposa ardiente y ni sé por qué James se mantuvo casado conmigo tanto tiempo, teniendo en cuenta que en la cama me freno mucho- explico, algo avergonzada, pero convencida de que lo mejor es ser honesta con ella –Vas a tener que ser paciente conmigo, pues me siento muy insegura y todo esto es nuevo para mí- admito, alzando los párpados y volviendo a mirarla

-¿Frenada, eh?- dice, sonriendo de manera divertida –Pues imagino el día en que te sueltes…Es posible que rompamos la cama juntas- comenta y estoy segura de que me he ruborizado.

-Constance, no creo que el sexo entre dos mujeres de sesenta años pueda ser tan intenso- replico, pareciendo más vieja de lo que soy

-Mi amor…- la forma como profiere la frase suena como si estuviera hablándole a la más ingenua de las personas –No creas en los tabús de nuestra sociedad. El sexo no es un privilegio de gente joven, delgada y guapa, aunque muchos piensen así. Ten la certeza de que, para muchas personas, el sexo solo se vuelve placentero y liberador después de los 40 o 50 años- dice categórica.

Antes de poder hacer ningún comentario, me besa con ardor, acariciando con la punta del dedo uno de mis pezones. Contrariando a mis propias reservas, mi cuerpo reacciona a sus estímulos y, cuando me doy cuenta, ya estamos echadas sobre el colchón, amándonos una vez más como dos mujeres enamoradas que se permiten descubrir nuevas sensaciones y placeres.

**Regina**

Hoy es el último día que pasaré con Emma antes de regresar a Nueva York, pero, para mi asombro, diferente a los otros días, ella no está a mi lado en la cama cuando despierto. Ya estoy tan acostumbrada a su presencia constante que es inevitable no sentir su falta o extrañar el hecho de no ser ella la primera persona que veo al abrir los ojos.

Me pongo una de sus blusas y unos vaqueros, que ya me aprietan en la cintura, y salgo del cuarto. Podría comerme  un banquete en el desayuno, pero me contento con coger una manzana de la bandeja que está encima de la mesa y le pregunto a Sidney el paradero de mi novia. Él me dice que Emma, probablemente, esté en su estudio, entonces yo salgo al jardín a buscarla.

Mientras camino hacia allí, veo algunos colibríes polinizando los hibiscos rosas y las mariposas esparciendo el polen sobre las verbenas violetas, un tipo de planta brasileña y de ramaje delicado que le da un aire campestre al jardín de mi suegra. Cojo algunas de ellas y elaboro un pequeño ramo para dárselo a Emma.

Ya en el sendero de piedra que conduce a su estudio, escucho una melodía  y no tengo que prestar mucho oído para identificar la voz de Chico Buarque, al que conocí por el regalo que Emma me hizo el día de los enamorados. Al mirar hacia dentro, a través de una de las ventanas, la veo concentrada, con sus gafas de pasta gruesa, dibujando algo sobre la mesa.

Me permito quedarme algunos minutos en silencio, observándola deslizar el lápiz por el papel con tanta desenvoltura y seguridad que cualquiera diría que es tan fácil dibujar. Por más extraño que pueda parecer, me excito contemplando el aire intelectual y serio que emana de su rostro en ese momento.

Sonrío, constatando que el embarazo ya está afectando a mi libido y, como si hubiera escuchado mi pensamiento, ella centra su atención en el sitio donde estoy y también sonríe al pillarme “espiándola”

-A pesar de tu ingratitud al abandonarme en la cama después de hacer el amor…- entro en el estudio, hablando de forma dramática –he recogido estas flores para ti- continúo, dándole el sencillo ramo –Sin embargo, espero que hayas tenido un buen motivo para haber salido de la cama sin despedirte, dejándome sola y preocupada- completo, recibiendo por su parte una hermosa sonrisa

Emma inspira el olor de las verbenas y después agarra mi mano, atrayéndome hacia ella y haciendo que me siente en su regazo.

-Amor, si alguien te escucha hablando así, pensaría que te he abandonado durante días y que has venido a buscarme a tierras extranjeras- ella bromea de mi añoranza –Y respondiendo a tu pregunta, te dejé “sola” por un buen motivo…Como vosotros tres- dice acariciando tiernamente mi vientre –ibais a dormir hasta mediodía, pensé en darte una sorpresa, pero, para eso, necesitaba venir al estudio.

-¿Qué sorpresa pretendías darme, señorita Swan?- pregunto, bastante interesada

-Ya hace algunos días que vengo trabajando en el proyecto de nuestra casa y tenía la intención de acabarlo hoy para enseñártelo- explica, dedicándome aquella mirada afectuosa que me deja aún más enamorada

-¿Es este?- pregunto, señalando el plano sobe la mesa

-Sí…Pero falta terminar algunos detalles. ¿Quiere dar tus sugerencias?- indaga, pasando una de las manos por mi espalda, mientras me observa.

-Confío en tu buen gusto y talento, mi amor…- comienzo, ya emocionada, dándome cuenta de que Emma realmente ha conseguido sorprenderme, pues nunca llegué a desconfiar de que estuviera trabajando es este proyecto y, aunque solo sea un diseño, al verlo, he sentido una sensación tan buena, como si viera en cada trazado del papel mi nuevo hogar siendo levantado –Pero creo que sería interesante tener un pabellón con un jacuzzi aquí- digo, bromista, señalando un punto específico en el jardín

-Hummm…Creo que nuestros vecinos también encontrarán interesante si tenemos un jacuzzi en el jardín, sobre todo si mis sospechas sobre la finalidad que le quieres dar son ciertas- replica, algo maliciosa

-No seas mal pensada, Emma…Vamos a usar el jacuzzi solo para relajarnos y divertirnos- respondo, intentando parecer sería, pero pensando en las posibilidades de diversión que esa bañera puede traernos –Sin embargo, algunas veces, podemos estar desnudas, sin que eso nos lleve a un comportamiento libidinoso que pueda escandalizar a nuestros amados vecinos- concluyo irónica, y ambas nos echamos a reír con mi último comentario

Después de darnos un sabroso beso, que me deja más jadeante, vuelvo a hablar

-Mi amor, ahora hablando en serio…Quería hacerte una propuesta- comienzo, cogiendo sus manos y admirando la inmensidad de su mirada –Confieso que pensé en hacer esto de otra forma, de una manera más elaborada…romántica…Pero, ya que me has dado el valor que necesitaba, revelando el proyecto de nuestra casa…- digo, soltando un breve suspiro y sintiendo el sudor mojando mis palmas debido a la ansiedad.

-Tus manos están heladas, mi amor- comenta ella, apretándolas

-No es para menos, mi princesa. Estoy a punto de pedir en matrimonio al amor de mi vida, es natural que mi corazón lata frenéticamente en el pecho, mis manos suden y mi voz salga estrangulada…-digo, viviendo cada uno de esos síntomas

Creo que ella ya sospechaba que le iba a pedir matrimonio, pero aún así, su expresión cambió: las pupilas se dilataron, el rostro empalideció y el agarre en mis manos se hizo más fuerte

-Emma Swan, ¿aceptas casarte conmigo y convertiré en la señora de Regina Mills?- propongo, por fin, viendo las primeras lágrimas descender por su rostro, un reflejo mismo de las mías

-¡Sí, quiero compartir mi vida contigo!- afirma, enfática –Quiero recibir a estos hijos que llegarán con el mayor amor del mundo y formar una familia feliz para ellos…Vamos a criarlos y a educarlos bien para que sigan sus propios caminos como personas realizadas, siendo lo que quieran ser…- prosigue, emocionada –Quiero amarte, quiero divertirme contigo, quiero pelear contigo y hacer las paces al momento siguiente, de manera muy placentera- dice, apasionada y divertida –Y cuando estemos bien viejitas, caminaremos juntas, dadas de la mano por la playa, admirando la puesta de sol y yo rezaré para verla al día siguiente, pues cada día a tu lado no será suficiente para saciar mi hambre de amor hacia ti- concluye, con voz embargada, sellando nuestros labios y permitiendo que las lágrimas vertidas por las dos den el sabor a ese beso lleno de cariño, amor y compañerismo.

Cuando nuestros labios se separan, me doy cuenta de que, durante todo el tiempo, las canciones del cantante brasileño continuaban sonando dentro del estudio y, más recuperada de las emociones sentidas, digo

-Amor, ¿qué canción sonaba cuando te pedí en matrimonio?

-¿No la reconociste?- pregunta, frunciendo el ceño

-No

-¡No me puedo creer que no te pusiera en el Ipod una de las canciones más hermosas que he escuchado!- dice, dándose la bronca –Se titula “Mar y luna”. La letra cuenta la historia de dos adolescentes que se enamoran y pasan las noches contemplando la luna y soñando con el mar que no existe en la pequeña aldea donde ambas viven…

-¡Qué poético!- digo, imaginándome a las dos muchachas encontrándose furtivamente para vivir su amor prohibido

-Pero tienen un final trágico. Se suicidan tirándose al río, cuando entienden que aquel amor jamás va a ser comprendido por los otros habitantes de la aldea- añade, rodeando mis labios con la punta de sus dedos.

-Sin querer, escogí una canción muy melancólica para marcar el momento de mi pedida- observo, triste con la historia de la canción

-Mi amor, pero es en ese momento que la genialidad y la sensibilidad del poeta llamado Chico Buarque aparecen- ella replica, con los ojos brillando de pasión –Después de ahogarse, sus cuerpos se hunden con el paisaje natural que tanto contemplaban y las dos se vuelven parte del escenario que será el lugar de encuentros de otras tantas parejas de enamorados- concluye, sonriendo

-Esa forma tuya tan apasionada al hablar de arte me conmueve mucho- afirmo, admirada –Nunca imaginé que encontraría a alguien que fuera tan compatible conmigo…Que amase la música, el cine y la literatura con la misma intensidad que yo…- digo, eufórica –Cada día tengo más la certeza de que hemos sido hechas la una para la otra. Por eso, ni sé cómo voy a soportar esperar hasta el próximo fin de semana para disfrutar de tu compañía- digo, poniendo morritos mohínos

Ella abre sus labios en una sonrisa que se le refleja en la mirada

-¿Quién ha dicho que estarás sin verme hasta el próximo fin de semana? ¡Nos vamos juntas a Nueva York! ¿Crees de verdad que eres la única dispuesta a abandonar sus compromisos en esta relación?- pregunta, arqueando una ceja de forma guasona

-¡Te…amo!- digo, destacando cada palabra, mientras la agarro por el cuello, besándola sin darle oportunidad a decir nada más.

 

 

 


	26. Eres hermosa, Emma Swan

**Flashback**

**Emma Swan-33 años**

Era un domingo, a finales de una tarde, Emma y su entonces novia, Belle, salían del _Fenway Park_ , donde habían ido a ver un partido del Boston Red Sox. La joven pelirroja saboreaba un café latte que había acabado de comprar en un Starbucks, intentando entrar en calor en aquel día frío, sin percibir que la arquitecta estaba pensativa y aún más introspectiva de lo habitual.

-¿Cuándo pretendías contarme lo de Helena Peabody?- preguntó la rubia, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su chaqueta sin mirar a su novia

Belle detuvo los pasos y miró a Emma, dejando caer el brazo a lo largo de su cuerpo y dejando que el café cayera al suelo, señal de su sorpresa.

-¿Cómo…?- iba a empezar a hablar, pero Swan se giró, quedando frente a ella, y la interrumpió

-¿Cómo me he enterado?- inquirió bruscamente, en un tono entre la irritación y el sarcasmo -¡Eso no importa, Belle! Llevas viéndote con esa mujer hace seis meses y, si no lo hubiera descubierto, me preguntó cuánto tiempo más me habrías seguido mintiendo- soltó, arrasada

-Emma, te equivocas, Helena es solo la hija de la curadora del museo y…

-¡TU AMANTE!- gritó, deteniendo las disculpas de la otra –¡Deja de intentar negarlo, Belle! Tengo fotos, grabaciones y, hasta donde sé, las relaciones profesionales no se discuten en cenas románticas, y mucho menos en hoteles- escupió gesticulando con las manos

-Espera, ¿has tenido el valor de hacer que un detective me siga?- cuestionó, con expresión de sorpresa

-Me hubiera gustado no haber recurrido a eso. Estaba desconfiada y esperé que tú me lo confiaras…- suspiró, intentando calmarse –Pero, hasta en este momento en que me enfrentó a ti y te digo que lo sé todo, tú intentas negarlo- dijo, con voz temblorosa –Y puedes estar segura que este intento tuyo de continuar escondiéndolo todo me hiere más que descubrir tu traición

Belle, notando que ya no había escapatoria, decidió, por primera vez, desde el comienzo de aquella conversación, ser sincera.

-Está bien, Emma. Tienes razón…- admitió, mirando al vacío, sin valor para ver la decepción estampada en los ojos verdes –Estoy saliendo con ella, pero nuestra relación no es de cariz sentimental, solo sexual- explicó, mirando rápidamente a la rubia que estaba cabizbaja

-¿Y de verdad piensas que eso hace alguna diferencia?- encaró a la otra con expresión melancólica

-¡Completamente…te digo que follo con ella, pero te amo a ti!- exclamó, creyendo de verdad en esa frase

La arquitecta cruzó los brazos, poniéndose los dedos sobre los labios, pasmada ante la actitud descarada de la pelirroja y balanceando la cabeza de forma negativa. Cuando la sensación de incredulidad disminuyó, una risa desdeñosa apareció en sus labios.

-Si estuviéramos en una película, este sería el momento en que te daría un bofetón- silbó, enojada-Pero sigo tan espantada con tu cinismo, que ni sé cómo reaccionar- añadió

French, notando el estado de ánimo de su novia, se acercó y le cogió la mano, y aunque se sentía desolada y enfurecía, no rechazó el contacto.

-Mi amor, sé que eres una persona celosa, posesiva y jamás entenderías  que necesito tener una relación con una mujer…- la frase quedó inacabada, haciendo que la rubia mirara a la pelirroja con interés

-¿Una mujer, qué, Belle?- preguntó, y como French permaneció callada, sin sustentar su mirada, la propia Emma  terminó su frase…- ¿una mujer completa? ¿Es eso lo que ibas a decir?- en el mismo momento en que la frase dejó su boca, Swan retiró la mano, librándose del agarre de Belle, y comenzó a alejarse de ella, absolutamente trastornada por el descubrimiento que había acabado de hacer

-Emma, no entiendes…- volvió a hablar, apurando el paso para alcanzar a la arquitecta-Al comienzo de nuestro noviazgo, adoraba el hecho de estar saliendo con una mujer anatómicamente diferente a las demás. Todo era nuevo y estimulante- intentó explicarse –Solo que con el tiempo comencé a no saber quién era yo…si soy lesbiana, si soy bisexual, si soy heterosexual…- continuó y solo empeoró más la situación

En ese momento, Emma paró y se giró bruscamente, quedando frente a frente con la pelirroja. La vena de su cuello latía rápidamente y sus ojos verde-esmeralda estaban más sombríos cuando chilló

-¡Si es  una etiqueta lo que necesitas, entonces quédate con ella, y ten la certeza de que eres cien por cien lesbiana!- gruñó y se giró para salir lo más de prisa de ahí

-Emma, por favor, cálmate. Yo…

La rubia se giró una vez más hacia la mujer que había amado hasta entonces y le dijo, categórica

-Hablo en serio, Belle, es mejor que te quedes con ella- profirió, conteniéndose para no derramarse en lágrimas frente a la pelirroja –Acabo de darme cuenta de que he cometido un error de juicio: siempre pensé que eras mejor que la mayoría de las personas…Pensé que eras capaz de amarme como soy, sin preocuparte de los estereotipos- añadió, tomada por la frustración de un engaño más –Infelizmente, aún te amo- admitió- Pero no me gusta la persona que he descubierto que eres. Después de todo, esto me consuela, pues creo que así será más fácil olvidarte- remató, sintiéndose vacía, sin importarle el llanto compulsivo de la otra.

La arquitecta le dio la espalda a la pelirroja por última vez. A pesar de  que las lágrimas prácticamente la cegaban, Emma continuó andando sin destino por la calles de Boston, teniendo la certeza de que ni el dolor del rechazo de su madre y de las muchas humillaciones que había sufrido en la vida, se comparaba a lo que Belle le había infringido al revelarle la pequeñez de su alma.

**Fin del flashback**

**Regina**

**Abril-En Nueva York**

Entro en el apartamento y me encuentro con un escenario especialmente romántico en la sala: sobre la mesa hay velas encendidas dentro de candelabros de cristal y un jarrón con jazmines lilas ocupa un lugar destacado, en el centro del mueble.

Un olor maravilloso a comida envuelve el ambiente, aguzando mi apetito de embarazada y, para completar, la luna llena brilla majestuosamente en el cielo de la Gran Manzana, iluminando el balcón del loft y dejando esta noche aún más poética.

Mi estómago reclama, exigiendo que vaya a la cocina, a comprobar lo que la chef Swan ha preparado para nuestra cena, sin embargo, la melodiosa y suave voz de mi sirena me atrae y cuando me doy cuenta, ya estoy atravesando el pasillo, yendo hacia el cuarto.

La puerta del baño está entreabierta, permitiendo que vea una escena tan encantadora como boba, protagonizada por mi futura esposa y madre de mis hijos: Emma se divierte dentro de la bañera, deslizando las manos por la espuma hecha por las sales aromáticas, mientras canta _Moon River_ , intentando imitar la voz de Audrey Hepburn.

-Si Audrey pudiera verte ahora, estoy segura de que te envidiaría- digo, entrando en el baño y llamando su atención, que se asusta con mi repentina llegada.

-Mi amor, ¿hace tiempo que estás ahí?- pregunta algo avergonzada

-Tiempo suficiente para quedar encantada con esta escena adorable- confieso arrancando de sus labios una radiante sonrisa

-Has llegado antes de lo que esperaba, amor, y debes estar con hambre. Tengo que terminar de poner la mesa- dice, preocupada, levantándose e intentando alcanzar el albornoz que está en el soporte metálico junto a la bañera.

-¡Un momento, quédate donde estás!- pido, impidiendo su movimiento

Alcanzo el albornoz de seda y me acerco a ella, abriéndolo y envolviéndola en la prenda.

-¿Ya te he dicho lo hermosa que te encuentro?- digo, entre preguntando y afirmando, mientras ella sale de la bañera y la ayudo a terminar de ponerse el albornoz.

Ella me mira, con ojos llenos de ternura y dice

-Sí, pero siempre que me dices cosas así, mi amor por ti aumenta

Termino de atar el cinto de la prenda y añado

-¿Y cuando hago cosas así…- comienzo, agarrando su cuello con las manos, atrayéndola hacia un beso lleno de nostalgia, deseo, pasión y cariño -…Tu amor por mí también aumenta?- concluyo, tras separar nuestros labios

-Cuando me besas así, no solo aumenta mi amor- dice, maliciosa, agarrando mi trasero y apretándome con fuerza, pegando su cuerpo al mío y volviendo a besarme con ímpetu, permitiendo que nuestras lenguas se enrosquen, dejándome casi sin aliento.

-¡Eres muy traviesa, Emma Swan!- finjo censurarla, cuando el contacto cesa -¡Ay!- exclamo, sobresaltada, sintiendo un pinchazo en la barriga.

-¿Qué ocurre?- me mira, asustada -¿Te hice daño?- añade, ya afligida

Sonrío, divirtiéndome con su exagerada preocupación

-No, mi amor…Son tus hijos que han decidió darme una patada. Creo que tienen mucha hambre- explico

Ella se pone de rodillas, rodea mi barriga con las manos y mirando fijamente mi vientre, dice

-Calma, chicos, solo tengo que terminar de poner la mesa

Ellos parecen calmarse al escuchar la voz de su otra madre y, tras levantarse y besarme de nuevo, sale del baño. Yo, en cambio, me quedo allí, porque por milésima vez en el día, necesito hacer pis.

 

Tras comernos el plato principal, salmón ahumado con ensalada, que Emma descubrió que era la comida ideal para embarazadas, me estoy deleitando por segunda vez con el _petit-gateau_ , el delicioso postre francés que une dos cosas que adoro: el chocolate y el helado.

A cada cucharada que entra en mi boca, suelto un sonoro “Hummm”, provocando risas en mi amor, que había dejado de comer hacía unos minutos, pero que sigue en la mesa, haciéndome compañía.

-Como puedes ver, me ha encantado la cena y el postre- digo, dejando el cubierto en el plato –Así que, para agradecerte, quería hacerte una invitación- continúo, levantándome de la mesa y corriendo hasta mi bolso, donde había dejado las entradas para un musical de Broadway.

Al volver, percibo por su rostro que estaba bastante curiosa.

-¿Qué tienes en la mano?- pregunta, señalando las entradas -¿Son pasaportes para el placer y la lujuria contigo?- bromea

-Deja de ser tonta. Para eso no necesitas pasaporte, pues ya tienes acceso libre- respondo, entrando en la broma –Esto son entradas para un musical que pienso que te va a gustar- explico –Y también la oportunidad que tengo de corregir un error, ya que nunca te he invitado a hacer el plan más neoyorkino que hay: ir a ver una pieza en Broadway- añado, sonriendo

-¿Qué vamos a ver?- pregunta, animada -¿ _El fantasma de la ópera_? ¿ _Mamma Mia_?- prosigue, y, por su entusiasmo, noto que he elegido el plan correcto para hacer mañana por la noche

-Nada de eso, olvida los clásicos- digo, misteriosa –Es un musical nuevo. Quizás el mayor homenaje ya hecho a la más brasileña de las portuguesas

-¿A Carmen Miranda?- pregunta, entendiendo rápidamente la referencia, ya que mi rubia nunca me decepciona cuando el asunto es cultura general.

-¡Acertaste, cariño!- confirmo, dándole un piquito –Mañana vamos a ver el espectáculo _Dijeron que regresé americanizada_ en palco- explico, sentándome en su regazo.

-Si existiera alguna duda de que fueras la mujer de mi vida, hoy se ha zanjado- confiesa, alegre, acariciando mi vientre –Pues, ¿quién me invitaría a un programa así?- remata, besándome con ardor

**Margaret**

**Finales de abril-En Boston**

Sentada en la terraza del restaurante _Casablanca_ , escucho al talentoso músico, Sam Wilson, tecleando el _As time goes by_ , en su piano de cola, mientras espero a que Constace regrese a nuestra mesa, trayendo las bebidas que fue a buscar a la barra.

Fotos en blanco y negro de las grabaciones del film de Ingrid Bergman y Humphrey Bogart sirven de decoración en las paredes del local. La vista de aquí es espléndida, ya que los clientes tienen una visión panorámica del verde jardín público de la ciudad.

-¡Aquí tienes tu _Ice Pick_ , mi amor!- dice, entregándome la bebida de té helado con vodka, limón y cubitos de hielo

-Gracias- respondo, enternecida, viéndola beber su clásico _Bloody Mary_

-¡Qué es eso, cariño…Solo he ido a buscar nuestras bebidas!- comenta, ciertamente extrañándole la manera tan delicada en la que le he dado las gracias.

-Realmente eres muy amable, pero no te estaba dando las gracias por las bebidas- aclaro, mirándola intensamente –Creo que todo este ambiente romántico y nostálgico me vuelve sentimental- reconozco-Sentí deseos de agradecerte por haber vuelto a mi vida…Por haber luchado tanto para reconquistarme y haber vencido mi testarudez y estupidez- revelo, haciéndola sonreír –Ha sido muy importante para mí…Puedo decir que me has redescubierto, Connie- afirmo, llamando como en la adolescencia y eso la emociona.

Ella comienza a llorar y saco un pañuelo del bolso y se lo doy

-Me siento tan diferente, desde que hemos vuelto a vernos, desde que he tomado una decisión que la vieja Margaret jamás habría tomado- digo, mientras Constance se seca las lágrimas, intentando no borrar su maquillaje.

-¿Qué decisión, mi amor?- pregunta, atenta

-Creo que ha llegado la hora de presentarte a mi familia- aclaro –Mi hija se va a casar el primer fin de semana de mayo…- continúo

-¡No me puedo creer que Emma y Regina ya vayan a casarse!- exclama, desorbitando los ojos, más recompuesta del llanto -¿Por qué no me has dicho nada? Aún ni las conozco, pero hablas tanto de ellas que es como si ya fuera íntima de las dos- dice rápidamente demostrando su entusiasmo ante la noticia.

Sonrío y aclaro

-No te he dicho nada, cariño, porque Emma me contó la novedad ayer. Mi hija adora sorprenderme- digo, feliz, mientras pienso en mi pequeña –Ellas se casarán en el rancho de mi ex marido, solo que no quería presentarte a ellos como mi amiga…- dejo la frase en el aire para que Constance capte mis intenciones

Ella sonríe y toma un sorbo de su bebida escarlata, mirándome por encima de la copa, sin comentar nada.

-¿Puedo decir que eres mi novia?- pregunto, por fin, y tengo la certeza de que mis mejillas están del color de su bebida

Coloca la copa en la mesa y me mira tiernamente, afirmando

-¡Ha sido la petición de noviazgo más bonita que me han hecho!

Suelto la respiración que tenía suspensa y me apoyo en el respaldar de la silla, sintiéndome más aliviada con su comentario

-Seré la orgullosa acompañante de la madre de la novia- añade, exultante –Bueno, de una de las novias- se corrige y sonreímos juntas.

Deslizo mi mano sobre el mantel en busca de la de ella. Cuando nuestros dedos se entrelazan en un gesto cariñoso y cómplice, susurramos juntas “Te amo”, y en ese instante Sam toca _As time goes by_ una vez más.

 

 


	27. De compras con Emma Swan

**Emma**

**Finales de abril- Nueva York**

Regina y yo nos hemos cogido el día para visitar diferentes tiendas especializadas en cosas de bebé. Mi amada y consumista novia llenó el maletero del Mercedes de bolsas de Giggle y Buy Buy Baby.

La última vez que conté los móviles ya teníamos ocho y de temas variados: animales, estrellas, unicornios, musicales…Es probable que algunos quedé de herencia para nuestros nietos.

Obviamente intenté argumentar y mostrarle la exageración de esa situación, sin embargo Regina rebatió diciendo que según investigaciones recientes, los bebés que ven objetos de formas y colores diversos tienden a ser más inteligentes y espabilados en edad adulta.

-Amor, te dejo que compres el octavo móvil siempre y cuando me digas en qué universidad o instituto fue realizada esa investigación-esa era yo, media hora antes, intentando ser la voz de la razón.

-No tengo idea, pero para mí tiene suficiente sentido- replicó con toda la autoridad que tiene una embarazada de cuatro meses.

Ahora estamos en Babies’ R’Us y somos las próximas en ser atendidas en la caja. Tengo los brazos apoyados en el carrito de compras, mientras Regina lo revuelve buscando algo.

-Emma, ¿dónde están los zapatitos de los Knicks que metí hace un momento aquí?- pregunta, arqueando la ceja de forma acusatoria

 _¡Joder! ¡Pensé que no iba a darse cuenta!_ , suelto en pensamiento

Miro disimuladamente para dentro del carrito y digo

-¿Qué zapatitos?- haciéndome la que no sabe nada, pero como actuar no es lo mío, sé que estoy fallando miserablemente en el papel

-¡Emma Swan, no puedo creerme que hayas tenido el valor de sacar los zapatos de aquí!- demuestra su indignación cruzándose de brazos y censurándome con la mirada

-Mi amor, no podemos imponerle ese tipo de cosas a nuestros hijos. Tiene que ser libres para escoger a qué equipos seguir…-  mira hacia arriba y susurro -¡como a los Celtics!

Vuelvo a mirarla y le dedico mi sonrisa más encantadora, sin embargo sé que he perdido esa “batalla”

-Solo en tus sueños nuestros hijos serán fans de los Celtics- se burla de mí –Vuelve atrás y, por tu atrevimiento, vas a coger además de los dos pares de zapatitos, dos toquitas de los Knicks también- ordena, con las manos en la cintura, mientras golpea el suelo con el pie derecho.

-¡Amor, eres la embarazada más adorable del mundo!- digo irónica- ¡Y no necesito conocer a las demás para saberlo!- añado, soplándole un beso en su dirección mientras me distancio de ella y de su mirada centelleante.

Aún estoy sonriendo cuando entro en la sección de los juguetes y accesorios de los Knicks, el precioso equipo de baloncesto de mi novia.

Ya estoy cogiendo las toquitas del estante cuando escucho a alguien pronunciando mi nombre.

-¿Emma?- al girarme veo a la muchacha que Tinker me había presentado hacía algunos meses.

-¡Mulan, qué sorpresa!- digo, asombrada por encontrarla ahí

-Esperé a que me llamaras después de aquel fin de semana y acabo encontrándote en el lugar más improbable- dice, sonriente –Hace cuatro meses que me mudé a Nueva York y estoy trabajando en un criadero de caballos- comenta -He venido a comprar regalos para un Baby Shower, ¿y tú?- pregunta

-Bueno, estoy comprando el ajuar para mis hijos- explico, algo incómoda

Me mira con los ojos como platos

-Vaya, ¿hace tanto tiempo que no nos veíamos?- pregunta, asombrada

-En realidad, no… -comento, sonriendo –Es que todo ha ido muy rápido. Mi boda será dentro de unos días.

-¡Emma, estoy pasmada!-exclama en tono asombrado -¿Qué puedo decir? ¡Felicidades!- profiere, acercándose y dándome un abrazo, y yo acepto sus felicitaciones

Tras separarnos, ella prosigue

-Disculpa la indiscreción, pero, ¿quién es la otra novia?

-¿Recuerdas a Regina Mills? ¿La psicóloga que en aquella época salía con mi hermano?

Mulan sonríe abiertamente y afirma

-¡No necesitas decir nada más! De hecho ya había percibido que había algo mal resuelto entre las dos. Sin hablar que la pille mirándome como si yo fuera _persona non grata_ más de una vez.

-¿De verdad? ¿Ella hace eso?- contesto, aunque esa última afirmación de Mulan no me sorprende, pues recuerdo muy bien la conversación tensa que Regina y yo mantuvimos en la cabaña, donde tantos mis celos como los de ella quedaron evidentes.

-Recuerdo que aquel día pensé: si tiene tantos celos así siendo la cuñada, ni voy a atreverme a mirar a su novio. Pero ahora sé que el problema era realmente otro, o sea, eras tú- concluye y sonreímos juntas

Conversamos un poco más y le digo que Tinker está embarazada, lo que también la sorprende. Me dice que la felicite de su parte. Imagino que Regina ya debe estar irritada, esperando mi regreso con los zapatitos y las toquitas y me despido de Mulan, andando apresuradamente hacia las cajas.

-¡Menos mal, mi amor!- exclama cuando me acerco –Pensé que te habías perdido- añade, algo de mal humor

-Disculpa, ojitos negros- digo, de forma infantil, recordando su apelativo de infancia –Me encontré con Mulan en la sección de los Knicks y tuve que contarle las novedades- me arrepiento instantáneamente de lo que he dicho cuando veo su expresión adquirir las facciones de Dexter Morgan cuando asesina a sus víctimas.

-¿Cómo? ¿Me has dejado plantada aquí, esperando durante más de media hora…- reclama de forma exagerada –…para charlar con aquella asiática creída?

-Sí…¿y sabes lo que me dijo?- pregunto, rodeándola por la cintura, y a pesar de su expresión de rabia, permite que la abrace –Que te morías de celos aquel día- la provoco- ¡Y cualquiera diría que hoy también!

Estrecha los ojos y dice

-¡Emma Swan, no me provoques…!- advierte –Pues mi estado es atenuante en caso de asesinato- completa, pellizcándome

Suelto un gemido de dolor, sintiendo arder la zona, pero la apreto aún más, aunque intenta apartase, colocando las manos abiertas sobre mi pecho.

-Mi amor, déjate de tonterías…La única mujer que quiero en el mundo eres tú- me declaro –Si no tenía ojos para ella en aquella época, cuando aún no estábamos juntas, imagínate ahora- prosigo, besando la punta de su nariz –Sé que está feo lo que voy a decir ahora, pero solo acepté conocerla para provocarte celos, porque yo estaba enfurecida aquel día y sabes la razón- confieso, admitiendo por primera vez que actué mal con Mulan.

-Rummm- suelta un ronroneo -¿Te has acordado, al menos, de traer lo que te pedí?- dice, claramente queriendo cambiar de tema, pues no es posible que no haya visto los zapatitos y las toquitas en mis manos.

Sonrío y la beso apasionadamente. Después, me separo de ella y alzo los brazos, mostrando los objetos, diciendo

-¿Son estos?

Mira las delicadas piezas y la expresión enfurruñada se deshace dando lugar a aquella linda sonrisa que es su marca registrada y que me conquistó desde el primer momento que la vi.

**Regina**

**Ese mismo día**

Me he quedado sola en el apartamento porque Emma ha salido a atender uno de mis antojos. Me siento muy somnolienta y cansada  a causa de los ejercicios de yoga que hemos hecho juntas y, por eso mismo, he preferido quedarme esperándola echada en el sofá, pensando en los detalles de la boda.

Repaso mentalmente todo lo que llevamos hecho hasta ahora: todas las invitaciones habían sido enviadas y la orquesta ya estaba contratada. En cuanto le pedimos al señor Swan celebrar la boda en el rancho, Ruby se ofreció a encargarse de la decoración y, recientemente, ha recibido la ayuda de Jefferson y Zelena que se han prestado voluntarios para también encargarse de esos detalles, formando una verdadera comisión de organizadores de bodas.

La fiesta será temática y nuestros invitados tendrán que ir vestidos de iconos del cine, así como nosotras, aunque aún no hemos decidido a qué personajes vamos a homenajear.

Suena el timbre, sacándome de mis pensamientos. Quedo intrigada, pues no es posible que Emma ya haya vuelto, porque la mandé al _Queen of Sheba_ , un restaurante etíope algo alejado de donde vivimos. Desde ayer estoy loca por probar uno de los exóticos platos de la cocina de aquel país africano.

Me apoyo en la puerta y miro por la mirilla. Me sorprendo al ver a mi madre parada en el pasillo. Es extraño que haya venido a visitarme, sobre todo después de prácticamente echarme de su casa y de cierta forma, de su vida, la última vez que nos vimos.

-Hola, Regina- me saluda cuando abro la puerta -¿Estás sola?-pregunta inmediatamente

-Sí- respondo y la pregunta me deja aún más curiosa sobre el motivo de su visita

-¿Puedo entrar?

-Claro- digo, quedando de lado permitiendo que pase

-Prometo que mi visita será breve, porque no quiero correr el riesgo de encontrarme a _aquella mujer_ aquí- avisa, sentándose en el sofá.

-Su nombre es Emma y si la conversación realmente no es breve, corres el riesgo de encontrártela, sí, ya que este apartamento ahora también es de ella- digo, sin la menor paciencia para tolerar a Cora Mills y sus detestables actitudes.

-He recibido vuestra invitación de boda- prosigue, ignorando mi comentario –Incluso pensé que se trataba de una broma de mal gusto y he venido a poner la situación en claro- escupe el veneno -¿Estás loca? ¿Cómo puedes casarte con una mujer que apenas conoces? Ya es un absurdo que estés saliendo con una…¿Sigues queriendo llevar esto adelante?- sigue con sus ataques

-Interesante…Recuerdo que cuando apenas llevaba tres meses con David ya planeabas nuestra boda- rebato, cínica

-Regina, por favor, David es un hombre. Puedes tener tus aventuras pervertidas y raras con _esa mujer_ , pero ella no puede darte una familia- afirma y siento nauseas

La miro con expresión desdeñosa

-Creo que estás un poco atrasada en esta historia- hago una pausa para acariciar mi vientre y ella acompaña mi gesto con atención -¡Emma ya me ha dado una familia!- revelo con placer

-¿De qué estás hablando?- pregunta, incrédula, volviendo a mirarme

-¡Te estoy comunicando que vas a ser abuela!- aclaro, radiante –Voy a realizar tu sueño, mamá, pues estoy embarazada de gemelos- concluyo, deleitándome con su rostro de asombro

Se levanta del sofá, boquiabierta y con las manos en la cabeza, totalmente desconcertada

-¿Te has hecho una inseminación artificial, Regina?

-No, mamá, la inseminación fue natural- respondo calmadamente, divirtiéndome con sus reacciones

-¡Regina, déjate de payasadas!- suelta, dándose cuenta de que me importan poco sus ataques –Si no, voy a pensar que realmente te has vuelto loca y te prohíbo…

Suspiro y decido ser objetiva

-Mamá, Emma es una mujer trans. ¿Sabes lo que es?

-¿Mujer trans…?- repite, frunciendo el ceño -¿Me estás queriendo decir que esa tal Emma es un hombre?- pregunta, reculando como si le hubiera dicho la mayor de las afrentas

-¡No, Cora! Estoy queriendo decir lo que he dicho: Emma es una mujer trans, jamás ha sido un hombre- digo tranquilamente, como si estuviera explicándoselo a cualquiera de la calle, y no a mi detestable y prejuiciosa madre –Voy a hablar pausadamente para que lo entiendas mejor: Emma es una mujer que puede dejarme embarazada y, de hecho, lo ha hecho- resalto para que no quede ninguna duda

Ella cae sobre el sofá, pálida y sin reacción.

-Ahora que todo ha sido aclarado y que ya sabes que la boda realmente va a tener lugar y no es una broma de mal gusto, es mejor que te marches- pido, acercándome a la puerta y abriéndola –Porque mi esposa- resalto, ya que considero a Emma mi mujer y el intercambio de alianzas y votos solo será la celebración oficial de nuestro amor –ya debe estar de camino

Cora se levanta y camina lentamente hacia donde estoy yo. Cuando está frente a mí, nuestras miradas se cruzan y ella alza la barbilla

-¡Has sido la mayor decepción de mi vida!- suelta

-¡Poco me importa, Cora!- le garantizo –Porque imaginar que algo que yo hiciera en la vida te iba a dejar feliz es la mayor pérdida de tiempo en la mía- añado, sintiéndome realizada, pues, por primera vez, las críticas y el veneno de mi madre no me alcanzan, por el contrario, creo que finalmente he conseguido librarme de su influencia negativa y despreciativa.

-Adiós- dice, en tono melodramático, ya en el pasillo del edificio

Cierro la puerta en sus narices, sin decir nada y vuelvo a echarme en el sofá. Me concentro de nuevo en los preparativos de mi boda, olvidándome momentáneamente de la visita de Cora.

Minutos después, Emma entra en el apartamento, trayendo consigo dos bolsas con el logotipo de _Queen of Sheba_.

-¡Miren lo que ha traído mamá!- dice, balanceando las bolsas y sonriéndome

-¡Ya te echaba de menos, amor! Pero por cuestión de minutos no has tenido el “placer” de encontrarte aquí con tu suegra- digo, mientras ella me entrega una de las cajas con comida

-¿Cora ha estado aquí?- pregunta, asombrada -¿Qué quería?

-Vino a traernos deseos de felicidad- respondo, irónica, mordiendo un poco de injera com wot

-¡Habla en serio, Regina! Y ve despacio porque esta comida es muy picante- reclama, arrodillándose al lado del sofá y levantando la blusa que llevo para besar mi vientre.

-Ah, Emma, vino a destilar un poco de veneno- digo con la boca llena –De vez en cuando necesita hacerlo, porque produce grandes cantidades y puede auto envenenarse- continúo haciéndola sonreír –Pero, no te preocupes, porque creo que ya he descubierto el antídoto- añado, lamiéndome la punta de los dedos, pues estoy comiendo como manda la tradición etíope, con las manos.

-¿Y cuál es?

-¡Mi amor por ti!- respondo rápidamente y ella se inclina hacia mí, besándome y manchándose con el com wot también.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto?- pregunta, emocionada y entiendo inmediatamente lo que quiere decir

-Porque necesitábamos ser quienes somos hoy para que todo saliera bien- afirmo, con aire poético

Ella me besa de nuevo y vuelve a hablarle a mi barriga

-¿Veis, chicos? Vuestra madre es una poetisa- bromea y dejo que la alegría de ese momento llene mi alma, completamente orgullosa de la familia que he formado con Emma.

 

 


	28. Naciste para mí, Emma Swan

**Margaret**

**Comienzos de mayo-Boston**

Desde ayer la mansión está en agitación. Regina y Emma llegaron de Nueva York, así como David y Mary que habían vuelto de Cancún, en donde habían pasado alrededor de 10 días. Por el bronceado que ambos ostentaban, imagino que  han aprovechado bien la estancia en la paradisiaca playa mexicana.

Dentro de poco todos nos marcharemos al rancho de James. Mañana tendrá lugar la boda y llegamos al acuerdo de ir la víspera para ayudar a Ruby, Zelena y Jefferson con los preparativos finales de la fiesta. A pesar de que la unión ha sido hecha a las prisas, creo que todo sucederá bien y supongo que la única situación inesperada será la revelación que pretendo hacer sobre Constance.

-Mamá, ¿vas conmigo o con David?- estoy frente al espejo cepillándome mi pelo, intentando dejarlo más ondulado cuando veo a Emma aparecer detrás de mí

-Con ninguno de los dos, mi amor- respondo, girándome para mirarla a la cara

Sus ojos verdes me miran de arriba abajo

-¡Estás muy guapa!- comenta, amable –Siempre me han gustado esos sarcillos- confiesa, refiriéndose a las argollas de perlas de Dior que llevo puestas.

-Lo sé…Cuando tenías ocho años, los cogiste “prestados”- sonrío recordando ese distante día

Ella se ruboriza un poco y dice

-Quería saber cómo me quedaban- explica –Pero tuve miedo de que me pillaras llevándolos, entonces los llevé a mi cuarto.

-Solo que David te vio con ellos y vino corriendo a delatarte- recuerdo-Todo sucedió tan rápido que no los eché de menos-admito, tocando uno de ellos y recordando que esa joya fue un regalo de James, el día que celebramos cinco años de casados –Aquel día, te castigué por tu manía de vestirte con mis cosas- prosigo y ella me muestra su sonrisa más tierna –Pero David no salió ileso, también lo castigué, pues no quería que continuar con aquel pésimo hábito de los cotilleos.

-Quedé tan avergonzada que pasé meses hasta tener el valor de entrar aquí de nuevo para admirar tus accesorios, tus vestidos, tus zapatos…- suspira –Mientras la mayoría de los niños imaginaban con vivir en una fantástica fabrica de chocolate, yo soñaba con vivir dentro del vestidor de mi madre- revela con aquellas maneras adorables de ella

Su declaración me emociona y la abrazo calurosamente

-Estoy tan orgullosa de ti, hija mía- proclamo, con el rostro apoyado en su hombro, permitiendo que una lágrima solitaria deslice por mi rostro -¡Siempre, siempre te he admirado!- enfatizo, volviendo a mirarla y acariciando sus mejillas –Solo que tenía miedo de confesarlo, porque en mi ignorancia, si actuaba así, te estaría incentivando hacia un comportamiento impropio- reconozco, mostrando los sentimientos contradictorios que la transexualidad de Emma había despertado en mí

-Mamá, no puedo negar que muchas actitudes tuyas me hirieron- admite, limpiando la lágrima de mi rostro-Pero le estoy eternamente agradecida a la vida, al tiempo y a todos los factores que han contribuido para que hayas llegado a verme como soy…No sabes lo significativo que es para mí escucharte llamándome Emma…hija…- también se emociona –Cuando comenzaste a tratarme así, tuve la certeza de que podría soportar y enfrentarme a cualquier adversidad que apareciera, porque ahora, además de tu amor, también tengo tu apoyo- completa y me besa cariñosamente la cabeza.

No me contengo y lloro quedamente al comienzo, pero se transforma en un llanto compungido

-Eh, ¿dónde está la mujer sobria a la que solía conocer?- bromea, cogiendo una toallita húmeda y enjugando delicadamente mis lágrimas.

 _¡Ella descubrió el amor!,_ pienso, intentando recomponerme

-Has dicho que no te vienes con ninguno de nosotros…¿Planeas ir en taxi?- retoma el asunto que la había traído

-No, mi amor, me voy a tomar la libertad de llevar a alguien y espero que no sea un problema para ti o para Regina- explico, sin entrar en detalles

Ella se queda seria y pregunta en un tono desconfiado

-¿Es un pretendiente…el tal CL?

Sonrío, segura de que había sido Jefferson quien le había contado lo de las flores y las tarjetas que Constance me enviaba.

Coloco las manos en su rostro

-¡No intentes adivinar, Emma Swan Bayern! Dentro de unas horas, cuando llegue al rancho, todos sabréis quién es esa persona y solo puedo adelantar que el secreto sobre “CL” acabará- contesto, divirtiéndome con su curiosidad

-Mamá, ¿crees seguro viajar con un hombre que no conocemos? ¿Y si pasa algo…?- rebate, dándome la impresión de que no solo está preocupada con mi seguridad, también parece celosa ante la posibilidad de que esté saliendo con alguien.

-Emma, además de que tu madre ya es una mujer bastante crecidita, la persona que me acompaña es alguien a quien conozco muy bien y con quien tengo una vieja amistad- afirmo y me sorprendo de que ella aún no haya entendido que la persona que me acompaña no es un hombre.

-No entiendo la razón de tanto misterio, pero si quieres guardar ese secreto hasta más tarde, todo bien- acepta, algo irritada, y su inocencia me asombra.

Aprieto sus mejillas y digo

-Si prometes no pensar más en eso hasta que llegue al rancho, mamá te dará estos sarcillos que tanto te gustan de regalo

Su expresión seria es sustituida por una de sorpresa

-Margaret Bayern, cuando tenía ocho años este tipo de estrategia habría tenido mucho efecto en mí- dice seria-¡Y es impresionante que, casi treinta años después, aún lo tenga!- finaliza, sonriendo como una niña pequeña

Vuelvo a abrazarla, sonriendo también, y nos quedamos así algunos minutos más. Pienso que nunca he tenido un momento tan relajado con mi hija. Suspiro, arropada por una mezcla de serenidad y alegría, recriminándome en silencio los años perdidos dificultando mi relación con Emma, actuando con intolerancia y tomando decisiones y actitudes que me privaron de disfrutar más de su compañía y de su personalidad tan adorables.

**Regina**

**Mismo día**

Cuando estuve en el rancho por primera vez, en diciembre, era otoño, una estación que considero especialmente hermosa, melancólica y nostálgica. Recuerdo que las hojas secas, predominantemente rojas y amarillas, yacían sobre el césped y los frutos maduros pedían de las ramas.

Ahora, las flores han eclosionado y colorean el suelo con sus variados matices, trayendo consigo el perfume y la alegría tan típicas de la estación actual, la primavera.

Estoy completamente enamorada de Emma y de las vidas que engendro en mi vientre y, muchas veces, me emociono, recordando los pequeños detalles que rodean nuestra relación. Creo que esos detalles, por más sencillos que puedan parecer, han contribuido a que estemos juntas. Y es hasta poético imaginar que conocí a mi prometida en una época del año en la que la vida se transforma. Una fase de transición no solo para la naturaleza, sino también para las emociones humanas. Y que vamos a casarnos justamente en primavera, un tiempo de belleza, alegría y florecimiento.

Una placentera brisa me atraviesa, agitando las ramas de los árboles y trayéndome al momento presente. El perfume que esta trae me es familiar…es un aroma cítrico que adoro: el aroma de mi amor.

Sonrío y cierro el libro abierto en mi regazo con la certeza de que ella está aquí cerca, espiándome.

-¡Déjate ver, Emma Swan!- las palabras salen de mis labios en mitad de una sonrisa y supongo que ella está de pie, detrás de mí

-¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí? Me tome mucho esfuerzo en llegar sutilmente y poder admirarte en silencio-responde y siento sus manos agarrando la cuerda del columpio donde estoy sentada.

-Las personas enamoradas, al igual que los ciegos, pueden ver en la oscuridad- cito, no literalmente, un trozo de una canción de Chico Buarque

-Está bien saber que aunque huya por laberintos y trampillas siempre podrás encontrarme- replica, bromista, con otro trozo de la canción

-¿Y por qué huirías de mí?- pregunto, inclinando mi cabeza hacia atrás, queriendo verla

Ella se agacha un poco y acerca su rostro al mío

-Porque tengo una vaga idea de que, en breve, me culparás de tus estrías- dice besándome la cabeza –de las noches mal dormidas- prosigue besándome la punta de la nariz –Y hasta de la hinchazón de tus pies- añade, rozando sus labios en los míos

-¡Jamás haré eso, mi amor!- aseguro, devolviéndole el beso –Adoro el hecho de estar embarazada de nuestros hijos y, aunque algunos síntomas me dejen irritada, nunca voy a culparte, porque cualquier mareo o dolor será insignificante ante el hecho de que me has hecho una mujer completa- afirmo, volviendo a la posición que estaba antes, pues ya empezaba a marearme y dolerme el cuello por la postura.

Ella gira el columpio, para dejarme frente a ella. Se arrodilla en el césped y coloca las manos en mis muslos, mientras mira tiernamente mi vientre ya protuberante

-¿Ya te he dicho lo hermosa que te ves esperando a nuestros bebés?- pregunta, de una forma tan suave y cariñosa que mis ojos se humedecen.

-Emma, no seas mala…- pido con voz embargada –Ya estoy tremendamente sentimental a causa de las hormonas y tú hablando así, ¡solo puedes querer hacerme llorar!- me quejo, mordiéndome los labios

Rodea mi cintura con los brazos y me atrae más hacia ella, mientras nuestros ojos no se apartan los unos de los otros

-Estoy hablando en serio, Regina Mills. Estás irresistiblemente bella y sensual- exclama y una de sus manos recorre la extensión de mi espalda –Cuando pienso que en unas horas serás completamente mía…- susurra y me agarra por la nuca, besándome con pasión y dejándome sin aire y sin tino durante los segundos que nuestros labios permanecen pegados.

-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto, jadeante, intentando recuperar la razón

-Eso fue una demostración de cómo tu embarazo me afecta- responde y en sus labios mojados surge una maliciosa sonrisa

-¡Naciste para mí, Emma Swan!- proclamo, extasiada –Pero vamos a dejar todo este fuego para nuestra noche de bodas- sugiero y noto que ella desvía la mirada, observando algo a los lejos

-Parece que un invitado más llega…- anuncia-Acabo de ver un Thunderbird azul pasando por la puerta principal

-¿Quién ha invitado a Thelma y Louise a nuestra boda?- bromeo, pues sé que ese clásico modelo de Ford fue uno de los protagonistas del famoso film de Ridley Scott.

-¿A qué viene la sorpresa? Recuerda que hemos invitado a todos los iconos del cine a nuestra boda- responde, divertida y nos levantamos, ella del suelo y yo del columpio, para ir a recibir a las dos feministas más ilustres del séptimo arte.


	29. Mi amor inmenso por Emma Swan

**Margaret**

**Algún tiempo antes**

-Creo que si estuviera yendo a conocer a tus padres no estaría tan nerviosa como ahora- afirma Connie, llamando mi atención

Sonrío y miro alrededor, admirando las verdes planicies de Massachussetts, intentando impedir que el viento se lleve el pañuelo que protege mi cabello.

-Mi padre es un sobrio alemán, mi amor, además de católico ferviente…Dudo que eso te diese menos miedo que mis hijos- replico, convencida

-Tienes razón- concuerda, esbozando una media sonrisa

Sus dedos tamborilean en el volante y eso es un indicio de que aún está nerviosa, buscando la manera de revelarme lo que la incomoda.

-El día que me invitaste a que te acompañara a la boda para presentarme como tu novia me puse tan feliz que, en ese momento, no pensé en lo delicado que es todo esto- hace una pausa y parece reflexionar sobre lo que va a decir después –Pero, después, analizando la situación en frío, se me ocurre que tu revelación puede acabar estropeando este momento tan especial para Emma y su novia…- prosigue y, a medida que habla, su voz se va bajando cada vez más- Quizás fuera mejor esperar un poco más para revelarles todo- sugiere

Suspiro y me quito las gafas, pensando en lo que ella acababa de decir

-He perdido dos tercios de mi vida fingiendo sentimientos y camuflando quién realmente soy…Pídeme cualquier cosa, Connie, menos que continúe siendo una farsa- exijo, girando el rostro para observarla, aunque ella permanece mirando la carretera –No es secreto para nadie que “CL” me ha cortejado durante meses, enviándome flores y tarjetas y todos en ese rancho, a estas alturas, ya saben que llevo a mi “admirador secreto” a la boda- explico-Será bastante extraño, por no decir patético, que presente a Constante Langdon, o sea CL, como mi amiga y no como mi novia- prosigo y, aunque entienda su preocupación en no querer ser una invitada indeseada, no consigo ocultar el dolor ante su sugerencia –Estoy segura de que si estuviera un hombre en tu lugar, él no tendría ese recelo…¿Por qué, entonces, tenemos que ocultar lo que sentimos y actuar siempre de manera tan cuidadosa? ¿Por qué insistimos en preocuparnos con el juicio y la reacción de los demás? ¿Por qué no pensar primero en lo bien que nos hará esto?- la bombardeo con preguntas, como si estuviera escribiendo un panfleto LGBT

Constance para en un arcén y me abraza con fuerza. Sus labios buscan los míos, robándome un beso de quitar el aliento, de aquellos que nos llevan a escuchar campanas imaginarias repicando.

-¡Eres una mujer increíble!- afirma, acariciando mi rostro –Estoy feliz en saber que nuestro amor ha sido uno de los motivos de tu transformación, porque es muy agradable ver a esta nueva mujer floreciendo. Sabía que mi insistencia en reconquistarte no sería en vano- dice, dejando trasparentar en sus ojos color miel su felicidad.

Escucho otro vehículo acercándose, pero ni eso impide que vuelva a besarla, sintiendo sus dedos subir por mi nuca y perderse en mis cabellos plateados, tirando de ellos suavemente.

Interrumpo el beso

-Connie, es mejor que sigamos, porque si no, llegaremos después que las novias- bromeo, provocándole una divertida sonrisa

Me roba un último beso y se recoloca en el asiento y enciende el motor

-¿Quién de las dos será Louise?- pregunta, refiriéndose a los personajes que “representamos” en la fiesta.

Sonrío, pasándome la mano por el cabello, percibiendo que el pañuelo había volado. Quien sugirió que fuéramos de Thelma y Louise había sido ella, aunque la idea de ir vestida de camiseta y pantalones vaqueros a la boda de mi hija no me haya agradado en nada.

-Bueno, tú serás Louise. Lo único que me anima para ser una de las dos es quedarme con Brad Pitt…- respondo, intentando parecer seria

Constance reacciona a mi comentario osado abriendo la boca y desorbitando los ojos.

-Margaret, después de todo aquel discurso, ¿vas a tener una recaída hetero?- pregunta, fingiendo perplejidad

Instantes después, nos estamos riendo abiertamente, mientras el coche atraviesa el portón del rancho.

 

Cuando subimos juntas las escaleras que terminaban en el porche, había un verdadero comité esperándonos. Las miradas de todos se dirigieron sin disimulo hacia nuestras manos entrelazadas y como no había motivo para prolongar aún más esa bomba, no tardé en presentarla como Constance Langdon, mi amida de la adolescencia y mi novia.

Tras eso, sentí como si me hubiera librado de un pesado fardo. Pero los otros se quedaron tan perplejos y asombrados con la novedad que tengo la impresión de que hay un elefante compartiendo el ambiente con nosotros, ya que el clima no podía estar más pesado.

-¿Esto es una broma?- David es el primero en romper el incómodo silencio, sin embargo, teniendo en cuenta la entonación de su voz y su rostro serio, no ha quedado satisfecho con la noticia

Obviamente, su reacción hostil no me sorprende. Inesperado sería si él se mostrara tolerante e intentara comprender la situación

-No, David- respondo secamente –No es ninguna broma y te voy a decir algo a ti y que sirva para todos- digo, mirando de él a los demás-Amo a Constance y vamos a estar juntas. Aceptarlo es opcional. Ninguno debe sentirse obligado a entendernos, pero exijo respeto y a eso no renuncio.

Cuando termino de hablar, escucho palmadas y me siento como una militante de los derechos de la comunidad LGBT haciendo un discurso.

-Muy bien, tía, tienes mi apoyo incondicional- las palmas son seguidas de una exclamación emocionada y después veo que la primera que me apoya en mi romance con Costance es Mary, mi sobrina.

Su alegría escandalosa contagia a Jefferson, James, Ruby y Regina que comienzan a sonreír y aplaudir también, relajando el ambiente y haciendo surgir los primeros rayos de sol en medio de las nubes cargadas que se habían formado en el momento que presenté a CL a todos. Percibo que  Constance suelta un suspiro aliviado y sus dedos ya no están tan helados como antes.

Tinker está cerca de nosotras, se aproxima más y dice

-¡Es un placer conocerla!- abrazando a mi novia –Espero que se sienta a gusto y tenga la certeza de que esta familia la acogerá muy bien- garantiza, amable –Puede ser que uno u otro…- añade en tono confidente –reaccione de manera hostil. Sin embargo, no se preocupe, que eso no es culpa suya. Son complicados, independientemente de usted- mi nuera intenta no especificar, sin embargo podría haber cambiado tranquilamente el plural por David, y la frase no perdería el sentido.

Me siento tan ligera con esa amistosa acogida, tras un primer instante de tensión, que me olvido por unos momentos de la persona más discreta de todas. La única que, hasta ahora, había permanecido impasible. Dejo vagar la mirada por el porche y no tardo en encontrarla: está de pie al lado de su novia, mirando hacia Connie y hacia mí con aquella mirada introspectiva que le es tan característica.

Cuando Tinker se aparta, le digo a Constance

-Mi amor, ¿vamos a hablar con Emma y Regina?

-Claro, estoy ansiosa por conocerlas- responde

Tras las presentaciones formales, mi novia dice

-Tenía tanto miedo de que mi presencia aquí os trajera alguna incomodidad- revela, pasando la mano por su cabello, aún no del todo cómoda.

-Puede estar segura de que su entrada en esta familia no ha sido más tumultuosa que la mía. Para ser franca, hasta ha sido tranquila…- afirma Regina, simpática –No sé si Margaret ya le ha contado, pero me enamoré de Emma cuando aún estaba saliendo con David- susurra y Connie recibe la noticia con expresión incrédula, mostrando que no estaba al tanto de ese detalle –¡Pues sí, parece que somos una familia italiana!- añade, sonriente, haciendo alusión a la naturaleza pasional y dramática de aquel país europeo.

Ellas dos continúan conversando y aprovecho para abordar a mi hija.

-¿Por qué estás tan callada, mi amor?

-Me has sorprendido tanto últimamente, mamá, que a veces no sé cómo reaccionar ante tantos cambios- confiesa –Nunca pensé que te vería con una mujer, mucho menos declarando tu amor por ella de la manera tan categórica de hace unos minutos…- parece pasmada -¡Me suena todo tan surreal que debo estar soñando!- continúa esbozando una media sonrisa

A pesar de la sonrisa en sus labios, su respuesta me parece un poco dudosa, así que decido sondearla.

-Durante años te di tantas demostraciones de intransigencia e insensibilidad que, ahora, es hasta irónico que esté aquí, pidiendo el respeto por vuestra parte, sobre todo, exigiéndotelo a ti, la victima recurrente de mi intolerancia- reconozco, cogiendo su mano –Pero siempre he sabido que eres una mejor persona de lo que tu madre…- el nudo que se forma en mi garganta impide que acabe la frase, pero clavo mi mirada en la de ella, esperando que Emma entienda ese pedido mudo de apoyo

-¡Déjate de boberías, mamá…!- contesta con un tono de falsa severidad –¡Jamás sería un obstáculo en tu felicidad!- me abraza –Si tienes alguna duda sobre la relación entre dos mujeres, no dudes en preguntarme- bromea, arrancándome una sonrisa –Dile a Constance que la vigilaré de cerca y que ni se le ocurra hacerte sufrir- concluye, alargando aún más la reacción de mis labios ante esa demostración de celos y protección.

-Eh, ¿de qué habláis tanto?- Jefferson interrumpe el momento -¿Estáis hablando de cosas lésbicas?- se burla

Me separo de Emma para reprenderlo

-Hijo mío, te voy a proponer un desafío: ¿qué tal pasar un día sin comentarios sarcásticos?

-Margaret, sabes muy bien que uso el humor como un mecanismo de defensa y para superar situaciones traumáticas como la que acabo de presenciar hace un momento- ironiza de nuevo

-¿No me digas que mi recién descubierta sexualidad te ha traumatizado?- entro en su juego

-Para ser honestos, ni un poco- replica, desdeñoso, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos –Siempre he sabido que el lesbianismo de Emma era genético- completa y tanto ella como yo sonreímos ante su último comentario.

Jefferson se acerca y me abraza, atrayendo a su hermana hacia el abrazo también. Mientras estamos unidos en ese círculo fraternal, mi hijo dice que Constance es guapa y que no podría estar más bien servido de madrastras. Mientras me divierto con sus comentarios bobos, busco a David con la mirada, pues quiero que mi primogénito también comparta este momento. Sin embargo, compruebo que ni él ni Mary están ya en el porche y esa constatación me deja en alerta.

**Mary**

Cuando David percibió que nadie estaba prestándonos atención, me cogió del brazo y me arrastró hacia dentro de la casa. Ya en el cuarto, cerró la puerta con llave y tiró las maletas sobre la cama, haciendo lo mismo con las ropas.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- pregunto, confusa

-¡No bastaba con tener que venir a participar de esta payasada de boda entre Emma y Regina, ahora tengo que fingir que es super normal que mi madre, una mujer heterosexual, se deje contaminar también por esa moda de romances lésbicos!- prácticamente escupe las palabras, tirando el frasco de perfume con violencia dentro de la maleta.

Es impresionante la capacidad que tiene David de sorprenderme negativamente. Suspiro, intentando recordar algún mantra budista que me traiga la serenidad para enfrentarme a la situación sin perder la paciencia con él.

- _Chérie_ , ¿de verdad crees que tu madre es una mujer que sigue alguna moda?- intento que piense racionalmente –Creo ilógico que alguien decida salir del “armario”- uso los dedos como comillas –a los sesenta años solo para seguir una tendencia. Sobre todo si tenemos en cuenta que estamos hablando de tía Margaret, una de las personas más equilibradas y serias que conozco.

-¡No lo creo!- rebate, cabezón –Lo que creo ilógico es que tú no entiendas la correlación de las cosas. Primero, mamá se ve envuelta en esa aura lésbica por culpa de la relación entre Emma y Regina- él me suena como un disparatado –Entonces, de la nada aparece aquí con esa vagabunda. Una mujer que no tiene vergüenza y que debería darse a respetar en vez de ir corrompiendo a una señora de bien y madre de familia.

Me tapo los oídos y tengo ganas de gritar

-No aguanto más escuchar ese discurso de odio, repleto de tópicos prejuiciosos y de falso moralismo- grito, indignada –Tu madre ha dejado claro cuánto ama a Constance y deberías estar feliz, pues, después de tantos años sola, Margaret ha encontrado a alguien que, hasta donde he podido percibir, le hace mucho bien. Así que, deja de actuar como un niño malcriado e idiota, porque ese es el papel que siempre insistes en representar en esta historia.

Durante mi desahogo, su rostro queda lívido, sin embargo, cuando dejo de hablar, me mira con desdén y dispara

-Prefiero actuar como un niño malcriado e idiota que protagonizar una escena tan patética como la que hiciste hace unos minutos- arquea una ceja -¿Qué fueron esos grititos de aliento y aquellas palmadas, Mary? ¿Por qué insistes en representar a una hippie liberada y defensora de todas las formas de amor?- el tono desdeñoso que emplea en sus palabras me hiere profundamente

Cierro los ojos intentando que no caigan las lágrimas que se han formado al escucharlo decir cosas tan crueles

-David, tal vez muchas personas piensen que alguien como yo, que se entusiasma con el amor y que cree en la felicidad, esté donde esté esta y en quién se encuentre, esté haciendo el ridículo. Es posible también que personas amargadas y cínicas, como tú, piensen que mis reacciones son falsas y exageradas, pero, lamento desilusionarte, _chérie_ \- lo trato por el mote cariñoso que le di en la adolescencia –No estoy actuando. Y si esa es la impresión que te doy, creo que nuestra relación no sobrevivirá a esta boda- concluyo, melancólica, pues llegué a pensar que nuestra relación de verdad podría funcionar.

A pesar de que David, a veces, dejaba ver ese comportamiento horrible, tiene sus momentos de novio perfecto y apasionado que ya me había cautivado.

Cuando vuelvo a mirarlo, percibo que está serio y había abandonado la expresión sarcástica que tenía hace un momento en el rostro. Cruzo los brazos sobre el pecho, buscando en mí misma algún consuelo y amparo en ese momento en que me siento tan vacía.

-Mary…- su voz tiene una inflexión vacilante

-¡No me voy a ir contigo!- interrumpo su intento de hablar –Me voy a quedar aquí y hacer lo que más me gusta en la vida: celebrar el amor y ser testigo de ello- digo calmadamente, mientras sonrío emocionada –Querría mucho que tú estuvieras a mi lado durante la ceremonia- afirmo-Pero si permanecer aquí implica que continúes actuando de esta forma intolerante, prefiero que te marches- murmuro y sus ojos miran al suelo

Camino hasta la puerta y, antes de abrirla, digo

-Querría que el David del que me enamoré, y que es absolutamente opuesto al que, de un tiempo a esta parte, dejas que salga a la superficie, ganara la batalla y fuera el único que existiera.

Tras mi declaración, espero unos segundos más, sin embargo él nada dice. Entonces, abro la puerta y salgo, cerrándola después sin mirar atrás y dejándolo solo con sus pensamientos.

**Regina**

Me senté en un banco en el porche para contemplar la última puesta de sol que apreciaré como soltera. Emma ha venido a hacerme compañía y ahora está echada con la cabeza apoyada en mis piernas. Aprovecho para acariciarla, hundiendo mis dedos en su vasta y sedosa cabellera dorada.

-Hmmm…¡eso es casi tan bueno como el sexo!- murmura con los ojos cerrados

-Espero que ese sexo al que te refieres sea el que haces conmigo- exclamo, arrancándole una sonrisa encantadora

-No, me estaba refiriendo al sexo salvaje que hice con Scarlett Johansson el viernes pasado- bromea

Le doy una palmada con fuerza y ella se queja.

-Soy una mujer totalmente monogámica, mi amor. La única que despierta mi libido y mis deseos más pervertidos eres tú- dice, intentando engañarme con esas palabras

-Ya- digo, descreída –Ahora por esa broma tuya, nunca más vamos a ver una película de Scarlett Johansson.

Su sonrisa se amplia

-¿A quién le interesa Scarlett Johansson cuando se puede tener una película erótica con Regina Mills?- replica, contagiándome su sentido del humor

-Hmmm…Una respuesta muy osada, señorita Swan, y mereces una beso igualmente atrevido- digo, pegando mi boca a la de ella y metiendo la lengua entre sus labios, probando todo su sabor –Podríamos estrenar nuestra película mañana, durante nuestra noche de bodas- bromeo, cuando el beso es interrumpido

-¿Sentiste eso?- dice, irguiendo un poco la cabeza, con sus ojos llenos de sorpresa y cambiando de tema

-Sí, uno de nuestros bebés parece que está algo agitado- explico y me mira el vientre, hechizada

-¡Querría poder pasar todo el tiempo con ellos!- su tono melancólico me hace comprender el real significado de esa afirmación.

-Pero siempre estás con ellos, mi amor- procuro alegrar la tristeza que sus ojos trasbordan, haciéndole percibir que ella es tan madre de estas criaturas como yo –En los pocos días que hemos estado separadas, dormí con tu pijama, para que así ellos pudieran sentir la presencia de sus dos madres- digo y coloco la mano de ella sobre mi barriga  -¿Y sabes cuál es su música preferida?- continúo, despertando su curiosidad – _Moon River_ en la versión de Emma Swan

Revelo algo que ella desconocía: en una de las veces en que mi novia estaba bañándose, aproveché para grabar una de sus actuaciones, pues adoro dormirme escuchando su voz y no podía tener eso cuando Emma tenía que volver a Boston.

-¡No dejas de sorprenderme, Regina Mills!-admite –Pero voy a devolverte la sorpresa –añade, misteriosa

-Por como lo dices, parece que tú nunca me sorprendieras, Emma Swan- contesto, divertida -¿Qué estás tramando esta vez?

-Tenemos que ir a los establos- confiesa, levantándose y extendiendo la mano para que se la cogiera e hiciera lo mismo.

Cuando llegamos al sitio, va hacia uno de los boxes y vuelve con un cachorrito fox terrier en los brazos

-Tinker me dijo que los dueños ya no lo quieren, porque han tenido que amputarle una de sus patitas delanteras- explica, mostrándome al animalito –Y si no es adoptado, será sacrificado- continúa –Así que, pensé que podría ser un integrante más de nuestra familia, junto con nuestros bebés, Ravenna y Snow- sugiere con los ojos brillando -¿Qué te parece?

Sonrío y no podría estar más encantada con esta mujer que he escogido para compartir mi vida. No sé si algún día perderé esa capacidad de enamorarme de Emma, pero espero sinceramente que no ocurra nunca, pues es muy reconfortante sentir por alguien ese inmenso amor que ella me despierta.

-¡Creo que ahora nuestra familia está completa!- respondo, acercándome a ella y acariciando al cachorrito, mientras nos damos tiernos y apasionados besos.


	30. Una de las cien cosas que amo de Emma Swan

**Regina**

**Finales de mayo- Aun de luna de miel**

Los coches comparten el espacio con los caminantes y los ciclistas que circulan por la Avenida Atlántica, por los alrededores del número 1702. Un poco más adelante, la calzada de piedras portuguesas cede el lugar a la blanca franja de arena, donde nativos y turistas se unen en un momento de esparcimiento, disfrutando de aguas cristalinas y del bello escenario de la famosa playa.

Desde la terraza privada de una suite en el ático asisto la vida cotidiana de esas personas, mientras observo algunos _ícaros_ sobrevolando el hotel en sus ala-deltas, realizando el sueño del mitológico personaje griego.

Los versos de la canción, “y el atardecer, el sol poniente, deja siempre una nostalgia en la gente”, hablan por mí, pues es así como siempre me siento al ver al astro rey despidiéndose de la maravillosa ciudad, haciéndome recordar que, en pocos días, tendremos que marcharnos, dejando atrás no solo la deslumbrante belleza de los paisajes brasileños, sino también los momentos de pura magia, felicidad y amor que Emma y yo hemos vivido aquí.

Toda esa atmosfera romántica me hace pensar en el día de nuestra boda, cuando Emma, encarnando el propio pecado, o mejor, el famoso personaje de Marlyn Monroe, intercambió votos de amor eterno con una Regina vestida como el personajes de Charles Chaplin en películas como _Tiempos modernos,_ delante de una platea de invitados vestidos de personajes de cine.

Pasamos la noche de bodas en la antigua cabaña, donde nos besamos por primera vez. Entre sábanas cubiertas de pétalos rojos nos amamos y, en aquel instante, nuestros gemidos se mezclaron con los sonidos de la noche, volviéndose parte de la sinfonía bucólica del lugar.

Suspiro, extasiada, no solo por los recuerdos, sino también al ver que una rubia alta, con un vestido blanco con escote pronunciado y una pamela ancha se acerca, trayendo en sus ojos una expresión de ternura y en sus labios, una sonrisa traviesa.

-Nunca imaginé que diría esto, pero ante su devastadora belleza, el Cristo Redentor con los brazos abiertos sobre Guanabara se vuelve secundario- comienza galante- Si no estuviera casada, la invitaría a pasar la noche conmigo en mi suite- continúa, iniciando una fantasía que sé muy dónde acabará.

Desde que nuestra luna de miel comenzó, en una playa menos abarrotada, pero tan bonita como Copacabana, localizada en el nordeste del país, Emma y yo hemos descubierto que nos gusta fingir que no nos conocemos. Esas fantasías, _a priori_ , eran bobas e inocentes, sin ningún matiz erótico, pero nos comenzó a gustar la broma y ahora ellas han adquirido un lado más picante.

Me muerdo el labio y sonrío

-Es una pena que también yo esté casada…- doy alas a la fantasía, enseñándole la delicada alianza de oro blanco y diamante en el anular izquierdo –Porque confieso que me ha encantado el piropo

-¿No considera equivocado que las convenciones nos impidan conocernos mejor?

-No sé si es equivocado o no, pero ¿usted no cree que es muy atrevido hacer ese tipo de insinuaciones a una mujer embarazada?- rebato, fingiendo cierta indignación

Se acerca más y se inclina, permitiendo que sus labios queden bien próximos a los míos

-Disculpe, pero considero su barriguita tan sexy- susurra, acariciando mi vientre con la palma de la mano -¿Vería muy pervertido si le confesara que las embarazadas son mi fetiche?

Muevo la cabeza hacia atrás, y alzo el mentón, para encararla

-¿Las embarazadas?- repito, enfatizando el plural, saliendo un poco del juego

Su semblante adquiere una expresión más guasona

-En realidad, quise decir que siento atracción por embarazadas de piel morena y sangre latina, que se llaman…- hace una pausa -¿Cómo es su nombre?- alza una ceja, haciéndose la sinvergüenza.

-No va a necesitar saber mi nombre, porque me he retrasado mucho aquí, y mi marido ya debe estar preocupado- asumo de nuevo el papel de esposa fiel y púdica, pues ya he podido comprobar que ese papel en particular atiza la libido de Emma.

Cuando me giro para entrar en el cuarto, ella me rodea con uno de los brazos, interrumpiendo mis movimientos y, con la mano libre, aparta mis cabellos negros que cubren mi nuca, rozando delicadamente los labios en mi cuello y provocándome un ligero temblor.

-¡Pero veinte minutos más no marcarán la diferencia para su marido!- murmura, ronca

-Algo me dice, que si me quedara, no serían solo veinte minutos- respondo, jadeante, frotándome en ella

-Tal vez sea porque usted no quiere que sean solo veinte minutos- afirma, girándome y prendiéndome en el círculo de sus brazos.

Me aparto un poco, aunque siga pegada a ella, y levanto las manos para enterrarlas en su cabello dorado, quitándole el sombrero, mientras mis dedos deslizan por la suavidad de sus mechones rubios.

-Por favor…estoy de luna de miel, soy una mujer recién casada y he prometido serle fiel a mi marido- continúo, en un murmullo bajo, con ojos virginales.

-Eres diabólica…- susurra, consciente de que ya he descubierto su punto flaco

-No…- le beso el hoyuelo de su mentón –Solo conozco muy bien a la mujer con quien me he casado- afirmo- Y adoro cuando ella me coge con delicadeza…con hambre…Porque eso es una de las cien cosas que amo en Emma Swan-Mills: la capacidad que ella tiene de ser absolutamente dulce e irresistiblemente salvaje cuando me hace el amor.

Emma reacciona a mi declaración apretándome aún más y buscando, impaciente, mis labios. Mientras nuestras lenguas traban un duelo mojado, suave y ardiente, las bocas se funden y se ajustan, buscando el encaje perfecto.

En un movimiento impetuoso, mi esposa me levanta en brazos y llego a oír su corazón latir con fuerza en el pecho, mientras me lleva hacia dentro. Creo que, en ese momento, la fantasía ha sido dejada de lado, y volvemos a ser solamente Emma y Regina, dos mujeres de luna de miel, sedientas para consumar el matrimonio una vez más.

-¡Me vuelves loca…me vuelves loca!- enfatiza, colocándome sobre la cama con absoluta delicadeza.

Su voz sale ronca y susurrada y sé que se está esforzado para no dejarse dominar por el deseo febril que la invade. Desde que mi vientre ha ganado un contorno protuberante, Emma, si eso es posible, se ha vuelto más cariñosa y cuidadosa, siempre con miedo de hacerme daño o a los bebés cuando hacemos el amor.

Tiernamente, me quita una de mis sandalias y besa el empeine. Solo suspiro. Hace lo mismo con el otro, pero no se contenta solo con aquel suave estímulo. Pronto, siento su boca cerrarse sobre los dedos, chupándolos desde la base hasta la punta, dejando resquicios de saliva en la piel y haciendo que yo suspire más alto, retorciéndome sobre las sábanas.

Emma sabe lo sensible que soy a las caricias en los pies y su boca sigue, implacable, tocando una de mis zonas erógenas

-Amor…eso es crueldad- murmuro, quejica, pero ella no parece escuchar mi “queja” y continúa con su dosis de ternura

-Quiero marcarte entera- afirma, gateando sobre mí, dejando un rastro de besos desde los tobillos hasta la parte interna de mis muslos –Quiero que sientas mis labios por todo tu cuerpo- continúa, levantando el vestido y dejando al descubierto las braguitas negras que este escondía –Te imagino atendiendo a un paciente y acordándote de mí, chupando tus dedos, mientras una sonrisa maliciosa se te escapa de los labios…

-Ay, por favor…- susurro, afectada no solo por su fértil imaginación, sino también por su respiración entrecortada chocando en una parte bastante sensible.

Sus dedos se entierran en la piel suave de mis muslos, impidiéndome que mueva las caderas

-¿Qué quieres, mi amor?- me atiza, hundiendo la nariz en las bragas y aspirando el aroma de mi deseo.

-Quiero que…que me chupes- jadeo, inquieta –Quiero recordar tu boca en cada parte de mi cuerpo- hago mías sus palabras y sus ojos brillan, lujuriosos, antes de atender mi pedido.

La noto recorrer de abajo arriba el tejido de las bragas y, al pasar por el punto más abultado, Emma enseña los dientes, mordiéndolo ligeramente y reacciono con gemidos profundos, intentando levantar las caderas para restregarme en sus labios.

Sin embargo, ella abandona lo que estaba haciendo y sube más el vestido, pasando a besarme la curva de mi barriga con devoción, como si tocara una pieza delicada, preciosa y tuviera recelo de que se rompiera. Después, rodea con su lengua mi ombligo y sigue hasta llegar a los pezones ya entumecidos, dejando el vestido recogido sobre mis pechos. Succiona uno de los pezones y grito, viéndola alternar de uno a otro, chupándolos hasta dejarlos tan hinchados que, sin soportarlo más, tiro de sus cabellos para besarla una vez más.

-¡Deja de torturarme, Emma Swan-Mills!- me quejo, soltándole los labios.

Ella sonríe y sus ojos se prenden a los míos. Por un momento, me veo reflejada en sus iris verdes, mientras sus mechones rubios nos envuelven, como una dorada cortina.

-No quiero torturarte…Quiero amarte, lenta y pausadamente, mi morena- declara y sella  nuestras bocas una vez más, combinando los sabores, mientras se yergue, llevándome con ella.

Levanto los brazos para que me quite el vestido de una vez. Emma se levanta y va a hacer lo mismo con el de ella, pero me arrodillo en la cama y la agarro por las muñecas.

-No…quédate con el vestido-le pido y, percibiendo su expresión de curiosidad, digo -¡Yo también tengo mis fantasías!- admito y, antes de que pueda replicar, le subo la pieza hasta la altura de la cintura.

Me extasío al notar la turgencia de su libido. Me agacho y, sin darle tiempo a mi esposa para que reaccione, le bajo la ropa interior, deslizando mis labios por su erección, dándole suaves mordidas y succiones, escuchándola gemir bajito, hundiendo sus dedos en mis cabellos, buscando apoyarse mientras la empujo para dentro de mí.

-Regin…Ahhhh- mi nombre se confunde con un gemido, dejándome excitada ante la posibilidad de que se derrame en mi boca.

Felizmente, hemos llegado ya a un punto donde no hay más pudores…Nos amamos sin reservas, sin inhibiciones, sin recelos. En la cama, nos permitimos todo lo que nos da placer y ya hemos conseguido identificar y sentir lo que la otra quiere casi que telepáticamente. Siempre que hacemos el amor todo sucede con tanta naturalidad, entrega y, aún así, el sexo nunca parece igual.

-Voy a…- su gozo estalla en mis papilas, antes de que termine la frase, llenándome la boca del más puro néctar y la escucho gemir alto, fuerte, un sonido que repercute por toda la habitación, haciendo que me sienta inmensamente feliz por saber que soy la responsable de ese clamor de satisfacción.

Cuando sus ojos se encuentran con los míos, noto que la respiración de ella aún está irregular. Emma sonríe, se quita el vestido y vuelve a besarme, poniéndose de rodillas en la cama. Mientras sus manos vagan, atrevidas, por mis curvas, me siento embriagada por el contacto de nuestros labios y tomada por la ansiedad de ser, una vez más, devorada sobre ese lecho.

El beso es interrumpido y ella invierte las posiciones, sentándose sobre los calcañares y colocándome encima de sus muslos. Me muevo ondulante sobre su regazo, frotando nuestros sexos. Ahora que mi barriga está algo mayor, esa es una de las posiciones en las que más nos gusta hacerlo, porque me deja confortable y puedo sentirla toca pegada a mi cuerpo

-Fóllame- exijo, ronca, sintiendo de nuevo su rigidez debajo de mí.

Me levanta un poco y hace que su miembro se encaje en mi vagina. La oigo suspirar cuando me deslizo lentamente por su erección. Me muerde el hombro y llevo mis brazos hacia atrás, intentando abrazarla, mientras subo y bajo, provocando el roce de mi espalda con sus pechos.

Una de sus manos me agarra por la cintura, mientras la otra acaricia mi clítoris. Su boca ahora está ocupada, chupándome el lóbulo de la oreja. Ya estoy absolutamente mojada y siento a los bebés agitados, a causa de los movimientos frenéticos que hago encima de su otra madre.

Entonces, comienzo a temblar, a llorar, a sufrir…Sonriendo, entregándome a otro orgasmo que rompe y rasga todo mi cuerpo…Como una loca, una alucinada, me pierdo y me encuentro en los brazos de Emma, probando toda su gloria, la plenitud y la magia de sentirla latiendo dentro de mí, mientras me contraigo en torno a ella.

Con los últimos gemidos desvaneciéndose en el aire, caímos exhaustas y aún entrelazadas sobre la cama. Todavía siendo la placentera y excitante sensación de algunos espasmos recorriendo mi cuerpo, cuando la escucho hablar

-¿Sabes qué haremos esta noche?

-¿El qué?- pregunto, abriendo la palma de su mano para besarla

-¡Vamos a ver un concierto de Chico Buarque!- revela, olisqueando mi cuello

Me giro, quedando cara a cara con ella

-¿De verdad?- digo, sin poder creerlo –Si canta _Valsa Brasileira_ , voy a gritar, llorar y quizás quiera subir al escenario a abrazarlo- continúo, pareciendo una fan histérica -¿Prometes quedarte a mi lado mientras paso por ese vejación, mi amor?- pregunto, de forma infantil, pero ya segura de cuál será su respuesta

-¿Sabes? Tu lado fanático es una de las cien cosas que amo de ti. Creo que eso responde a tu pregunta, ¿no, Regina Swan-Mills?- dice, guasona, acariciando mi rostro -¿Nuestros bebés están bien?- pregunta, dulcemente, colocando la mano sobre ellos.

-¡Ahora están más calmados!- afirmo, admirada con el don que el toque de Emma tiene para tranquilizarlos –Hablando de bebés, echo de menos a nuestros otros hijos…sobre todo a Jobim- cito el nombre del terrier que me regalo la víspera de nuestra boda-¿Tinker y Jefferson lo estarán cuidando bien?

-Estoy segura de que sí, cariño…Recuerda que tiene la compañía de una adulta responsable y de un niño lleno de energía- responde, burlándose del hermano

-Amor…- me anillo en sus brazos –El sol aún no se ha puesto del todo- comienzo, libidinosa -¿Por qué no aprovechamos…?- pero ella no me deja terminar la propuesta

Y antes de que la luna se refleje en el mar de la Bahía de Guanabara, dejando el paisaje carioca aún más hermoso e inspirador, Emma y yo saciamos, una vez más, las llamadas del cuerpo sobre una cama King size, en una suite del _Copacabana Palace_.

 

 


	31. Emma Swan Mills: la mujer de mi vida

**Flashback**

**Eric/Emma- 12 años**

“Llegando así, mil días antes de conocerte”

La niña de nueve años mira a la calle una vez más, con la esperanza de ver un Mercedes azul estacionar frente a la Biblioteca Pública de Boston. Después, suspira aburrida, infelizmente su padre no ha llegado a buscarla.

En su walkman suena “The lady in my life” y, aunque le gustaban las canciones de Michael Jackson, escuchar por tercera vez la misma cinta, con las mismas diez canciones del artista, ya la estaba irritando.

La pequeña resopla, dándole una patada a lo lejos a una pequeña piedra, viendo cómo rodaba calle abajo. Si al menos la biblioteca siguiera abierta, podría quedarse ahí, caminando por los pasillos, esperando a que el tiempo pasara. Pero, para su tristeza, era domingo, lo que significaba que al mediodía en punto las puertas de la institución cerraban, haciendo salir a los visitantes.

Ahora llevaba ya casi una hora esperando al padre y a excepción de unos estudiantes que esperaban el bus de una excursión y de un muchacho sentado en el último escalón, no había casi nadie allí.

Cansada de esperar sola, y harta de la banda sonora, la pequeña decide acercarse al muchacho que parecía muy concentrado dibujando algo en el cuaderno. Sus padres siempre le habían aconsejado no hablar ni aceptar ayuda de extraños, así como llevar siempre un silbato en la mochila y usarlo en cualquier situación de riesgo, pero algo en su interior le decía que aquel muchacho era inofensivo y que era mejor estar acompañada por él que solo en un sitio público, donde era tan vulnerable.

Al llegar más cerca de él, Regina estira el cuello y consigue ver el lápiz deslizándose por la hoja de papel, dando vida a un personaje que parecía ser una heroína moderna. El dibujo le recuerda mucho a los  cómics de los X-men. La niña sonríe, pues siempre han sido sus cómics preferidos.

El muchacho se asusta al sentir a alguien acercarse soterradamente por atrás y gira el rostro, permitiendo que la pequeña lo vea por primera vez. Ella se da cuenta de que “él” tiene rasgos suaves, ojos verde azulados, algo melancólicos, cabellos ondulados y un poco largos.

Regina sonríe al haber sido pillada in fraganti, pero él no le sonríe. Pero aún así, la pequeña no se achanta.

-Hola- dice, amistosa, saludando con una mano

-Hola- responde Eric, tímido, volviendo a mirar a la hoja en sus manos, dando a entender que no está muy interesado en tener compañía o, al menos, no parece ser muy sociable.

El problema es que Regina es bastante curiosa y, ahora que había visto lo que estaba haciendo, no está dispuesta a ser ignorada.

-¿Qué estás dibujando?- pregunta, sin reparo

-Una historia en viñetas- responde, sucinto, sin girarse

-¿Te lo has inventado tú? ¿Cómo se llama?- pregunta, sin dar tiempo para las respuestas.

Eric suspira percibiendo que la niña no iba a dejarlo en paz. Le gustaba ir a la biblioteca porque ahí podía mantenerse distante de la curiosidad de los padres y de los hermanos, dando alas a la imaginación y creando su propio mundo, donde una muchacha combatía el crimen por las calles de Boston, trayendo la armonía y la justicia a una sociedad caótica. Pero, ahora, con la llegada de la pequeña fisgona, su tranquilidad estaba seriamente comprometida.

El muchacho mira alrededor. Antes, por estar tan concentrado en su historia, no se había dado cuenta de que, además de él y de la pequeña impertinente, solo había un grupo de estudiantes frente a la biblioteca.

-¿No eres muy pequeña para estar sola por ahí?- pregunta, preocupado -¿Dónde están tus padres?

-¡Tengo nueve años! Y tú, ¿cuántos tienes?- dice, empinando la nariz, como si fuera bastante capaz de cuidarse sola

Eric sonríe ante la actitud atrevida de la niña

-Tengo doce

-No eres mucho más grande que yo…y también estás solo- observa, desdeñosa

-¡No seas tonta! ¡Tú eres una niña y yo ya soy adolescente!- rebate, metiéndose con la pequeña

-¿Me vas a decir o no cómo se llama tu historia?- insiste, apoyando las manos en la cintura, irritada

Eric sonríe de lado, divirtiéndose con la irritación de la pequeña y notando que, a pesar de su tamaño, la niña ya era bastante autoritaria para la poca edad que tenía.

-¿Si te lo digo, me dejas en paz?

-Te dejo- promete, besando solemnemente los dedos cruzados, en señal de juramento.

El pequeño suspira y le muestra la portada de la historieta

Regina, entonces, ve escrito en la parte superior de la página “La muchacha de Boston”. Pero eso no es lo único que la pequeña nota.

-¿Ella eres tú?- pregunta, señalando el dibujo hecho en la portada, percibiendo las semejanzas entre la heroína y el muchacho.

Rápidamente, Eric le da la vuelta a la hoja, cubriendo el dibujo

-¡Qué tontería…! ¡Es solo mi creación, no soy yo!- responde, nervioso, pues había pensando que la pequeña no uniría los puntos.

Eric se queda callado, sintiéndose extraño e inseguro. Aquella pequeña irritante había visto demasiado y descubierto una verdad que, hasta entonces, él guardaba tan bien y con la que aún no sabía lidiar.

Regina se da cuenta de que el pequeño se queda todavía más triste. Incomodada con su silencio, vuelve a hablar

-Dibujas muy bien. Creo que tu historia se parece a la de los X-men- comenta, sentándose cerca de él

Eric vuelve a sonreír. La inspiración principal para hacer su historia siempre fue la de los mutantes de Marvel, por eso la observación de la pequeña lo deja radiante.

-¿También te gustan los X-men?- pregunta, mirando de reojo a la pequeña

-¡Los adoro! Mi preferido es el Profesor Xavier- revela, entusiasmada

-A mí me gusta más Mística, porque puede asumir cualquier forma y ser quien quiera- explica Eric, animándose con la conversación

-Pero el Profesor Xavier es más guay, porque es el jefe- Regina insiste

Los dos prosiguen, cada uno defendiendo su personaje preferido e intentando explicar por qué uno es mejor que el otro. Mientras están en aquella entusiasmada disputa, el Sr. Mills estaciona frente a la biblioteca y toca la bocina, llamando la atención de la hija.

Regina, feliz porque finalmente había acabado la espera, dice adiós al muchacho y, sin esperar respuesta, se echa la mochila a la espalda, y corre hacia el coche. Al entrar en el vehículo, mira hacia las escaleras y se da cuenta de que el rubio volvía a su dibujo.

-Perdona por la tardanza, mi amor, pero tuve que ir a cambiar la rueda porque pinche a unas manzanas de aquí-explica el Sr. Mills, mirando para su princesita que permanece con la atención fija en el muchacho sentado en las escaleras –Ah, ¿has hecho un amiguito? ¿Quién es?- pregunta, atrayendo la atención de la pequeña

-No sé, papá- responde, encogiéndose de hombros –Pero él es de aquí- dice, viendo al padre girarse para arrancar

 _“Porque sé quién es la muchacha de Boston”,_ piensa, sonriendo, mientras se recuesta en el asiento y se pone el cinto.

Como muchos recuerdos de nuestra infancia, ese se perdió en los meandros de la memoria, y tanto Regina como Emma jamás recordaron que una había llegado a la vida de la otra “muchos días antes de realmente conocerse”

**Fin del flashback**

**Margaret**

**Julio-Boston**

Desde hace dos meses siento que me falta una parte de mí. David se aisló de nosotros, se aisló de su padre y de sus hermanos cuando abandonó la fiesta de la boda de Emma y Regina. Desde aquel día, me manda telegramas con breves palabras, en los que se limita solo a informar su paradero.

Es un pequeño consuelo para mi alma atormentada por la añoranza y el desconocimiento de cuándo volveré a ver a mi hijo de nuevo. Se unió a Médicos sin Fronteras en el continente africano, cosa que me produjo una mezcla de sentimientos encontrados: sentí sorpresa, orgullo y recelos ante su actitud.

Me sorprendió que fuera capaz de un gesto tan altruista como ese, dispuesto a colocar las necesidades de los demás por delante de las suyas. Pero tengo miedo, porque existe mucha inestabilidad política y social en los países donde esa organización, generalmente, actúa.

A diferencia de los telegramas que normalmente me manda, hoy he recibido una carta, fechada hace diez días. Es verano y la mañana está cálida. Aun así, no puedo evitar que un escalofrío me recorra al recibir esa carta. Rezo para que solo sea un falso mal presagio, de esos que las madres super protectoras, como yo, suelen tener cuando reciben noticias de los hijos alejados.

Con dedos temblorosos, rasgo el lateral del sobre y sacó de dentro un papel doblado

_“Mamá,_

_Te debe extrañar recibir esta carta, después de tantos telegramas. Tengo que justificar la opción por medios de comunicación tan pasados de moda con el hecho de que he decidido aislarme del único mundo que conocía. Comencé cortando todos los medios de comodidad que una persona como yo podía tener, los smartphones, portátiles, internet, en fin, cualquier facilidad que la tecnología nos aporta._

_En estos meses he visto de muy cerca el hambre, la miseria, la desigualdad social y a personas muriendo de enfermedades que para nosotros ya ni existen. He visto bebés naciendo con mínimas expectativas de vida y aún con menos expectativas de una vida digna. Una realidad tan dura, que es cruel hasta incluso con las personas adultas. Una realidad donde no existen las condiciones más básicas para la supervivencia humana, donde faltan tantas cosas, pero sobra la desesperanza, el desamparo y el dolor. Aquí vivimos en un estado de eterna agonía._

_Cualquiera que me haya conocido antes puede considerar extraña la forma en que me ha afectado toda esta situación, sobre todo tú, que sabes mejor que nadie lo individualista y lo poco empático que siempre he sido para con nadie. Yo mismo estoy sorprendido al descubrir que todavía hay algo que puede sensibilizarme._

_Pero tengo que decir que la decisión de participar en un programa humanitario fue egoísta. Muchos vienen aquí porque quieren ayudar y para intentar hacer la diferencia en medio de este caos. Yo me uní a Médicos sin Fronteras porque no aguantaba más ver cómo la vida de todos estaba yendo perfectamente: ver a Emma y Jefferson casados, esperando hijos, mientras yo era abandonado por Mary._

_Así que, decidí apartarme porque no soportaba convivir con vuestra felicidad. Me sentía un incomprendido, una víctima de la justicia. Solo cuando llegué aquí, me di cuenta de cómo sobreestimaba mis problemas. Pude tener la real noción de cuánto la intolerancia y el odio son nocivos, pues vivo en un país que está siempre al límite de una guerra civil que llevan arrastrando años._

_Lo más triste es que estas personas batallan y se matan desde hace décadas, básicamente porque son incapaces de dividir el territorio con otras etnias diferentes. Prefieren ese escenario de eterna inestabilidad política, económica y social antes que intentar una aproximación que disminuya buena parte de la miseria que hoy hace que el setenta por ciento de la población viva bajo el umbral de la pobreza._

_Infelizmente, en los últimos días, los conflictos han vuelto a comenzar, aumentando la tensión y el miedo entre la población. Edificios públicos, universidades y medios de comunicación han sido cerrados. Muchos ya han muerto o han sido detenidos. Millares de personas están dejando el país y cuando leas esta carta, probablemente ya estaré en Haití, hacia donde embarcaré en los próximos días._

_Os echo mucho de menos, sin embargo no tengo previsto regresar a Estados Unidos, pues siento que finalmente he encontrado una utilidad para mi vida, una forma de redimirme por el pésimo hijo, hermano, novio y hombre que siempre he sido._

_Espero que estés bien, mamá…Y le deseo lo mismo a Constance._

_David_

Lloro al leer la última frase. Es algo sencillo, simple. Pero es la primera vez que David menciona el nombre de Constance desde que la presente a la familia, como si quisiera demostrar la dimensión de su cambio. De algún modo, está más tolerante, más capaz de comprender que ella forma parte de mi vida, que Constance es mi compañera y que eso me hace mucho bien.

-Sabía que te encontraría aquí, entre las azucenas y las bromelias- mi novia me sorprende, abrazándome por detrás, mientras aún sostengo en mis manos la misiva de mi hijo -¿Qué tristeza es esa, mi amor? ¿Has recibido una mala noticia?- pregunta, cuando la miro con los ojos llorosos

-No es tristeza- comienzo, enjugando las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano –Es alegría. He recibido una carta de David que, a pesar de dejarme un poco preocupada, me hace percibir lo mucho que esta experiencia está transformando a mi hijo en una persona más humana, más madura- a medida que explico el tenor de la carta, la expresión de Constance muda de aprensiva a serena.

-Eso es realmente muy bueno- exclama, ayudando a secarme las lágrimas

-Incluso, ha deseado que tú estés bien- comento, admirando sus bellos trazos y viendo cómo los labios que tanto he besado se curvan en una sincera sonrisa.

-Saber que David está bien y que este alejamiento ha sido algo positivo en su vida, me hace sentir menos culpable de que él esté lejos de ti- revela –Tenía recelos de que David nunca me aceptara, lo que seguramente minaría tu relación con tu hijo- concluye

-No te sientas culpable por el alejamiento de David, Connie-pido-Al final, mi hijo se distanció de nosotros por su propia intolerancia. Por más que me duela no tenerlo aquí, cerca de mí, siempre he tenido consciencia de eso. Hasta Mary terminó su noviazgo con David porque no aguantó su comportamiento intransigente- digo y acaricio su rostro, confortándola.

-¿Vendría para nuestra boda?- pregunta en tono bromista, quebrando la melancolía del momento

Meneo la cabeza de un lado a otro, como si estuviera pensando en la hipótesis lanzada por ella

-¿Quién sabe?- digo, con una sonrisa, que Connie también imita.

**Regina**

**Septiembre-Boston**

Abro los ojos y la veo parada, de pie, al lado de la cama. Veo a mi diosa bávara con aquella sonrisa siempre tan reconfortante y bonita que le ilumina el rostro. Frente a Emma Swan, hasta una persona escéptica y atea, como yo, reflexiona sobre la posibilidad de la existencia de ángeles, porque no hay una definición mejor para la mujer mágica que ella es.

Mi esposa entrelaza una de sus manos a la mía, se curva un poco y acaricia mis cabellos con inmenso cariño. Como siempre, en sus ojos veo una mezcla de ternura y admiración.

-¿Cómo te encuentras, mi amor?

-Algo dolorida y con la impresión de que mis pechos van a estallar- replico, sin contener una sonrisa en los labios, aunque aún somnolienta -¿Dónde están nuestros bebés?- pregunto, al no verlos en el cuarto

-Están en el nido. Mamá y Connie están allí, babando en el cristal y haciendo lo que a los abuelos más les gusta hacer: admirando a los nietos- explica, divertida –Voy a pedir que los traigan-dice, inclinándose para apretar el botón colocado sobre la cama donde estoy

Enseguida, Greta, la enfermera, aparece en el cuarto

-¡La mamá despertó!- exclama, viendo que estoy despierta –Voy a buscar a la pareja de gemelos más hermosa del hospital- comenta, amable –Deben estar hambrientos- añade, sonriente, mientras sale.

Miro a Emma y le veo una expresión guasona en el rostro

-¿Qué ocurre?- me quedo curiosa

-¿Sabes lo que acabo de pensar? Que si Jefferson estuviera aquí, probablemente haría un comentario bien sarcástico. Diría que Greta solo ha dicho eso porque en este momento solo hay una pareja de gemelos en el hospital- explica, sin contener la risa

Reacciono de la misma manera que Emma, imaginando a mi cuñado diciendo algo parecido

-Hum…Pero, ¿acaso no piensas que nuestros bebés son realmente los más guapos del hospital?- refunfuño, poniendo morritos

Ella acaricia con los nudillos mis mejillas

-Claro que lo son, mi amor…A fin de cuentas, no podía ser de otra manera, porque tú eres la recién parida más linda no de este hospital, sino de todo el universo- su voz y su mirada trasbordan tanta sinceridad que hacen que me sienta la mujer más amada del mundo. Después se lleva mi mano a los labios, depositando un tierno beso en el dorso –Y espero que no hayan heredado solo tu belleza, sino también tu valor. Fue un momento único verte dando a luz, mi amor. Fuiste tan fuerte todo el tiempo…Tu rostro dejaba ver que era un dolor casi insoportable, pero me mirabas y sonreías. Te amé y de admiré aún más en ese momento, Regina- revela, dejándome, por un instante, sin palabras, a punto de llorar de emoción.

-Emma, tú eres la persona más valiente, más fuerte y más increíble que conozco. Cuando estoy a tu lado, tengo la certeza de que puedo realizar cualquier cosa, que puedo superar cualquier dolor, cualquier obstáculo, cualquier dificultad, porque me inspiras a ser así: una mujer que no desiste nunca y lleva siempre en los labios una hermosa sonrisa.

Me doy cuenta de que también ella se emociona, pero el momento de cariño es interrumpido por el regreso de Greta, que trae a nuestros gemelos. Uno de ellos está tranquilo, pero el otro se agita, llorando, probablemente con hambre.

La enfermera entrega el más calmado a Emma y coloca al otro en mis brazos. Este se lanza al pecho y hago una mueca cuando su boquita se cierra en mi sensible pezón, succionando sin demora.

Sonreímos ante esa actitud hambrienta, y Greta aprovecha para salir, discretamente, dejándonos de nuevo solas, solo que ahora en compañía de nuestros pequeños.

-¿Aún quieres que siga dándote dos regalos?- murmura, de repente, mirándome a mí y los bebés con ternura, haciéndome recordar la petición que le hice el día que comenzamos a salir en serio.

-¡Siempre!- afirmo, sin dudar- Sobre todo si son tan lindos, tiernos y preciosos como estos- digo, mirándola por un momento, para después mirar de un bebé al otro.

En ese instante, el bebé que está en sus brazos, levanta la manita, intentando agarrar los mechones dorados de la madre y veo la pulserita alrededor de su muñeca, donde está escrito: _Noah, hijo de Emma y Regina Swan-Mills_

Cuando miro para el bebé en mis brazos, que sigue mamando con ahínco, percibo otra pulserita y en ella está escrito: _Rachel, hija de Emma y Regina Swan Mills_

La reacción de mis labios es instantánea y llega deprisa a los ojos. Me siento bendecida, porque nunca pensé que alcanzaría este grado de felicidad, que nunca alcanzaría alto tan completo y mágico. Y sé, es más, tengo la certeza, que este sentimiento de unidad, de perfección solo lo habré de encontrar en Emma Swan, la mujer de mi vida

 

 

**En otro fic, alguien me dijo que gemelos solo podían ser del mismo sexo, pero he estado investigando y no, puede haber gemelos de diferente sexo.**


	32. El luto de Emma Swan

**Flashback**

**Eric/Emma- 7 años**

Los muchachos están jugando en la parte de afuera de la mansión de los Swan, como siempre hacían por las tardes, tras finalizar la tarea, mientras son vigilados de cerca por la madre, que también prefiere vigilarlos en estos momentos lúdicos, ya que su instinto superprotector nunca descansa.

Eric y David, como la mayoría de hermanos gemelos, poseen una estrecha conexión y siempre están juntos, compartiendo todo, haciendo que Margaret se cuestione si habrá espacio para el pequeño Jefferson en esa relación simbiótica. El hermano pequeño de Eric y David, que ahora tenía tres años, está sentado en el regazo de la madre y mira atentamente el juego de los dos y, de vez en cuando, suelta su risita infantil, divirtiéndose, pero quizás sin entender mucha cosa.

David siempre es el líder de los dos y Eric, que tiene una personalidad más dócil, no parece importarle eso y sigue al hermano en todas sus decisiones. Solo cuando los juegos propuestos parecen muy peligrosos, hay cierta resistencia por su parte, que generalmente se resuelve en su favor por la intervención de Margaret, que jamás permite diversiones de ese tipo. Pero eso nunca es un problema, porque enseguida encuentran puntos de común acuerdo.

En uno de los raros momentos en que Margaret se ausenta para hacerle la papilla a Jefferson, que había comenzado a lloriquear de hambre, David aprovecha para desafiar a su gemelo, sugiriéndole una vez más una de sus aventuras.

-Eric, si subes a aquel árbol, te doy mi colección de los X-Men- propone, llamando la atención del hermano que recién había descubierto su pasión por los famosos héroes de Marvel

El rubio mira hacia donde su madre estaba sentada, antes de entrar en la mansión, y, después vuelve su atención al hermano

-No sé, David…- suena indeciso-Sabes que no me gustan estos juegos y mamá tampoco quiere…

-Está bien, miedica- interrumpe el otro pareciendo enfadado –Cuando Jeff sea mayor, estoy seguro de que vamos a jugar mucho y que me voy a divertir más con él- dice con la intención de herir a su gemelo

Eric se queda cabizbajo, mientras ve a David distanciarse, andando hacia el árbol, y quitándose los tenis para subir por él.

-David, espera- lo llama, corriendo hacia el hermano, con miedo de que él no quiera ser más su amigo -¡Yo subo!- dice, agarrándolo del brazo, impidiendo que el hermano continuara lo que estaba haciendo.

David sonríe, feliz de que su hermano finalmente se muestre aventurero.

-¿A qué estás esperando? Mamá va a volver rápido- dice, mirando hacia la puerta entreabierta del jardín –Tienes que subir hasta arriba del todo del tronco- lo desafía, mirando hacia lo alto y señalando la copa del árbol

El rubio también mira hacia arriba y siente miedo, preguntándose por qué los árboles tenían que ser tan altos. Con un suspiro resignado, comienza la escalada, escuchando las frases de aliento de David que se quedó en el suelo, vigilando la retaguardia.

-Venga, Eric, solo faltan tres ramas- David lo alienta cuando el hermano parece dudar, mirando hacia abajo a todo momento.

-David, este tronco es muy delgado, creo…- Eric no consigue terminar la frase, el ruido de algo rompiéndose anuncia la caída del pequeño desde una altura de dos metros, que consigue reducir el impacto al agarrarse a una rama, antes que esta también ceda ante el impacto -¡Ay, me duele!- lloriquea, sintiendo cómo le arden los brazos, debido a los arañazos que se había hecho al intentar agarrarse a las ramas para no caer.

-Joder, si mamá ve esto, nos va a echar una bronca- David dice, aprensivo, mirando hacia la puerta y rezando para que Margaret aún esté ocupada con Jefferson –Tenemos que entrar y limpiar tus brazos- continúa, ayudando al hermano a levantarse –¡No llores, Eric!- suplica, al notar algunas lágrimas deslizarse por el rostro del gemelo -¡Los chicos no lloran!- repite el tópico que siempre escucha decir a los adultos.

-Eso es mentira, ya he visto a papá llorar- rebate el comentario bobo del hermano, con voz llorosa –Tenemos que decirle a mamá que estoy herido- pide, cuando ya están dentro de la mansión, pero aún lejos de la figura materna.

-¡No!- David rechaza la sugerencia –¡Yo te voy a cuidar, te lo prometo!- el futuro médico jura, sonriendo al hermano, mientras limpia cuidadosamente sus brazos en el lavabo de los empleados.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Como si poseyera un radar interno, Margaret los encuentra allí, y enseguida ve los arañazos en los brazos de Eric, que David ya estaba tratando con un antiséptico.

Los gemelos se miran y, sin saber qué decir, comienzan a llorar, imaginando que aquella travesura no quedaría impune, pues con mucha probabilidad, la madre los castigaría, prohibiéndoles que jugaran en el jardín en lo que quedaba de semana.

Y David aprende que cualquier hombre puede llorar, sobre todo cuando despierta la rabia de una mujer como Margaret…

**Fin del flashback**

**Margaret**

**Semptiembre de 2016- Boston**

-Cierta vez un poeta dijo “que el amor no tiene prisa, que puede esperar en silencio, en el fondo de un armario…”- Emma comienza su discurso y su voz es el único sonido que se escucha esa tarde en la capilla del antiguo colegio de St. Louis. Los pocos invitados presentes en la celebración están callados, como hipnotizados mientras la sencilla ceremonia de casamiento se desarrolla en el pequeño altar.

Creo que mi hija no había podido escoger una cita mejor para definir el sentimiento que me une a Constance. Siento que nuestro amor permaneció guardado, en el fondo del armario, esperando ser de nuevo descubierto, y finalmente vivido.

Cuando miro hacia el pasado y me acuerdo de la mujer en la que me transformé y que hasta hace poco seguía siendo, me siento encantada con la vida y su capacidad de siempre sorprendernos. El giro de 180 grados que he vivido es lo que me ha permitido estar hoy aquí, pues decidí aceptar la felicidad, aceptar vivir este amor durante tantos años adormecido…

En cambio, mi felicidad no está completa porque David no ha podido venir a la ceremonia, pero, al mismo tiempo, estoy aliviada de que él finalmente haya encontrado un equilibrio en su vida, pues su actitud generalmente tan agresiva y egoísta me asustaba y hacía que me sintiera culpable, ya que llegué a pensar que los prejuicios que alimenté durante años, por sentirme frustrada, pudieran haber influido en el comportamiento de él, transformándolo en el hombre intolerante que demostró ser a partir de su adolescencia.

Infelizmente, jamás sabré hasta qué punto fui responsable de moldear el carácter de mi hijo, así que solo me queda rezar para que el cambio por el que ha pasado este último año sea definitivo.

Emma pide que digamos los votos y, tras Constance emocionarme al proferir los suyos, es el momento de que yo diga los míos.

-Una de las mayores dádivas que se puede alcanzar es encontrar en tu amor a un amigo. Así que, ¿qué decir de encontrar el amor en tu mejor amiga?- hago una pausa e intento controlar el temblor de mi voz –Constance y yo nos enamoramos en el primer instante que nos vimos, pero la vida, en aquel momento, tenía otros planes para nosotras. Hoy, casi cincuenta años después, parece un sueño que estemos uniendo nuestros destinos y hasta hace bien poco tiempo esto parecía imposible- miro hacia ella y percibo lo conmovida que está con mis palabras –Te agradezco a ti, mi amor, por haber entendido mejor las cosas que yo, e insistido en aquello que era lo correcto. Me gustaría finalizar diciendo, ante todos los presentes, algo que la “vieja” Margaret no se diría ni a sí misma: eres la mujer de mi vida, Connie, y te amo- termino mis votos y escucho un coro de “ohh” mientras enjugo delicadamente las lágrimas que se deslizan por el rostro de mi novia.

Después de intercambiarnos las alianzas, una Emma, igualmente, emocionada, anuncia

-¡Las novias ya pueden besarse!- miro a Connie, que está sonriendo, y me inclino hacia ella. Cuando estamos a punto de sellar nuestros labios, un silbido quiebra el silencio de la capilla, haciendo que los invitados estallen en carcajadas, e imagino que eso solo podría ser obra de Jefferson, que mantiene a mi nieta, Spencer, en su regazo.

Cuando la ceremonia termina, nos quedamos de pie, lado a lado, recibiendo las felicitaciones de todos y, enseguida, nos dirigimos al exterior de la capilla, donde mesas decoradas con manteles de lino, ramos de lirios blancos y pequeñas velas dentro de candelabros ocupan el césped del bonito jardín.

-¿Qué tal si dejamos a los invitados divirtiéndose aquí y vamos a visitar nuestro refugio?- Constance susurra a mi oído, mientras tomo un sorbo de champán

-¡No es una mala idea!- concuerdo sonriéndole –Voy primero y yo y te espero- sugiero, recordando una vez más nuestra adolescencia, cuando, por temer a la madre superiora, solo nos veíamos en el campanario y jamás llegábamos al mismo tiempo al sitio de nuestro refugio.

Le doy un casto beso y miro alrededor, notando que los invitados están distraídos, bebiendo, conversando y algunos, incluso, bailan en la pequeña pista montada en una esquina del jardín, mientras la orquesta toca una antigua canción.

A escondidas, me levanto y camino por el sendero que tantas veces recorrí en mi juventud. Subo los veinte escalones que me llevan a nuestro refugio y ya en la torre del campanario, me acerco al borde para observar la fiesta que continúa allí abajo.

Las pequeñas luces colocadas sobre los arbustos alrededor del jardín me dan la sensación de que hasta las estrellas han bajado del cielo para ser testigos de la celebración de mi boda con la mujer que es el amor de mi vida.

-¡Creo que la noche está especialmente linda hoy!- como si supiera que estaba pensando en ella, Connie llega y me abraza por detrás, verbalizando mi pensamiento -¿En qué piensas?- pregunta y me giro para encararla.

-¡Lo mismo que tú!- respondo, suspirando, y colocando los brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Ella pega su cabeza a la mía

-¿Quién iba a pensar que nos casaríamos aquí?- comenta, rodeándome por la cintura –Menos mal que la madre superiora lleva muerta mucho tiempo- añade, sonriendo y la imito, imaginando que nuestra verdugo no estaría nada satisfecha con este matrimonio en el lugar que creía que le pertenecía, pero que, hace tiempo, dejó de ser un colegio y se había transformado en un museo.

-Puedo imaginarla en otro plano espiritual diciendo: “¡Qué esas dos pervertidas se quemen en el infierno por profanar así un suelo tan sagrado!”- la imito, recordando sus comentarios siempre tan malvados y cargados del más puro odio.

Connie sonríe y sus manos suben por mi espalda, mientras nos movemos, comenzando un baile. En ese momento, la orquesta pasa a tocar una melodía que me traslada más al pasado, al comienzo de nuestro romance puro, dulce y prohibido

And they called it puppy love

Oh, I guess they’ll never know

How a Young heart really feels

And just why I love her so

And they called it puppy love

Just because we’re inour teens

 

-¿Has sido tú quien le pidió a la orquesta que tocara esta canción?-le pregunto, abrazada a ella, sintiéndome tan plena y feliz que llego a temer que todo no sea sino un sueño.

-Sí- confirma, y veo ternura en sus ojos color miel –Pasé años escuchando esta canción y pensando en ti, recordando mi amor adolescente. Mi amor más fuerte y verdadero-afirma, apretándome aún más en el círculo de sus brazos.

Creo que ella tampoco se cree que estemos aquí, en el mismo lugar donde todo acabó de una manera tan triste, dándole un nuevo rumbo a una historia que había quedado congelada en el tiempo.

Tell them all

Please tell them isn’t fair

To take away my only dream

…I hope and I pray

That maybe someday

You’ll be back in my arma once again

 

Pero yo sé, y ella también lo sabe, que no estamos soñando. Que todo esto es real. Y que nuestro final feliz solo está comenzando.

 

**Regina**

**Noviembre de 2018- Boston**

-Henry, por favor, lleva a los gemelos al cuarto- pido al adolescente que, de vez en cuando, hace de niñero de Noah y Rachel desde que nos mudamos a este barrio, hace casi tres años, algo después de que los gemelos nacieran.

-Ma- balbucea Noah, señalando a Emma que está sentada en el sofá con expresión abatida

-Ma está cansada, mi amor, no puede jugar con vosotras ahora- digo, viendo a Henry correr detrás de Rachel que se soltó de su mano y camina vacilante hacia Emma. Ella consigue ser más rápida que el adolescente y llega hasta la madre, se sube en el sofá y se sienta a su lado.

-¿Ma ta tiste?- pregunta, apoyando su cabeza en el regazo de Emma que le sonríe, aunque no consigue contener el llanto mientras acaricia los cabellos castaños de nuestra hija.

-¡Lo estoy, mi amor! Ma ha perdido a alguien a quien quería…- explica con voz contenida

-He _pedido_ a mi osito- dice subiéndose en el regazo de Emma –Tamben to tiste- dice, abrazándola y me doy cuenta de que, aun en su inocencia, trata de solidarizarse con la madre, a pesar de no entender muy bien lo que sucede, pues todavía no es capaz de comprender la diferencia entre perder un peluche y perder a una persona querida.

Le digo a Henry que yo misma colocaré a Noah y Rachel a dormir, le pago y le agradezco que haya cuidado de los gemelos mientras estábamos en el funeral. El adolescente me dedica una media sonrisa y hace una señal de despedida, saliendo en silencio, aparentemente también influido por el clima triste que se había abatido sobre nuestro hogar.

Camino hacia mi esposa e hija y me siento, acunando a un Noah somnoliento en mis brazos. Emma permanece atada a Rachel y veo las lágrimas aún rodando por su rostro, mientras nuestra pequeña está callada, aparentemente consciente de que la madre necesita únicamente de su presencia a su lado.

Después de algunos minutos, Rachel, así como su hermano, finalmente pierden la batalla contra el cansancio, pues deben haber pasado las últimas horas jugando y divirtiéndose con Henry, y ya duermen profundamente, ella chupándose el meñique y él, cubriéndose la carita con la mano.

-Amor, ¿vamos a ponerlos en las cunas?- llamo la atención de ella, que parece distraída, mirando al vacío.

Hace una señal afirmativa con la cabeza y llevamos a nuestros bebés al cuarto. Coloco a Noah en su camita y Emma hace lo mismo con Rachel, quedándose por unos instantes mirando de un lado a otro, y tengo la impresión de que sus pensamientos no están en este momento presente.

Al volver a la sala, decido romper el silencio que ya me incomoda, pues no me gusta ver a Emma así, tan absorta en su propio dolor

-¿Alguien habrá podido localizar ya a Mary? Pienso en cómo reaccionará cuando sepa la noticia…- murmuro, observándola de pie junto a la ventana, mirando la lluvia que había empezado caer afuera

Ella parece no haber oído mi comentario, pero, segundos después, se gira y se acerca a mí, se sienta a mi lado y recuesta su cabeza en mi hombro

-No creo que fuera diferente si ella estuviera aquí…Pero, de cualquier forma, creo que será muy doloroso, al final, siempre es un shock perder a alguien tan cercano, y joven- hace una pausa, mientras paso los dedos por sus cabellos –Me habría gustado tanto que se hubieran reconciliado…Por lo menos, él  podría haber sido feliz en estos últimos años, antes de…- no completa la frase y percibo que ha vuelto a llorar.

Suelto un largo suspiro y reflexiono sobre lo que le voy a decir, intentando no parecer demasiado dura

-A mí también me habría gustado…Pero no podemos negar que David tuvo su oportunidad y la dejó escapar. La vida real es así, no siempre nos da una nueva oportunidad después de equivocarnos. Y en su caso, no fue solo un error.

Emma se queda en silencio, por algunos minutos, e imagino que está pensando en lo que acabo de decir

-Me siento culpable…

Frunzo el ceño y le agarro su mentón, girando su rostro hacia mí para poder mirarla

-¿Por qué, mi amor?

Ella baja la mirada, evitando mantener el contacto visual conmigo

-Siento que todo el rencor, el dolor e incluso el odio que David sentía por mí era porque yo maté a su gemelo…En su cabeza, Eric dejó de existir para dar lugar a Emma, y creo que David nunca me perdonó eso. Era como si yo hubiera roto con el lazo más fuerte que él consiguió establecer con alguien. Si yo hubiera podido hacerle entender que Eric, en realidad, nunca existió, podría haber sido diferente.

Paso la mano por su lindo rostro y hago que me mire

-Dices eso, mi amor, porque aún estás muy sorprendida por la forma repentina en que tu hermano ha muerto, y esa reacción es comprensible, porque sé que lo querías. Sin embargo, tenemos que ser realistas: él jamás iba a poder entenderlo. El prejuicio de David iba mucho más allá de la transfobia. Tu hermano era una persona llena de problemas y frustraciones y la única forma de ser aceptada por él sería no siendo tú misma, continuar viviendo una vida que no era la tuya y negando tu propia identidad- hago una pausa y después de un instante continúo –Pero recuerdo que, cierta vez, al comienzo de nuestra relación, tú dejaste claro que no desistirías de tu felicidad por David. Y no creo que estuvieras equivocada en pensar así, sobre todo porque nos toca a cada uno buscar nuestra propia realización personal. Por todo eso, no creo justo que te sientas culpable por la infelicidad de tu hermano.

Después de terminar de hablar, noto que ha dejado de llorar, aunque siga con su semblante melancólico

-Lo más triste es que su muerte haya sido tan violenta y trágica. No consigo ni pensar en el estado que quedó su cuerpo- su voz vuelve a entrecortarse –Ver a mamá y a papá inclinados sobre su ataúd, sin poder verlo por última vez, ni despedirse como Dios manda…Nadie merece desaparecer así…

Sus ojos se cierran y contrae los labios, intentando controlar el llanto y aprovecho para besarle la cabeza.

-Piensa que ha muerto en aquella explosión mientras ayudada a otras personas…Y para Margaret y James, que  creen en una vida después de esta, saber eso puede, más adelante, traerle algún tipo de consuelo.

Una vez más, el intenso verde de su mirada se cruza con mi mirada y Emma esboza una sutil sonrisa. Aprovecho para acariciar su rostro, imitando su gesto

-Es impresionante esa capacidad que tienes para hacer que me sienta más fuerte, aun estando tan vulnerable…

Mi sonrisa se amplia y junto mis labios a los de ella, besándola con ternura y cariño.

-Ma- la dulce voz de Noah nos interrumpe y lo miramos, asustadas -¡Tego hambre!- se queja, tragándose algunas letras

Nos miramos y sonreímos

-Creo que ya es hora de subir un poco más las barras de la cuna- sugiere Emma, levantándose y cogiendo a nuestro príncipe en brazos.

-¡Creo que es una buena idea!- concuerdo, acercándome a los dos y observándolos con expresión enamorada –No queremos que este pequeño Frank Morris huya otra vez- bromeo citando al famoso fugitivo de Alcatraz.

-Hum…¿Ya te he dicho cuánto amo tus referencias?- medio pregunta, medio afirma, y una vez más nos besamos bajo la vigilancia atenta de Noah que sigue en los brazos de Emma, asistiendo a esa demostración de afecto entre sus madres –Le voy a hacer una comida rica a nuestro pequeño fugitivo y, después, podemos calentarnos los pies una a la otra, debajo del edredón, mientras vemos un buena película, ¿qué tal?- propone, cuando el contacto cesa.

Acepto su sugerencia con una sonrisa complaciente en los labios y me dirijo a nuestro cuarto, a escoger la película y preparar unos de los programas caseros que adoro hacer en su compañía.

Sé que Emma ha sugerido eso como forma de olvidarnos del día triste y gris que hemos enfrentado hoy. Aunque la muerte y la ausencia de David aún estén muy presentes en nuestras vidas, es inevitable que, con el tiempo, todo vuelva a la normalidad y quedarán en nosotras algunos pocos recuerdos buenos y la gran lección que él nos dejó: que debemos saber reconocer y aprovechar las buenas cosas que la vida nos trae, intentando evitar sentimientos negativos, aunque no consigamos tener todo lo que queramos.

 

 


	33. Mi final feliz con Emma Swan Mills

**Regina**

**Mayo de 2023- Boston**

Ayer por la noche, Emma y yo estábamos viendo una película, y no es necesario que diga cuánto nos gusta hacer eso juntas, ¿verdad? Es una de nuestras “cosas de pareja” preferida. Uno de esos hábitos sencillos y comunes que, aun con la llegada de los gemelos, no dejamos de hacer.

Pero, en fin, en un determinado momento, la protagonista del film, Frances, compartía la escena con otros personajes y la cámara se centraba exclusivamente en ella. Entonces, la joven comenzó un monólogo sobre lo que consideraba un momento perfecto en una relación:

_“Es una cosa cuando estás con alguien y amas a la persona y los dos sabéis eso. Estáis juntos, pero en una fiesta, ¿sabes? Los dos estáis conversando con personas diferentes. Estás ahí, sonriendo y miras hacia el otro lado de la sala y los dos intercambiáis miradas. Pero no porque sean posesivos o porque sea algo sexual, sino solo porque aquella es la persona de tu vida. Y eso es gracioso y triste, pero solo porque esta vida va a acabar. Y es ese mundo secreto que existe bien allí, en público, pero imperceptible, del que nadie se enterará”_

Y sonrío al escuchar ese monólogo. Sonrío porque recuerdo algo que le escuché a Zelena cierta vez sobre Emma y yo

-A veces, os tengo envidia- mi hermana reveló en aquella época –Envidia de esa conexión cósmica que parece que existe entre las dos, como si, incluso en silencio, consiguierais comunicaros a través de la mirada, con un lenguaje propio que solo las dos sois capaces de comprender- concluyó y no pude reprimir aquella expresión orgullosa que a veces aparece en nuestra cara sin que planeemos hacerlo.

Zel, obviamente, no le gustó mi reacción y me acusó de ser una “enamorada soberbia”. Pero, ¿cómo podría reaccionar de una forma diferente en aquel momento, si también siento que entre mi esposa y yo existe esa unión inmaterial? Y es hasta raro que hoy siga pensando así, porque nunca fui de creer en “flechazos” espirituales.

No creía en almas gemelas. No creía en astrología, mucho menos en compatibilidades amorosas. Sin embargo, después de Emma, me he pillado hasta leyendo nuestros horóscopos. Sin embargo, tras descubrir que Geminis (yo) y Piscis (ella) _“vibran en sintonías distintas, que somos inestables y volubles y, si existe atracción entre ambos, puede solo ser por unos días”_ , decidí que ciertas cosas realmente no tiene el menor sentido, o entonces nuestra unión tiene una explicación más racional, ya que como opuestos astrológicos no nos atraemos, como personas dispuestas nos completamos.

Aún pensando en eso, entro en casa y enseguida veo a Emma sentada en la mesa de la sala con Rachel en su regazo y Noah en la silla próxima. Desde temprano, cuando salí a trabajar, los había dejado así, haciendo una tarea de la escuela de los gemelos sobre nuestra familia.

Me apoyo en el marco de la puerta y me quedo admirando ese momento familiar protagonizado por las tres personas que más amo en todo el universo, sin anunciar que había llegado. Y por estar tan entretenidos en lo que hacen, no se dan cuenta de mi presencia.

-Ma, ¿por qué la abuela Cora nunca viene a visitarnos?- pregunta Noah, sin apartar los ojos de la hoja colocada delante de él y veo que usa un lápiz de color para pintar algo en ella.

-Porque la abuela Cora y yo discutimos hace algunos años antes de vosotros nacer- me entrometo en la conversación al percibir que Emma se había quedado tensa con la pregunta de nuestro pequeño y sin saber cómo responderla.

Ella mi mira, al principio, asustada y sorprendida, probablemente por estar yo ya en casa, y enseguida, aliviada, pues había vuelto en el momento preciso para sacarle las castañas del fuego.

Me acerco a los tres y los gemelos me enseñan, animados, lo que habían hecho, muy contentos porque Emma les estaba enseñando a dibujar.

Les beso sus cabezas y a mi mujer en los labios.

-¿Por qué peleasteis?- insiste Noah en el tema, aún no satisfecho con mi anterior respuesta. Como yo, él puede ser extremadamente curioso.

-Porque a veces las personas de una misma familia pueden ter opiniones diferentes sobre algunos asuntos. Y vuestra abuela y yo, generalmente, no estamos de acuerdo en casi nada- decido ser bien directa con ellos, pues, a pesar de tener poco más de siete años, Noah y Rachel son muy sensitivos y, como a la mayoría de niños, no les gusta ser tratados como tontos –Pero no os preocupéis, porque mi problema con Cora no tiene nada que ver con vosotros- añado, acariciando el pelo de él –Solo creímos mejor apartarnos para no continuar haciéndonos daño y, si un día, ella quiere venir aquí, la trataremos muy bien, como estoy segura de que ella os trata cuando la tía Zelena os lleva a verla, ¿verdad?- pregunto, refiriéndome a las ocasiones en que ellos han ido con la tía a Nueva York.

-¡Sí!- es Rachel quien responde, pareciendo ahora más interesada en la conversación que el hermano, que se distrae con lo que está dibujando –La abuela dijo una vez a tía Zelena que yo soy muy bonita y que me parezco a “aquella mujer”-comenta, mirando de mí a Emma que prende los labios, evitando sonreír ante la manera en que mi madre aún la llama -¿Quién es “aquella mujer”, mamá?- mi princesa me sondea, como si estuviera probándome para saber si tengo la intención de esconderle la verdad.

-“Aquella mujer” soy yo, mi amor- es el turno de Emma de anticiparse a mí, comenzando a explicar -¿Recuerdas cuando conversamos sobre el hecho de que algunas personas no entienden que dos mujeres o dos hombres pueden también enamorarse y formar una familia?- Rachel asiente con la cabeza, muy atenta a lo que la madre dice –Pues…Infelizmente, vuestra abuela es una de esas personas. Ella no quedó muy contenta cuando tu madre se enamoró de mí- los ojos verdes de Rachel bajan al suelo y se me encoje el corazón, pues sé que ella está triste por saber que a la abuela no le gusta su madre –Eh, pero, ¿no te acuerdas también de que hablamos sobre no ponernos tristes con esas cosas?- Emma acaricia el mentón de nuestra pequeña, haciendo que ella levante la cabeza y sus ojitos llorosos –Tu abuela, aunque por motivos equivocados, tiene el derecho a que yo no le guste. Pero sé que ella os ama a vosotros- dice, mirando de Noah, que deja de dibujar, a Rachel –Y vosotros sois una parte de mí, lo que significa que aquí, “en el fondo”- Emma continúa, señalando el corazón de nuestra pequeña -¡Le debo gustar un poquitito!- y ellos se quedan felices con su comentario. Hasta yo me contagio de su actitud positiva y también dejo escapar una media sonrisa.

-Ma, pensé que a la abuela no le gustabas porque eres transexual- Noah revela y nuestras miradas se giran hacia él, y no sé quién está más asombrada, si yo o ella. Por lo visto, nuestro príncipe no estaba tan ajeno a la conversación, como equivocadamente yo había pensado.

-¿Por qué piensas eso, mi amor?- ella le pregunta, antes de mirarme, aparentemente buscando una explicación para el hecho de que nuestro hijo de siete años ya sepa algo de lo que aún no habíamos hablando ni con él ni con Rachel.

Le demuestro con la mirada que estoy tan perdida como ella y, una vez más, la voz de Noah rompe el silencio de la casa

-Un día, estaba pasando por la biblioteca y escuché a tía Zel decir que ya era hora de que la abuela se dejara de tonterías y entendiera que mamá era una mujer transexual- añade- Pero ¡no estaba escuchando detrás de la puerta!- añade, mirándonos receloso, asustado probablemente ante la forma en que reaccionaríamos a su comentario, imaginando que, por nuestra expresión, estábamos enfadadas con él.

-Está bien, mi amor, no pensamos que estuvieras escuchando tras la puerta- dice Emma, suavizando la expresión asustada y acariciando su rostro –Solo nos hemos sorprendido con tu comentario, pues nunca hemos hablado de esto con vosotros- continúa y puedo sentir sus nervios al hablar por primera vez con nuestros hijos de ese detalle tan íntimo de su vida –Es más, no sé si entendéis lo que es ser una mujer transexual…- sus ojos verdes vagan entre los gemelos y yo, y entiendo que está buscando mi apoyo para desarrollar el asunto, ya que hemos sido pilladas por sorpresa.

-¡Sí lo sé!- exclama, bastante entusiasmado –Henry nos explico a Rachel y a mí que una persona transexual es alguien que nace en un cuerpo diferente y necesita cambiar para ser feliz- dice Noah y nosotras nos miramos, visiblemente emocionadas.

-Pero, como aún no lo entendimos muy bien- Rachel se junta  a la conversación, hablando en tono dulce –nos explicó que una persona transexual es como una oruga en su capullo: tiene que romper la cascara y cambiar de forma para conseguir ser muy bonita y poder vivir –y no podríamos estar más felices por haber contratado a Henry Duck Millstone para ser el niñero de nuestros precoces bebés.

-Y ahí entendimos: ¡porque tú pareces una mariposa hermosa y feliz!-concluye Noah, mirando cariñosamente a la madre

Emma, que ya no controla las lágrimas, se inclina y lo aprieta contra ella, besando alternativamente el rostro y la cabeza y me junto a los tres, rodeándolos en el círculo protector de mis brazos, amando más que nunca a mi mujer y a los hijos maravillosos con los que he sido bendecida.

-¡Creo que ya es hora de ir a tomar el baño!- menciono, infelizmente, teniendo que romper ese mágico momento.

Los gemelos refunfuñan sobre que tienen que acabar el trabajo y les digo que pueden hacerlo después de cenar. A regañadientes, los dos nos dejan solas en la sala, y paso las manos por los sedosos cabellos de la rubia.

-No esperaba esto hoy…-comienza, sorbiendo los mocos –En realidad, imaginaba que solo hablaríamos de mi transexualidad cuando preguntaran cómo habían nacido…- añade, con expresión divertida

Me siento en su regazo y Emma me abraza, mirándome profundamente con sus ojos verde oscuros

-Pero ha estado bien que pasara, porque quizás ellos nunca tendrán la curiosidad de preguntar cómo han nacido-observo, sonriendo –los niños de hoy ya no siguen el guion de antes, hay cosas que simplemente intuyen- añado, pensando que, incluso a pasos de hormiga, la sociedad evoluciona y es bueno vivir en una época donde, a pesar de aún existir ciertos recelos, ya está permitido que los niños puedan convivir con la diversidad que existe en el mundo.

-Tienes razón- dice, pegando nuestras cabezas y apretándome más entre sus brazos –No quisiera que, después, imaginaran que yo tenía algo que esconder- confiesa su temor –Y qué bien que todo haya pasado de una manera tan natural, ¿no es verdad, esposa de “aquella mujer”?- añade, trayendo de nuevo a la palestra el asunto que había llevado a aquella reveladora conversación con nuestros hijos.

Sonrío

-¿Aún te importan las tonterías de Cora Mills?- pregunto, pasando los brazos alrededor de sus hombros, lista para besarla

-¡Obvio que no!- responde, dándome un casto beso en la punta de la nariz –Sobre todo porque es como ya decía Jorge Maravilla: ¡no le gusto a ella, pero a su hija sí!- exclama, en tono malicioso

No estoy muy segura, pero creo que está citando alguna canción de Chico Buarque, sin embargo, lo más importante es que no podría haber escogido una referencia mejor, porque a la hija de Cora Mills no solo le gusta, sino que está completamente loca y enamorada de esa bella mariposa que atiende al nombre de Emma.

 

Estamos en el salón de eventos donde se realiza la ceremonia de entrega de premios “Profesional del Año”, ofrecido por la Alcaldía de Boston para las mujeres que se han destacado en sus áreas de actuación en los últimos doce meses. El hecho de que la ciudad donde vivimos reconozca el talento de las mujeres en los más diversos sectores ya es un buen motivo para que Emma y yo estemos aquí, sin embargo, hay una razón más especial: ella fue nominada al premio, por su trabajo arquitectónico de rehabilitación de un parque que queda cerca de nuestra casa. La obra fue considerada modelo por su preocupación ambiental y por el impacto positivo en la comunidad, además de haber sido una acción totalmente voluntaria por su parte.

Antes de que fuera anunciada el nombre de la ganadora, fueron presentadas ponencias y charlas sobre la inserción de la mujer en el mercado de trabajo, así como su papel en la actual sociedad, temas bastante pertinentes en la motivación del evento.

Mientras sucede todo eso, pienso en la gran repercusión que la nominación de Emma al premio ha tenido en nuestras vidas en tan poco tiempo.

Una semana antes, mi esposa fue entrevistada, junto con la Dra. Emily Foston, del área de Derecho, la bióloga Veronica Smith y la obstetra Caroline Morris, ya que al haber más de veinte candidatas, fueron colocadas en grupos de cuatro en una cadena local. Hasta ahí todo bien, nada que a lo que Emma no pudiera enfrentarse.

El problema se dio cuando, tras la exhibición de la entrevista, algunas personas la reconocieron como una ex triatleta, que había sido expulsada de la competición profesional por ser transexual. Entonces, comenzó la polémica: algunos, con ánimos más exaltados, comenzaron a hacer campaña contra la candidatura de Emma al premio en las redes sociales, enviando mensajes rabiosos a los organizadores del evento exigiendo su descalificación por no considerarla una mujer.

Aún con toda esa avalancha de críticas negativas, los responsables decidieron dejar a mi esposa en la disputa y confieso que eso, por un momento, me preocupó bastante. Entonces, conversé con ella y le expuse mi recelo, incluso le aconsejé renunciar o que no fuera a la ceremonia. Tenía miedo de que algo malo pasara. Imaginaba una feroz protesta en la puerta del edificio, un intento de agresión, que tuviéramos que ir nosotras y nuestros hijos escoltados por la policía y cosas así, y no quería ver a los amores de mi vida expuestos a esa violencia gratuita.

Pero Ema quiso venir, quiso enfrentarse a todo. Dijo que ya no podía esconderse más, quedarse invisible, que necesitaba mostrarse, porque renunciar sería decir que todas esas personas tienen razón y que ella no merecía estar ahí. Y, ante ese argumento tan profundo y sensato, solo me quedaba apoyarla en su decisión.

Felizmente, lo que yo temía no sucedió. Los revoltosos de internet eran solo aquellas  personas que, hoy en día, son muy común: una panda de gente que solo sabe vociferar en el medio virtual, valiéndose muchas veces de la falsa sensación del anonimato para ofender y proferir sus discursos de odio contra quien, muchas veces, ni conocen.

Desde que llegamos aquí, nada grave ha sucedido y ahora, estamos reunidos Emma, los gemelos, Margaret, Constance, James, Ruby, Jefferson, Tinker, Spencer y yo en una gran mesa, bien cerca del escenario donde tendrá lugar la entrega de premios.

Cuando la maestra de ceremonia sube al escenario, llevando ya en sus manos el sobre con el nombre de la ganadora, el silencio se hace rey en el salón y la expectativa dentro de mí solo aumenta. Agarro la mano de mi mujer, en un intento de transmitirle confianza y cariño. Noto que parece calma e independientemente del resultado, debe estar feliz no solo por haber sido nominada para un premio tan importante, sino también por no haberse dejado intimidar por el odio gratuito de algunas personas y hoy estar aquí, en el lugar que se merece ocupar, tanto como cualquier otra de las mujeres contra quienes está competiendo.

En el momento en que el nombre de Emma Swan Mills es anunciado como el de la vencedora de la noche, nos levantamos para aplaudirla y, antes de subir al escenario, ella inesperadamente me besa, dejándome aún más entusiasmada con su victoria.

Sin embargo, no dejo de percibir que los aplausos de las otras personas del público son más contenidos e imagino que, algunos de ellos, quizás formen parte de los enfurecidos de Internet y no les haya gustado mucho la elección del jurado.

La maestra de ceremonia le entrega el premio, en formato de un perfil femenino esculpido en plata, y se aparta, permitiendo que ella se acerque al micrófono para dar su discurso.

Emma mira el premio en sus manos y después a toda su familia, que permanece de pie, emocionada, a la espera de sus palabras

-Después de todo lo que he leído y escuchado sobre mi nominación para este premio, podría no haber venido hoy- su voz vacila un poco –Fueron cosas duras de asimilar, sobre todo para alguien que se dedica tanto al trabajo que hace- pausa- Menoscabaron el valor de mi esfuerzo, porque estaban enfocados en solo un detalle de mi vida personal, que ni debería ser tenido en cuenta en este contexto. Ante todo eso, debo decir que solo he subido al escenario para recibir este premio, porque a pesar de cualquier cosa que pueda ser dicha al contrario, sé que tengo derecho a él, pues soy mujer y soy una profesional competente y dedicada, así que, cumplo los requisitos para disputar por él y agradezco a aquellos que han tenido el valor de votar por mi trabajo, incluso ante tantas críticas- la vacilación inicial es sustituida por una creciente ola de confianza y creo que no solo yo, sino todas las personas en esa sala, están con los ojos fijos en ella –Estoy, de hecho, muy agradecida, aunque esa no haya sido mi mayor motivación para asistir al evento, sino la posibilidad de poder hablar y la oportunidad de dar voz a las mujeres transexuales de este país, sobre todo a aquellas que, mucho más que yo, sufren el abuso todos los días, sin ser vistas cómo son, sino por aquello que no quieren ser- siento un nudo formarse en mi garganta y mis ojos ya queman, anunciando el llanto que no tardará en llegar –Como nací rica, pude pagar todo aquello que haría que las personas me viesen como yo quería. Si yo no me presento como mujer trans, nadie se da cuenta. Eso demuestra cómo ese prejuicio es una tontería- veo a mi esposa agigantarse aún más ante todos nosotros –Si al ser entrevistada, algunas personas no me hubieran reconocido como una ex triatleta a la que le impidieron competir por ser transexual, Emma Swan Mills solo sería una mujer más esta noche. Quizás recibiese el premio, quizás no, pero con certeza volvería feliz a su casa con su esposa e hijos, como pretende hacer más tarde- mientras habla, su mirada vaga por el salón, hasta encontrarse con la mía, y cuando anuncia la última frase, siento el gusto salado de las lágrimas mojando mis labios que se abren en una acto de felicidad, amor y admiración por esa linda mujer –Sin embargo, tenía que demostrar y salir de ese cómodo anonimato. Porque si he venido aquí hoy ha sido para decir a todas las trans que puedan estar escuchándome: somos mujeres, sí, pues tenemos el derecho y el valor de ser, y nadie puede quitarnos eso. Os dedico este premio a vosotras. ¡Muchas gracias!

Cuando termina de hablar, no solo su familia, sino algunas otras personas que antes parecían reluctantes en aplaudirla, se levantan, poco a poco, de sus sillas para ovacionarla de pie y solo me doy cuenta de eso cuando Emma está otra vez a mi lado, abrazándome a mí y a nuestros hijos. Y enseguida sus padres, su hermano, cuñada, madrastras y sobrina se unen a nosotros, en ese inmenso y caluroso abrazo colectivo.

**Marzo de 2029- Bonita Springs, Florida**

Poco a poco, abro los ojos y veo los pequeños rayos de luz dorada bailando sobre la cama que comparto con Emma desde hace casi una semana en una hermosa y acogedora casa a la orilla del mar que alquilamos con la intención de pasar nuestra segunda luna de miel.

Ayer, uno de marzo, ella cumplió 50 años, quince de los cuales han sido compartidos conmigo.

Me pongo de lado y apoyo la cabeza en la mano para observarla mejor y la veo roncar bajito. Sus cabellos, otrora rubios, ahora tienen un tono plateado, que la deja tan parecida a su madre, quien se ha quedado cuidando a los nietos, que ahora tiene catorce años, pero que, a pesar de ser ya unos adolescentes, adoran pasar tiempo con sus abuelas, que tampoco se cansar de mimarlos.

Vuelvo a centrar mi atención en Emma, dándome cuenta de las pequeñas marcas de expresión en su rostro que denuncian su madurez, sin embargo, le dan una aurea aún más etérea, dándome la impresión de que nada, ni la vejez, será capaz de corromper la belleza natural de mi mujer.

Como si presintiese que vigilo su sueño, ella se mueve en la cama y lentamente, abre las esperas pestañas, abriendo  una lenta y bonita sonrisa al verme despierta.

-Buenos días, esposa mía- murmura, la voz enronquecida y de letargo, mientras se estira, haciendo que las sábanas desciendan revelando su cuerpo aún tan vigoroso.

-Buenos días, mi amor- respondo, acercándome más, atándome a ella

Verla así, tan linda y relajada, me provoca el mismo efecto de quince años atrás: siento mi cuerpo crepitar de deseo y ansío su toque delicadamente salvaje, quiero sentir su cuerpo pegado al mío, restregándose a mí, mojándome de sudor, llenándome entera…Y, después, cuando ya estuviera muerta, exhausta de cansancio, quiero que ella me acoja y me deje reposar en el abrigo de sus brazos.

Sin darle oportunidad a que salga de la cama, me subo encima de ella, y busco el contacto de nuestros labios. Ya hace algún tiempo que no hacemos el amor y, por más que entienda que los años tienden a enfriar el ímpetu de una pareja enamorada, no tenemos que eludir completamente el sexo solo porque hoy seamos dos mujeres de mediana edad.

-Hum…¿qué fuego es ese, amor?-me pregunta, cuando suelto sus labios y le ataco el cuello, rozándome en ella.

-¡El fuego de siempre!- respondo, sentándome sobre su abdomen y cogiendo sus manos, haciendo que las cierre sobre mis pechos -¿Está mal que una mujer quiera hacer el amor con su esposa?- la atizo, sarcástica –Es más, ¿la esposa recordará cómo se hace eso?- continúo, moviéndome encima de su vientre.

Sus brazos se cierran alrededor de mi cintura y ella se yergue, quedando cara a cara conmigo

-No solo lo recuerdo, como la última vez que lo hicimos, recuerdo que te quedaste una semana dolorida, diciendo que ya no tenías edad para “ciertas” posturas- rebate, reteniéndome con una de sus manos, mientras los dedos de la otra se enroscan en mis cabellos, echando suavemente hacia atrás mi cabeza.

-Pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo, recuerdo que tenías 49 en ese momento- no consigo parar de provocarla y la oigo gruñir, antes de atacar mi cuello, mordiéndome con fuerza.

Grito e intento soltarme del brazo que retiene los míos a mi espalda, pero ella no parece interesada en liberarme, y la boca que antes maltrataba mi cuello, ahora se cierra, mojada, alrededor de un pezón, chupándolo desde la base hace la punta, dejándolo dolorosamente endurecido.

-Ahhh…-suelto un gemido ronco, cuando ella traza círculos con la lengua sobre el otro pezón, antes de succionarlo con precisión

-¡Miren quién está ronroneando como una gatita!- me incita, abandonando lo que hacía y volviendo a mirarme, aún agarrándome por los cabellos.

-Sabes que eres la única capaz de excitarme así…-confieso, pegando mi cabeza en la suya, dejando de lado las provocaciones –Quizás, por eso, ya estás tan convencida que ya parece que ni te importo, ni te demuestras celosa- no lo pienso dos veces antes de revelar algo de lo que llevo dándome cuenta hace un tiempo y que, aunque no lo quisiera, me hiere.

La sonrisa victoriosa desaparece de su rostro y me observa con ojos afectuosos y atentos.

-¿Qué tonterías son esas, mi amor?- pregunta, en tono preocupado

-Ayer por la noche, en el restaurante, uno de los camareros no dejaba de mirar hacia mi escote y tú ni te diste cuenta- revelo, y sé que soy una idiota por estar mostrándome tan infantil, pero echo de menos  los ataques posesivos de mi mujer.

Ella sonríe

-No lo puedo creer, Regina, que después de 15 años de matrimonio, y ahora que tengo 50 años, aún esperes de mí actitudes de una adolescente insegura- dice en un tono guasón –Confieso  que no me di cuenta de que el camarero era suficientemente audaz para desear a la mujer más hermosa del mundo incluso en presencia de su esposa- continúa en el mismo tono, y bajo la mirada, intentando ocultar mi vergüenza por haber traído ese asunto tan bobo –Por otro lado, me asombra mucho que hayas notado las miradas lascivas del camarero hacia tu escote y no hayas hecho ningún comentario en el momento que pasó- vuelve a hablar, esta vez con una entonación más severa y con rostro serio -¿Debo imaginar que es por eso que te has despertado tan excitada? ¿Te ha gustado ser el objeto de deseo del atrevido camarero, eh?- prosigue, empujándome contra las sábanas de algodón con aroma de lavanda.

Cruzo mis piernas alrededor de sus muslos y paso los brazos que ella ha soltado, por su espalda, experimentando con los dedos los músculos tensos de los omoplatos.

-¿Y si tal vez me haya sentido un poco lisonjeada al saber que aún puedo despertar el interés de extraños?- vuelvo al juego de provocaciones, percibiendo que sus fosas nasales se dilatan, sus ojos se estrechan  mostrándome una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¡Entonces, voy a tener que ser dura contigo!- subraya el adjetivo y me agarra por los muslos, besándome con pasión e intensidad, restregando su rígido miembro, aún cubierto por su prenda íntima, contra mi intimidad.

Cuando me doy cuenta, ya estoy descendiendo sobre su excitación, apretándola con las paredes de mi vagina, escuchándola gemir placenteramente en mi oído cada vez que su pelvis se movía hacia arriba, hundiéndose en mí sin tregua. Antes de desfallecerme de placer, ella vuelve a ponerse arriba y elevo la pelvis para recibir cada una de sus embestidas.

-¡Eres mía, Regina!- tira de mis cabellos, haciéndome abrir los ojos para mirarla

-¡Sí!- consigo murmurar, jadeante, sintiendo mis pechos apretados por los suyos.

-¡Eres solo mía!- repite con la voz embargada de placer

-¡Solo tuya, Emma!- concuerdo y clavo las uñas en su piel, cerrando los ojos e inclinando la cabeza en la almohada cuando, finalmente, Emma Swan Mills se vuelve, una vez más, mi señora.

Por la tarde, después de que el desayuno fuera sustituido por algo más caliente y el almuerzo acabara siendo aplazado, descendimos a la piscina y nos quedamos contemplando la puesta de sol.

Estamos sentadas en una tumbona blanca, que contrasta con el piso de madera de la bellísima casa donde nos hospedamos. Me encuentro totalmente anidada en los brazos de Emma, y el silencio que nos envuelve parece decir que ninguna de las dos tiene el valor de romper la magia del momento.

Cuando el espectáculo del sol termina y la luna ya comienza a mostrarse, mansamente, salgo de ese largo estupor al escuchar su voz, en un tono extremadamente suave, como el de alguien que teme molestar en una exhibición

-¿Será este nuestro final feliz?- dice y, acto seguido, me giro para mirarla, sin entender su comentario

Ella sonríe al darse cuenta de mi confusión y continúa

-¿Será este aquel momento en que en las historias de amor el autor dice que todos fueron felices para siempre y nada más necesita ser escrito para que los lectores entiendan que todo fue pleno y sin grandes conflictos de ese momento en adelante?

Suspiro y, después de pensar algunos segundos, respondo, ya sentada frente a ella.

-¡Espero que no!- y es mi turno para sonreír ante la expresión de espanto de Emma – Creo que nuestra historia de amor es de aquellas que merecen una continuación- viendo su semblante suavizarse, prosigo –No necesariamente con los mismos personajes. Pero, creo que nuestro amor es tan fuerte que puede inspirar a otras parejas, otros romances- hago una pausa, interrumpiendo mis devaneos –Quiero creer que este amor no acabará con nuestra materia, que vivirá por muchos y muchos años libre por ahí, buscando otras almas para perpetuarse, cuando ya nosotras no estemos aquí.

Cuando termino, Emma me observa con una mirada aún más apasionada y, en un ímpetu, me besa. En ese instante, me invade la fe de que todo esto no es solo imaginación y que la esencia de nuestro amor vivirá para siempre.

Looking out on the morning rain

I used to feel uninspired

And when I knew I had to face another day

Lord, it made me feel so tired

Before the day I met you, life was so unkind

But you were the key to my peace of mind

Cause you make me feel

You make me feel

You make me feel loke a natural woman

When my soul was in the lost-and-found

You came along to claim it

I didn’t know just what was wrong with me

Till your kiss helped me name it

Now I’m no longer doubtful of what I’m living for

Cause if I make you happy I don’t need no more

Oh, baby, what you’ve done to me

You make me feel so good inside

And I just want to be closet o you

You make me feel so alive

Cause you make me feel

You make me feel

You make me feel like a naural woman

**FIN**


End file.
